


Astral Genealogy

by SGMijumaru



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fantasy, Gay, Journey, M/M, Romance, gayromance, originalcharacter, pokemonpov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 167,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGMijumaru/pseuds/SGMijumaru
Summary: Faernia and Eris: two planets ruled by fairies and dragons respectively.  In the ancient past, these two great civilizations were torn apart by a war that almost wiped out all life. Ceased by a lone hero, a peace treaty was established to keep the two planets in check. The fairies and dragons flourished in their own customs and maintained peace within their own kingdoms, never to engage in conflict with each other as long as the treaty existed.But as generations pass by, customs change, and the future is left to the ideas of new leaders. A dark shadow now shrouds the two planets - famine rises, natural disasters claw at the worlds, and tensions run high between the two civilizations.As war looms over the horizon, the prince and princess of the two kingdoms seek to create another treaty and begin their journey. But the shadow of conflict that awaits them will test more than their ideals and will for peace.





	1. A Single Spark

“_So far, so good,_” the Kommo-o thought to himself, sprinting on all fours down the steep, rugged rockery of the mountain. His solid structure made easy work of the trek as he clambered across spikes at high speed, completely ignoring their obvious threat as if they dealt him no pain. He still travelled with a limbering gallop however, keeping a determined grip on the two strings of rope that kept a carriage strapped to his back. Its loose attachment irritated him with its constant movements.

He soon had to skid to a stop as he found his view obscured by his surroundings, a wide range of charcoal black mountains and a dusty sky that refused to let through even a spec of sunlight. He wiped his forehead and crinkled his nose, scanning the environment restlessly in search of his destination. The area stunk of embers and the dust in the air threatened to make him sneeze, but he was able to lock eyes with his target before long.

“There. We’re almost there now, so don’t even think about opening your mouth to anyone,” he commanded, twisting his head to glance back at the carriage. He could just about make out the single passenger whimpering within, a lone Clefairy that seemed to do her best to avoid looking at him. “We’ve long lost your little heroes, so don’t bother trying to cry out or anything. If you do, I’ll have more than enough time to make you regret it.”

He kept his voice low and growled his words, hoping that he had frightened her enough to obey. Judging by her pathetic squeak, he had succeeded and used that as his signal to carry on the rest of the way. Reaching the foot of the next mountain, his left claw abandoned one of the ropes carrying the carriage to start climbing it. He used that free hand to jab at the rock and hoist himself upwards. The reckless act caused the rocks to crumble and shake with his heavy body, whilst his carriage dangled dangerously from him, but he didn’t care as he didn’t have to climb this way for long. Before he knew it, he had reached the centre of this new mountain, where he unveiled its startling secret.

“Lord Jyararanga,” a rough voice said in surprise. He had to take a moment to catch his breath before looking at who had spoken; giving a relieved sigh that it was a Zoroark. There were two of them gawking at him.

“I hope those surprised looks mean the illusion’s still up. This castle isn’t hiding itself,” Jyararanga growled, dismissing the two of them to walk off. They gave him bothered looks and returned to guarding what was suddenly a smooth, well-decorated entryway to a castle. A clean red carpet covered the centre of the hallway and all paths that branched from it, whilst lit candles adorned the walls to brighten the place. If it wasn’t for the black brickwork lining those walls and the ceiling, one would never guess that a castle was built into the mountains this way. Its entrance was being visually hidden by the impressive illusions that could only be made by a Zoroark, so they made for the best guards as well.

The castle was lively and productive with a variety of tough Pokémon the Kommo-o was used to seeing, but each of them gave him an astonished look and immediately stopped whatever they were doing to move aside once they saw him and what he was carrying. He ignored them all without much more than an annoyed look, resuming the hurried gallop he’d taken to get this far in the first place. After another long trek up royal stairways and hallways of increasing elaborateness, he finally reached his royal chambers, where he unloaded the carriage next to his nest of hay and rock.

“Get out here, now!” he commanded once again, snapping the backs of his arms together. They made a horribly loud ringing sound that resembled a steel bell, causing the Clefairy to squeal as she obeyed. She tripped out of the carriage and searched for him, trembling so much that she couldn’t stand in one spot. “We don’t have much time, so you had best follow my orders perfectly. I don’t need you to do much.”

The Clefairy didn’t reply with anything more than continued whimpers, leading to a moment of silence. He stared down at her and sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. “Listen to me. If you do a good job, I’ll take you home. So just listen to me and do exactly as I say, okay? You won’t get hurt or anything. That’s a promise,” he said, leaving his arms to rest on the floor.

Clefairy’s trembling gradually came to a halt, but she was still playing with her hands. Jyararanga’s face tightened, “I said, okay? Do you understand?”

“I-uh-um-yes, okay,” she said, going right back to trembling before him. He almost palmed his face, but let it off with a grumble.

“I need to go and make preparations,” he said, hoisting the carriage onto his back again. “Until I return, _do not_ leave this room, and do not speak to anyone. And stay out of sight as well. I’ll be back to take you to the top of the mountain as soon as I’m ready.”

“O-okay,” she responded, squeezing her tiny fingers together. He grumbled at her again but walked off at that, leaving her to deal with calming down alone.

Gazing around the room, the rough, harsh appearance of everything kept her shuddering and uncomfortable. Everything of the walls and floor looked hard and dull coloured, the room had no door, and a cold wind seemed to cycle through it without cease. Even the hay covered bed seemed to have a jagged appearance, and she knew that she daren’t try to make herself comfortable in it. Who knew what that giant Kommo-o was like with others sleeping in its bed?

She stayed as still as she could, anxiously listening to the sounds of the Pokémon hard at work outside the room. A lot of them passed by as well, not one of them sparing a glance inside. The more she concentrated however, the more she found herself beginning to shudder. Soon enough, she found herself in a level of pain she couldn’t take, being introduced to feelings foreign and seemingly beyond her control.

She could hear everything from everywhere around this castle, and it hurt. Somehow, every last word, shout, footstep, and all else, from every single room and floor could be heard so clearly that she knew exactly what was going on and where it was happening. The sheer amount of noises combined to make her feel like her ears were going to explode. She could hear the shouts of chefs hastily making about twenty different dishes at once. The Zoroark guards at the entrance were having a casual conversation about their favourite weapons. Soldiers were being issued dozens of different orders and were mobilising at different spots around the castle. And most irritating of all, the shouts of two kids playing tag were amongst it all.

The two kids. Their voices were getting louder and louder, closer and closer. They were so close and loud that every word from them brought an unbearable pang to her head. It got to the point where she couldn’t help but moan out loud and fall to her backside, clutching her head to try and drive the pain out. There was just too much loud noise.

“Oh, whoa! I’ve never seen you before, when did you get here?” one of the kids asked, sounding so loud that his words blurred and could barely be made out. She gasped and froze, finding herself stood before an Oshawott just about shorter than her. His face was young and pudgy, but he had an excessive amount of white fur on his head that was styled into a fancy hairdo. She hadn’t seen him come in, so she stared at him in surprise.

“When did you get here? What’s your name?” his young, gritty voice boomed, splitting her head in half. She immediately cried out and grabbed her head in agony, once again brought back to the floor. “Whoa, are you okay? What’s wrong?” he said, stepping back from her. “Man, oh man! I messed up big time!”

“Big brother!” the other voice called out. This one came from another Oshawott, a little girl that was a notable few inches shorter than the first Oshawott. She too had excess head fur that was made into a hairstyle, although hers was messier and clearly hadn’t been made today. “There you are! We’re not supposed to be in Daddy’s room, so what’re you up to?”

“No, no, look!” the first Oshawott said, pointing at Clefairy. She cringed at the volume again but managed to force herself to look at them. They both stared at her for a few moments, keeping her nerves on edge.

“I’ve never seen you before. Is Daddy back? He must’ve brought her back with him!” the little girl said, slowly walking around the Clefairy to examine her. Every word made Clefairy cringe and clutch her head with a moan of pain, taking the little boy’s attention. “Wait a minute… pink body, little wings, short and fat… you’re a fairy! A fairy Pokémon!”

“A fairy Pokémon?” the little boy said, continuing to stare at the struggling Clefairy. There was a moment of quiet, enough for her to stop struggling again, to which he gave her a straight face. He breathed in and began to speak loudly, cupping his hands around his mouth. “Testing, testing, one two three.”

Once again, the Clefairy squealed and tried to withstand the volume of his voice, failing at doing much more than falling to the ground and moaning aloud. Her head was so full of headache inducing noise that she couldn’t even hear herself now, and could just about feel herself fainting. Her eyes were clenched shut and the clarity of the voices had suddenly become muffled, drowning out to a bearable level.

“Are you okay?” the little boy asked, this time whispering. She could barely hear him amongst the ambience of her headache, but she could open her eyes again at least. To her surprise, the Oshawott was right in front of her and both of his hands were holding down her ears, squishing them into her. She shot to her feet and panicked until he hushed her, making her freeze.

“It… it stopped…” she mouthed, realising what had just happened. The boy holding down her ears had drowned out the noise almost completely.

“So, it is too noisy. Keep your ears closed like that, I’ll take you somewhere quiet,” the little boy said. She followed his instructions, unsure of what was best right now. Once her hands were firmly squashing down her ears, he let go of them and stepped back, taking a moment to check that she was okay before turning and walking away.

“C’mon, follow me!” he said eagerly.

“But big brother, what happened to our game?” the little girl said.

“Forget that, I wanna know about the fairy now. Let’s go to the roof,” he replied, waving at them. Clefairy stayed put and stared for a while, running a hundred thoughts through her mind. She knew better than to disobey that big brute that had taken her away from her room. But then again, he had probably kidnapped her to eat her or something. Meanwhile, this little boy had helped her on the spot and seemed friendly enough. If she really had any chance of not getting eaten, following this little boy was probably her best bet.

“Er, your ears… are you alright?” the little boy said, making her realise she had let go of her ears during her thought trail. Her hearing had returned to normal, silencing all but her surprised breathing. “Was that all just an act? You’re pretty funny already.”

“N-no… It’s not noisy anymore,” she said.

“That’s good. Are you gonna follow me or not?” the little boy asked, dancing on the spot.

“But that dragon told me to stay here. He m-might eat me,” she said, going quieter at the thought of that.

“Eat you?” The little boy repeated, walking back over to examine her. “Nah, you don’t look very nice. I don’t think Dad would eat you.”

“But you’re a fairy, right? From the Fairy Kingdom in the sky!” The little girl asked. Clefairy nodded. “Really? Oh my gods, that’s so cool! You’ve gotta tell us about that!”

“Tell you?” Clefairy replied.

“I’ve never seen a fairy before. Heck, I’ve barely seen any Pokémon outside of the castle! What’s it like in the Fairy Kingdom? I bet it’s really sunny and colourful and stuff!” the little boy started rambling. “O-oh! I’m Rune, by the way. What’s your name?”

“I… I’m not allowed to tell you mine,” Clefairy said, scrunching herself up.

“Well, that makes you weird. I’m Diantha, and I’m the princess here, you know. That means you have to tell me your name,” the little girl said, putting her hands on her hips. There was another moment of quiet.

“Why are you two here? Are you here because of the big dragon?” Clefairy asked, playing with her fingers. The two Oshawott leaned back and exchanged glances, quickly whispering something to each other.

“Yeah, we’re here to show you around,” Rune replied, putting his hands on his hips as well. “So don’t be so stiff! You’re not in trouble.”

They said that, but she knew that she was. Either these two kids were playing along with something, or they really didn’t know where she had come from. She started shaking a little and glanced side to side unsurely, almost hoping that the dragon would come back and clear everything up for her. But he didn’t, so she forced herself to speak up. “He told me not to t-talk to anyone. And not to go anywhere either.”

“Hmm. I wonder why he did that? If you told us where you came from, we might be able to help,” Rune said.

“Really? Aren’t you with the dragon? He stole me away from home and didn’t let me out of the carriage until I was here,” Clefairy said. “I don’t know where I am or who he is. I don’t know what to tell you.”

Rune gasped overzealously, “Sis, do you know what this is? What this means?”

“This… means something?” she replied.

“It’s the call to adventure. This little fairy got kidnapped from the sky. Now we’ve gotta take her back there!” Rune said, pumping his fists. He turned to Clefairy and gave her an upbeat handshake. “So it’s fine that we don’t know your name. If you’ve been kidnapped, we’re just gonna take you home!”

“But big brother! We don’t know how to get to the Fairy Kingdom. And how would Dad let us go if he’s the one that kidnapped her?” Diantha whined.

“That’s why it’s _the_ call to adventure. We don’t tell him. We set off in secret using that blocked passageway Dad always keeps us from going up. There must be some sorta secret up there, a secret that has something to do with why he kidnapped a fairy Pokémon!” he said, posing enthusiastically. “Stick with me little fairy. I promise I’ll take you home, no matter what.”

“Would you really?” Clefairy replied.

“You might be wrong this time, Rune. But it does kinda sound like fun,” Diantha said in a playful tone. “I’ve wanted to know what’s up there ever since Dad said we shouldn’t go.”

“Exactly! So let’s go right now before he comes back!” Rune suggested, grabbing one of Clefairy’s hands.

“A-ah, wait Rune!” she squeaked, tripping after him.

“Big brother, don’t go and leave me behind!” Diantha cried, having to skip after them.

Clefairy could barely keep up with his steps, trying not to cry out or draw too much attention to herself as she was dragged along the foreign hallway. They bumped past a few servants and soldiers and made them drop whatever they were carrying, resulting in them getting shouted at. None of them seemed to comment on the fact that she was a fairy however, which although was confusing, was fortunate enough to let her relax a little. She let herself get dragged along the numerous hallways and focused on not tripping up, doing nothing but puffing and panting to keep up.

The castle turned out to be bigger than she imagined. It took them at least ten minutes to navigate the repetitive hallways and staircases, gradually going higher and higher until they reached a quiet enough area. They had run out of breath by the time they got there, but this hallway was empty enough for them to take as long as they needed. It was just a long, straight corridor with a single branching path to the left; a staircase that was heavily barricaded with red fencing and several signs.

“Huh?” Clefairy mused, trying to make sense of it. The signs were written in a language she hadn’t ever seen before. The letters were so unusual that it was impossible to even guess what was written on it. “I can’t read it. Is this a drawing?”

“A drawing? Nah, it says ‘danger, do not enter’. But we’re gonna enter anyway, because a big secret is up here,” Rune said. Clefairy looked over the signs again. It probably did say that, but the characters of the text were so mind boggling that it was hard to believe anything. Then again, he lived here, so he probably could read it.

“Rune, if there really is danger up there, you’ll be able to protect us, right? You’ve been going to knight practice,” Diantha said, making her brother flinch. He started scratching his back and laughing, and then clearly feigned a boastful appearance.

“Of course! I’m not a knight yet, but I unlocked some pretty sweet skill. Whatever danger shouldn’t be a problem,” he said, smiling cheekily at the two girls. He gestured to help Clefairy over the fence. “Ladies and guests first.”

“Spoken like a true royal knight,” Diantha said, ignoring that the gesture was for Clefairy. That or she didn’t care as she pushed the fairy type out of the way to climb over, receiving a push on her backside from her brother to help her over. Clefairy reluctantly copied, falling down on the other side.

“It’s just a staircase. Does this lead to a different part of the roof or something?” Diantha asked once they were all over the fence. The stairs before them were longer than the rest of the stairs they had climbed thus far, but a source of light was coming through the other end to obscure where they led.

“Only one way to find out. Follow me, ladies!” Rune said, marching forward. Clefairy gave a slight moan but followed, relieved to be able to walk on her own two feet this time.

…

Meanwhile, back down in the main castle hallways, Jyararanga had gone right back to charging through with full focus on his task. His preparations were clear on his attire as he now possessed a sword and armour fit for a war. He was also carrying a peculiar cloth that was for a Pokémon far smaller than himself, the cloth adorned with unusual, dark markings that resembled black flames. It could be seen clear as day that the Kommo-o was sweating as he had been running and fretting the whole time, to a point that he had to catch his breath when he finally made it back to his den.

“What… Ariala, where…?” he whispered, scanning the room for her. He began to tear the room apart, quickly concluding that she was no longer there. “No. This cannot be!”

He tripped out of the room and almost stomped right on top of a soldier, a Druddigon equipped with a helmet and a sword. “You! You’re on duty on this floor, yes? What happened to the fairy I had here?”

“The fairy?” the Druddigon responded in surprise.

“Yes, the fairy! The tiny pink Pokémon that was in my chamber! Where is she?” Jyararanga raised his voice.

“I don’t know. I did see a little pink kid with the prince and princess. The lot of them were making a ruckus,” the soldier answered.

“Rune and Diantha… n-no. No, this can’t be happening. Rune is supposed to be in knight school. Could he have taken her? Where did they go?” he raised his voice even more.

“I wasn’t watching, your highness. They distracted me and several servants,” the soldier recalled.

“No! Damn it, this can’t be happening,” Jyararanga roared, grabbing his head. He glanced side to side and then stomped his feet. “Forget your orders! Find them at all costs. And tell all other staff to find and bring them to my quarters immediately!”

“Your highness, if I may—“

“No questions. The entirety of our world is in danger if you don’t find her. FIND THAT FAIRY!” he roared at the top of his voice.


	2. The Weight of Duty

“It's so dark up here,” Clefairy said, scanning the area. At the peak of the lengthy staircase was a structure that was so old it was drowning in moss. They were at the top of the mountain that the castle was built into so the rockery around them was charcoal coloured, yet the ruined temple standing before them was slathered in green and dead plant life. The nearby cloudy sky was still very dark and blocked out any sunlight, rendering the area in a grey, colourless hue.

“It's some sorta ancient temple,” Rune joined in, curiously exploring the area. He walked straight in without a second of thought, leading the two girls to follow him.

Clefairy slowed down once she stepped foot inside, her attention captured by the faded drawings and writing all over the walls. The temple was a single, enormous room with these drawings on every side, even what was left of the crumbled ceiling. However, all of the text was in the same language as that of the warning sign she couldn't read before, so it failed to make any sense to her.

“Rune, what does all this say?” she said, blindly bumping into him in the centre of the room.

“I dunno. It's too old and groggy, and most of the words look really grown up,” he said, half ignoring her. “I'm more interested in this thingy.”

Clefairy spun around and joined him to stare at the unusual object. A hexagon a little taller than them floated in the centre of the room, marked up with an asymmetrical pattern of black and green hexagons across its surface. The whole object gave off a soft green glow without a sound.  
“Is it some kinda Pokémon?” Diantha asked, skipping right up to it. She sniffed it briefly before attempting to grab it, where she squealed and leapt backwards, blowing her hands. “It's hot, it's hot, it's hot!”

“Whatever this thing is, it's what Dad was trying to keep from everyone by stopping us from going up here. I'll call it the 'green crystal'!” Rune announced, taking his scalchop off his belly. “So let's figure out what the green crystal does and take it with us.”

Clefairy chose to return her focus to the drawings on the walls. None of it seemed to make any sort of pattern or glyph or anything. Whatever it all said, the fact that the area was off limits, had this burning green crystal in it, and had been untouched for possibly hundreds of years, filled her with uncertainty. As if answering that summary of her thoughts, she caught sight of a Pokémon spying on them from above. Although there was hardly a ceiling to the temple, a Pokémon was stood up on what little roof there was, staring down at them. She met its fierce red eye and flinched, starting to breathe heavily.

“What's-” she said, getting cut off by a cry from Rune. The Oshawott had struck the green crystal with Razor Shell, causing it to glow brighter and brighter. The sound of flames released from it in growing volume as well, becoming loud enough to take the trio into discomfort.

“Is it... it's gonna explode?” Diantha warned. The three of them flinched and shielded their faces as the crystal seemed to do just that, bursting into a blinding, green blast of light that engulfed the room. The light faded away just as quickly as it had appeared, although it faded along with the glow that the crystal originally had, leaving the room even dimmer than before.

“Eeek! Rune, why did you do that?” Diantha squealed once she got a hold of herself.

“Do what? I didn't do anything! I just hit it,” he said.

“Look it's all dark and creepy now. I think you broke it. This is why boys shouldn't touch important stuff.”

“I said I didn't do anything!”

“But it's all cold and dark now. If you didn't break it, fix it.”

“But it's not broken! How can I fix what isn't broken?”

Clefairy moaned to herself as she watched the two Oshawott bicker and snap at each other, flicking their hands in some kind of attempt to slap each other. She gave up waiting for them and tried to find out what had just happened, spotting the Pokémon that was spying on them before. It was in a different spot but still on top of the temple and staring down at them, its red eye and scruffy white fur coat standing out in the dim conditions. She didn't need to be told that it wasn't happy, and them being here was probably why.

“Um, excuse me...” Clefairy tried to ask, trailing off at the interruption of another sound. Propellers. Lots of propellers. And all of them were close by. “... What's that?”

Another explosion occurred, this one being far realer than the one caused by the green crystal. Part of the temple was blasted away, damaging a ridiculous portion of the structure around where the blast hit. It hit the top right corner of the room, where the ceiling and walls in that section completely fell apart, revealing the dark sky and what had caused the attack.

“Airships!” Clefairy cried. There were three of them, giant sailboats that floated in the sky with the use of several propellers and fabric wings. Cannons jutted out from the sides of them, one of which was smoking as if it had just fired.

“Airships? Are those Pokémon as well?” Rune said, stepping closer to the two girls. Pokémon jumped off of those airships, a small collection of Mawile and Granbull that each carried a weapon. It wasn't until they landed that Rune swiped his scalchop aside and readied his Razor Shell again. “I've never seen these Pokémon before, but don't worry. If they're bad guys, I'll protect you.”

“They're not bad guys!” Clefairy squeaked, glancing to and from the two parties. The fairy types weren't even trying to hide their aggression from the looks of things, aiming their spears and fists at the children.

“Are you sure? They look pretty angry,” Rune replied, keeping his eyes locked on them.

“R-Rune... these guys might be fairy Pokémon. Remember what Dad said?” Diantha said. “The fairy Pokémon are supposed to be at war with us.”

“Oh, right!” Rune gasped, glancing back at Clefairy. “Is that why Dad kidnapped you? If we let 'em get to the castle, we'll be in more trouble than this.”

“But you're the only one that can fight. Can you really take them?” Diantha said.

“O-of course I can. I'm a knight, aren't I?” he said with a boastful pose.

“B-but guys—” Clefairy tried to respond, but was once again cut off by Rune running off before she could even start. Diantha stayed put with a worried posture, keeping her hands pressed together.

“Hey you evil fairies! I'm not gonna let you get any further, alright? If you want us, you're gonna have to go through me!” he said, showing off a few slashes to make himself appear skilled. Three Mawile stood at the front of the enemy group, and all they did in response was exchange glances with each other. “Alright fine, have it your way!”

Roaring at the top of his voice with his Razor Shell raised high, Rune charged at them and leapt into the air, targeting the Mawile in the centre. Two of the Mawile scattered whilst the one he aimed for prepared to defend itself, holding its lance firmly with both hands. Rune's attack collided with it hard enough to make his foe grunt, but with a push of the lance, he was forced back into the air to land a few paces away.

“How was that? I'm strong you know!” he said, swiping the air again.

“Little punk!” the Mawile growled, revealing its masculine voice. Rune lunged and attempted to slash him with Razor Shell again, finding all three of his attempts blocked by the Mawile's steady skill. After blocking three slashes, the Mawile retaliated with a swipe of his own, his lengthy weapon striking Rune's head so hard that it sent him to the ground with a winded cry of pain.

“A-ah... ow, that really hurt!” the Oshawott coughed, struggling to his feet. A bruised mark had already formed where he had been hit, which hurt him enough to flinch when he tried to rub it. Mawile ignored his complaint and pointed a palm at him, giving a battle cry as it charged up a Flash Cannon. Rune only had the time to gasp before the special attack was fired, getting struck head on.

“Rune!” Diantha cried, turning in disbelief as Rune's body was sent flying back into them. His front now showed signs of harsh burns and several marks of damage, but he was still able to struggle to his feet. He needed her help to stay standing, however.

“Argh... th-they're really strong,” he admitted, huffing in pain.

“Y-you don't need to fight them though,” Clefairy said.

“Dad kidnapped you for a reason, so I'm gonna look after you. Besides... I'm the prince. I-I can't let them beat me!” he said, gritting his teeth.

“Pah. Is this some kind of joke? Is the Dragon Kingdom Eris truly so deplorable that they rely on children to defend themselves?” Mawile said, making his comrades smile and snicker. “Your attitude is as messy as your kingdom.”

“Rune!” a familiar voice roared from behind Rune and the others. The trio spun around in fright, calming down as a Kommo-o stormed up the staircase towards them. He wore heavy armour on top of his metallic coat of scales, whilst a large sword was strapped to his back.

“Dad?” Rune and Diantha gasped in surprise. The Kommo-o took only a second to assess the situation, where he calmed right down and started to walk. He slowly drew his sword as he passed the three children, revealing its unique, multi-coloured decoration. In between the handle and the blade was a pattern of petal shaped appendages, each one a different colour that flowed as if filled with a variety of liquids. The blade itself glowed a bright white, visible only when the sword was fully drawn.

“King Jyararanga himself...” Mawile gawked, mouthing off to something. The enemy fairies sided with each other with uncertain looks on their faces, as if overwhelmed by the dragon's appearance. Jyararanga alone outsized all of them put together.

“Rune, you're supposed to be in knight school right now,” Jyararanga said, turning his head back. The Oshawott flinched, scratching his back with a cheeky laugh.

“I er—”

“This is _not_ a joke,” Jyararanga said. “You should know better than to follow your foolish brother as well, Diantha. But we don't have time for this right now- this right now is a dire battle. Keep hold of that Clefairy for me and fend for yourselves if necessary.”

“Wait, what're you going to do to them?” Clefairy gasped, trying to step forward. She locked eyes with the king and froze completely, quickly getting pulled back a little by Rune and Diantha.

“No... the princess is right there! If we all storm him at once, not even the mighty dragon king can stand up to us!” Mawile rallied, raising his lance. “Come on men! Strike with me, and let us bring the princess home today!”

The enemy fairies all gave a war cry and came charging at once, making Rune and the children gasp in worry. Having never seen his father fight, let alone be dressed for battle the way he was, Rune had no idea what to expect from a situation that had his father looking this tense.

Any worry he could have had was unfounded, however. Jyararanga dealt with the first five charging fairies with ease, stomping one foot into the ground so hard that the floor broke apart; creating huge stalagmites that flipped them into the air or blocked the way. The few Granbull that made it through the attack went with Play Rough attacks, their fists and jaws glowing white with fairy energy. They were backhanded away with ease, getting knocked flying through the air to the other side of the area.

“We don't have time for this. Ariala! You have to wear this!” Jyararanga ordered, tossing a bundle of fabric at the children. Rune struggled to catch it due to the suddenness of the command and stared at it in confusion.

“What's this?” Diantha asked as Rune hung the fabric in front of him. It was a women's cape with a curious design of dark flames on it.

“Don't question it, just wear it!” Jyararanga shouted, getting jumped on by a few more Play Rough users. He cried out and shook them off into the air, finally using his sword to slash one of the Pokémon in half on its way down.

At that moment, time began to slow down. The little Oshawott couldn't believe his eyes – his father defending himself was one thing, but mercilessly killing another Pokémon was something he never imagined ever seeing. But it was happening, and it was so fast and sudden that he had lost all focus and thoughts as to what to respond with. He just stared at the gruesome appearance of a Granbull getting sliced in half, its innards raining down the Kommo-o's side.

And it didn't stop there, either. The more those fairies threw themselves at him, the more ruthless Jyararanga became, not hesitating to slash them to bits, stab them, or simply crush them with his overwhelming size. It didn't take long before the fairies were retreating and screaming orders to escape at each other, climbing back onto their airships using ropes. Some of the Mawile stayed behind to fire more Flash Cannon, but they dealt no visible damage to the Kommo-o's armour at all.

It wasn't until the sound of tears and whimpering caught his attention that Rune fell back into focus, and he spun around to the Clefairy behind him. She was crying her eyes out and covered her face with her hands, only reinforcing what was actually happening. Seeing her crying like this amongst the needless death, his body fell cold. He didn't know what to say or do, he just stared.

“Moonblast cannon ready! Fire, we can at least wound him!” one of the Mawile ordered, signalling to the airships. He was the only fairy not on an airship right now, and two out of the three of the ships were flying away. The last one had a cannon aimed directly at Jyararanga, and it was gleaming with white energy as if charging up.

“Get behind me!” The Kommo-o ordered, glancing back briefly.

He swiped his sword aside and then held it in a defensive pose, planting his feet into the ground. The cannon fired a second later, releasing exactly what the commander had hinted at: an enormous Moonblast the size of a cannonball. With a mighty roar at the top of his voice, Jyararanga sliced the attack in two as it approached him, causing it to explode early and shower him in glittering energy. He cried out in pain at the effort, but remained standing, bringing everyone's jaws to the floor.

“Dear Tapu- this king is a monster! Go! Retreat now!” Mawile cried, abandoning his position to get away. He only managed to grab a rope dangling from the remaining airship before it started to fly away however, leaving him hanging off of it.

But even their retreat wasn't enough. Growling with increasing volume, Jyararanga cupped his claws together and gathered fiery energy in between them, releasing it into the air with a roar of effort. A sputtering orb of fire was launched up high, which soon burst into a rain of meteors that showered the world around them. Despite the meteors being rather small, the damage they caused was loud and devastating. It took only one meteor to bring the airship to the ground, where it crashed somewhere in the nearby mountains with a loud, deafening explosion.

“He... he-he killed all of them,” Rune whispered, still holding onto the cape. Now that the conflict was over, the area had fallen back to the ancient silence it had when they arrived, only now it was a lot more colourful. The bloody remains of the fairy type Pokémon were scattered around the ruins of the temple in puddles of mushy, pink innards, staining the black mountain and green moss with the stench of conflict.

Another roar took his attention away from the scene, this one coming from behind them. He had shifted forward to keep up with his father during the battle, not realising that he was now far in front of the green crystal. But that crystal was being swallowed up by what looked like a living shadow, a dark, murky, transparent figure that slathered the ground all around the crystal. It slowly seeped its way up through the artefact, releasing distorted roars as it covered the crystal in whatever substance it was made of.

“No! Ariala!” Jyararanga shouted so loudly it made the Rune's ears ring. The next thing he knew, Jyararanga's sword was thrown straight through the air at the green crystal. The shadow sunk into the ground to avoid the stab, now appearing as a completely flat splotch of fiery darkness. If it wasn't for the fact that it zipped across the ground at such high speed, it would barely be visible.

“Wha-what is that?” Rune cried, stumbling backwards.

Before he could do anything beyond flustered movements, he was knocked to the ground by a heavy force, presumably the shadow tripping him up on its way past. He quickly rolled over and sat up, where time slowed down for him once again.

He almost screamed, but some natural instinct stopped him. Seeing the dead bodies of the fairy Pokémon gave him an uncomfortable chill, but now that it was someone he knew and loved, that chill had intensified so much that he was frozen to the spot.

Diantha was being hung up in the air right before his eyes, her face unreadable. Her eyes were wide and static but her mouth was agape. A second passed, and a thin trail of blood dribbled from her mouth, pooling onto the floor in front of Rune in a thick mass. The shadowy monster had an arm directly through his sister's stomach, the tips of its claw painted the same red that stained the rest of the battlefield. Barely a sound escaped her besides weak, dazed, gurgled breaths.

Then she suddenly coughed up a mouthful of blood, splattering it all over Rune's head. He flinched and went completely white, his breaths just as empty as he realised how much blood had splashed onto him. He couldn't think straight or restore his thoughts at all; he just kept glancing at his body until his eyes locked with Diantha's again. Her eyes were rolling back, physically darkening by the second.

“B-big brother... i-it hurts...” she breathed out.

That was it. He couldn't take it anymore and let his body act on its own. All he could tell was that he screamed at the top of his voice before blacking out.  
  
...  
  
Many hours later, or at least what felt like many hours later, some thoughts started to clear up in Rune's mind. The thoughts were clear enough for him to be able to tell that he was in a bed, likely meant to be sleeping. Then they cleared up even more, and he shot awake in a flash, no longer wanting to keep his eyes closed.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment and then gasped, jolting into a sitting up position. He grabbed his head in pain the moment he did so, feeling his chest and head ache in complaint.

“Wha-what? Where am I?” he growled to himself, trying to ignore the pain to examine his surroundings. Once the tears in his eyes cleared up, he was able to make out a doctor watching over him, a Goodra with a worried look on its face.

“You're awake. Please, your highness, wait right here,” hesaid, stumbling out of the room. This room had no door at all, so Rune could hear everything going on outside. His father stomped in a moment later, stopping at a distance to stare down at him.

“Father,” Rune mumbled, scanning him carefully. The Kommo-o was covered from head to toe in scratches and bruises. “Your body- wa-wait, what happened? My head hurts, my belly is... Sis? Where is sis?”

“Rune,” Jyararanga said.

“Diantha, where's Diantha and the fairy? That was all just a nightmare, right?” he cried, throwing himself out of the bed. He dashed out of the room, took a moment to examine the medical ward around him, and then made for a room at random. He happened to choose the right one, finding himself staring at his sister. The little girl was sat up under the covers, completely zoned out to Rune's presence and relieved sigh. “Diantha... oh thank goodness, it was just a—”

She turned to face him, revealing a startling change in her appearance. Besides her empty, distant expression, her eyes had completely changed colour. What was once a deep, navy blue was now a dark, smoky texture with a piercing white pupil in the centre. Those white pupils lacked all detail that eyes should have had, unmoving even as her head turned to follow Rune and Jyararanga.

“Sis,” Rune breathed out again, approaching her.

“Stay away!” she shrieked, hiding herself behind her hands and looking away. A heavy gush of wind magically burst from her as she did so, blowing Rune right back into Jyararanga's hard scales. He fell to the floor weakly and barely looked back at her. She was whimpering and hugging herself, no longer covered by a blanket. A nearby bookshelf and candlelight had fallen over as well.

“What just—”

“Do you see what you have done, Rune?” Jyararanga said. Rune stood up and gawked at him. “Because of your foolish, disobedient actions, some serious casualties have occurred today.”

“Because of _my_ foolish actions? How is it my fault? You're the one that brought a fairy to the dragon kingdom, how was I supposed to know that would make us get attacked?” he said. “Besides, you didn't have to kill those fairies! They were just soldiers looking for the princess!”

“My actions were none of your business. Had you been in knight school as you should have, you would not have alerted the fairies of our kingdom's location. You revealed to them the location of the Dragon Weapon as well. And you forced a conflict upon us that we were not fully prepared for!” Jyararanga raised his voice.

“Wait- the Dragon Weapon? You don't mean... that green crystal?” Rune asked, thinking about it. The Kommo-o's face tightened. “Seriously? That green crystal was the Dragon Weapon? The weapon from the legend that almost destroyed the whole world?”

“The very same. I brought the fairy here to use her powers to drive away the darkness that threatened to steal it. The act was supposed to be undercover, but you drew their forces to us, and the shadow took your sister. The fact that she lives is a miracle that you should count yourself exceedingly lucky for,” he explained. Rune glanced back at the bedridden Oshawott behind him, who wasn't whimpering anymore but was still looking down and hugging herself.

“Don't you understand the weight of your actions? You are this kingdom's crown prince. It is your duty to protect the Pokémon of our planet, and yet, you continue to shirk your training and education,” he continued.

“That's because I'm bored! You don't let me leave the castle, you don't tell me what's going on outside, the teachers don't even teach me anything interesting. And knight school is dumb. I can use Razor Shell just fine, why have I gotta keep practicing?” Rune said. Jyararanga slapped him with the back of his arm so hard he fell to the floor with a cry, left clutching his head. “O-ow! What the hell was that for?”

“If I hadn't shown up when I did, those soldiers would have killed you and your sister. Would your training have been wasteful then? Don't you think you could have protected her if you could fight?” Jyararanga said. Rune didn't reply. “You are pathetic. You are looking for excuses to blame your own errors on someone else. Someone like you will never even make it to adulthood.”

“What?” Rune gasped, standing up. Jyararanga's face tightened again.

“Perhaps it was a mistake to have even adopted you. As you are now, you will be useless to everyone. You couldn't protect your sister if you tried,” he said, turning and walking off.

“I-I could've! I just underestimated them!” Rune tried to argue, but his words fell on death ears as Jyararanga continued walking until he was out of sight. He glanced back at Diantha again, shuddering at her sorrowful look. “I... I just... If I had...”

He started glancing back and forth at her and the empty doorway, fighting the tears forming in his eyes. “If I had just listened to everyone... if I just knew how to fight...”


	3. Rune's Solution

Crouched down and silent, Rune awaited the ending of the ceremony. A Scizor slowly approached and crouched down with him when he was directly in front, placing a small crown on the Oshawott’s head. Once that was in place and he stood up, Rune stood up as well, generating applause from the Pokémon that watched on.

“Congratulations, your Highness. With this, you are now officially a royal knight. Never forget your pledge and work hard to forge a legend of yourself,” Scizor announced, bowing to him. Rune’s face was stern and stiff even when he nodded. He faced the last procedure he had to do for the ceremony while looking just as empty, but deep inside, he was jumping for joy.

It had taken ten years. Ten years since the unforgettable incident where he thought he had lost his sister’s life. He spent all that time training tirelessly in the castle’s Knight School, and today was the day that he graduated. He was truly a royal knight with the grade that proved he was one of the kingdom’s best fighters- he felt invincible, and nothing was ever going to give him pain like that experience ten years ago ever again.

Believing that as fact was what made him so happy right now, but he daren’t show it. He knew better than to risk them shoving a sneak attack in his face or something, so he remained focused as he retrieved the plain sword that all warriors got gifted for graduating. He accepted it and raised it high, creating another applause that made his heart flutter.

“Big brother!” a girly voice interrupted his triumph, stretching out the syllables excessively. Rune nearly sighed as said sister showed up, skipping along the hallway before noticing him in the training hall. She completely ignored the large audience of Pokémon and skipped over. “There you are! You gotta come with. Daddy wants ya.”

“Sis, can it wait a little bit?” he replied, returning the sword to the cushion it was gifted to him on.

“Nope. It’s Daddy, and he says it’s exciting,” she smiled, bouncing on her toes. Her appearance had changed greatly during these ten years, although to Rune, she had only gotten girlier and girlier as the years went by. She wore a bright pink short skirt high up around her waist, slightly covering her scalchop, but due to her tail sticking out from behind, her bottom was in full view. Her head fur had grown greatly as well, so she wore that in a lengthy ponytail and tied it with large sticks to create an ‘X’ shaped hairclip. Her eyes hadn’t changed however, still dark and lost with static, pure white pupils.

“As you can see, I’m in the middle of a ceremony. Please, I won’t be a few—”

“And _I_ just said it was important, geez. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” she groaned, snatching his arm and dragging him away. He allowed her to without any opposition, getting pulled along like a doll.

Rune’s appearance had grown during that time as well, unlike the castle around him. He had grown the slightest bit taller and dressed up his head fur as well, whilst also choosing to wear a bright red cape to hide his belongings in. He had chosen to keep to himself though, and although the Pokémon of the castle noticed his change of diligence, he never once told anyone exactly why he became so quiet and started taking Knight School seriously. If anyone ever asked, he would just walk away.

He soon found himself near the throne room rather than Jyararanga’s den, where Diantha finally dropped him with a groan and a pout. “Rune c’mon, get those lazy legs movin’ already! Why have I gotta drag you everywhere?”

“I was wondering when you were going to let me,” he said, stretching and brushing himself off. He led the remainder of the way as if unbothered by her complaints, immediately locking eyes with Jyararanga when he made it to the throne room. The room was empty besides the old dragon, interestingly enough.

“Here he is, Daddy! In no time, just like you asked. And with that, I am outta here,” Diantha said, shoving him into the room. She skipped out right away, but hid just outside the entrance.

“… Father, you called?” Rune began with a sigh.

“I apologise for taking you out of your graduation ceremony so suddenly, but I fear for the future of Planet Eris should we not act soon,” he sighed as well, getting Rune’s concern. “Let me start by congratulating you on your incredible achievement. I have nothing but praise for knights who make the royal guard. As my son, you’ve made me very proud.”

“I’m only doing as I must. Did you call me here for an assignment, Father?” Rune replied, kneeling down.

“Stand up, boy. You are my son and a crown prince. You need only show me respect as your father, not my lineage,” he assured, letting Rune stand up. “This is indeed about an assignment as a royal knight. I have much to tell you, so listen well. This concerns the history of our world, so I hope that you are up to date.”

Rune folded his arms and shut his eyes. “Our two planets, Eris the Dragon Kingdom and Faernia the Fairy Kingdom, were at war and separated by species. But when the Dragon Weapon was created and threatened to destroy both worlds, a peace treaty was formed that prevented its use,” he said, opening his eyes. “A shadow Pokémon tried to take the weapon from here ten years ago, but since then, we have had peace.”

“We have had peace, but that peace has been coming to an end during those ten years. Eris is facing more civil conflict than it ever has in the form of natural disasters and a rise of crime across the surface. But at the heart of it, Pokémon are turning to the rumour that Faernia is the cause. I do not know exactly what the real cause is, nor have I seen the magnitude of the problems that plague our planet, but I have heard enough reports to imagine the reality,” Jyararanga explained. “The poorer Pokémon fear that they will be dragged into another war, where they will lose what little they have. With disasters striking and a warrant for war rising within our society, I travelled to Faernia in order to meet with their queen.”

“You went that far? When?” Rune asked in surprise.

“Their society is suffering from similar. Strange occurrences such as out of control weather, lack of vegetation, and greatly increased aggression from the locals. Just like how our Pokémon blame our problems on them, they blame their problems on us. But me and the queen managed to come to an agreement for a new peace treaty that will enable our cooperation on the resolution to these matters,” he continued, half ignoring Rune, who was thinking.

“I see. I’m now guessing that my official agreement to this treaty is required,” he replied. Jyararanga nodded.

“Both the official agreement, and the binding of the treaty itself. Your choice and actions will affect the legitimacy of this treaty. Because… well… you see… the treaty is… um,” he suddenly mouthed off, scratching the back of his head.

“What is it, Father? This is a matter of peace and war, I’ll do whatever I must,” Rune said. His father paused before clearing his throat and then facing forward smartly again.

“The binding contract for this treaty is the joint hands of the prince and princess of our kingdoms. In order for the treaty to become legal, you must marry the princess of Faernia, Princess Ariala,” he announced. There was a long moment of complete silence. “… We came to the conclusion that the weight of such a treaty should be our kingdoms’ most treasured possessions. Thus, we hand each other our children in holy unity.”

“That… I’m not arguing with that logic, but that wasn’t what I was expecting. I would’ve thought our kingdom’s most treasured possession would be the Sword of Earthly Elements,” Rune said, dumbfounded. “I’ll do it, but well… how well I do in this ordeal is… I ask that you don’t judge me greatly for it.”

“Why so?”

“I… it’s marriage, an arranged marriage. I haven’t been thinking about that at all, even though I’m of age and the retainers gossip about it,” he admitted. “And… between you and me Father… I’m not very good around women.”

The old dragon gave a hearty chuckle, reaching to the side of his throne to retrieve something. “Don’t be modest, my son. The servants gossip about you because you are every woman’s dream! Just behave how you would around your sister and your marriage will go fine. I’m certain the princess will be happy to have you.”

“No way, big bro’s getting married?” Diantha squealed, rushing into the room. “Ho ho ho, that’s sweet!”

“Sis! No it’s- it- ugh, what’re you doing here?” Rune coughed. “If I treated a wife how I treat you, our kingdoms would definitely go to war.”

“Of course they would. But anyway, this means that Rune’s got a pretty exciting journey ahead of him, right? After all, you’ve gotta get to Faernia to marry the princess,” Diantha said with a giggle, leaning forward and winking at him. “If I come with, he’ll be just fine. I’ll teach you all about treating ladies.”

“We agreed on a meeting point near a Fantasia Port. If you go to the central port and show them proof of your identity, they will allow you to travel to Faernia, where the princess will be waiting. Once you meet her on the Faernian side of the port, the procedures can begin,” Jyararanga said. “Diantha, you will be staying here. Having both royalty leave this castle wouldn’t bode well for our kingdom’s morale.”

“Aww really? The one chance for something actually exciting to happen and you leave me housekeeping? This stinks,” she pouted. “C’mon, big bro needs me! Can’t you make an exception? I’ve been cooped up in this old castle for way too long; I’m gonna grow fat on bread if I don’t get some exercise!”

“You still have much to learn before you can consider leaving, Diantha,” Jyararanga said, sighing. He finally revealed what he had reached for earlier, his iconic sword that was mentioned earlier. To Rune’s surprise, the sword had shrunk considerably and was now the perfect size for him. “The time has come for you to wield the Sword of Earthly Elements, Rune.”

“Wait what? But that’s your sword, and—”

“This mighty weapon is only useable by those it recognises as crown royalty. As you can see, the blade has resized to your fitting and will no longer function for me. Your time has come,” he explained, handing the golden sword to him. “Use it to aid you in your journey to Faernia. Its slashes are magical and will change type to fit your situation, enabling you to defeat any opponent.”

“This still seems excessive. I only just graduated; I don’t deserve the kingdom’s treasured weapon!” he said, taking it anyway. It felt as light and smooth as handling a Razor Shell attack, much to his surprise. “Father, seriously… thank you so much. Now I _have_ to accept your assignment.”

“I dislike these circumstances, but you should depart immediately,” Jyararanga said.

“What?” both Oshawott gasped.

Jyararanga went quiet for some reason, making sounds as if he was thinking hard about something. He eventually stood up and started walking, glancing back when he realised that they weren’t following him. He signalled for them to do so, tucking his arms behind his back.

“Diantha, you may still not be an adult by any means yet, but I do believe it is important that you start learning of this, your duties as royalty. Up until now, you’ve spent your lives in comfort, learning and training for the day that you can protect this kingdom,” he said, walking slowly. “But protecting Eris doesn’t mean simply wielding a sword and throwing attacks at enemies.”

“Of course. I’m being made to marry a woman I’ve never met,” Rune said, looking away. Jyararanga paused.

“When you leave this castle, you’re going to see the true state of the world around us. To reiterate, I have only heard reports of the damage and dangers we have been facing – not even I know of the reality that awaits you out there,” he said. “Whatever the troubles, I want you to face them with an open mind and do as you can to resolve them. Your role as prince and princess is to shoulder the burdens of every last Pokémon in the kingdom. If you have to bear the weight of sin to resolve an issue, your views and beliefs matter not. It is your duty to carry that sin in place of another.”

“Your mentor pushed that idea on me for a long time. I am fully prepared,” Rune replied, saluting.

“Er… if I have to go about killing Pokémon or something just to make others happy, then I’m not happy with it,” Diantha objected.

“No one is, but that’s the point. As the royalty of Eris, we are the ones that take on that kind of burden. Quite literally, we live like kings, so a little suffering from us is of little consequence,” Rune said. “When the public commit a murder, they are trialled and prosecuted for it. A commoner that kills another lives with the label of their actions for the remainder of their lives, whilst for us, it will be mere guilt. That is our duty.”

“I still don’t get that, ‘cos were just Pokémon like everybody else, but whatevs. If you say so,” she shrugged. Rune sighed.

“This is why I’m crown prince and you’re not, sis. Father, you just want me to help others I come across as I can?” he asked.

“Exactly that. Central Port Fantasia is not far from the castle, so you have a lot of time. Princess Ariala is a Clefable and she is planned to be accompanied by her three retainers. If you arrive before her, then simply wait on the Faernia side of the port,” Jyararanga said.

“Okay, seriously, hold up a sec. You’re not being serious, are you? You’re actually gonna leave the castle right now, right this minute, today?” Diantha asked, waving her arms about.

“If my duty requires it, then I must. But if you want to be picky with details, I want to at least pack some belongings,” Rune said, strapping his new sword to his back. It was hidden by his cape perfectly.

“But what am I gonna do while you’re gone? I’ll be so bored with no one to play with!” she moaned.

“Sis, you’re sixteen. You don’t ‘play’ with Pokémon that way anymore. And besides, I’ve been busy with Knight School until now. This will be no different than me being away for that, so just do what you normally do to kill time,” he replied, shaking his head. “In fact, do yourself a favour and focus more on your studies. You’ve still got grades to achieve, don’t you?”

“Oh look at you, studious all of a sudden. Pfft fine, I’ll do what I do, big guy,” she giggled, winking at him before skipping off in the direction they came from. The duo waited until they were certain she was gone before exchanging unsure looks.

“I know she’s a bit of a handful now but please, take care of her. She’s still my sister, and precious to me,” Rune said.

“You know that she’s safe as long as she lives here in this castle. But you mustn’t keep speaking like that. You’re my son and she is my daughter, I would take care of you both until my last breath regardless of who you are,” Jyararanga replied, bowing a little.

“I’m talking about her… powers. If she were ever to lose control of them or something…” Rune said, looking away. His father responded with a raised hand, answering him without a word.

…

It was still early, yet it felt like he had been awake all day. Rune chose his supplies carefully and wound up prepared to travel lightly, carrying nothing more than a messenger bag and the Sword of Earthly Elements. Both fitted underneath his cape so neatly they couldn’t be seen, as well as being light enough for him to walk at full speed.

Yet the moment dragged on. Even when he knew he was ready, he stared at a family painting hung up on his bedroom wall for a few moments to take a breather. The painting was of his younger self, and staring it at it now filled him with regret.

“_What am I really getting myself into_?” he sighed in his mind. “_I’ve never even dated a woman before. How in the world can I make it my duty to be someone’s husband? How could I have even trained myself for this?_”

No one replied, of course. He just stared at the painting and blinked a few times. That past version of himself in the painting would do a lot of things without thinking, simply because he could. Now he had to do the same, simply because he had to. It was the same principle, yet the whole idea of suddenly marrying tore into him like a knife.

“_It’s no use thinking about it. The fate of Eris and Faernia rests on my decision right now. I have to do this,_” he concluded, turning around so quickly that his cape whipped around. He froze at the sight of his sister in the doorway staring at him. “Sis…”

“You really are leaving, aren’t you?” she asked quietly. He didn’t reply. “And you’ll be gone a long time, too.”

“It’s my duty. But taking care of you is my duty as well, so you staying here is doing me a great favour,” he said, nodding to her. “This isn’t goodbye forever, either. I’ll be back someday, and we’ll have lots to catch up on. So promise me you’ll stay safe and look after everyone, okay?”

“Okay,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “Pfft, was kinda hoping you’d like, reconsider and bring me with ya.”

“Urf. Please change for the better,” he said, snickering while shaking his head. “By the way, your fang is showing.”

“It er, aaah!” she yelped, blushing as she felt her lips and realised that it was. Since that fateful day ten years ago, her right tooth occasionally poked through like that, making her look like a baby. “Why do you always have to point it out and laugh about it? It’s not funny!”

“It is. It’s cute,” he said, snickering even more at how red her face was.

“Oh so I _am_ cute, huh?” she giggled, posing for him.

“I’ll see you again soon, alright? Just behave while I’m away,” He said, rolling his eyes. He left her at that, leaving her alone in the room. She watched him with a sly smile on her face, giggling to herself once he was gone.

“Oh I’ll behave alright.”


	4. Marble Monopoly

Rune’s farewells were surprisingly quick and not very emotional, but that fact didn’t linger on his mind for long. His fondness of the soldiers and servants at the castle had always been shaky, and it wasn’t like he was saying goodbye forever.

What took his attention more was the vastness of the outside world surrounding the castle. Having never been far out beyond the training grounds used by the Knight School, he was astonished by the amount of rugged terrain all around him. Mountain after mountain lined the scenery as far as his eyes could see, all of them were made of blackened, charred rock, and each one was sharp enough to split the clouds they poked through.

He was used to the heat of the area, but now that he was trampling up and down these mountains to cross them, he found himself sweating a lot more. He even made sure to stay close to the feet of the mountains so that he didn’t have to climb up and down too much, yet a little while into the trek he already had to stop to take a breather. He wiped his forehead and glanced back, disappointed that the castle was still in sight.

“_I was told to go straight ahead, but I wish I had asked how long for,_” he complained in his mind, realising his mistake after looking ahead. There wasn’t even a road where he was, just more of these rocky mountains and hills carrying on into the dark distance. He steeled himself and resumed the task, but was quickly stopped by the sound of a sudden shout. He stopped in the middle of a trio of hills to listen in, only getting a few distant, unclear echoes instead.

“_Great. I’m already being followed,_” he thought with a sigh, keeping focused. He started walking again, but this time much slower. He kept to the enclosed valley between the three mountains and used that as a path, quickly finding that the shouting was still happening, getting clearer and louder. The Pokémon weren’t following him; he was getting closer to them. As he did, the sound of their attacks going off could be made out as well, so he began to follow the source.

The shouting soon led him to a downhill road at last, but both sides of the road were occupied by small groups of rough looking Pokémon. One side was led by a Scrafty, the other a Mightyena, and those two Pokémon were literally butting their heads against each other while their groups rallied them on.

“Okay, that’s enough you two. What is—”

“Stay outta this you little squirt! This mutt looked at me funny!” Scrafty shouted at him.

“Mutt? Like your poor ass is any better, tramp!” Mightyena responded, baring his teeth at him.

“You’re right! Scum like you doesn’t even deserve the title of mutt!”

“Yeah, you’re too low on the scale to even title!”

“… Squirt?” Rune said, staring blankly. He shook himself and focused. “Both of you, that’s enough! Cease this squabble at once!”

“Who’re you to butt in? Oh I see. You seen the little prize I got and want a piece of her, too? Sorry, but wearing a cape doesn’t make you a hero,” Scrafty said, folding his arms.

“Ignore the little kid. Your business is with me! And I don’t like the way your mates are lookin’ at me,” Mightyena growled.

“Are you really upset because you looked at each other badly? Both of you are pathetic, if that’s the case,” Rune said, folding his arms as well. Both groups turned to him now. “Your battle is unnecessary and it blocks the road. Just go about your business.”

“Pah, the little squirt is right. We ain’t got time to waste with you. I got me a date with Dana,” Scrafty said boastfully, turning away.

“Oh that’s even worse! You think you’re all high and mighty ‘cos you got pretty little Dana, huh? She’s just pitying you, I dated her last week!” Mightyena said, baring his teeth.

“My goodness, what’ll it take to stop these two?” Rune sighed, smacking his forehead as the two groups went at each other verbally again. He quickly scanned the two gangs, each with Scraggy and Poochyena respectively. However, amongst the Scrafty was a peppy little Oshawott that was dolled up with a ponytail for a hairstyle and a bright pink skirt. “Wait a minute- Diantha? What the heck?”

“Oh, I thought I recognised that voice! Hi big bro,” Diantha called out, waving to him amongst the crowd. Both Pokémon stopped bickering once they heard her.

Rune glanced back and forth between the mountains and his sister, starting to sweat awkwardly. “What’re you doing here? Scratch that, how the hell did you pass me?”

“I dunno. Maybe you shoulda taken the road instead of mountain climbin’,” she giggled. He made a sound as he gawked at her in disbelief.

“Forget it. You’re coming with me back to the castle right now,” he said.

“Once again squirt, cape or not, brother or not, you’re not playin’ this little lady’s hero!” Scrafty shouted.

“Yeah uh, I sorta have a date already planned out, so I can’t go back right now,” Diantha said, sweating just as nervously.

“Date?” Rune raised his voice. “_This is beyond out of hand… what is really going on here?_”

“Don’t you get it, squirt? Buzz off already! I got enough to deal with from this mutt right here,” Scrafty said, leaning forward. Rune huffed and took off his scalchop, erecting a Razor Shell from it.

“Okay I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but call me squirt one more time and you’ll regret it. Sis, get over here right now. You’re coming home with me,” Rune replied.

“So you are tryin’ to play the hero? Get ‘im, boys!” Scrafty ordered on top of Diantha’s response, pointing at Rune. The Scraggy all cheered in sync with each other and came charging, all of them assuming the same pose as they ran. One hand held up their skin-like trousers whilst the other held a fist.

“This is pitiful,” Rune said with a sigh. He only had time to assume his battle pose for about a second, holding his scalchop with both hands so that it was next to his face with the blade pointing directly forwards. He didn’t have to move from the spot like this, he just swung with great force each time one of the foes got close to him to knock them aside. Even though there was a big group of them, they all attacked one at a time with no greater than a straight punch, so not one of them managed to get close. He made sure to put a lot of effort into his last slash so that the last Scraggy was sent rolling down the hill.

“Aw whoa, okay, that’s awesome! I underestimated your training,” Diantha said, cheering the battle on from a distance. Rune caught sight of her just as he finished off the Scraggy, having his eyes drawn to the three Poochyena sneaking up on her.

“Don’t touch her!” he shouted, lunging forward with his Razor Shell tucked to his left side. Still using both hands to swing it, he swung wide enough to take out the three of them in a single slash, harming them enough to make them yelp and cry out.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, the guys’ a knight! Beat it!” Scrafty cried, running away. Rune watched them in shock, speechless as the Mightyena copied just as pettily.

“Boss, wait for us!” The Scraggy cried, scrambling after them. Seconds later, it was just Rune and Diantha on an empty road, the former so shocked that his eyes and mouth were wider than watermelons.

“Well I thought they were tough, but you made them look like real pushovers,” Diantha said, breaking the silence at last.

“They threatened each other and acted very tough, but when an actual fight began, they fled for their own sake. For a first-time experience of outsiders, those Pokémon were awfully pathetic,” Rune said blankly, still staring in the direction they ran.

“Yeah, that’s sorta what most Marbles are like, I think. Big on the outside, cute and squishy inside!” she giggled.

“Diantha!” Rune shouted, making her jump. “What the hell do you think you’re doing out here?”

“Waah! Me?” she squeaked, taking a moment to calm down and fix her skirt. Her fang started showing again. “I’m doing what I said I was doing, hanging out with that dude on a date. Nothin’ special!”

“How and when did- wait a minute, a date? And they acted as though they knew you,” he said.

“Yeah. Okay I’m not gonna be fancy and just level with ya big bro. Did you really think I sat in the castle all those years while you were training and did nothing? I’ve been in and out more times than I can count,” she said, giggling to herself.

“… Your fang is showing,” he said with a straight face.

“Hwa? Oh how long was it- you little guy!” she blushed, pawing at her face to try and hide it. Rune snickered at her and put a hand on his hip.

“So you’re not going to stay at the castle even after I leave, are you? And you’ve been out here multiple times?” he asked.

“Uh huh. Met all the folks in the town and hung out with all of ‘em at least once,” she replied cheerfully.

“Show me the way, then,” he saidd. She froze. “Go on. If you know this place so well, take me to the town the shortest way you can.”

“Can I? Can I really come with you?” she asked.

“… Only to the town. Once we’re there, head back to the castle and stay there. And tell me about these ‘dates’ that you went on in the meantime,” he said, speaking slowly.

“See, you _do_ need me, hee hee hee. Okay big guy, I’ll tell you how a lady like me likes to be treated,” she giggled, walking off.

“The princess isn’t going to be you. I just need ideas,” he said with a groan, shrugging his shoulders. He returned his scalchop to his belly and began to follow her.

…

Sticking to the road made things far easier than anticipated. Even though the area was still hot, the air felt clean and didn’t smell as hot as it actually was. There wasn’t nearly as much climbing to do. The mountains in the background remained in the background as well, and the duo never ran into much more trouble than a few steep hills.

About an hour passed during their trip before the town came into view, and during that time, all they did was talk about Diantha’s secret path out of the castle and her activities in the town. No other Pokémon even came into sight the whole time, which although kept Rune calm, remained as a concern to him.

“Here we are! Marble Rock. It’s the town that’s the capital of the Magma Heel region or something,” Diantha announced with enthusiastic hand movements. “It’s called a town, but really it’s just this dingy little thing here. Everyone makes the most of it, so they live.”

“I… see,” he mouthed, unable to believe what he was taking in. The town looked big, but really it was just because it was nestled in a clear section of the valleys they had been walking through. The ‘houses’ were all caves that had been roughly built into the sides of the hills. There was a well and a few poles with ropes and wires that Pokémon used to hang clothing and tools from. A few Pokémon managed tiny gardens as well and were currently working on them, but none of them seemed to be growing much more than tiny plants that hadn’t sprouted yet. The soil they had to work with was all in small, square patches that could barely fit a Snorlax.

“Not very lively, is it? I thought commoners were supposed to be busier than royalty?” Rune said. The area was about as quiet, dark, and dull as the mountain road leading up to it.

“It’s just a quiet day. But to be honest, things have been getting quieter lately,” Diantha replied, rubbing her belly. “I was actually supposed to have dinner with that guy. I’m starving.”

“Food isn’t a bad call, actually. I got up too early to have breakfast,” Rune agreed, feeling his own belly rumble. It didn’t take long to locate what cave was used as the inn here, as it was marked out by a painted wooden sign. Said sign was quite poorly hung up above the entrance.

Inside was just as unimpressive as outside. The inn was only three rooms large: the entryway, a kitchen area for staff only, and the actual bedroom, a circular space with four hay beds. Two candles were all that kept it lit up. There weren’t even any windows or a door, so it stunk of the recent cleaning efforts.

“What’re you in the mood for? This place is…” Rune said, not knowing how to comment as he scanned the place in search of the food menu. He didn’t want to be rude and offend the Furret behind the counter who patiently walked over to greet them.

“Oh, Lady Dana! I wasn’t expecting you today,” he welcomed, smiling. Rune gave him an awkward look. “I trust you’ve been well?”

“Yup, as smooth as ever, Corey! I don’t have any donations today though; I wasn’t expecting to pass through. But plans changed, so here I am with big bro,” Diantha replied.

“Your brother… oh! Forgive me, your highness! Welcome to the Marble Rock Inn,” The Furret bowed, realising who Rune was. Rune put a hand on his hip.

“Donations? You’ve been giving them donations?” he asked.

“Only those yucky veggies I don’t eat. The Pokémon here love ‘em,” she answered, showing a fang again.

“It saves us a lot of work when it comes to the Breeding Grounds, and it gives us a lot to cook with. The Sitrus Berries are a favourite,” Corey remarked. “It’s fine, your highness. What can I do for you?”

“Breeding Grounds? I’m completely confused here. Why do you need…?” Rune said, breathing out. He flinched once he saw the board painted above the makeshift stone counter that had the prices and food menu on it. “Three thousand Dragon Power for a single meal? And that’s without staying the night? That’s daylight robbery, even for me!”

“Okay, whoa. I never saw that price increase coming. What’s happening?” Diantha said.

“I worked it out. With the current taxes, it’s the only way I’ll be able to keep running this place and continue making a profit. Naturally, Pokémon have started walking out, so I was considering closing up for good and migrating myself. But it’d be tough on the family if I went back to them, you know?” Corey explained.

“Of course it is. You’re charging extortion for some pretty shoddy quality,” Rune said in agreement.

“Uh, big bro?” Diantha mumbled. The Furret froze and went into a thought pose. “It’d be better not to fight over something like this.”

“Perhaps your highness being here means you’re going to do something about this?” Corey replied. “When our landlord starts requesting fair amounts again, I can lower my prices. For now, they stay as they are.”

“So the landlord is a problem with money right now. Is that why this place is so empty?” Rune said.

“Probably. It costs so much to settle here that many Pokémon that used to live here have migrated already. To tell the truth, I’m a bit pissed off since the collectors from Castle Eris aren’t exactly helping matters, either,” Corey explained, folding his arms and looking away. “They come and collect their hunts and royalties and then just leave, not listening or giving a crap about us at all. At least Dana there helps us out like the princess she is.”

“You can call me Diantha now, by the way,” Diantha giggled, earning a rude glance from Rune.

“This is my first time meeting you, so I’m being as honest as can be. It’s not going to be more of the same with you, is it? You’re not just here to claim free stuff and then leave, are you?” Corey asked. Rune paused.

“Tell me about these ‘Breeding Grounds’ you have,” he asked. Corey paused this time, going a bit flat faced.

“Dana, is your brother being serious right now?” he replied. Rune’s face tightened.

“To be honest, I dunno exactly what the breeding Grounds are, either,” she said. “I stay outta the complex business. I just wanna have some fun.”

“The Breeding Grounds are the main reason our town is even still on the map. It feeds us. The Pokémon there are bred, fattened up, and then hunted for their meat, which we sell to you royals or eat. We don’t get fruits or berries here because sod all grows in the climate,” the Furret explained. Rune’s mouth hit the floor. “But it’s getting pretty tough dealing with the hunts. Most of the Pokémon that have already left were our fighters, so there’s not as many Pokémon that can hunt anymore. Things get violent, and well… We deal with it, somehow. But it won’t stay this way forever if things keep going the way they are.”

“The food we eat… don’t you have anything nice to say about the royal family?” Rune asked.

“Why would I? It’s that current king that even came up with the idea of the Breeding Grounds and put them in every major town on Eris. I’m lucky I don’t have to sit through the horror of hunting,” he raised his voice. “I bet if it were up to you, you sickening savages would eat each other or some—”

Rune silenced him by pointing a Razor Shell at his neck, causing both Diantha and the Furret to stretch up and raise their hands. “We’re not savages. But if that’s really how you think, maybe I should.”

“… You know what? Go right ahead. My life’s not worth living, anyway. You’d just make things easy for me by killing me,” he replied. Rune coughed and his face dropped in shock, but no words came out. He just stood there with the blade pointed at the Furret’s neck, struggling to keep eye contact.

“Whoa there, now this isn’t a fun scenario to walk in on!” an old voice interrupted the scene, making everyone jump. Before Rune could retract his attack, the leafy arms of a Sunflora wrapped around him and his sister, squeezing them both together. “Scoundrels! Bring harm to a member of the public, and I shall see you to justice for it!”

“You… darn it- this ‘scoundrel’ you’re strangling is the prince! Unhand me at once!” Rune growled, not liking how close to his sister he was being squeezed. The Sunflora dropped them immediately.

“The prince? My goodness!” he gasped. Both Oshawott stomped off and brushed themselves off, Diantha over exaggerating with her breathing. “You’re pulling my tail, if I had one, aren’t you?”

“Gah- how dare you!” Rune raised his voice.

“Believe them. The lady is the princess, and that is her brother,” Furret said, calming him down. “You’re here to pick up the collection, Galen?”

“I’m afraid so, little innkeeper! But if you don’t have it, I’ll just have to put it on a tab for you. Bear in mind that tab is already five times the first pay!” the Sunflora reported happily, saluting. His voice was old and grainy, but it fitted his appearance. He was very tall and smooth despite the age of his voice, colourful and young like any Sunflora should have been. He wore an elaborate, dark blue cape shaped like two triangles with large white shoulder pads on it.

“_Wait, he’s already had to delay paying five times? How much is he getting charged?_” Rune realised quickly, going quiet.

“I’m sorry, Galen. But I’ll be able to start paying soon. Please, I beg of you to let the landlord know I’ll be able to pay soon,” Corey said, hanging his head.

“Don’t sweat it young man, you’re not the only one that hasn’t paid yet. As long as that’s not an empty promise, we’ll all be smiling in the end,” Sunflora said, bowing. “Forgive me for my interruption earlier then, your highnesses! You may call me Galen. If you’ll excuse me.”

With that he walked out, leaving the prince even more dumbfounded than when he came in. Rune dared to glance at the innkeeper, finding him still hanging his head in dismay. He glanced back at the inn’s surroundings, then the doorway.

“Forget it. I’ve lost my appetite,” Rune said, storming off.

“Wait huh, really? Rune—" Diantha cried, going quiet as he walked off without her. “Wait a minute, I’m still hungry though.”

For some reason, there was a small hope that upon leaving the inn, things wouldn’t look as barren as they did. But they were, and if anything, there were less Pokémon outside than there was when they got there. That allowed Rune to spot the Sunflora that had just left however, and he dashed over.

“You there, Galen! Stop!” Rune called out, getting its attention. “You are connected to the landlord here, aren’t you?”

“Sharp ears you have, your highness! Indeed I am. And I just finished making my rounds to report back to them. Are you in need of a funding report yourself?” Galen praised. Rune paused.

“No. I need to see them myself. Take me to see the landlord,” he said.

“Wait, why’re we doing this? What about food?” Diantha moaned.

“You saw those prices; we’re not getting anything until we get to the bottom of why they’re so high. And this Breeding Ground situation, too. It sounds like the problems of this town are sourcing from that landlord, so I’ll just have to meet them,” he said.

“Can’t we do it after food? I really am hungry,” she whined.

“I’m carrying apples. You can have some of those,” he said, turning back to Galen. “Can you take us?”

“Pfft, yucky fruit, really? You really don’t know how to eat like a king,” Diantha complained, accepting an apple anyway.

“Of course I can escort you. But do know that if you start trouble, I will step in to prevent it. Keeping happiness and contentness is a life goal of mine,” Sunflora agreed, leading the way.

“Pretty certain most of the Pokémon here aren’t happy, even with you around,” he sighed again, following.

**What is a skit?**

**Skits are short scripts of conversation that happen between chapters. They’re titled and signal the end of a chapter, so you don’t have to read them if you don’t want to. Most of the time, the skits will be idle chatter between the characters. Sometimes, they’ll have some notable plot points.**

** Galen, the beacon of happiness **

Rune: Pardon me for asking, but Galen, who exactly are you? You’re skipping along like a little girl.

Galen: Me? I’m Galen, the beacon of happiness, that’s who! The whole purpose of my being is to cheer Pokémon up for the coming days. Eris is seeing a lot gloom and doom after all, so it needs a hero to bring smiles to everyone’s faces.

Rune: By collecting Pokémon’s taxes and debts? I don’t think anyone would smile about that even if they had the money.

Galen: Ah, you know only of my first front. Debt collecting is but a temporary second job.

Diantha: Whoa, you work two jobs?

Galen: All for the efforts of spreading happiness! My first and main goal is but a wandering bard, a musician whose mastery with music is unmatched. I’m known far and wide for the variety of musical talents I can perform!

Rune: So you’re just a musician, really.

Galen: Not quite. My performances can take place anywhere and anytime I feel like it, and anywhere Pokémon request it! Parties, port towns, even alleyways or street corners. I’ll perform for anyone anywhere to generate smiles and happiness!

Rune: Wait, so you’re more of a busker?

Galen: Buskers perform for profit and practice. I need neither of such! I just want the smiles of others. Happiness makes the world go round!

Diantha: Can’t argue with that. Your kids must love you!

Rune: So let me get this straight. You just travel the world playing music to make Pokémon smile, but then stopped in this town to become a debt collector? That’s not making Pokémon very happy! If anything, that’s doing the opposite!

Galen: When you meet this landlord, you will understand just how happy my efforts are making them. Once the money is collected, I will perform for these Pokémon and brighten their days! Give them directions to aid their migration from the town! Generate smiles that will last a lifetime!

Diantha: *whispering* Rune… are you sure about this? This guy’s weird as a pickle.

Rune: If he can really take us to the landlord, he can generate as many smiles as he wants.


	5. Blinded by Suffering

“Here we are, the landlord’s place of respite,” Galen said, skipping and dancing ahead. After directing Rune and Diantha across the village, they had to traverse a large, rocky plain before finally coming across a manor. The structure was clearly built by Pokémon with no knowledge of carpentry, yet it stood taller, prouder, and fancier than any of the homes in the rest of Marble Rock.

“Well one thing’s for sure, at least they aren’t flaunting their money,” Rune said, staring up at it. “Strange. The paint here looks like it could be redone, the windows aren’t shaped correctly, and it doesn’t even look like there’s a chimney. Even the caves back there had chimneys.”

“Aye. The mistress knows a good bit about stretching every last coin she gets,” Galen said.

“The mistress? Wait, the landlord’s a woman?” Rune asked.

“Is that surprising?” he replied. Rune paused.

“Lord isn’t quite the name I’d give to woman,” Rune admitted.

“Rune! Don’t be sexist!” Diantha snapped.

“Aye! Try to be courteous, now. The mistress isn’t afraid to hide her disdain for the royal family. You’ll want to prove her attitude wrong,” Galen said, leading them right in. The front doors didn’t even have a lock.

“Wait, shouldn’t we knock first?” Rune asked.

“Ha! With hands like these, do you think I could knock?” Galen laughed, showing off his leafy arms. Rune started sweating awkwardly. “Milady, I have returned with today’s collections! And they’re bigger than last week’s!”

Rune folded his arms whilst Diantha eyed the decoration of the house. It was a step up from the cave houses of the village, but still bare compared to the castle they were used to. Wooden floorboards with a few holes and marks, some loose nails jutting out of the structural pillars, and hallways built so half-haphazardly that they weren’t even straight or symmetrical, was what made up the interior of the manor. There was a lot of clear space at least, enabling them to see the walkways on the upper floors and the many doors available.

“Milady? Yoo hoo, milady Kelsith! I have this week’s collections!” Galen called out again, coughing due to going to such a high pitch. Some tough pokemon emerged from the main room and approached them. They were all Pawniard, besides one Emolga that was casually leaning on the outside of one of the balconies to look down at them.

“They all have royal pin badges. They have royal guards, too?” Rune muttered to himself, watching in interest.

“I’m coming I’m coming, no need to shout!” A young woman’s voice finally responded. The Pokémon came from a room on one of the upper floors and didn’t seem to be taking many steps, despite rushing down to meet them with heavy footsteps. Rune had to hide a smile when she finally came into view, immediately noting how attractive she looked.

It was definitely a Pokémon he hadn’t seen before, a fox-like Pokémon with a captivating, pale cream fur coat with smooth, bright pink fur across her ears and upper head. She seemed to have bows tied to her chest and left ear, both with two, lengthy ribbons coming from them. She was very smooth and clean, but noticeably chubby. In fact, it wouldn’t have been a stretch to say that she was fat when compared to the rest of her species.

“There you are! You’re looking as fine as ever, milady Kelsith. I’m surprised, Are you too pretty to look dull?” Galen said, bowing.

“Thanks, but save the flattery until we’re done working. How much extra are we talking?” Kelsith replied, stopping directly in front of him. He revealed a heavy sack of coins and she immediately snatched it to peer inside, using her ribbons in place of hands. The movement brought Rune and Diantha’s mouths to the ground.

“Only about an extra two hundred Dragon Power. That one came from what they caught from the Breeding Grounds,” Galen said with a nod.

“You took from the Pokémon that got sent there?” Kelsith asked.

“I didn’t, they did. To be fair, Pokémon who have their days numbered there have no use for gold,” he said. Kelsith sighed and resealed the sack, having to put a lot of effort into carrying it on her back. Her ribbons kept a hold of it, like ropes keeping supplies to a carriage.

“Fine, but that’s the pay that belongs to the hoarders. They don’t owe me anything because the Breeding Grounds are _their_ land, I’ve told you that before,” she said, shaking her head. “And who’re these? I didn’t give you permission to bring friends.”

“Did you hear that? We’re already classed as friends!” Galen cheered, grabbing Rune’s hands to jump for joy with him.

“Wha-what? O-okay, stop!” he coughed, taken by surprise.

“Well you seem happy about that,” Diantha giggled.

“Galen!” Kelsith shouted.

“Yes yes, I know. These two wanted to speak with you, actually. It’s the crown prince and the princess of Castle Eris, up in the mountains,” Galen said, politely making way for Rune to step forwards.

“Wait, you’re who?” Kelsith choked.

“Prince Rune. I’ve come to inquire about the state of the funding here in Marble Rock. The amount you’re taxing Pokémon is causing an unhealthy amount of problems,” Rune said, bowing as well. Kelsith leapt backwards faster than he thought she could move, gawking at him and Diantha.

“G-G-Galen! You idiot, you brought the friggin’ crown prince here?” she screamed. “Guards, strike him down! Capture him, don’t let him move!”

Just like that, the Pawniard guards bared their claws and entered battle ready poses, all of them familiar to Rune. Many more emerged from various rooms and created a formation as well, unnerving Diantha and Galen. Rune didn’t move however, still staring at the pink Pokémon.

“Whoa whoa whoa, what’s goin’ on, what’d I do?” Diantha said, throwing her arms up.

“Now now, there’s no need for this much violence, is there?” Galen added, doing the same.

“Arms up, prince! Or they will strike you down!” Kelsith said. Rune didn’t reply, continuing to stare at her. “Oh, feeling brave, are we?”

“No, I just,” he muttered, blinking a few times. “Ah, I see now. Round, pink body, short and fat… you’re a fairy Pokémon, aren’t you?”

Kelsith screamed, making Rune shake his head. “I see now. We’re just dealing with another miscreant. All of you, you stand in the face of the crown prince. Lay down your aggression immediately.”

“Eeek, right! B-b-but, what if I offer you guys triple pay, and the ‘Kelsith Special’? Just lock them up and don’t let him come near!” Kelsith said.

“Sorry your highness, but that’s an offer we can’t refuse. A chance at the Kelsith Special is a dream come true!” one of the Pawniard replied.

“Now this is just underhanded, what have we done to make you this upset? He just wants to help resolve your problems,” Galen said. Rune sighed and took off his scalchop.

“She’s a fairy, Galen. A fairy in a kingdom of dragons. No surprise she’s running this place into the ground. The rumours are true,” he explained, erecting a Razor Shell from his weapon. “So are the sayings. Pokémon change as soon as money’s involved.”

“Ooh ooh ooh, you’re gonna battle them? Let me get a piece of the action, too!” Diantha said excitedly, holding her scalchop with both hands.

“What? No, you stay back! This conflict only involves me,” Rune said.

“That goes against my principles, your highness. Please, allow me to aid you in victory as well,” Galen objected, stepping forward. He revealed a weapon from the inside of his fancy cape, a long, razor sharp conductor’s baton. “I have served you for much time, milady Kelsith. I aided you for your happiness, but if your happiness involves this level of treachery, then I must strike you down.”

“Aaahh, no,” Kelsith panicked, shaking her head. “Guards! Get them!”

“You’ll never get through all those Pokémon on your own. Just lemme help!” Diantha said, taking centre stage. Before Rune could argue any further, she began to execute her attack, entering a prayer pose with her scalchop held between her two hands.

“But your powers,” Rune whispered, watching in awe. The guards were about to come charging when large puddles of water appeared below a bunch of them, leaving them dumbfounded.

“That’s my fly. Now multiply, Water Pledge!” Diantha chanted, punching the ground. That movement seemed to make more puddles appear below more enemies. She followed by punching the air in a cheerful jump, which made the puddles erupt into huge geysers of water. The room was filled with the cries of Pawniard and splashing water as they were all sent into air. As Diantha moved however, a noticeable amount of black smog released from her, quickly fading into the air.

“Whoa, impressive!” Galen said, shoving Rune. “Now’s your chance, boy! Take on the mistress!”

“Oh, right!” he replied, dashing underneath the airborne soldiers. Kelsith turned tail and attempted to escape him, heading straight for the stairs. She even dropped her money sack, running with a spring and a float in each step. The soldiers crashed to the ground behind them both, meeting the faces of Diantha and Galen.

“We’ll take care of you guys, so pay close attention, now!” Diantha said, entering another prayer pose. This time she opened out with a spin and a girly pose, conjuring a number of large cards made of reddish magic. Black smog came out of her as she sent the cards at the Pawniard to attack again, knocking them backwards as the cards exploded with force.

“Trump Card? I don’t think I’ve ever seen an Oshawott use that one before,” Galen remarked, catching sight of a Pawniard attacking from the side.

He spun around to hit its claw with his baton sword, and although he was knocked back by his own strike, he used that momentum to twirl into a Razor Leaf attack. Countless, razor thin leaves stormed through the air, forcing the Pawniard to brace and block.

“Nor have I seen a move like that! It’s like you’re dancing or something,” Diantha said, smiling at him. Before they could have a real conversation, the guards got back up and surrounded them both, forcing them to focus.

Meanwhile, Rune had managed to chase Kelsith up a few floors, where she chose to stop climbing and head towards a large set of double doors. Although he was only a couple of seconds behind her, he stopped when he reached the part of the balcony where an Emolga was perched, and pointed his Razor Shell at it.

“Whatever you’re planning, give it up, now. I’ll knock you down here if you get in my way,” he said. Emolga was casually lying back on the banister with its arms tucked behind the back of its head, and slowly looked up at him. He was wearing a pair of thick, rectangular-rimmed glasses.

“Who, me?” he said in a blunt, prideful voice. “I’m not part of this little squabble. Leave me be.”

“And then you surround me in some sort of ambush. I won’t fall for it,” Rune said, thrusting his sword. The Emolga sighed in bother, sliding off the banister.

“Look, I’m just a mailmon. You three starting this mess has slowed me down. So hurry up and get it over with so I can finish my business here and get back to work,” he said. Rune stared at him for a moment, surprised to not see a change of face from the electric type.

“You don’t seem to be too bothered about the big conflict going on downstairs,” Rune said.

“Why should I? It’s not my business,” he answered, half lidded.

“But it is. Don’t act like you don’t care about the battle. The sooner it’s over with, the sooner you can do your ‘business’. So how about you help me end it?” Rune said.

The Emolga gave an exaggerated sigh, and then suddenly backflipped off of the upper floor. Rune rushed over to the edge to watch him, speechless when Emolga began to swoop right in between the fighting Pawniard. He released a bright blast of electricity all around him as he passed them, hitting some and missing others due to their awareness of his intrusion. Those that were hit wound up getting paralysed, stunned to the spot thanks to electricity that continuously crackled across their bodies.

“There. Your friends should be able to deal with the rest. Now go fight the fairy already,” he said in a bothered tone. Rune continued to stare at him.

“What’s your name?” Rune asked slowly.

“Don’t worry about that. Hurry up before she makes an escape out a window or something. Fairy types can float, you know,” Emolga said, gesturing towards the double doors. Kelsith was still there, stretching out her feet once Rune stared at her.

“Erm… thanks for the warning,” he said blankly, slowly stepping away. Emolga watched him for a bit and then went back to lying back on the banister, so he turned his focus to Kelsith at last.

“Stay back, I’m warning you! I’m stronger than I look!” she warned, pointing her ribbons forward. Rune didn’t reply, assuming his battle pose. “Okay, you asked for it! I tried to spare you, dragon, but you asked for it!”

She quickly crossed all four of her ribbons together to create an ‘X’ shape, and then unfurled them to release a strong, grey gush of wind. Rune braced the moment he saw it, surprised to feel it was so strong that it whipped him off balance. He did his best to stay on his feet however, using his left hand to form a Water pulse attack.

“If I can’t get close,” he muttered, shooting it at the fairy type. She braced herself all the same as him, taking the water orb on her side. She too was sent backwards a little, but gave him a boastful smile to show her lack of pain from the attack.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that, dragon!” she said, stretching out her feet.

“Then I will!” Rune shouted, dismissing his Razor Shell. He raised both arms and grunted, forming a much larger Water Pulse attack in between them. Once the orb of water was bigger than he was, he bowled it towards her, filling the room with the sound of rushing water. She cried out and dashed to the side to dodge it completely, sprinting towards him as quickly as she could.

“Let’s see if you can handle this!” she said, making it right up to Rune’s face. Before he could reform his Razor Shell, she tackled him to the ground with her ribbons, slapping him twice with them before pinning him down as hard as she could. With Rune locked in place, she knelt right down and kissed him on the cheek. A sphere of light pulled away with her, which flew into her body when she hopped back. Rune was left growling and cursing on the ground, shivering from pain.

“I did it. I actually did it. Okay, phew. He’s down,” Kelsith breathed out, calming down as she stepped away. She stretched upwards in fright when he began to stand, rubbing his cheek in bother.

“You have an interesting way of fighting. I’ve never seen techniques like this before. Are these Pokémon attacks?” he asked, readying his Razor Shell again.

“But… Draining Kiss,” she shuddered. “You’re a dragon, that should’ve finished you off!”

“Sorry, but that’s a misjudgement on your end. I’m not a dragon!” Rune shouted, stomping the floor. The movement surrounded his body in water, which he used to spring forward at blinding speed. He crashed right in Kelsith, making her cry out in pain. He didn’t hold back and knocked her down with a Razor Shell at full effort, spinning his whole body round with the slash. He hit the side of her face hard enough to floor her.

Kelsith couldn’t help but shiver on the ground, taking a moment to try and brace the pain the attack had given her. She expected to have a bruise or something on her face thanks to him, but when she tried to stand to continue the fight, her eyes met a real sword. Rune had drawn the Sword of Earthly Elements and had it so close to her that it was prodding her nose, silencing her breath.

“Surrender now or I’ll be forced to fatally harm you. Call off your guards, now!” he ordered, gritting his teeth at her. She sat there on the floor for a little while, unable to stop her eyes from welling up.

“S-stop, please! Everyone, stop fighting!” she suddenly wailed, sounding pathetic. Rune almost felt sorry, but refrained from pulling his weapon away. The sounds of the battle downstairs had stopped though, implying that everyone heard her. “Please don’t hurt me anymore, please don’t kill me please, I’m begging you!”

“Why are you?” Rune muttered, slowly returning his sword to its sheath. Diantha and Galen soon came running, followed by a few Pawniard. Kelsith really was crying like a child however, making Rune groan and tilt his head.

“Big brother, what’s wrong with you? You made a girl cry!” Diantha said. Rune sighed.

“Cut it out already. I’m not going to kill you. But you’re going to have to pay for what you’ve done,” he said with a groan.

“No no, you don’t understand,” she gurgled, trying to force herself to stop. She couldn’t stop wiping her eyes with her ribbons. “Of all the days to randomly happen. Oh, this isn’t what I wanted at all.”

“What’re you talking about?” Rune questioned. Kelsith let out some more tears and then finally sighed out loud, getting a hold of herself.

“I’m not the real landlord here. I was originally from Faernia, as you figured out already,” she said. “But please listen to me, I’m begging you.”

“I’m listening,” Rune replied, folding his arms.

“I was disowned from my family due to a disability. But that disability, it was enough to get me disowned from Faernia altogether. I was sent down here once the authorities discovered what was really wrong with me,” she said.

“How’d you get abandoned by an entire planet?” Diantha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I can’t have children. That kind of disability is too imperfect for their society. Faernia only looks like a perfect haven because they get rid of all their defective species,” Kelsith said, widening Rune’s eyes. “Next thing I knew, I was down in one of Eris’ Breeding Grounds. The same problem occurred – because I couldn’t have any eggs, I was just sat on death’s row. Fattened up and just waiting to be hunted by you savages.”

“But then the miracle of happiness occurred!” Galen said, trying to clap with his leaves.

“Yes. The Pokémon that came to hunt me wound up falling in love. I didn’t know it at the time, but he took me back here rather than killing me outright, and took care of me. Skip forwards five years, and we got married under the radar. I have to stay out of the public eye so I sort of put on weight, but we managed to stay happy regardless,” she said.

“Not like it matters. With cinnamon buns like yours, I’m not surprised he fell in love. He picked wisely,” Diantha remarked, giggling.

“… Cinnamon buns? What?” Rune repeated, tilting his head.

“I can’t have children, so why does that matter to him? He picked for other reasons. But anyway, my husband Emerson, an Umbreon, he fell terribly sick recently. He’s been getting worse and I didn’t know what to do. I-I resorted to trying to get treatment from Faernia,” she explained.

“Why Faernia?” Rune asked.

“Eris is inferior to Faernia when it comes to medical advancement. I couldn’t get a hold of a cure here, so I had to somehow find a solution from the other planet. It’s actually possible, but terribly expensive,” she stated.

“_That must have been what that mailmon was there for, to strike a deal with her,_” Rune thought to himself, turning around. The Emolga was gone.

“This way,” Kelsith said, inviting them through the double doors. She immediately freaked out upon entry, finding said Umbreon staggering towards the middle of the room. Even though Rune had never seen an Umbreon before, he didn’t need to be told just how terribly sick the Pokémon really was. Its fur was grey and tattered in places as if it was falling out. “Emerson! What’re you doing out of bed?”

“I heard the shouting and the crying, and had to do something,” he growled, trying to nuzzle into her.

“Please no, please don’t push yourself that hard. This is uh, resolved, now,” she breathed out, holding him up as best as she could.

“It’s okay, Kelsith. I just got woken up, I can walk,” he said, managing to stare at everyone. Rune stared at him with an open mouth.

“_This must be why Father wanted me to journey, rather than simply escorting me to Faernia. He must have known that this whole ordeal was going on, and he wants to know how I’m going to deal with it,_” he realised, turning his back to the scene.

“Rune?” Diantha said.

“_How do I deal with this? She was just trying to save her husband. And after suffering so much because of something she was born with, something she can’t even control,_” Rune thought, gritting his teeth. “_Do I hold stiff and punish her for her crimes? Or do I try to find a way that all of them can be happy? How could I even resolve this with everyone being happy?_”

“I got an idea. If you need medicine from Faernia, why don’t you come with us on our journey? We’re actually headed there,” Diantha proposed. Rune snapped.

“Are you? Whatever for?” Galen asked.

“Wait a minute, Diantha—” Rune coughed, getting his mouth covered by Diantha.

“Rune’s on a journey to marry the princess of Faernia. If you both come with us, I’m sure she’ll listen to your story and help out! Plus you can leave the village, so the Pokémon won’t have to pay any more taxes!” she explained. “Plus for us, we get a useful army. As long as you help us fight, we both win!”

“Sis, that’s a terrible idea!” Rune shouted.

“That sounds like it just about resolves every issue we have here. I’m in, a quest for happiness in marriage? A marriage that in turn will ensure the happiness of both planets? It’s very reason I live!” Galen cheered.

“If… if I joined your army and aided that cause, would you truly spare us?” Kelsith asked. Rune tossed his arms up and sighed.

“I’m the one in charge here, not my sister. And that bit of information is confidential to—”

“Oh stuff that! Why shouldn’t other Pokémon know that you’re gonna unite the two planets?” Diantha said.

“Because…” Rune mouthed, losing his words.

“Exactly! We help them, they help us. That’s all there is to it. Plus, what kind of prince journeys without an army?” Diantha said.

“Alright alright, you win. But we have to at least tell that innkeeper about this,” Rune suggested, giving up with a shake of his head. Around the corner from where they were speaking, Emolga was still there, listening in. He walked off, pressing his glasses up.

…

** A guy’s interests **

Diantha: So we’ve got a party of five, now. Not quite a real army, but I’m sure we’ll get there.

Kelsith: I’ll do my best. It’s the least I can do since you’re sparing my life. And helping me and Emerson out so… I can’t thank you enough.

Emerson: I might look like a dying old cookie, but don’t count me out of the picture. I’m the hunter for the Magma Heel region for a reason!

Kelsith: yes but, please don’t push yourself. If you feel tired, please say. I’ll do what I can to protect you.

Emerson: I truly feel vulnerable, having to rely on you so… but it’s all the reason why I love you so.

Rune: I think I see why you asked these two to join us. The army may be small, but our fighting styles are all very varied. A knight, a dark witch, a bard, a hunter, and a fairy type. It’ll be hard to lose a battle with this many different types.

Diantha: Actually it’s because I wanted to draw out your interests. I saw the way you were starin’ at Kelsith.

Rune: Hmm? My ‘interests’?

Diantha: You like her cinnamon buns, don’t you? You think she’s hot, hmm?

Kelsith: *blushes and groans, looking away*

Rune: I actually haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about. Whatever you mean by ‘cinnamon buns’ and ‘hot’, I honestly don’t understand.

Galen: Oh ho. I see, his highness likes to play it cool.

Rune: …?

Kelsith: *still blushing* Do you guys have to talk about me this way?

Emerson: It’s fine, honey. You really are something special, you know. Few Pokémon on Eris will have seen a fairy – a Pokémon as beautiful as you are. It’s only natural you’ll get a lot of looks and comments. But cinnamon buns and attractiveness aside, everything about you is the reason I hold your paw in marriage.

Diantha: See, there’s the real reason. You wanna know how to treat a wife, just observe these two! *giggles* Take what you like from ‘em and adapt it your own way.

Rune: I… see… Does that include the part about… ‘cinnamon buns’?

Diantha: Er, you kinda don’t get a choice there. Whatever the princess has is what you stick with! *chuckles*

Rune: *facepalm* I’m so confused…


	6. Constellars

“I see. That’s what’s been going on,” Corey mumbled, scratching his chin. After the battle with Kelsith, where Rune agreed to allow her and her husband Emerson to travel with him, the group returned to the inn in Marble Rock. There, they had explained what had been going on and what they were doing about it, excluding the marriage between Rune and Ariala.

“If you two are leaving, does that mean I won’t have to pay for a while?” the Furret asked.

“You may never have to pay again, if anything. You can return your prices to normal. I’m sorry you had to do such a thing in the first place,” Kelsith answered, bowing. Corey prodded his hands together and looked over everyone, smiling sheepishly at Rune.

“Well then, I’m sorry I ever misjudged you! To think that you actually came out of your way and resolved my greatest issues just like that,” he said, snickering. “When will you be leaving? If you wish to stay here tonight, you may, free of charge. It is the least I can do.”

“Well we can’t say no to that hospitality!” Diantha cheered. “Even though we have the manor, which is probably nicer to sleep in. I’ll take up your offer!”

“You’re unbelievable,” Rune said, watching her skip into the bedroom. He turned to the others. “You sure you’re up for this whole army thing? One wrong move and it’ll be royal judgement.”

“I understand. But for what you’re doing for us, this is the least I can do to repay you,” Emerson replied. “May I ask what our plans are from here, though? My condition shouldn’t stop me from fighting, but I’m not sure how much I can do, either.”

“Just do what you can. No offense, but I wouldn’t have expected much, anyway. We don’t even know what your condition is,” Rune said, joining his sister in the bedroom. There were only four beds in the corners of the room and a painted map on one wall. Diantha had already thrown herself back first onto one of the beds, but was examining the map. “Ugh, this map isn’t even useful. I can’t see any Fantasia Ports on it.”

“Fantasia Ports?” Diantha repeated.

“Father said to head to one of those in order to get to Faernia. He said it wouldn’t take long to get there, but to be honest; I lost my sense of direction when I got here. I don’t know where it is anymore,” he said.

“I wish I could help you there, but I’ve spent all my life here, I’m afraid,” Emerson added, settling down on a bed at random. His yellow rings still managed to glow through his grey fur, much like any other Umbreon. “I only know how to get to the Breeding Grounds and back.”

“Galen, you said you travel, right? You know about this Fantasia Port thingy?” Diantha asked.

“I’m afraid my guess is as good as yours, your highness! Never in my years have I ever heard of a port that lets you sail between the two planets,” the Sunflora answered, sounding cheerful. “If such a thing exists, I wouldn’t pass up a chance to spread my music to Faernia!”

“_Ordinary citizens like these Pokémon don’t seem to have heard of the port before. But they wouldn’t, not with things as they are now,_” Rune realised, thinking hard. “_Father can’t be lying about its existence, though. He’s gotten to Faernia somehow. I’ll just have to backtrack a bit and regain my bearings._”

He looked up and realised that everyone was silent and staring at him. “_Of all the things I didn’t bring, why didn’t I bring a damn compass?_”

“So what’re we gonna do, boss?” Diantha asked, raising an arm. Rune groaned, lost for words on how to reply. He quickly turned that into a look of bother when he noticed a Pokémon standing in the bedroom doorway, watching them. It was the Emolga from the manor.

“Something bothering you?” Rune asked, raising an eyebrow. Emolga pushed up his glasses and walked in, leaning against a wall at random.

“Once I learnt who you were, I had to pay attention. You’re just as pitiful as I was warned,” he said. Rune’s Razor Shell already found itself pointed at his neck. “And I suppose that threatening me will resolve your current dilemma?”

“Keep running your mouth like that, and maybe it’ll solve a dilemma. Silencing annoying Pokémon like you,” Rune replied.

“Don’t make me think less of you. Put away that weapon. Killing me won’t achieve anything good for you,” he said, snorting quietly. Rune leered at him but obeyed, not returning his scalchop to his belly.

“That was pretty hot-headed of you, big bro,” Diantha giggled. Rune smacked her with the scalchop. “Ow, what was that for?”

“I’ve heard that the prince was travelling up to Faernia to meet with and marry the princess. I wasn’t told why, but I assume it’s to help unite our two planets,” Emolga explained. “I come across that prince in an unrelated skirmish, he mentions the Fantasia Port, but then doesn’t even know how to get there? This must be a joke.”

“Where did you learn that information?” Rune asked, concerned.

“I told you. I’m a mailmon. I hear things,” he answered, unfolding his arms to push up his glasses again. “I can’t bear to just sit and watch this, so I think I’ll guide you part of the way.”

“Oh wait of course! Ptero, you know how to get to Faernia. Please help guide us!” Kelsith said, leaning forward.

“You know this kid?” Rune raised an eyebrow. Kelsith and Emerson exchanged nods, and then gestured for the Emolga to speak.

“My name is Ptero. I am one of the only mailmon in the world with a right to travel between the two planets,” Ptero introduced. “Despite the messy communications, there is a warrant for deliveries to be made between Eris and Faernia. I make those deliveries, and my most recent job was obtaining a cure for Emerson’s condition, whatever it is.”

“So really, this long, drawn out confrontation was about you offering to help get us to Faernia,” Rune said, tapping his arm.

“It’s a more difficult process than you might think. News of your marriage has spread fast due to its open announcement on Faernia. Let me just say that not everyone is in agreement,” Ptero said. “We must travel over the Magma Heel, the volcano to the east of the village. It isn’t far, but it’s dangerous ground. That will take us to one of the world’s Fantasia Ports.”

“Hey, you’d probably know. I’ve been meaning to ask, why do Pokémon call them planets?” Diantha asked. Ptero gave her a disgusted look.

“This only backs up that all royalty are uneducated, spoiled snobs. You must be joking; you really don’t know?” he replied. Rune sighed loudly.

“I’m privy to release this information, but no, neither of us know. Me and my sister have never left the castle,” Rune said, shocking the others. “This is my first time seeing the outside world other than paintings and such.”

“Well, sorta. I’ve been out here a bit, but I’ve never been as far as that nasty Magma Heel,” Diantha giggled. Ptero growled and gritted his teeth.

“I… see,” he breathed out. “They’re called planets because they have their own ecosphere, as well as being classable as planet sized in mass. But really, both Eris and Faernia are connected, and are debated as being their own, single planet by astrologers.”

“Why would something like that be debated? They are or they aren’t separate planets,” Rune said.

“You see, both planets combine to form a world we call ‘Etheria’. Really, Etheria is just a single planet – Eris – with a giant outer rim around it. That outer rim is Faernia,” Ptero continued. “As I said before, each planet has its own ecosphere, separated by a layer of space with no atmosphere. They each have their own climate, tectonic plates, orbit pattern, all the things that make a planet. Flying between them is no simple matter, so the Pokémon that live on the outer rim took to calling it a planet: Faernia.”

“To get through an area without atmosphere,” Rune muttered.

“You use a fantasia ship, from the aforementioned port. Such a trip is a dangerous procedure that’s strictly reserved for very special cases like myself,” Ptero said.

“Then we’ll be counting on you to guide us through Magma Heel and to get us a trip, then,” Rune said, walking over. “That is, if you actually intend to help us. Really, why _did_ you follow us?”

“Put two and two together already. You recruited my most recent agents. I had to find out if they still wanted the deal or not,” he sighed, shaking his head.

“Is Ptero really allowed to join us, big bro?” Diantha asked.

“I’ll guide you to the port, no more. I have my own work to do,” Ptero answered for him. He turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. “Meet me at the eastern edge of the village at sunrise. Any later and I’ll be gone.”

He left after that, leaving the room in silence. Rune kept staring at the doorway though, slowly returning his scalchop to his belly. “_What he said makes sense, and yet, I can’t shake the feeling he came after me for something else._”

“I can’t believe we get to travel with that guy. I better get bonding, quick,” Diantha squeaked, pulling out a mirror to sort out her head fur.

“What’s up with you?” Rune asked.

“Really? Did you see that guy? He was the definition of _hot_! But he didn’t even look at me. I gotta get in gear and actually talk to him when we see him!” she said. Rune didn’t offer a comment outside of palming his face and shaking his head.

The next morning…

It didn’t take long for Rune’s comfort to waver. Thanks to Ptero’s guidance, the group were now on rather high ground, stomping their way up a humid mountain that was clearly part of a volcano. They had been trekking up and down these mountainous hills all morning, and by the time it was midday, had reached the very limit of what would be a safe enough trip for them.

Embers stung them constantly, the air was sooty and dark, and the floor felt like it was stabbing their feet with each step. From what he could see to his right, a volcano was spewing out fumes, whilst the left unveiled a river of lava. The same reddish yellowish glow trailed its way all over the jagged flooring too, like veins of lava pumping throughout the area.

“Alright, this stinks now. It’s so hot,” Diantha cried, slumping forward. “Why do we have to walk through here again?”

“Going across the mountain is the only actual way to get to the Fantasia Port. You can’t go around without at least having to climb one of these mountains,” Ptero replied, skipping across the ground. “Magma Heel just so happens to be the quickest way. If we keep up this pace, we’ll get there by the afternoon.”

“Even I must admit, this heat is pushing it, though,” Galen said, hung forward so much that his leaves were dragging across the ground.

“I heard that Eris had a lot of awful terrain, but this is something else. There aren’t even any feral Pokémon around,” Kelsith said.

“I wouldn’t be so sure. It’s foggy enough for us to get ambushed,” Rune said. “If that happens, I’ll have your life, Ptero.”

“Then my life is as safe as can be. I’ve been through here enough times to know that nothing lives here,” he said, a heavy tone of certainty in his voice. They kept following the skipping Emolga until a loud crumbling sound took over the area, causing everyone to stop.

“Nothing lives here, huh?” Rune said, checking his sides again. Even though the sound of crumbling rock took over, nothing seemed to be happening around them.

“Keep moving. There’s probably some natural activity,” Ptero said with a shake of his head, going back to leading.

Rune groaned and kept up, making sure that Diantha and the Emolga were both in his sight the whole time. It took minutes, but he soon found that the soot in the air was beginning to thicken so much that he couldn’t even see them properly. It was a gradual change that he didn’t even realise was happening until Ptero was completely invisible.

“Everyone, halt! It’s getting thicker,” he called out. Emerson’s rings stood out in the gritty air, showing that he obeyed. “This is an ambush, isn’t it?”

Everyone stood tense, awaiting another order from the prince. To his surprise, the black air began to fade away, getting replaced with clear but molten surroundings. Wherever they had stumbled to while it was foggy, the lava was now closer to them than was comforting. It was so close that they could hear the river of it bubbling along, as well as the rocks it transported. They all made a crumbling rumble.

“What’s going on?” Kelsith asked, looking around. Everyone was present and as overheated as earlier.

“As I said, natural activity. Some rock from the volcano must have fallen into the volcano and created a burst of smoke. It’s all cleared, now,” Ptero said.

Rune scanned the environment one last time, finding it to be the same as before. The lava river to their left, the volcano to the right, and the sky, black and covered in smouldering clouds. Still, the sound of crumbling and destruction sounded louder than it should, and he turned to the volcano again.

“A rock slide!” Rune shouted, spotting it suddenly. Huge boulders were rolling towards them in a wide layer that would sweep them all if they didn’t act.

“Get behind me, now!” Emerson ordered, siding with Kelsith. The two of them glowed with energy and pointed their paws forward, working together to form a tall wall of glassy light in front of them. “The Reflect barrier should help.”

Rune and Diantha obeyed, but the former still growled and put some effort into a Water Pulse attack. He shouted as he chucked it forwards, managing to smash one of the boulders long before it reached them. Many more were directly behind it. “This was an intentional attack!”

“Never mind that, just break ‘em!” Diantha cried, praying for her attack. She released Water Pledge in front of them, magically attacking the boulders with a huge sprout of water from underneath. There were too many to hold back however, and the group soon found themselves completely surrounded by the deafening sound of giant rocks slamming down beside them. Kelsith and Emerson cried out with effort as many of the rocks smashed against their barrier, but they held strong and didn’t waver any more than leaning backwards with each hit.

“Rune, look out!” Ptero said, flying above the whole thing. Rune heard him enough to glance up in surprise that he was there. When he focused back on what was in front of him, he was knocked down by something, something fast and white.

“Damn, what?” he coughed, flipping to his feet. He drew his Razor Shell and swung at the white blur in front of him, missing and being thrown into a moment of slow motion. The creature was four legged and had some tough, black nails on its feet, and had one of those feet drawn back for a punch. Powerful energy bathed said foot as it was drawn back, getting released all at once as it delivered a winding punch to Rune’s stomach, and he cried out so dryly that he lost his voice.

“Rune!” Galen cried, only just realising what was happening. The Oshawott stomped forwards to avoid falling to the floor, but had to take a moment to clutch his belly to resist the pain. His attacker used that moment to get away, revealing itself at last.

The creature was taller than Kelsith and Emerson, with rougher fur and a long, beardy mane. Its body was sleeker and had a black, scythe shaped tail. The most notable thing about this Pokémon was the intimidating mask it wore, a mask with only one eye socket. One half was pitch black whilst the other was white, and small, rectangular holes like that of a scarecrow’s mouth made for the mouth hole. The upper portion of the mask as cracked on the left and right, making room for the Pokémon’s facial fur to show through, as well as another scythe.

“Rune, help!” Diantha cried, revealing that she was being imprisoned by the Pokémon. It had one of its hind legs pressing her into the molten rock below.

“You! Release my sister!” Rune roared at the top of his voice, stomping the ground to cover himself with water. He flew at the Pokémon with Aqua Jet, pointing his Razor Shell forward during the same attack.

“Rune, be careful!” Ptero said. The Pokémon avoided Rune’s attack with the ease of a lean to the side, once again trapping him in a slow-motion moment. His front claws were bathed in dark energy again, which he used to punch Rune right back to where he started.

“His Sucker Punch packs a real punch. If we strike first from a distance, we’ll get caught,” Emerson said as Rune struggled back to his feet.

“It’s an Absol. They’re good at that,” Ptero said, landing by them.

“Who are you?” Rune shouted fiercely.

“Disappointing. You’ve lost your mind already,” the Absol replied on top of Diantha’s struggled moans. His voice was calm and collected, unlike the chaotic environment around him. “Is keeping a hold of your sister all it takes?”

“What do you want with her? Release her now or I’ll kill you!” Rune said, keeping his volume high.

“Or perhaps my appearance has left an impression? Either way, you would do well to calm down, dear child. This will not take long,” Absol said. The single eye they could see through his mask was static, completely unmoving despite his head movements.

“You stand before his royal highness, prince Rune! Identify yourself, or else!” Ptero said, spinning once. He held two thin knives in his small hands, ready to fight.

“Him being the prince makes no difference to this. But Rune is the only one that matters, here. The rest of you will have to stay out of this,” Absol said, placing his front paws together. His body flashed and some screeches suddenly sounded out, followed by the appearance of some faded creatures on the ground in front of him. “But I know you’ll try to get in the way, so stay occupied whilst I go about my business with Rune.”

“Holy crap, he’s a Constellar,” Ptero whispered.

“A Constellar?” Rune said, glancing at him.

“Some twisted religion that’s only on Faernia. They worship the stars or something,” Kelsith answered.

“Skip the trivia, what’s important now?” Rune said.

“They summon those white creatures called Ancient Spectres. Ancient Spectres are highly skilled and can only be killed by a counterattack,” Ptero said, drawing their attention to the monsters the Absol had called up.

The Spectres looked like ordinary Pokémon shape-wise, but their bodies lacked all texture besides a ghostly white skin. Despite screeching when they were formed, the spectres didn’t make any sound at all when they came charging, their natural weapons bared and ready to strike. Some were four legged and had claws; others showed teeth, and one even showed bladed arms.

“Whatever, I’ll just tear through them all!” Rune said, lunging at them to attack. To his surprise, Ptero’s warning came true, and his Razor Shell passed right through the body of the ghostly creature, letting it slash him fatally. Rune roared as his chest was sliced open enough to draw blood, but still he remained on his feet.

“Your highness, counterattacks!” Galen said, throwing a Razor Leaf at the enemies. The leaves flew right through the Spectres as if they weren’t even there, not even so much as slowing them down. Ptero finally came to Rune’s rescue, shoving him out of the way to take the fight into his own hands. He waited until the Spectre attempted to slash him before tackling it with a Spark attack, sending the enemy to the floor in a sparking mess.

“Like so. You can only hit them a moment after they try to hit you,” he said, glancing back at Rune. Rune growled and forced himself to stand, unable to remove one hand from the cut on his chest. It wasn’t as fatal as it looked to be, but it was bleeding and it had him breathing loudly.

“I see. How much will you refuse to listen, Rune? Will it be until you allow yourself to be mortally wounded? Is that what you would consider protecting the ones you love?” Absol said, watching the battle unfold. He stared at Rune in particular, giving a sigh of disappointment that Rune and his allies were struggling to get past the Spectres. “Even with the solution told to your face, you’re struggling to keep standing and fighting. It’s laughable. Someone who spent ten years of their life getting stronger for the sake of protecting, and you can’t even so much as defeat a single Constellar. If you keep behaving like that, you won’t stand a chance against the real thing.”

“You shut up! Stop being a coward and fight like a real man!” Rune said, clashing with the Spectre. He managed to knock it away and stabbed it, but was quickly beset by another one, one with claws.

“Tsk tsk, real men aren’t a danger to you and your sister, Rune. Perhaps you can defeat what you consider to be a real man, but if you can’t defeat the unexpected, then you’ve no right to be the protector of our planet,” Absol replied.

“Bastard rogue, how dare you speak to me that way!” Rune said, still deep in combat with the Spectre. Kelsith and the others were being targeted by their own Spectres, having just as much trouble taking them out.

“This is just pitiful, now,” Absol sighed, watching them all.

“Um, excuse me,” Diantha spoke up, still trapped underneath one of his back legs. “I know this is an awkward time and thing to ask but… I feel like I know you.”

The statement made Absol turn his head to look at her. “Yeah, I don’t know why, but the way you’re talking, I feel like I’ve known you for ages or something. What’s your name?”

“You may call me Mirror, in the brief moments of life that remain to you, my dear,” he replied, stomping his back foot down on her. She cried out in pain and started to squirm as his grip put more pressure on her than before, so much that she could feel herself getting pressed into the heated rock below. Mirror’s nails dug into her back all the time, and once they started to pierce her fur and skin, she started thrashing and screaming in pain, shaking her hands and feet in desperation.

“Sis! Sis no, let her go!” Rune roared at the top of his voice, trying to dismiss the Spectre. His Razor Shell refused to hit it in the moment, enabling it to clash with him again and stop him in place.

Despite how much she struggled, Diantha couldn’t stop Mirror’s foot from crushing her alive. It didn’t take long before she lost her voice to pain, but that was the end of it. Right when she was sure that parts of her body were breaking, her eyes lit up with smoky darkness and an eerie gleam of fiery white. Black energy started to crackle around her like some sort of dark electricity, loosening Mirror’s grip slightly.

“It begins,” he said, looking down at her. Diantha suddenly exploded, hard enough to make Mirror cry out and have to jump away. The force of the blast took everyone off their feet, but Rune didn’t hold back and flipped right back up. He lunged at Mirror with an Aqua Jet, only to face the very same attack that their battle opened out with. He was dodged with an easy shift to the left, trapped in a slow-motion moment where he got so see Sucker Punch charging around Mirror’s front foot. A second later he was struck back at full force, sent scraping across the molten floor in a fit of coughing and sputtering.

“Even after seeing everything that happened and being faced with your demise, you let your anger control you and fell for the very same attack,” Mirror said, watching everyone fret over Rune’s discarded body. He wasn’t standing nearly as quickly now, implying his defeat. “Pitiful, truly pitiful.”

As if right on cue, Diantha screamed at the top of voice, suddenly expelling a storm of the black electricity in a huge pillar that rose into the sky. It sounded like a mighty lightning bolt striking something as it left her body and tore the clouds apart, silencing the world around them when its deafening volume came to a sudden halt. Diantha was left shivering and breathing heavily.

“S-sis,” Rune growled, not taking his eyes off of her. Ptero and Galen had to help him up, but he immediately dismissed them to stumble over to her. She was out cold on the floor, but was visually unharmed.

“He’s gone!” Kelsith gasped, unable to find the Absol anywhere. “What was that all about? He just attacked us and ran?”

“Never mind that now. If he’s gone, then all the better. We need to get the prince and princess looked at immediately,” Emerson said, nodding at them.

“Yes, right.”


	7. The Saint's Departure

Dark storm clouds blanketed the sky above. A heavy, howling wind threatened to whip the rain right from those clouds, but the Pokémon below them showed no care to that oncoming danger.

They couldn’t care. They were in the middle of something too important to care about a little rain. Atop the ruins of an ancient castle that was wrecked with damage were thousands of Pokémon, each taking a side of the battlefield. One army stood behind a tall, fierce, battle-worn Dewott who wielded a glowing sword, whilst the other army stood behind two mythical Pokémon, Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele.

The Dewott and Tapu stared each other down with as much anger that their gazes alone could kill. Knowing of their unavoidable bout, Tapu Koko gave a bird-like screech, stretching out its masked arms to release a field of Electric Terrain.

In the direct centre of the two Pokémon, a Clefable sat, waking up to witness the oncoming battle. She stood up in panic, gasping frantically at both the Dewott and the Tapu.

“Damn you Tapu Koko. Damn you!” Dewott shouted, stretching his sword forward. “You took everything from me! My sister, my father, even my wife! I’ll kill you!”

“Then come. Attack me if you dare,” Tapu Koko replied in his aged, deep voice.

“You’re either too stupid to realise what you’re getting yourself into, or you’re just so brave you’re stupid!” Tapu Lele laughed, floating above the battle. The Dewott roared at the top of his voice and came charging, dragging the blade of his sword across the stone ground as he approached in an arc.

“Rune, wait!” Clefable cried, putting her arm out to stop him. “_Wait… Rune? How do I know it’s Rune?_”

The Dewott ran right past her as if she wasn’t even there, jumping high into the air to slam his weapon straight down onto the mythical electric type. Tapu Koko used his right mask as a shield, shoving it forwards to push Dewott away.

“Rune, stop!” Clefable cried again. The duo continued to ignore her, going at each other with deadly intent in each of their attacks. Dewott was stabbing and slashing with roars of effort, whilst Tapu Koko evaded or shielded every hit, eventually retaliating with a mighty Thunderbolt. The electrified terrain seemed to join in with the attack, shocking the Dewott from every conceivable direction. The whole thing quickly exploded, rendering Dewott as a burnt heap on the floor, barely breathing.

“Pathetic,” Tapu Koko said, surrounding himself in a crackling orb of electricity. He shifted backwards in preparation for a Wild Charge, sending Clefable to a full panic.

“N-no, please! My Lord Tapu Koko, don’t kill him!” she said, throwing herself into the centre of the battle. Tapu Koko seemingly couldn’t even hear her, shooting off at the speed of a rocket. He went straight through her like a ghost, physically ignoring her presence completely. She froze in shock of the moment, able to hear nothing but Dewott’s deathly scream from behind her.

Tapu Lele laughed childishly, covering her metaphorical mouth with a hand. “That was over so fast that it wasn’t even entertaining. But that’s what happens when a puny mortal challenges a God.”

As the childish legendary spoke, a familiar puddle of dark, swampy waste began to pool beneath her, radiating with black electricity. The puddle stretched upwards until it began to smother her, replacing Tapu Lele’s intriguing patterns with dark flames and a poisonous colour.

“You’re next, fool. Not even the devout shall be spared,” she said, suddenly sounding a lot deeper and terrifying in tone. Clefable flinched and stared up at her, meeting her pupil-less, soulless eyes.

“N-no! Wa-wait, please! Rune, help!” Clefable screamed as Tapu Lele attacked.

…

The next moment passed by in a blur. Clefable shot awake, sitting up so madly that she fell forwards and rolled right out of bed, toppling to the floor in a heap. She shivered in pain and discomfort, still able to hear the screams and cries she had emitted in her nightmare.

That was until the noise intensified and she realised that it wasn’t the nightmare, it was reality. She was whimpering in pain, but those whimpers sounded as loud as an Exploud with a microphone speaker. Every other sound in the area was echoing on top of those whimpers at an unbearable volume, leaving her crying in agony. The footsteps of the Pokémon patrolling the castle, the chatter of the commoners outside, the running water in the castle’s depths - she could hear all of it, and all at hundreds of times the volume it should have been.

“Ariala? Ariala, are you okay?” a female Meowstic sung, casually entering the room. As soon as she saw the Clefable curled up on the floor she freaked out, immediately realising what was wrong. She sat Ariala up, getting her attention.

Ariala could barely look at her, deafened to what the Meowstic was saying even though they were right in front of each other. Thankfully she didn’t need to, as the Meowstic said all it needed to through her body movements. She put a paw to her mouth and then covered her ears with her paws, and although still struggling to move, Ariala copied. It took a few minutes of muffled breaths and unstable shuddering but surely enough, the overwhelming sounds dulled out and she could return to sitting normally.

“Nier, thank you,” Ariala said with a sigh of relief, letting go of her ears. She took a moment to steady her breathing and wake up properly, focusing her eyesight on everything around.

The Meowstic knelt in front of her was an old friend and now a retainer. There was nothing that differentiated Nier from other Meowstic besides her size and the unique weapon she carried, a rapier with a shiny orb on the end of the handle. Otherwise, Nier was the one Pokémon that kept Ariala from questioning whether she was fat or not, since the Meowstic somehow managed to retain a wider belly than the Clefable. She would never admit that comment aloud, though.

“Good… morning,” Ariala said, leaning back to relax. Nier stayed quiet until she was sure that Ariala was fine, and stood up.

“You sure you’re alright? There are better places to sleep than on the floor, you know,” she said, putting her paws on her wide hips. Unlike other female Meowstic, she didn’t look the slightest bit unsociable. “Good morning anyway, your highness! Excited about today?”

“I- yes, sort of,” Ariala replied, using her bed to help her stand. She brushed herself off and scanned the room, still more dazed than she thought. Nothing was different from the usual; her room in the castle was grand, clear, carpeted, and well furnished. Drawers and shelves of trinkets and belongings were dust free, and a large window was just waiting to have its curtains opened to light everything up, revealing their pinkish colours. Everything in Ariala’s room was pink – she could camouflage herself there if she wanted to.

“You had another nightmare, didn’t you,” Nier said, still holding her hips. Ariala sighed and looked down. “What happened in it this time?”

“It was the same as the ones before. Our Lord Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele performing heinous acts against Eris. Did you ever get to see Tapu Fini about this?”

“We did. As soon as we did, she stopped responding to Pokémon. No one could get their fortunes read for the rest of the day. So it’s definitely a foreboding of something. Still though, we can’t let it stop us now. You got all your bag and stuff sorted?”

“Yes, I prepared last night. I have everything I need for travel except,” Ariala nodded, smiling at last. She glanced left and right in search of something, finding it hung up next to a mirror on the wall. A red fan made of diamond with knives hidden within its folds. She hopped up to snatch it off the wall, clasping it tightly between her three fingers. She swung it like a weapon twice and then folded it, showing her friend how confident she was with it. “Do you have my clothing as well?”

“Vincent’s bringing it, so we’ve just gotta wait for him. This is so exciting, though! I could barely sleep,” Nier said, raising her arms. “A trip across Faernia. It’s been so long!”

“This is not a holiday, you know,” she said, reaching for a travel bag. She started scrolling through its pockets, checking its contents.

“I know I know, but it’s still exciting! It’s been years since me and Vincent went on a big trip around here, so I bet loads has changed. Plus, you’ve never been out of the castle, so you like, _have_ to sightsee!” Nier cheered.

Ariala sighed and looked away. “Yes. For the first time in ten years, I will be seeing the outside world of Faernia,” she said softly. “_This is except that one time. I wonder if Eris is still the same?_”

“Oh yeah. I know it’s still a while away, but have you decided whether you’re actually going to marry Prince Rune or not?”

“I’m going to. Not because the Queen demanded it, but because I truly believe in the purpose of this ceremony,” Ariala said, holding a hand to her chest. “If our two kingdoms can begin working together, then all of Etheria can prosper from it. But first, I must see the outside world for myself. Never forget that that is why I am asking you all for help on this.”

“And all the more reason we gotta get you to relax and sightsee!” Nier said, fist pumping.

Ariala froze. “You set me up for that, didn’t you?”

“Ariala? Nier? You girls in there?” a rough voice called from outside the room, knocking at the same time. “I’m coming in!”

Before either of the girls could say anything, the Pokémon barged in but carefully shut the door behind him. It was the second of Ariala’s retainers, and possibly the most unusual Pokémon in the world. He was tall, bipedal, and coated in aquatic blue fur like a Dewott, but his features were what made him unique. He had the features of a Dewott and a male Meowstic from head to toe, as if his body couldn’t decide on one of the other. His fur, eyes, whiskers, arms, and legs were that of a Dewott, whilst his ears, tail, scarf, hands, and waist were that of a Meowstic. Right now he looked confused but frustrated, gritting his uneven teeth together. He only had one Meowstic tail, but it was far longer and flexible than it should have been.

“Vincent! Did you find Ariala’s costume?” Nier said waving cheerily.

“Urf, that’s what I’m here about, actually. Keep your voice down, there’s guards outside the room,” he said, revealing a length of cloth. “You said you hid her clothing in the storeroom, right? All I found in there was this thing.”

“Yup, that’s it! Specially chosen and should fit just right!” she said, snatching the cloth to hand it to the princess.

“Nier, we left you to choose Ariala’s clothing because we trusted you to find something that would disguise the fact that she’s princess. That little cloth won’t do a thing!” he said.

“This qualifies as clothing?” Ariala muttered, examining the cloth in confusion. It was more like a scarf if anything. Pure red, long, and with a cute bow tie sewed onto it.

“Course it will! I chose it because it’ll make her look sexy,” Nier replied.

“Sexy? What the- that’s _not_ what we were going for!” Vincent raised his voice.

“It wasn’t exactly, but its genius! Everyone who knows the princess knows how devout she is. No one would ever expect her to look attractive.”

“Nier, we’re supposed to _detract_ attention, not _attract_ attention. And for the love of the gods, what about this thing would make a Pokémon look ‘sexy’ of all things?”

“Ah I guess you wouldn’t understand it. It’s a lady thing. I wouldn’t expect you to have a fashion sense.”

“What? How the- look, forget it. There is no way that we’re travelling Faernia with Ariala wearing this ridiculous—”

“Is this how I’m supposed to wear it?” Ariala said, revealing that she had put on the cloth anyway. She had tied it around her waist like a belt, ensuring that it just about covered her crotch. The bow was on her front, acting as a sort of pocket which she could slip her fan into. Both Meowstic stared in disbelief, gawking at her. “Well it’s true that I don’t know about this whole ‘sexy’ thing, but it must be working. Both of you are staring right at my legs.”

“N-no I wasn’t!” Vincent said, turning away to hide a blush.

“See Vincent? It’s perfect!” Nier laughed, making him groan. She ignored his embarrassment to jump on him, wrapping her legs around his waist to latch herself to him. Surprisingly enough, they didn’t fall over.

“Wa-wait, N-Nier! What are you—”

“Ha ha, no need to be nervous now, little man. We’re all mates here, so just admit I did good, right?” she said, squeezing his nose. He stared at her and then slowly engaged her in a hug, more so that he could keep his balance.

“Yeesh, you’re such a handful. Fine I’ll go through with it for now, but we’ll buy some actual clothes after we leave,” he sighed. She giggled at him and gave him a half lidded look. “Now get off me already!”

“Not until you admit that I win,” she said.

“Win at what? The only thing I see you winning at lately is an eating contest,”

“Oh har har. Where’d you hear that one, the gym?”

“Was that supposed to be a roast? Because going to the gym is a good thing.”

Ariala sat there and watched them exchange insults back and forth, taking notice of the duo’s slow descent into affection. For some reason she found herself giggling at them and then eventually laughing out loud, which finally rendered them silent.

“Sorry, you two never stop, do you? But it’s intriguing to see,” she said, still giggling a little. “The only married couple I know are the two Pokémon that argue the most over the smallest of things. It goes against everything my tutors taught me.”

“That’s not funny though! Your highness, are you really going to travel wearing that… whatever that is?” Vincent cried.

“You’re staring at my legs again, so yes, I am. It clearly functions as intended,” she replied. Vincent palmed his face while Nier gave him a cheeky look. “Also, please call me Ariala from here on out.”

“That’s no better than calling you ‘your highness’!”

“The aim of this is to blend in, not to directly hide myself. After all, we’re going out to meet Prince Rune,” she said. Vincent sighed.

“Fine, you win,” he said with a shrug.

“Yes! In your face!”

“Not you, damn it!”

“Do you have your weapon, Vincent? If you do, we can leave now,” Ariala asked. Vincent seemed to switch mood suddenly, looking stern about something.

“Not with me, but I can sort that out. You two depart as intended, and I’ll catch up,” he said, leaving quickly.

“Vincent?”

“He’s fine. Shall we go then?” Nier said, taking the princess’ hand.

Ariala reluctantly followed, ensuring that she was wearing her travel bag properly. The duo drew the curtains of the large window at last, revealing that it was a window built on top of a glass door that led out onto a small balcony. Said balcony overlooked a dense forest and was high enough to touch the clouds, leaving mainland civilisation an indeterminate distance away.

“Why didn’t Vincent come prepared?” Ariala asked, eying the scenery.

“He did. Since he’s a hybrid, it causes a bit of trouble when he’s in public. He keeps his own disguise elsewhere,” Nier replied.

“A hybrid? What’s a hybrid?” she asked again, pointing at something below. “Down there. We can land down there.”

“We dunno how they come about, but they’re a combination of two Pokémon together. Vincent’s sorta like a Dewott fused with a Meowstic. He can’t use Pokémon attacks, but it does make him super strong,” Nier said.

She took Ariala’s hand again and whispered a countdown with her, jumping off the balcony upon reaching zero. Wind quickly picked up and ruffled their fur out of place as their descent picked up speed, but Nier rectified that by releasing her Psychic, having to lift up her ears to do so. Both her and Ariala had light blue outlines around them as Nier controlled their descent, Ariala helping herself out by fluttering her small wings. They landed amongst the trees where Ariala had pointed to safe and sound.

“Phew. I will be counting on you both from here on out. It’s quite embarrassing that I don’t know my way around my own home city,” Ariala said, examining her new surroundings.

Curiosity ate at her like a child in a theme park, as she wanted to just lose herself amongst the quiet trees and plant life around her. The ground was soft and loamy, almost completely made out of soil which grew a variety of flowers and tree sprouts. The wind was pleasant, refreshing, and light on the trees. Even the sunlight that poked through the overhead leaves wasn’t too bright or hot; the whole area evoking a sense of relaxation she wasn’t expecting to have.

“I’m serious about that sightseeing stuff, you know. It’d be better if you led the way and stuff!” Nier said, leading the way anyway and prompting the Clefable to follow.

“_So this is it. This is really happening. If we get far away enough today, we will never return to this castle until we’re certain of why this proposal was made_,” Ariala thought to herself, staring at the ground.

She recalled the time in which the marriage proposal was even announced to her, long after it had been discussed and confirmed. The other royals had made a big deal out of it anyway, giving Ariala an audience and all. However, it had prevented her from actually giving any input to said proposal. Any and all questions she gave had been dodged and left unanswered until it practically became a royal order.

“_I just cannot understand it. Since that kidnapping, I’ve been confined to Castle Faernia for my safety, but then they throw all of that away by forcing me to marry Prince Rune? Is there some great ulterior motive that I possibly cannot understand?_”

She looked forward as she recalled the Queen’s blank expression during the entire audience. Interpreters had to speak for the Queen, and nothing they said had bothered her enough to react in any way whatsoever. “_Queen Magearna… if unity of our planets is what you truly seek, then I will not let you down._”

Her thoughts killed more time than expected, and they soon made it to the first leg of their journey: the city that Castle Faernia overlooked. Ariala’s thoughts drowned to nothing as she gazed around at the unfamiliar skyscrapers that built up this city, still curious about it all.

The green theme of the forest had transformed into an attractive silver and white theme to make up roads, streetlights, fountains, and all sorts of other urban attractions. What caught Ariala’s attention the most was the thin streams of colour running through the streetlights and the edges of the roads, almost as if decorating them. A substance was going through them, but she was clueless as to what.

“Welcome to the Tower of the Tapu, Ariala,” a familiar voice made her jump a little. A Pokémon that hid its species through a huge brown hood and a robe was stood right beside her. She didn’t even notice him turn up.

“No need to scare her, Vincent. But yeah, this is your capital, Ariala! The Tower of the Tapu and the forefront of Faernia’s technology,” Nier said.

“Vincent,” Ariala whispered.

“It’s fine; this is just my outdoor clothing. If you need me to do something, I can do it just fine,” he said, pulling back his hood a bit to reveal it was indeed Vincent.

He and Nier resumed leading the way, revealing the bustling activity of the city that they were just waiting to get lost in. Neon colours engulfed the scenery no matter where she looked, making up shops, street signs, traffic signals, and more. Rails and wires ran through some of the roads which let single carriage trams transport crowds of Pokémon through them. Other Pokémon glided through the air as if they were on roads, having to abide by their own traffic signals and such. Every last bit of technology here shined openly and had those strange streams running through them.

“So you know how we’ve all been taught to respect the Gods and Goddesses of Faernia? This is what they gift us with in response to our faith. A prospering world that sees little strife,” Vincent explained, using his hands to show it all off.

Looking around, Ariala could see that statement held all the truth it needed to have to reassure her that Faernia was fine. Every Pokémon she looked at was smiling or relaxed as they went about their business, exchanging polite greetings or friendly conversations with one another. There was a Primarina performer singing to a tune with a guitar, getting applause from a few passers that stopped to listen. Some baby Togepi were dragging their mother along to run after a tram that was waiting for them. A Sylveon and a Vaporeon stepped out of an accessory shop, showing off their new looks to each other. She couldn’t help but smile warmly at all the positive activity.

“Wasn’t my marriage proposal to help sort out the worldwide issues occurring recently? I had heard that natural disasters and dangerous weather was damaging parts of Faernia and Eris,” Ariala said.

“It wouldn’t affect here, we’re just too close to the Tapu. But I believe none of them except Fini are here right now because they’ve all gone to help out those other Pokémon in need. They haven’t been seen for a few days,” Vincent said.

“Wait, the Gods themselves aid us?” Ariala asked.

“Yup. You don’t know how it all works, do you?” Nier said.

“I knew that our faith granted us the Tapu’s protection and power, but I did not know that meant them physically being here to help us. The special fortune telling audiences that Tapu Fini gave us was the limit I thought they would communicate with us,” Ariala said.

Vincent cleared his throat. “The four Tapu each have powers that affect the entire planet. For Tapu Koko, his Electric Terrain provides us with power. Equally, he leads our scientists and engineers to develop the technology that you can see enhances our everyday lives. He’s a strict father to us that ensures we never stop being Pokémon, though. The mother, Tapu Lele, provides us with forces and law. It’s her Psychic Terrain that keeps order and stability in the weather and the forces of nature. Without her blessings, I bet half of our technology wouldn’t function as it’s meant to.”

“Meanwhile, Tapu Fini nurtures us with clean water, air, and well, clean everything! Her Misty Terrain basically filters everything to keep it clean and healthy to the touch. On top of making sure we have the top healthcare, she guides us with her visions of the future, as you know,” Nier joined in. “Lastly, Tapu Bulu’s Grassy Terrain keeps our land natural and fertile. It’s his balance with the other Tapu that stops us from becoming lazy or resorting to eating meat. Without him, things like trees and plants and stuff would be dying all over the place.”

“I see. So the substances going through those little pipes are the terrains of the Tapu,” Ariala said.

“Yup! This city, the Tower of the Tapu, is the only place on Faernia where all of their terrains overlap. So it’ll be the best place in all of Etheria for sure,” Nier said. Ariala paused for a moment.

“We should be looking for that clothes shop, by the way. Pokémon _are_ staring at you,” Vincent said, continuing their walk through the streets.

“I wonder why,” Nier said, half lidded.

“This is no good. We need to go further out than this,” Ariala said, shaking her head to stop her retainers. “_Is there truly no strife here? Is it possible for the perfect place to exist? I can’t imagine the Gods allowing that to happen._”

As if on cue, an alarming sound sharply struck her ears in a way that made her shudder. She stopped to focus on it; making out what sounded like a match had been struck, followed by the lighting of several fuses. The fizzling sound of explosives set to go off was unmistakable, so she reacted by readying her fan.

“Ariala? What’s up?” Nier asked.

“Don’t you hear that?” she replied in panic.

“Remember that you have heightened senses compared to us. If you are losing control of your hearing, then calm down, clench your ears, and focus,” Vincent said.

“No, you don’t understand. A bo—” she cried, getting cut off by the sudden chain of explosions that went off.

Despite how far away they were, the blasts triggered a mass scattering of the public around them. Pokémon immediately screamed their cries and began to run away, although some recognised that they were currently safe and turned to stare at the great cloud of smoke rising in the distance. One of the skyscrapers looked like it fell down as well, generating another overly loud bang that made everyone flinch and cry out when it smashed to the ground.

Ariala’s retainers both turned to her in expectation of her hearing going out of control, but she was fine for now. Seeing the smoke rising up, she nodded and clenched her fan. “Nier, Vincent, don’t worry about me. It’s time for us to do our duty as protectors of Faernia. Let’s go and see what’s going on!”


	8. Civil Uncivilised Conflicts

“I thought it’d be here. That was a temple that dropped,” Vincent said, skidding to a stop. The trio had been following him through the city as best they could, but Ariala’s light body caused her to run with an inconvenient gait. When she ran, she had to skip, hovering in the air for a good moment before touching down to take the next step. For whatever reason it was tiring for her, so she caught up to Vincent and Nier with heavy gasps.

“A temple? Why is a temple a skyscraper?” she asked in between those heavy breaths. Vincent tilted his head at her.

“Not everyone’s as fast and smooth as you, genius,” Nier said. He shrugged.

“The Tapu actually commanded it, I believe. Tapu Lele likes everything to be sophisticated,” he said, walking forward. They turned one more corner to encounter what was really going down.

The building that had fallen was in ruins, shrouded in flames and a sooty skyline. There were quite a lot of Pokémon around, but all of them were chanting and cheering on a Greninja that stood tall and proud in front of the destroyed temple. Otherwise, all other Pokémon seemed to have fled, leaving the place a large, grass covered square where the temple’s garden sat. Sprinklers hidden within the grass had activated to keep the fire at bay, but Greninja was using the arcs of those sprinklers to appear flashy while it posed.

“What’s going on?” Ariala asked once she caught her breath back. Long before she even approached the crowd, many of them turned to her, their gazes giving enough chills to make her freeze. Vincent and Nier exchanged glances and stood guard over her. “Please. What is the meaning of all this?”

“Ho really? We knock down a precious building of yours and what’s the most you retaliate with? A Clefable and two cutesy cats? Surely you’re not so settled in your ways that you’re this idiotic,” Greninja said, jumping up high to land in front of his crowd. His eyes lacked detail beyond bold lines, confusing Ariala as to whether he was actually looking at her or not. He had a scarf resembling a frog’s tongue around his neck, which flowed in the heated wind.

“You did this? You set off bombs and destroyed that temple?” she asked.

“Oh, was that big old thing a temple? I’m sorry, it looked unimportant,” Greninja said. Ariala hesitated to reply, sneaking a look at the rest of the Pokémon behind him. There were hundreds of them and although they all appeared angry, not one of them held a weapon or possessed any armour.

“_Wait a minute,_” she realised. Upon closer inspection, many of the Pokémon were young commoners; just like the many she had seen on the way here. Some of them had a few accessories like ribbons, ties, or bows, at most.

“That’s all? Scared? Not even going to strike us down? Then we’ll go about our business. Hear me now, you pretty fairy! I am Tundra, and I hate your city’s little charade with its Tapu religion. I’m going to destroy every last temple here, and I have just enough explosives to do so!” he shouted, putting his hands together.

“I don’t understand, why would you want to destroy the temples?” Ariala said.

“Forget trying to argue with them, Ariala. They’re protesters. The only way we’ll get them to stop is by driving them out,” Vincent said, revealing a spear from within his robe. He lengthened it with a flick, making it taller than himself.

“Wait, but many of them are just commoners!” she cried, putting her hand out.

“Commoners? Who are you to put such a label on us?” Tundra said, finally giving an angry look that unveiled his pupil-less red eyes.

“Please wait, I wish to understand what is really going on here,” she said, stepping in front of her retainers. “I am Princess Ariala.”

“Your highness!” Nier coughed.

“If we can resolve this without further damage, then I wish to do so,” she said.

“Princess? Oh, yes, I guess I did hear that the princess was going to marry the prince of Eris. Guess you’re leaving to do that now, huh?” Tundra replied, going quiet. He glanced back at his audience, and then back at Ariala, cracking a sneaky smile, evident by his squinting eyes. “But let’s be serious here. Princess Ariala wouldn’t wear such a provocative piece of thread, would she? You’re just some girl trying to play hero.”

“_Oh right. I had completely forgotten that I was wearing this thing,_” she gasped in her head, looking down at the cloth wrapped around herself. Nier and Vincent exchanged glances, the latter palming his face. “It matters not whether I am wearing provocative clothing or not, anyway. Destroying all the temples with explosives would put many Pokémon in danger. I cannot allow you to harm Pokémon that way, no matter what the reason!”

“Bah, we don’t have time for this. But still - change of plan, folks. How’s about we kidnap this ‘princess’ and her little entourage? Surely with such a bribe, the Tapu will bend to our will!” Greninja said, raising a hand. His audience chanted with him and then came running, raising their fists, claws, and whatever more they had. Just like that, an entire army of Pokémon was threatening to run right into Ariala’s trio.

“Princess, stay back!” Vincent said, hopping into battle. He held his spear with his left hand, letting that arm hang loosely behind him so that the spear wasn’t pointing at an obvious target. He crouched with his right arm hung loosely in front of him, and that was his battle pose. Nier unsheathed her rapier as well, but all she did was stand guard over Ariala.

Just as the crowd got near, Vincent threw back his hood and jumped into the fray. His hybrid appearance must have taken the Pokémon by surprise since they slowed down as soon as his head became visible, not reacting to his lightning fast attacks. He started with a punch to the stomach of the Makuhita at the front, then spun and whacked the Raichu behind with the side of his spear, making sure not to hit with the sharp end. Then he suddenly shifted all momentum into a jump backwards, kicking off of a Nidorina that was in waiting. His right hand slashed at anything to his side with its sharp nails, whilst his spear hit anything opposite. Otherwise, it was his feet tripping up or kicking anything nearby.

Of course, the crowd didn’t all focus on the hybrid. Many special attacks were fired off from a distance towards Ariala and Nier, whom were ready for whatever came their way. Nier’s special rapier had a shiny orb on the end of the handle, and that was the side she held upwards, giving the weapon the appearance of a magic wand rather than a sword.

“Protect!” Nier shouted, thrusting her weapon skyward. A green barrier appeared around herself and Ariala, which the special attacks crashed against with great force. Despite the attacks not getting through, the heat of Flamethrowers combined with the cold of Ice Beams, leaving a discomforting radiance in the air around the duo.

“There were so many attacks, but you blocked them all,” Ariala said, gawking at the spectacle. Once the beams let up, Nier released her shield with a spin and unfurled her ears, pushing both paws forward. An invisible wave of psychic force flew through the air, sending a number of the enemy Pokémon flying. Her attack was only as strong as a heavy blast of wind however, and most of their pain came from the way they all crumpled together in a heap. “Vincent’s attacks are knocking them out in one go, too.”

“That’s because we’re strong!” Nier said, putting her paws on her hips.

It was true; Vincent was managing to keep a large number of the Pokémon at bay with some of the wildest movements Ariala had ever seen. He was constantly moving and hitting something with a melee attack of some sort, and each one had enough force to pin a Pokémon to the ground for good.

“I don’t think so,” Ariala said, unable to take her eyes off the conflict. “These are all normal civilians. They’re no more used to fighting than having to drive away a feral insect. They shouldn’t be fighting like this!”

“You say that, but there’s still a lot of ‘em,” Nier replied, readying her weapon again. Her ears remained unfurled and ready to use Psychic. A few seconds later she did just that, blasting away a Scyther that almost sliced Vincent’s back. He waved to her as thanks for the save, and then came running back to their side.

“They’re no threat individually, but their numbers are something,” he huffed, catching his breath. Once again, the crowd of protesters were staring down Ariala’s trio, but this time, many of them looked wearier and more serious. Tundra in particular finally stepped forward, assuming a similar battle pose to Vincent, where he was crouched on the ground.

“I see. Vincent, the cursed hybrid and his wife Nier, the blessed Meowstic. You really are the princess, aren’t you?” he asked, sounding surprisingly calm. He kept a large distance between them both, and his eyes kept shifting side to side as if expecting something.

“Now that you’re certain of that, I will ask you again to call off your attack. Harming Pokémon this way is a serious act of evil!” Ariala said. Just then, her senses spiked again and her ears twitched, picking up the sounds of another crowd of Pokémon approaching. The familiar clop sound of horse feet sprinting across the ground was the clearest, so she kept quiet and edged backwards a little. “_Are those reinforcements? Was this attack planned this well?_”

“Honestly, your words sound a little naïve for the crown royalty of our planet. Do you really have no idea why I hate your damn Tapu so much?” Tundra replied, getting angrier after every word.

“Forgive me for my current ignorance, but I really do not. Is there something I can do I resolve this peacefully?” she asked. Tundra squinted at her.

“I feel like you’re mocking me, but I’ll play along, anyway,” he growled, stepping forward to ensure he could be heard. “Famine. Earthquakes. Hurricane winds. Even immoral crimes such as thievery and destruction of property.”

Ariala’s eyes widened. “What does that have to do with the Tapu? Fixing the natural disasters is the purpose of my pilgrimage.”

“Tsk. This shit’s been goin’ on since I was a kid, pretty princess. And what have the Tapu done to help?” Tundra said. “Nothing. They let me grow up in the wilderness, having nothing to help myself and my family. While you and your privileged religious dogs sucked up to the Tapu’s favouritism, I watched my family die of starvation, continuing to pray day after day that the Tapu would bless them and take care of them! Now I’m the only one left.”

“That’s horrible!” Ariala cried.

“And I’m not the only one. My friends, the Pokémon behind me, every last one of them has suffered,” Tundra continued, glancing back at the crowd. “I won’t sit back and let this meaningless suffering go on any longer. I’ll become a leader or die trying – I’ll overthrow the blasted Tapu and lead the world into true prosperity!”

“You’re missing a huge point in your little sob story, I’m afraid,” Vincent said. “What justification does this have to blow up buildings? You could’ve killed Pokémon! And if that’s your intention, how does that make you any better than what you make of the Tapu?”

“The Tapu are kinda fickle sometimes, it’s hard to tell what they’re thinking. But they’re omniscient gods; their guidance has kept a relative peace for centuries. When they forsake someone, it can only be for a reason,” Nier added, ready to cast Protect at any moment.

“Regardless of the Tapu’s reasoning, you are bringing harm to innocent Pokémon. I cannot allow that act to go unchecked. If you wish to proceed, then I am afraid that you will force my hand,” Ariala said, finally opening out her fan.

“So what, ‘cos you _think_ my family is evil, that gives you aristocrats and Tapu an excuse to leave us to rot? Didn’t I just tell you that we prayed, day after day? We were devout, and yet, forsaken by the gods we looked up to!” Tundra shouted, losing his patience. Ariala tensed up, not finding the words to reply. “It’s a big, distant dream, but I’m through with trying to reason. I’ll bring down this whole society, even if it kills me!”

At those words, he made a number of signs with his webbed hands and fingers, quickly shifting between signs as he mumbled chants to himself. Vincent seemed to realise what he was doing and lunged forward, only to stop when Tundra suddenly vanished from sight.

“He disappeared?” Ariala said. She flinched when he reappeared directly above her, unable to brace for the heavy kick he landed directly on her face. He flipped off her as she fell to the ground, landing directly on top of her again to pin her body to the ground. Without even looking back, he vanished again as Nier retaliated from behind, attempting to slash him with her rapier.

“He’s fast!” she choked, next to be put down by a Water Shuriken attack she didn’t see coming.

“I’m not like the Pokémon that agree with my views. They’re simply civilians like you say, civilians brave enough to follow and fight for me,” Tundra said, revealing that he had warped a surprising distance away. “But me? I know how to fight, how to defend myself. I’ve spent years being forced to protect myself from thieves and the feral Pokémon out in Faernia’s wilds. You aristocrats can’t compete with me!”

Just as Ariala returned to her feet, a new crowd of Pokémon arrived on scene. The group was a platoon of cat Pokémon, from Meowth to Purrloin to Glameow, all led by a Ponyta that was familiar to her. They were soldiers wearing armour decorated with the unique markings on the bodies of the Tapu, except for the Meowth sat atop the Ponyta’s back.

“Praise the gods we’re not too late. Of all the times for a protest of this magnitude to start, why when the castle is in an uproar?” Ponyta said. Ariala confirmed who she thanks to her old, weary, but motherly voice, and calmed right down.

“The Cat’s Brigade is on the job, though. We’ll be done with this rabble in no time and be back on the search for my lady Nier!” Meowth said, standing up proudly on the Ponyta’s back. She shook him off in clear annoyance, so he hopped off and posed elaborately instead. “All units get into formation! Let’s drive these evildoers back where they came! And while you’re at it, search for any sign of lady Nier!”

“Meyes sir!” the cats chanted in perfect unison, obeying the fancy Meowth. He was as tall as a Meowstic and wore a glittering cape that shone with blinding golds even in the smoky light. With a hearty raise of a spear identical to Vincent’s, his troops charged off towards the crowd of protestors, creating a ruckus.

“Reinforcements alright, but they’re for us. We just might be able to deal with this, now,” Ariala said, finally appearing ready to fight. Tundra gave the new arrivals a livid look, having to jump away as his army of followers were effortlessly driven away. They were fleeing before the soldiers even got near, refusing to fight back one bit.

“But isn’t that Naomi? Staying here will let the soldiers find you, Ariala,” Nier said.

“Being caught this early is no problem compared to ending this skirmish. Let us force Tundra into retreat!” Ariala said, raising her own weapon high.

“You’re the boss,” Vincent shrugged, swiping his spear. Tundra’s eyes thinned.

“Don’t underestimate me, princess,” he said, readying two Water Shuriken. She held her fan close to her face as he threw them, surprised at the speed they tore through the air to reach her. She barely had time to slash at both shuriken to weaken them, still feeling enough of a sting to emit a girlish squeak.

There was no time to rest, though. As soon as she looked at Tundra after that attack, countless more Water Shuriken were headed her way, and more were being tossed like unwanted toys. Fearing the onslaught, Ariala released her fan and let it float in front of her, opening it out with a magical spin. The fan opened out further than it looked like it could have, now as wide as a full circle. With a free hand that sparkled with psychic energy, she thrust into it, filling the fan’s transparent gleam with pretty pink energy. That energy burst from within the fan, causing it to transform into an enormous Reflect barrier, matching the fan’s red diamond texture. That barrier didn’t even shake or react to the rain of shuriken that smashed into it, blocking the attack completely.

Tundra flinched in shock at how fast Ariala had pulled up that powerful shield, but that wasn’t the end of her unusual show. The instant he let up his attack, she retrieved her fan to dismiss the barrier, repeating the motion of filling it with energy. This time the energy was that of a Moonblast attack, but it still had the effect of charging the Moonblast to a ridiculous size. Tundra braced himself with eyes wider than a cartoon character, roaring out in pain at the surprising force behind the attack.

“I would implore you not to underestimate me, either. I wished for this not to require combat, but I must,” Ariala said, retrieving her fan with a graceful pose. Tundra barely remained on his feet and snarled at her, covered from head to toe in marks of damage from the single attack.

“You gonna finish this?” Nier asked, still stood at the princess’ side. Vincent was as well, but didn’t look as casual.

Tundra growled at the three of them and swirled his head around to reposition his tongue-scarf, and then made a few more hand signs as quickly as he could.

“This is your last chance to surrender. If you continue to fight, you will see greater punishment for it,” Ariala said, tightening her pose.

Tundra ignored her and continued to prepare his attack, which surrounded his hands in a gloopy orb of black energy. Seeing that, Ariala prepared her Moonblast again, charging it to a larger size than Tundra’s oncoming Dark Pulse in just seconds thanks to her fan. “Very well then, if you insist. I really don’t want to have to do this!”

“Da-damn it, what the hell kind of power is that?” he said, growling at how he was being visually outdone this easily. Just as he glanced around to reconsider his options to escape, Ariala suddenly released a scream, drawing his widened eyes back to her.

She still had the large Moonblast held by her fan in front of her, but the Clefable’s body was surrounded by black electricity that crackled around her louder than she was crying out. She was clearly struggling and straining as her fur darkened, but refused to give in to whatever this black electricity was, staying on her feet and keeping hold of her charged Moonblast. Said Moonblast was continuing to grow bigger and bigger as the seconds went by however, and was soon beyond an attack that looked safe for even Ariala to hold.

“Uh-uh, princess? Calm down, hold the power back!” Nier said, staggering back. Ariala responded with increased volume of her growls, but failed to do much more that grip her hand right hand with her left, helping to stabilise it.

“T-Tundra! G-get out of the way!” she shrieked. The Greninja gasped and focused, nervously letting go of his Dark Pulse to back away.

“Ariala, calm down, focus!” Vincent cried.

“I-I-I c-can’t!” she growled, shutting her eyes.

“Your highness!” Ponyta shouted, galloping over. “Release all the energy, now! The rest of you, we’ve got to blow up that moonblast!”

“Naomi, won’t that hurt her?” Vincent said.

“If you don’t, the energy will take over her, and we’ll have to deal with _that_ again.” the Ponyta spat, squinting at Ariala’s two retainers. The duo exchanged nods and then sided with Naomi, who stretched her hooves apart and braced herself.

“Sorry about this, your highness. But it’s gonna hurt,” Nier said in dismay, pointing a paw forward. She unfurled her ears and released a psychic blast from that paw, having the attack materialise directly inside of Ariala’s ever growing Moonblast. Both attacks exploded instantly, forcing everyone to cover their faces.

“What? What’s going on over there now?” Meowth cried in complaint, finally looking over to see the giant cloud of smoke the Moonblast caused. When the smoke began to clear, he caught sight of Ariala, gawking at her darkened colour scheme and damaged fur.

All of a sudden Ariala screamed at the top of voice, releasing a storm of the black electricity in a huge pillar that rose into the sky. It sounded like a lightning bolt striking something as it left her body and tore the clouds asunder, silencing just as quickly as it burst from her. Ariala was left shivering and breathing weakly, but was kept on her feet by Vincent.

“Princess!” he cried, staggering as her body pulled him to the ground with her. She replied with unfathomable words, but he was able to make out her desperation to sit down. No one said anything else for a while; they all just watched her in concern and discomfort.

“What happened?” Naomi finally asked, glancing at Ariala’s retainers.

“I dunno, actually. We were stopping this protest, and then you showed up with the Cat’s Brigade so we started fighting back, and then her darkness just overflowed,” Nier said.

Before Vincent could input, another blast of thunder sounded through the sky, drawing all eyes back to it. Yet another Pokémon entered the scene, this one descending from the sky in a gleaming yellow orb at a blindingly fast speed.

Everyone knew who it was the moment they saw the orb of crackling electricity land before Ariala. The orb opened out to reveal Tapu Koko, the grand mythical calmly staring down at the princess with barely a movement from its mask shaped arms. It stared down at her with intimidation, but she stared back with her mouth agape, entranced by his presence. No movement came from anyone but her getting to her feet, and then Tapu Koko slowly turned around.

Its eyes locked right onto Tundra, who flinched. He glanced aside to find that all of the other protesters had been dealt with by Meowth and the other cats, yet he dared to gesture continuing to fight by making a hand sign. All it took was Tapu Koko’s face tightening to make him retract that idea, and he finally turned tail to run. Even when he was long gone, not a word was said for a length of time, enough for everyone to gather round. Everyone knelt down, whilst Ariala bowed respectfully.

“My lord Tapu Koko,” Ariala said softly, still breathing rather weakly. He didn’t even turn to face her.

“My statue was in that temple,” he said at last, still not turning around. His voice was old and gruff, like that of an ancient, wise man. “You will resolve that problem, won’t you?”

“Of course. The temple will be fixed as soon as possible,” Ariala said, bowing again. He half turned to look at her, hiding half of his face behind his right mask.

“That wasn’t why I came here. I sense it. Destructive dark powers were released right here, and very recently, on planet Eris,” he said. She didn’t reply. “The next time I see that kind of power, I will eradicate it and any who exhibit it.”

With his cold warning left in place, he spun around and shot off back into the sky, disappearing in the same orb of crackling light he arrived in. Everyone couldn’t help but stare until he was out of sight, still in awe of his blunt presence.

“_But why?_” Ariala asked herself, letting out a breath.


	9. Faernia's Outcasts

It took a while for things to calm down, but eventually the authorities gathered around the remains of the protest and got to work with putting out the fire, sealing off the area, and ensuring that this part of the city remained safe. Despite their late arrival, Ariala remained in the same spot she was when Tapu Koko left, staring into the ruined remains of the temple with the blankest expression a Clefable could have.

“Princess! Are you listening to me?” Naomi shouted in her face, finally snapping her back to reality. Even then, she only flinched and then shut her eyes, shaking her head as if to dismiss her current thoughts.

“Vincent. Do you know where those protesters came from?” she asked.

“Princess! You really haven’t been listening at all!” Naomi shouted again, making her cringe. “This is terribly unlike you. We are returning to the castle right now.”

“Naomi- urf, this is why I didn’t tell you. I refuse to return to the castle, especially after this event,” she said, slipping her fan into its pocket. Vincent and Nier folded their arms, watching in interest.

“Why would you refuse? We have a safe carriage prepared to escort you to the meeting point with Rune. Do you know how much of an uproar you caused when we discovered you weren’t in your quarters?” Naomi said, stomping a hoof. “You as well, Vincent and Nier. As her highness’ personal retainers, you should know better than to drag her out on such an ordeal. Your actions can be seen as treason!”

“Hey hey, hold on a second. Treason? Lady Nier’s too perfect to perform such an act. I’m sure she has a perfectly valid reason for leaving with the princess this way!” Meowth said, stepping in. Nier smiled at him, giggling about something.

“Both of my retainers objected to my plan many times until I threatened to leave on my own terms. Them being here is part of their desire to protect me,” Ariala said. “But there is no turning back, now. I have seen too much, already.”

“Seen too much?” the Ponyta said, coughing.

“That protest, the loss of control over my darkness, and the reactions of Tapu Koko – I need to see more,” Ariala said. “_I don’t want to believe it, but my nightmares are leading towards premonitions. Until I can confirm what is really happening, I shouldn’t decide on a solid course of action._”

“See? It sounds like her highness and the beautiful Nier are being like the angels they should be. Nothing but praise for their brave actions and desire to protect the Pokémon of their planet!” Meowth said, swiping his overly flashy gold cape aside.

“Charle! You’re not helping!” Naomi cried.

“Oh but I am. Whilst I’m sure the Pokémon greatly appreciate your aid, you are much safer and better off helping from within your quarters, your highness. You need only give orders and we subjects will be at your service,” Charle said, bowing.

“Good. Then you will allow me to leave,” Ariala replied. There was a pause.

“Except that, of course. Your safety is most important, after all,” he replied, growing quieter.

“Oh come on you guys! I’ve never left the castle ever since the kidnapping. That was ten years ago. I am twenty-one years old, now. Don’t you think it’s stifling to keep me locked up there?” Ariala raised her voice. “Do you honestly expect me to live my life in ignorance, and still have the ability to rule an entire planet? Let alone marry the prince of our opposite?”

“We are only trying to protect you,” Vincent answered quickly, silencing everyone. He still had his eyes shut and arms folded.

“Pardon?”

“We are only trying to protect you. I understand your warrant to see the world of Faernia, but when I agreed to those terms, I did not think you would want to get involved with anything like those protestors,” he said, unfurling his arms to face her sternly. “Pokémon outside of Faernia’s civilization can be dangerous and unpredictable. There are many unknowns out there that we still don’t even know how to deal with, but they don’t affect us since we have the blessings of the gods, the Tapu.”

“My duty as crown princess requires me not to ignore those Pokémon or situations. Whether life-threatening or not, I wish to get involved in these grave matters first-hand. They destroyed a temple without warning and threatened to do so to the others. That kind of threat isn’t to be overlooked,” Ariala said.

“That’s our Ariala. Nothin’ like the princesses of fairy tales or any of that!” Nier giggled.

“Fairy tales… I hate that phrase,” Ariala sighed.

“As I promised when I became your retainer, I will do my utmost to protect you and help you in your endeavours, but I can only advise you against this with all my being. We don’t have much time until the meeting with Rune, either. Will you really follow the protesters in hopes of negotiating with them?” Vincent said. Nier giggled again, for some reason.

“What’s with you two all of a sudden? What’re you planning?” Naomi asked.

“My decision remains the same. I wish to know the truth of the outside world, and refuse to remain sheltered any longer. Before meeting with Rune, I would like to speak to Tundra,” Ariala said, nodding. Vincent exchanged nods with Nier, who put her paws on her chubby hips.

“Those protesters came from an indoor city called the Stardust Treasury. It’s a dead-end city built as a place of respite for the outcasts of Faernia,” Nier said.

“Wait, Nier!” Naomi gasped.

“The Pokémon that live there are, well,” Nier said, ignoring Naomi’s outburst. She started playing with her ear a bit with a paw. “The Pokémon that live there are those rejected by the Tapu.”

“Rejected?” Ariala said quietly.

“That’s enough. You’ve said enough!” Naomi shouted, stomping her way in between everyone. “Ariala, you are coming back to the castle right now! And your retainers will see punishment for this.”

“Even if you do that, I’m just going to leave again and find out how to get to that city. There’s no turning back now,” Ariala replied. “_It’s almost as if they’re trying to keep something from me._”

“I think I know the princess enough to know that she means that, Naomi. You can’t change her mind when it’s made up like this,” Charle added, covering his front with his cape.

“Thank you, Charle. So why don’t you come with me if you want to protect me that badly? Come with me and help supervise what happens.” Ariala said.

“Wait really, Ariala? Naomi?” Nier said, slumping forward.

“And Charle? You know what he’s like around Nier,” Vincent said.

“But they’re not going to leave us alone, either. We’re just going to keep squabbling like this unless either of us gets our way,” she replied.

“Yeah but, they’re annoying,” both Meowstic said in sync.

“Would you rather we fight for our way?” she said.

“N-no! That won’t be necessary,” Naomi gasped, hopping back a little. She gave the proposal a long round of thought, making noises as she pondered her options. All the time she stared at Ariala and her retainers, not appearing happy with anything that was happening right now. “Okay, but on one major condition. And as crown princess, protector of your Pokémon, you must honour this promise to your dying breath. After you have seen the issues at the Stardust Treasury, you will return to the meeting point to meet the prince of Eris.”

“I accept. That was what I was planning to do in the first place,” Ariala said, nodding.

“And that means you’re coming with us as well, Charle. We will need your power,” Naomi said.

“Hey, I won’t pass up a chance to protect my lovely lady Nier,” the Meowth said with a shrugged.

“Oh please. ‘Cos I need protecting,” Nier said.

“Of course you do, especially in a nasty place like that. Fakers like Vincent are only asking for trouble,” he snickered. Vincent rolled his eyes and walked off.

“Fakers?” Ariala said, tilting her head.

“Yeah, he’s a fake Pokémon, right? Some sort of fusion between two Pokémon. If you didn’t choose him as a retainer, he would be exiled from Faernia already. And he knows that. You pity him, Nier!” Charle remarked, pointing at her.

“The only thing I pity about Vincent is that he has to put up with you,” she replied, shrugging. Charle reacted with an unfathomable shriek, flinching back before pointing both paws at Vincent.

“That’s not true! There, is no way, that I, the great warrior defender, Charle, am below, this freak accident of unnatural nature!” he remarked, posing vigorously. Every word had unnecessary emphasis on it, and every pose had at least a finger pointed at the poor Meowstic hybrid.

“We should get going immediately. Will you two lead the way?” Ariala said.

“Right now? As in, right this very instant? You don’t want to get transport or anything?” Naomi said.

“Naomi, the purpose of this pilgrimage is to experience the world. Protecting myself with personal escorts is unnecessary,” she reasoned, walking off in a random direction. Vincent suddenly dashed over and turned her around.

“U-uh er, princess, that’s the wrong way,” he said. She blushed a little but smiled at him, accepting his correction.

…

Hours passed and silence had fallen between the group. Naomi had managed to convince Ariala to get a carriage, but it was only a small one suited for bringing her entourage with her. Right now, Ariala was riding on the Ponyta’s back while she sprinted across the plains of Faernia, pulling that carriage along.

The carriage was a simple wooden traveller’s caravan that housed Nier, Vincent, Charle, and a few of the cat soldiers from the Cat’s Brigade. Their weapons and symbols of importance were hidden within the simple, white clothed caravan, so to all eyes they looked just like any other group of travellers.

They had been chatting for a bit when their travel started, but now, Ariala was rigid and stern. She barely moved as Naomi galloped along, not reacting to any bumps or discomforts that occurred during the ride. Her face was intense and just as unmoving, not even visibly breathing, and her hands gripped the ropes that latched her to Naomi as tightly as her three stubby fingers could manage.

She wasn’t angry about being forced to travel with guardians; that argument had long since blown over for her. The dark events of her nightmare had been playing through her mind continuously throughout the past half an hour, now coupled with the unsettling words Tapu Koko had left her with.

_“That wasn’t why I came here. I sense it. Destructive dark powers were released right here, and very recently, on planet Eris. The next time I see that kind of power, I will eradicate it and any who exhibit it.”_

She knew exactly what he was talking about, and perhaps, her retainers knew as well. But deep down she knew more about it than anyone on Faernia, and had never once dared to share that information with another Pokémon. It all happened ten years ago, and yet, the truth was fresh in her mind, tearing away at her conscience. She always felt guilty for keeping it secret, but now that the Tapu clearly had doubts for her, she felt vulnerable for having that secret. It had been ten years, and now it was as if the danger of that secret could surface at any moment.

At last, she made a movement and stuck her right hand out. It pulsed with dark energy, excreting a dark, gaseous substance around her arm. A low, eerie sound came with it, and the sounds of the others shifting in discomfort told her that they had immediately sensed the release of this dark power.

“Ariala?” Naomi said in concern. Ariala stopped releasing the energy, holding onto the ropes again. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she spoke softly.

The power looked as disgusting as ever, and the thought that it was somewhere in her body, constantly brewing and waiting for its chance to come out sickened her. Jyararanga had kidnapped her to seal that power within her, warning her to never abuse it. She barely had control over it in the past, but thanks to Vincent and Nier, she now had total control over it. So what had made her lose control when she attacked Tundra? Why did she release so much energy that even Tapu Koko had been alarmed of it?

Another memory played out in her mind, the image of a young Oshawott pierced by a monstrous hand of just as disturbing texture. Had that little girl survived just as well as she had? Did she have control over the darkness as well? Was she the one on Eris that had released enough darkness for Tapu Koko to detect it?

“Ariala!” Naomi cried, snapping her out of her trance. She was able to gallop at full speed and speak without huffing or puffing at all, which was always impressive to the Clefable. “Are you listening? We’ve been travelling for a while now. Are you okay to keep going?”

She let out a sigh and changed face at last. She was famished, bone dry thirsty, the wind gave her a chill, and her legs felt stiff from the amount of time she had spent sitting in one place. She shook her head and glanced at her allies, giving them a warm smile. “Actually, we should think about food. It’s been a while.”

“Oh finally, I thought you’d never say that!” Nier sighed hoarsely, slumping backwards in her seat. “I’m so hungry I could pass out!”

“Why didn’t you say that earlier? I have snacks. You need only ask, my lady,” Charle said.

“You couldn’t tell? Her stomach’s been singing for quite a while,” Vincent snickered.

“Very funny.”

“Was it? I couldn’t hear it,” Ariala admitted, blushing at the song of her own stomach sounding out. Naomi giggled as well and began to slow down, taking them off course.

They had been following a road that ran through the plains the whole time. Plains and fields of crops were all that passed, and between all of that, a few herds of Pokémon in the distance. Those Pokémon barely paid them any mind besides a glance, minding their own business just as the Pokémon in the city did.

“We made good progress today, anyway. We could reach Stardust Treasury within a day if we continue at this pace,” Naomi said. She didn’t go far off the road, stopping in a patch of low grass. Ariala was about to get to work on untying the ropes from her, but was quickly stopped by a few of the cat soldiers and Charle.

“Please, allow me, your highness,” they proposed, essentially taking over the entire chore of setting up a camp, leaving her to sit and watch with a bothered face.

Nier, Vincent, and Charle spent the time bickering with each other over who would protect the other. Naomi fretted over every little thing that the princess did, from the fruits she chose to eat to whether she slept in the caravan or in a tent. It was nothing new to her, and by the time night had fallen, she was so sick of it that she had given up on doing anything about it.

One advantage she knew she had as a Clefable was her ability to keep quiet. Even though Vincent was on watch duty, she knew she could easily sneak out of the caravan and go wherever she wanted. If any danger somehow came, she could hear it coming from miles away and escape before anything dangerous even happened. She didn’t need guards for this. And so, in the darkness of potentially midnight when everyone else was seemingly fast asleep, she did just that: snuck out of the caravan and skipped off amongst the fields to get some time to herself.

After today’s battle, she was fully expecting some sort of danger to approach her. But despite standing right out in the open of the fields, nothing was there at all.

“_It’s just as safe as the royals told me. I can sense feral Pokémon, but they’re all asleep. I could sleep out here if I wanted to,_” she thought to herself, staring around at it all. Clouds still covered the sky, blocking out the stars. Accepting that she was alone, she stuck out a hand and expelled the dark energy again, surprised at how luminous it stood out in the night, and how loud a noise it made in the silence. That didn’t stop her from hearing footsteps of someone sneaking up on her however, so she quickly hid it and spun around.

“You know, I don’t blame you for wanting to get away from it all. Pardon me, but I can’t let you roam too far, especially if you’re playing with that,” Vincent said.

“It’s fine. Thank you for your concern,” she sighed, looking away. There was a pause.

“We’re still in the Tapu’s domain. So even the feral Pokémon that choose to live outside of towns and cities have all the vegetables they can eat,” he said, slowly walking to sit beside her. “Once we leave the domain however, you’ll see the truth of it all.”

“The kind of Pokémon that follow Tundra. May I ask why you know so much about that?” she asked, joining him in sitting down.

“If you’ll allow me,” he replied, and she nodded. “I have a rather long history with it. I met Nier in a place that was connected to the Stardust Treasury. But it was a place where I was sealed… for a thousand years.”

“A thousand years?” she gasped.

“I lived in a village called Crescent Fields. I wasn’t anything special to be honest, but I was in training to become the protector of the village. At that time, we had heavy faith in the Tapu just like we do now, but things were hardly as advanced. We barely even had weapons,” he recalled, staring up at the sky. “I spent everyday training tirelessly with my surrogate father, who I was allowed to call Lin. But on the day I was supposed to take over the role of protector, we went to our village shrine to pray to the Tapu for my future.”

“Did something happen?” she asked, tilting her head at Vincent’s sudden pause. He looked like he was holding back a tear, wiping his eyes as he looked back down.

“I don’t remember. The last thing I remember is falling down into some kind of underground ruins. Next thing I know, Nier found me sealed in some kind of technological ball in those same ruins. I had lost the ability to use my Pokémon attacks, and she said I looked like an Oshawott fused with an Espurr. She was an Espurr back then, too,” he recalled, turning to face Ariala. “Everything I ever knew had been replaced by what we have now. When I finally learnt the date, I learnt that I had somehow skipped through time, through an entire millennial calendar. It was only Archanea seven-fifty when I prayed; suddenly it was Thracia seven-fifty when I woke up. I had truly skipped forward one thousand years.”

“Thracia seven-fifty is when we met,” Ariala pointed out.

“Yes. Nier was exactly my age and wanted to travel to see the world. I had no knowledge of the world and needed to adapt. It was a win-win situation for us both, so I took the task of training her while she showed me around,” he said, snickering at the memories. “Next thing I knew, we both grew stronger, evolved, and were wed. But we didn’t want our time spent training to be wasted, so we joined the royal guard after settling in the Tower of the Tapu.”

“And that’s when I appointed you as personal retainers. I had just come back from the kidnapping, so I was pretty frightened. But now that I think about it, I picked you because you look like a Dewott. Rune was still in my mind back then,” Ariala said. “So you have seen much of the world around?”

“Sorry, I sort of went off on a tangent there, didn’t I? But that was the main reason why we went to become soldiers. We wanted to make changes to what we had seen. The very first place we wound up visiting when left on our journey was the Stardust Treasury. There, my thoughts of the Tapu’s teachings and followings changed. I won’t try to give you any thoughts. I know it’s my duty to protect you, but I’m honestly more than impressed by your personal decision to see the world yourself. I want you to develop your own feelings on this pilgrimage and make your own choices to what you believe in. As a friend, I’m happy to let you do this.”

“But you will advise me when something comes up, won’t you?”

“I will. But keep this conversation between us. Tomorrow, I’m your retainer again, and this conversation never happened.”

“You have my word,” she smiled. “And thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. But what’s on your mind, though? You definitely seem to be bothered, ever since your darkness erupted against Tundra,” he asked. Ariala perked up and looked away, making sounds of nervousness and discomfort. “Would it be best if I didn’t inquire about it now?”

“I’m sorry, Vincent. But yes. It would be best,” she said, calming down. “_The way things are going, you’ll find out soon, anyway._”

Vincent didn’t say anything more, so she got a moment to settle down and sit again. She still stared at him though, particularly distracted by his whiskers. “_A warrior from one thousand years ago. I never would have imagined that I had such a unique friend by my side. What he and Nier know about the world has obviously changed their perspective of everything. Will mine change as well? As princess, is it okay for me to have these fears and thoughts about the gods that protect us?_”

She slowly turned away to look up at the sky. Two moons were peeking through the clouds, letting off an eerie, luminous but colourless glow that hurt to look at. “_I can’t even ask the gods for guidance on this matter._”

…

The next day was just as uneventful as she was used to. Ariala was once again made to relax whilst her friends worked to prepare breakfast, dismantle the campsite, and set up for travel again. Soon enough they were back on the road, where this time her appearance wasn’t as troubled as yesterday. Ariala concentrated forward with a plain look, trying not to let her thoughts distract her.

Yesterday had been relatively cold and cloudy, but it seemed like the further they went, the colder and cloudier it was getting. She was sure that it was just midday, yet the sun hadn’t been visible once due to the heavy cover of fluffy clouds that blanketed the sky as far as the eye could see. This was even with the dusty wind that blew strongly enough to make her cringe from its chill.

At the same time, it soon came to her attention the reduction in the amount of life around. They were still amongst fields and plains of grass, but now those were not much more than short grass and weeds occasionally sectioned off by hedges or fencing. There were no flowers or plants or even trees, and the herds of feral Pokémon were smaller and less frequent. It almost looked as if the colour was draining from the world as well. One thing was for certain, the fields weren’t green.

“We’re approaching the border of the Tapu’s domain. We’re almost there to Stardust Treasury,” Naomi announced. Ariala faced forward again, catching sight of a distant silhouette resembling a building directly in front.

“_This is it. The meeting with the Pokémon that were rejected by the Tapu,_” she said in her mind.

…

** Archanea and Thracia **

Ariala: Refresh my memory again. The calendar of Etheria shifts to a new title every millennium, right?

Naomi: Correct. Every one thousand years across both Faernia and Eris, the title of our millennium changes. We differentiate the titles this way so that we can pinpoint prominent periods of history and timelines correctly. It makes it easier for scientists and historians to make calculations and predictions as well, since they can make correlations between events on both planets with ease.

Nier: Ugh. Maths stuff.

Vincent: What does this have to do with maths?

Nier: It’s all complex wordings and calculaty and- UGH it sucks, okay? Why couldn’t we just keep counting the years from the beginning?

Naomi: That would actually be worse. Our numbered years would reach unprecedented numbers, and we would have to manually label time periods and generations by the years in which they took place. Giving each millennium a title enables us to just call each millennium by that title. For example, if I was to refer to the last generation, I would mention Archanea, followed by the year number.

Ariala: Whilst our generation is Thracia. So if me and Prince Rune get married this year, Pokémon in the future would remember it taking place in the year Thracia seven-sixty.

Naomi: Correct. Have you been studying, your highness?

Ariala: Actually, I was just curious how the names get decided. As far as I know, the millennial titles just seem to get universally known. Is there some monarch that decides it?

Nier: Good question. They all sound like fantasy names from some game series or something. Archanea, Gaiden, Thracia… it’s gotta be some nerd naming it all.

Naomi: The stars decide it in conjunction with the last generation on the nine hundred and ninety-ninth year of the millennium. Supposedly the whole process is called ‘Astral Genealogy’.

Nier: That’s even worse! It’s definitely some nerd coming up with it, I’m convinced.


	10. Master Lin

“What is this?” Ariala whispered, her eyes wavering upon the sight before her. After half a day’s worth of travel by Ponyta and cart, her and her small army had reached the Stardust Treasury. They weren’t exactly there yet, but the landmark was in sight, less than ten minutes away. The land it stood on brought Ariala near to tears.

A torrent of emotions flushed over her, confusing her on what to think. Even though it defied all logic, the fields and colours of nature stopped dead. There was literally a line dividing the two parts of the planet, one half having grass, hedges, trees, and all other forms of nature, whilst the other half was a colourless wasteland covered in grey, dust, and cracks. The only visible landmark was the Stardust Treasury itself, an enormous rectangular box that was as tall as a city.

“This is the edge of the Tapu’s domain. The blessings granted by their terrain stop here, so nature is left to its own rules. Of course, our current technology physically affects nature, so everything outside of the Tapu’s domain fails to function,” Vincent said. He stared at the blank distance coldly, squinting at something. “This is where the Pokémon that don’t worship the Tapu live, outside of their influence.”

“Where the protesters live,” Ariala said. She slowly shook her head and focused her grip back on Naomi, to which the Ponyta nodded and galloped on their way.

“This structure is roofed over. Is the entire city indoors?” Ariala asked.

The giant structure looked more like an ancient ruin of some kind, being made of perfectly square stone blocks of the same, colourless material that the planet was made from. No marks or decorations were anywhere across it, but it was being held up by thick iron bars like a prison cell.

Those iron bars ran all the way around it, hiding a single entrance where there was enough space for a Pokémon to fit through. There wasn’t enough room for the carriage to go through, so they left it there – the other carriages parked outside implied it was okay to, anyway.

Inside was more pleasant than expected. The uplifting life that filled the Tower of the Tapu was present here on a far greater scale it seemed, as many more Pokémon filled the streets and paths than the group had ever seen. The buildings that lined the city were of inconsistent quality, from straw hut cafes that were a single room, to enormous skyscrapers covered with flashy logos and neon shop signs. Amongst the buildings were convenient overpasses, footbridges that crossed over central roads. Some were so high up that they ran right beside some of the skyscrapers.

“Hey Ariala, how’re you holding up? If it gets too loud, let us know, okay?” Nier said, distracting Ariala for a moment.

Until then, she hadn’t noticed the jovial festivities sounding out around her. There were street performers that danced and sung, and muffled conversation from hundreds around. Now that she was paying attention, there was a mixture of delicious aromas that came from the many food stands around that made her feel hungry, even though she had eaten well for breakfast already. Curious still, she approached one of the straw stands, eying its displayed selection.

“See anything you like? Some of these dishes are very rare and can only be gotten here,” the Prinplup behind the stand said, using a wing to show it all off. “They’re all cooked using the baking and frying methods from Eris, but made using ingredients from Faernia. So nothing distasteful!”

“Huh. I had no idea that berries wrapped in deep fried batter could smell so good. They look good, too. And it’s remarkably cheap,” Ariala said, putting a finger on her lips.

“Gotta admit, they do look _really_ good,” Nier said, drooling. Vincent rolled his eyes.

“You need only ask, my lovely lady. Want something?” Charle said, shoving his way to the front.

“I wouldn’t if I were you. You don’t know what’s in street food like this,” Naomi said. “We specifically ate well before coming here so that we wouldn’t succumb to unknown foods like this.”

“Suit yourself. It’s a once in a lifetime though, I assure you,” Prinplup said smugly.

“You can’t come to a place like this and not try the food! It’s like, the law of tourism. I’ll take a Cornn Berry sausage in batter, please!” Nier said. She giggled excitedly as the exchange was quickly made, having to bounce the snack around in her paws to cool it down.

“It’s a good choice, but make sure you cool it down and have a drink afterwards. Cornn are known for their dryness,” Prinplup said.

“Bit late on the warning!” she said, trying to dull the heat by stuffing a large bite in her mouth. She wound up flinching and squealing as it burnt her tongue, almost falling over.

“N-Nier!” Naomi cried. The Meowstic quickly recovered and started squealing in glee instead, taking another large bite like her life depended on it.

“This thing is _so_ good! It’s crispy and warm and thick, but sweet like a sweet!” she said. “I’ve never eaten anything like this before. We’ve gotta get a recipe!”

“You’re making me want to try something,” Ariala said, walking off to admire her other choices. “Toffee apple, candy Oran Berry, fried rice, baked nut cake, fizzy Sitrus Juice… I’ve never seen any of these foods before. And how much variety do we have back home?”

“Too much variety!” Nier agreed, her voice muffled by a full mouth. Two sticks were in her hand, both presumably having foods on them.

“Did you buy- you’re gonna run out of money before we’re even done here. Save some room for dinner!” Vincent said.

“Oh I’ve always got room for dinner, don’t you worry about that, heh heh. Say Ariala, what’re we even doing here, anyway?” she said. Ariala slowed down and started scratching her chin, giving everything another look over.

“_There are electronic lights on the ceiling, and some power is being used to operate ovens, fires, and all else. Even though the Tapu’s domain doesn’t reach here, their society is almost as well maintained as ours,_” she concluded, setting her sights on the road forward. Pokémon barely paid her and her group any notice, despite Vincent’s hooded robe covering his appearance. “_I can’t believe it. At first glance, this place seems completely normal. But what is it about these Pokémon that causes them to decline the blessings of the Tapu? And so much so that they would travel so far to violently protest?_”

The others watched her as she wandered off mumbling, shrugging as they followed. Ariala never answered the question, exploring the city without clear purpose. She did buy food and drink however, adapting to the positive vibes given out by the place. Within an hour or two the group had seen a good majority of the city, from its dining districts to a retail park and even an amusement sector filled with arcades and theatres for stage plays.

“I’ve been holding off on admitting this, but this city has changed greatly from how I last remember it. It’s far more advanced,” Vincent said, settling down on a bench on the side of a street. The road they were on was quiet and moody, lined with many habitats made of stone. Ariala was examining a map next to the bench while the others stretched and took a break.

“Not my ideal area for a date though, that’s for sure. As flashy as this place is, Nier deserves better,” Charle said, wiping the coin on his forehead.

“Do you ever stop talking about Nier?” Vincent complained.

“Do you ever treat her as she deserves to be treated? A fantastic lady like her only comes by once in a man’s dreams, after all,” he replied, smiling cheekily. “You should be treating every day with her like it’s your last!”

“I understand that way of thinking, but we think differently. Listen Charle, I don’t appreciate you trying to lecture a married couple on how they should treat each other,” Vincent said, folding his arms.

“Your marriage isn’t even genuine. That’s why it infuriates me so. This beautiful Meowstic deserves better than your efforts!” he snapped, pointing fingers at him with ridiculous enthusiasm.

“Oh boys, you can be so territorial sometimes, you know that?” Nier giggled, giving them both a playful look.

“I believe you mean ‘possessive’,” Vincent said.

“Shut up, I knew that! Listen Charle, me and Vincent may not have some fancy paper or ring to say that we’re married, but we are, trust that much. Our commitment is different to most normal Pokémon,” she said.

“That’s why I wanted you both, to be honest. You’re nothing like the other royals. They can be so stuck up and stifling with their rules sometimes,” Ariala said, half paying attention. She was focused on the map sign.

“But your highness, we’re strict for a reason!” Naomi cried.

“Hush! Don’t say that out loud,” Vincent hissed. Barely any Pokémon paid attention, thankfully. “Anyway, point is, I don’t like the way you talk to Nier anymore. I’ve been patient until now, but you just aren’t respecting us at all.”

“I don’t mind, to be honest. I don’t see the big deal,” Nier said, shrugging.

“The big deal is that if you don’t put your foot down and just tell him you aren’t interested in him, he’s going to keep fretting and hitting on you,” Vincent said, shaking his head.

“I think it’s funny and sorta cute!” she giggled, covering her mouth. Charle slumped forward. “In a cartoony sorta way. When Charle gets a real girlfriend, he’s gonna make her _really_ happy.”

“But don’t you understand, my lady? There’s only one woman I truly want to make as happy as you imply,” he said. She tilted her head, making him slump forward and groan.

“I won’t find what I’m looking for here,” Ariala said out loud, getting everyone’s attention. “Perhaps if we stayed here for a few days, we would get to see the city’s true colours, but we don’t have that much time. So let’s see if we can reach this ‘Zodiac Temple’ that’s in the centre of the city. We’ll have to pay for one of those Manectric buses to get there.”

Before anyone could reply, a loud blast occurred in the stone house right next to them, and a huge Flamethrower streamed out from one of the windows. Ariala stepped away whilst Vincent and Naomi stood guard over her, flinching when a Grumpig fell through the door, covered in marks of damage and burns. A Blaziken followed, stomping on the Grumpig’s stomach to keep it in the ground.

“You just don’t get it, do you? It’s over. You lost the bet, so the money’s mine. You want more money, freaking work for it, don’t gamble for it!” Blaziken said, ignoring the wails of pain from the Pokémon below him. “I’m sick and tired of you showing your ugly mug here every day, begging for money back. You’ve got three days, you hear me? Three days to get a job, cough up, or cough your last!”

“P-please get off! Okay okay, I’m begging you, no more pain, please!” Grumpig squealed.

“Looks like somebody pushed their luck,” Charle said, looking away. Ariala refused to dismiss it despite the others turning away as well, and approached.

“Release him,” she said with a straight face.

“And who’re you? This Pokémon’s been—” Blaziken said, growling at her.

“I understand the situation enough from those few words. But physically harming him will impair his ability to work. Hurting him serves no purpose,” she said. Blaziken spat and obeyed, slowly lifting his foot off. “Nier, this Pokémon is burnt. If you would heal him, please?”

“Wait, but if I—” she replied, glancing aside. Quite a few Pokémon were watching the scene.

“It matters not. Don’t worry about it,” Ariala smiled.

“Ari,” Vincent said.

“If you say so,” Nier replied with clear reluctance, standing over the Grumpig. She drew her rapier and held it upside-down so that the shiny orb was at the top, raising it into the air. “By the blessings of Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini, cure this soul with your healing powers. First Aid!”

The orb flashed and out came a soft, golden, glittery glow that showered sparkles over the damaged Grumpig. As each bit of glitter landed on him, it burst into a warm glow that sunk into his body, removing his burns and dirt. Seconds later, he was back on his feet and admiring his healthy body, speechless at how quickly and magically he had just been healed.

“Huh. I thought that the rapier was just a fancy weapon for a fancy lady. I didn’t know it could actually heal,” Charle said.

“It’s a double sided rapier. One side is a blade, the other, a healing staff. Me and Vincent needed someone to take care of us during our travels, after all,” she said quietly, looking at the crowd around them. Many of the Pokémon now appeared to be all kinds of disgusted and scared, trying not to look back at her.

“Are you feeling better?” Ariala asked, silencing as Grumpig flinched away from her. He took the opportunity to run away, crying at the top of his voice. “… Why is he afraid?”

“I thought I recognised that voice when everything went quiet. You’re awfully brave, using a Tapu blessing in a city like this,” a familiar voice stated, drawing all eyes to it. Tundra the Greninja was stood in the doorway of the house, his arms folded and eyes thin.

“Tundra! At last, I’ve been looking for you this whole time,” Ariala saidd.

“Hmm? I don’t think you realise what kind of position you’re in. We have no reason not to just outright kill you right here and now,” Tundra said, silencing them all. He slowly scanned the rest of the crowd, opening his eyes to appear more threatening. “Well? Don’t just stand there. This isn’t a pantomime. Get out of here! I will deal with them.”

The crowd began to disperse, Blaziken included, who went back into the house. Once they were all alone, Tundra approached, hiding his eyes again. “Princess Ariala, what the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

“I came to stay true to my proposal. I want to resolve the issues you have with the Tapu,” she answered, approaching without fear.

“Look- no- don’t come near me!” he raised his voice.

“Ariala!” Naomi shouted. Ariala ignored them all until she was right up in Tundra’s face, looking at him in the eyes without wavering.

“I want us to strike some kind of mutual agreement. If there is something I can do to resolve the conflicts you have with the Tapu and our society, then I will be willing to cooperate within reason. Now is the time to have your most important problems fixed.” She said. “Please, Tundra. I do not want to see more Pokémon get hurt or unnecessary violence performed. I am certain we can work something out—”

“Okay okay, I get it! Sheesh, you don’t have to stand that close to me. Your breath stinks, what’ve you been eating? And you’re still dressed in that ridiculous… disguise, if that’s what you call it,” he said. Ariala stepped backward. “You’re speaking to the wrong Pokémon. Although I govern Stardust Treasury in a way, at the moment, we are ruled by our own religious mayor of sorts.”

“Religious mayor?” Vincent replied.

“The high priest of the Constellars, Master Lin. At present, he and his followers fund and power our city with their magic, enabling us to survive. Without them, we would be out in the wilderness that you see surrounding this city. If you want to talk diplomacy, he is the one to talk to. He should be in the Zodiac Temple in the centre of the city,” Tundra said.

“We were about to head there, anyway. Thank you very much, Tundra,” Ariala replied, bowing to him. “Come on, everyone. The day will not wait for us. Let us set up a meeting with him.”

“I have a bad feeling about this, your highness,” Naomi said, trotting after her. The others didn’t say anything but followed anyway. Tundra watched them walk off with open eyes, joined by Blaziken after they left.

“Why did you let them off?” he asked. Tundra groaned and fixed his tongue scarf.

“I have a bad feeling about this as well. But I want to see how this plays out, anyway,” Tundra answered.

…

The Manectric Bus wasn’t what they expected it to be. It was quite literally the process of renting a ride on the back of an electrified dog, and then having that dog take you to a designated stop in the city by running exceedingly fast. It was like a cheap Ponyta ride, except it had no convenient safety equipment whatsoever.

It got them to their destination in the blink of an eye at least, an area devoid of all Pokémon. An enormous, perfectly rigid lake sat in the centre of the city littered with eerie, ghostly flowers with coiled petals and oversized buds. They floated on the water like lotus, spewing out an indescribably quirky stench that shrouded the area in pale mist. A single bridge with rotten planks led to the temple in the centre, an enormous structure that felt like it would disappear in the mist at any second.

“This is the place. But it doesn’t feel like the place to talk,” Ariala said, holding a hand out. Some sort of glitter filled the atmosphere around the lake, completing the scene by giving it a spatial feel. She couldn’t touch the glitter at all however, it just faded upon contact.

“Because it’s a trap. Even I can see that!” Charle said. “C’mon your highness! You’ve got to be smarter than this.”

“Whether it is or isn’t smart, I must understand the full situation. And if the Pokémon I seek is in there, then I must go,” she said, marching forward. She gasped at the creaking of the planks beneath her, freezing to ensure that it was safe to walk on. If this bridge couldn’t carry her, then what of her entourage?

“Something’s been bugging me as well. Tundra called their leader ‘Master Lin’. That was… _his_ name,” Vincent added, joining her with careful steps.

“_Oh right, Vincent’s dad was called Lin, too,_” Nier realised, using her psychic to float across safely.

The temple looked just as any other sacred structure would look, both inside and out. Outside was aged but imposing, whilst inside was cold, vast, but well managed. The stained glass windows all showed off zodiac symbols, and each one shone a dark, spatial light onto the rows of benches. At the far end of the hall was a lone Pokémon clothed in a dark purple robe, sat down on a huge chair with his back to everyone.

Ariala couldn’t help but stop in the central walkway between the benches. Only now was she beginning to get the unholy vibes of being in extreme danger. Her fur trembled from both fear and the actual cold, but her ears detected nothing. There was no one watching them, no one there breathing except herself and the Pokémon sat in the chair, their breaths visible before them as large gushes of frost.

“I’ve been expecting you, princess,” the Pokémon spoke. The sudden speech of the snide voice made her flinch, and her face tensed up. The fact that no one else was saying anything told her that her allies were just as turned off by the situation, so she reached for her fan and made sure to grip it, ready to brandish it at any moment.

“Now now, there is no need to be nervous. I have cleared the hall for your arrival, your highness. You need not worry. Come forward and speak to me,” the figure said, raising its right arm to wave slowly.

Its voice was condescending and vile, yet wise and struggled, like that of a powerful old veteran. It pronounced every word with heavy emphasis. From this distance, Ariala could barely make out its hand either, but it looked like a claw.

“I said come forward and _speak_ to me,” it growled, gesturing a click with its sharp fingers.

The movement of a finger curling towards itself seemed to capture Ariala, and she went skidding across the floor against her will and control, psychically dragged right up to the large chair. She screamed and fought against it but couldn’t do anything until the hand stopped its movement, in which she was now right behind the chair. As if knowing that, the chair spun around, revealing the Pokémon at last.

Ariala could have screamed again if she didn’t already. The monster sat before her clearly wasn’t a Pokémon at all; unidentifiable to everything she knew was living in this world. It had the features of most Pokémon in its face at least – blue, wrinkly skin, pitch black eyeballs with piercing red pupils, amber hair shooting out from the tip of its layered forehead, a long, pointed nose, and a lipless mouth that was dryer than a desert. His whole face was dry, looking as if it could shatter into crust at a touch. Everything else of its body besides its hands and wrists was covered perfectly by its deep, dark coloured robe, almost causing the creature to blend in with the eerie atmosphere of the temple. His eyes stood out too much for him to camouflage, though.

“Princess!” the others cried as Ariala tripped backwards, losing control of her calm completely. She hadn’t realised she had drawn her fan and guarded her front with it, but she was thankful that the others soon stood guard over her. Just the sight of his abyssal eyes was enough to silence her from fright.

“That’s a shame. I did the best I could to make this meeting to your standards, your highness. You would still have your guards attack me?” he said, slowly standing up. A large sash adorned with zodiac symbols appeared around his neck, each symbol glowing a bright, aqua blue. “I am Master Lin, high priest of the Constellars and governor of the Stardust Treasury. Didn’t you want to speak to me?”

The others tightened their poses and held their weapons at the ready, resisting every urge to lash out at him. Seeing that, Ariala got to her feet and tried to approach, unable to stop herself from shuddering. She wasn’t uncomfortably close to him, yet she could feel it; an overwhelming feeling in her body that was telling her she was dangerously close to death right now.

“Y-yes, I did. I wish to negotiate some terms with you about the outsiders of F-Faernia and the followers of the Tapu,” she said softly, clearing her throat to speak properly. “Some Pokémon from this city recently travelled to the Tower of the Tapu to protest against our planet’s primary religion, our belief in the Tapu.”

“I see. You have come to resolve this conflict. Well, let me be brief to settle your discomfort,” Lin responded, stretching his wrinkly arms out wide. He clapped his sharp, claw-like hands together, causing the doors of the temple to shut with a loud slam. Everyone gasped and spun around at it, jumping back from Lin as he raised his hands with a wicked smile on his face. “Obey me and you shall get everything you desire from me, princess!”


	11. Hybrid Connections

“I don’t get it. What could you possibly want with Ariala? Who are you really?” Naomi shouted, stretching out her hooves. The flames on her back were going wild, illuminating the darkness well.

“My business is with the princess and no one else. The rest of you can keep out of our meeting,” Master Lin said, raising one arm. A dark, slimy substance spewed from the palm of his hand all over the floor. Once enough of it covered the ground, the slime formed into the shape of Pokémon, losing the texture of the dark substance in replace of a near transparent appearance.

“Spectres? Everyone be careful, he’s a cantor!” Naomi said, keeping her eyes fixed on Lin. He kept on spilling out more and more slime until he was surrounded by six of the spectres, all of which resembled different Pokémon. Their ghostly figures were highly visible in the darkness thankfully, as they couldn’t be seen through, so their outlines stood out.

“Spectres? What’re they? They look so cool,” Charle said, readying his claws. “Actually, never mind. Whatever they are, rabble like that is why the Cat’s Brigade is here. Ready men? Charge!”

Seconds later the temple was filled with battle cries and the clashing of attacks. Charle’s small army ended up pushing Ariala and her friends aside; taking on the spectres with slashes and tackles, whichever their species did best. Despite the ghostly appearance of the spectres, their physical attacks were working. No sounds came from the enemies, but they were being kept back with ease.

“While that’s going on, you and I can have our talk,” Lin said, using Psychic to pull Ariala towards him again. The others freaked out as she was thrown over the battle and right up to Lin’s face, where he held her up by just below her mouth, strangling her. “I’m sure you know what I’m after. You’ve kept me waiting long enough. Release it!”

“Re-release what?” Ariala said, wriggling in his grasp. He dropped her and curled his claws, covering them in more slime.

“Don’t waste my time, Princess!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” she cried, catching her breath. She struggled to her feet and stood guard with her fan, trying to keep calm. “I honestly do not know what you are talking about.”

“The Shadow Partition that was sealed within you when you were a child. I believe you had to travel to Eris for their king to do it,” he said.

“_How does he know about that?_” Ariala gasped in her mind. She stumbled and glanced back, finding her allies separated from her by the six spectres.

“Don’t bother, we are safe to talk. Release that Shadow Partition and you will be free to ask of whatever you please from me,” he said, pointing a finger at her.

She hesitated and glanced back at her friends again, concluding it was safe to talk without them hearing. “I won’t. I don’t know how you know about that, but whatever wicked reason you require it, I will not give it to you!”

“Hmpf. I didn’t spend all those months in planning just to get this far and have you tell me no. Whether you wish it or not, I _will_ have that Shadow Partition from you!” he raised his voice, throwing the slime to the floor to summon two more spectres. They were formed quicker than the six that had formed earlier, running at Ariala with sharp claws bared.

Ariala gasped again but fell into the flow of battle as quickly as needed. She brandished her fan against the two spectres, both Sandslash, and then protected herself by putting up a Reflect. The Sandslash clawed at the red barrier like mad, unable to even dent it.

“I see. It makes sense that you wouldn’t come here without being capable of defending yourself,” Lin said with a smile, performing more hand movements.

He summoned more spectres, but before they had even formed, he found himself distracted by a huge pink glow in front of him. Still behind her Reflect barrier, Ariala was holding onto a huge Moonblast attack and let it go with a cry of effort, making Lin gasp and rethink. The attack tore right through the two Sandslash and the two spectres that hadn’t formed yet, threatening to hit him head on if he didn’t do anything.

To Ariala’s surprise, her Moonblast was stopped by a single palm pointed at it. Lin barely let out a sound of effort as he pushed against it, soon swiping that arm aside to send the Moonblast haywire, where it exploded harmlessly on the ceiling away from everyone. He had a cocky smile on his face, his dry features giving that more of a conniving feel that made Ariala shift away in discomfort.

“If that’s how it is, I’ll defeat you myself!” he said, performing more hand movements. Instead of using his slime to create more spectres, he tensed his arms and cupped his claws around a glowing orb that appeared in front of him. He didn’t charge it for long and soon after it was fired, it burst into a rain of glowing stars.

“Swift?” Ariala muttered under her breath, reacting with a Light Screen.

The stars passed right through her barrier however, smashing it to pieces after just a few of them hit, and with many stars still to come, Ariala’s life flashed before her eyes. She could only widen them in disbelief and breathe in to begin gasping before they hit.

The next second, she was screaming at the top of her voice, each and every star slicing deep into her body wherever they happened to hit. Blood splashed out of the miniature stab wounds they all made, and she fell to her backside, barely conscious of the wicked pain that coursed through her.

“Ariala!” Vincent roared.

He hadn’t seen what had happened to her, but her scream was enough to tell him and the others that they needed to step their game up. Any mercy that he and Nier had flew out of the window from there on as they proceeded to stab two of the spectres in front of them with their weapons. Vincent pierced the ghostly spectre so that his spear poked right through its back, discarded its body with a careless flick, and then sprinted right through the battle, ignoring any pain he took from the crossfire of attacks. Once Ariala and Lin were in view, he leapt up high and attempted to smash his spear right through Lin.

“Annoying peasant!” Lin said, drawing back an arm as he spotted Vincent. A psychic force clashed against the hybrid as he thrust that arm directly at the spear, stopping Vincent in place. Vincent growled and hopped back to Ariala’s side to prevent getting hit by a follow up, gritting his teeth. “Know your place you sacrilegious plebeian!”

Vincent responded but coughed to stop himself before any words came out. He slowly stood up beside the princess, guarding his face with his spear. Lin didn’t seem to retaliate and started smiling at him, calming him enough to speak. “Who are you really? And what’s the meaning of this?”

“That’s none of your business. If you would be so kind—”

“Don’t toy with me. My Father was to be called Master Lin. Who are you really?” he raised his voice. Lin lost his smile.

“Vincent? Are you the princess’s guard?” Lin replied, his black eyes widening.

“You recognise me? You can’t be my father, though. What is going on here?” he shouted. Lin started smiling again, this time more evilly than before.

“Well now, things have gotten interesting. To think you would hang onto life this far, even after becoming the monstrosity you are now. A true wonder you could even evolve!” he said, snickering. The glowing pupils in his black eyes disappeared, making his eyes look as if they were sockets leading to the darkness of his skull. “The protests I conducted brought the princess here. But now that I know that brings you with it, things will get far more interesting.”

Vincent flinched when an attack flew past him faster than he could blink, impacting Lin right in the chest. Lin’s screech implied that it had taken him by surprise as well, and he staggered backwards in agony as the attack remained there. He glanced at it in disbelief, finding a shining blue shuriken there.

“Don’t just stand there! Take him down!” Tundra said, falling from somewhere on the ceiling.

The way he flashed into colour told them that he had been camouflaged the whole time, having heard and seen everything. Vincent shook his head into focus and lunged at Lin again, but even with the Water Shuriken in his chest, Lin blocked every attack with a psychic force and hand movements. Their clash came to a quick end again, but this time, both Vincent and Lin landed in battle ready poses.

“Wait, what?” Ariala gasped, eyes widened at them both. They were both stood in Vincent’s signature pose, with one arm hung forward loosely, one leg knelt down, and their other arm stretched behind them. “So it’s true, they are connected.”

“Princess!” Tundra shouted, getting her attention. He pulled her to her feet, reminding her of the intense condition of her body. It felt like her body was about to split into a million pieces just trying to stand, so she staggered and cringed, holding in a scream. “Hey, Ponyta! Get your ass over here and let’s make a break for it!”

“Don’t order me around! Charle!” Naomi replied, glancing at the Meowth.

Charle saluted her and then stampeded forward with the Cat’s Brigade, all of them aimlessly running right into the spectres. Seeing that coming, Vincent retreated, picking up Ariala and jumping over them to return to Naomi’s side. He didn’t waste time in sitting her on the Ponyta’s back, running alongside them for the exit.

“The doors are sealed, but I can break them open. Don’t dawdle!” Tundra said, landing in front of the doors. He performed a few hand signs and then flicked a Water Shuriken at it, having that shuriken shatter a previously invisible barrier. He kicked it open at that, and the team were soon galloping away as fast as they could.

“Fall back now, men! Her highness has escaped!” Charle said, still keeping wary of Lin anyway. Lin had simply protected himself during their attack, taking no visible damage at all. He didn’t seem interested in retaliating either, so Charle turned and ran for the exit after his soldiers.

“You there, Meowth. Wait just a minute,” Lin called. Charle hesitated and stopped in the doorway, looking over his shoulder. “I’ve learnt invaluable information from this encounter, so I’ve no reason to follow you. Yet still, I sense conflict. A desire within you. You weren’t trying your utmost in that battle.”

“What’s it to you, freak? It’s just my job to protect her highness and lady Nier from evil like you,” Charle replied, pointing at him.

“I see. The Meowstic. She has your heart, but the hybrid stands in the way of your confessions. If you ever desire greater power, come to me. I will tell you all you need to know about that hybrid,” he said. Charle’s eyes widened.

“Everything I need to know? You know stuff about that freak of nature?” Charle said.

“I know much that will be of use to you, information that will surely change Pokémon’s views of him. A harsh reality that your lovely Nier perhaps is not aware of,” he replied, smiling. Charle went quiet, his mouth lingering on a reply.

“I can come back at any time? Can we discuss this civilly?” Charle asked.

“Contrary to my actions today, I am indeed very capable of civil discussion. I am the Stardust Treasury’s trusted mayor for a good reason. You have seen the magnitude of my planned protests and the stability of this city first-hand. That should be testament to my claims,” he said.

“Hmpf. You might be evil, but if it’s priceless info you’re offering and the price isn’t too high, I just might come back,” Charle said, scratching his chin.

“Of course. I wish to aid you, in this case. I believe in the demise of a hybrid like Vincent.”

…

“Okay. We don’t seem to be getting followed, so we should be safe to break here,” Naomi said, stopping out in the open space outside of the city. Ariala slid off her back but collapsed to her backside again, cringing and resisting touching her wounds. She had stopped bleeding, but her body was still covered in red marks. “Nier, please. You healing.”

“I know I know, I’m on it!” she said, raising her weapon. “Where’s Charle, though? We’ve got the soldiers, but not him.”

“I think he stayed behind to keep Lin busy. He’s annoying, but that Meowth takes his job seriously,” Vincent replied, looking back at the city.

“That was a total disaster, though. Look at you, Princess! This kind of damage is what we needed to avoid. This never would have happened if we had gone right for the meeting point,” Naomi said, stomping a hoof.

“It wasn’t a total disaster. To be completely honest with you, I learnt all I needed to. I’m happy that we got that experience,” Ariala replied, doing her best to stand up. Nier’s healing had barely helped her visually, but the pain had stopped.

“Princess!”

“I’m fine. Being in that city and being able to meet the Pokémon in power allowed me to see a lot of the situation we’re in. Despite their different beliefs and urban myths about them, those Pokémon are no different than the ones in the capital,” she explained, shutting her eyes. “Yet, these Pokémon suffer from lack of vegetation, the natural disasters, and more. The Tapu don’t help them, and in turn, they have no faith in the Tapu. But what is the true reason why?”

Tundra was still with them, but had his back turned until Ariala started speaking. He half looked back at everyone, surprised to lock eyes with Ariala. “What do you want? I wasn’t helping you. I already had suspicions that Master Lin was cooperating with me for his own gains. Thwarting him just happened to work in your favour.”

“Tundra, the Pokémon of Stardust Treasury look to you to lead their protests and journey, yes?” Ariala asked, getting a nod of reply. “Please, join us. My pilgrimage is for the unity of the Faernia and Eris and the overall piece of Etheria. If your forces joined ours, our conflicts would be resolved for the time being. In turn, I will do my utmost to ensure your city sees the proper protection it should.”

“Wait wait wait, whoa, Ariala, you for real?” Nier said. “Tundra and the protesters? On our team? That’s next level nuttiness!”

“I can’t lie and say the thought of that doesn’t irk me. I mean, these are Pokémon that have literally killed hundreds, and are out for you in particular,” Vincent said.

“I forbid it, your highness. A Pokémon like him is not to go any closer to you than he is now,” Naomi stomped a hoof again. Ariala sighed.

“Naomi, you may be my personal chaperone, but I am the princess of the planet Faernia. I don’t stand for dictatorship, but I stand for freedom, peace, and equality,” she said, closing her hands into fists. “Not only has Tundra saved our lives, but I- no, we can see that he and his Pokémon are fighting for their fair right in this land. There is no clear reason for the lack of Tapu’s blessing out here, nor why we should ignore them or treat them any lesser just for not having the same religious beliefs as us. To that end, I propose we work together to resolve each other’s conflicts.”

“You really are a class act, you know that?” Tundra spoke up, wide eyed as if smirking. He quickly calmed down and folded his arms. “But my actions against Master Lin have undoubtedly turned him and the Constellars against me. I daren’t return to the city anytime soon, which leaves me with very few options.”

“So there’s that issue as well,” Ariala said.

“I don’t want to help you. I don’t actually care about your Tapu religion or anything. I just want my Pokémon to be safe from these oncoming disasters. As you can see, a famine is certain to start here soon,” he said, looking out at the barren land around them. “If you stay true to your word in your efforts to help me and my Pokémon out of this horrible situation, then I will fight alongside you towards this mutual goal.”

“Not just here, but Pokémon all over Faernia and Eris are suffering from natural disasters. This is why I’m on a pilgrimage to meet and marry the prince of Eris. Our unison will act as a link between the two planets, and we can begin working together towards peace,” she said, smiling. “And to be honest, I see more in you than you behave like. I get the sense that you’re not the type to act underhandedly or turn your back on someone.”

“Hmpf. You’re inviting many opportunities for me to do something irreversible, Princess. But fine. You have your temporary alliance,” he said.

“No you don’t!” Naomi shouted, stepping between them. “I refuse to give you even an inch of a chance.”

“You’ve gotta admit Naomi, she’s done a good job of keeping Tundra in check so far. I’m willing to give this a shot,” Nier smiled.

“But she could get hurt!” Naomi cried.

“If Tundra wanted Ariala dead, then he would have attacked her when he appeared in the Zodiac Temple. Instead, you helped us escape,” Vincent said, making her gasp. He approached Tundra and held out a paw, gesturing a handshake. “Effort like that will let us get along.”

“I’m yet to see you put that effort in at my end. But no point in doing otherwise. You have my word,” Tundra replied, shaking hands with Vincent. He did the same with Nier, going back to smiling.

“By the way Vincent, what was that going on back there? You and Lin having the same battle pose,” Ariala asked. Vincent gritted his teeth and looked away, pulling his hood over his head.

“I have some ideas, but I can’t say for sure. But as long as we stay away from Stardust Treasury, we shouldn’t have to deal with Master Lin, anyway. We should focus on reaching the meeting point now,” he replied, shaking his head.

“You’re right. It’ll be nightfall soon, too. If we don’t hurry, we might actually be late. Tundra, I hope you don’t mind travelling by cart,” Ariala said, rubbing her face.

“What about Charle? He’s still not here yet!” Nier said.

“Don’t worry about it. We will deal it, your highness!” A soldier from the Cat’s Brigade said, saluting her. “Half of us should continue to protect you; the remainder will scout the city again. We will catch up to you as soon as possible. Should new orders come, we’ll send a letter by air.”

“If you say so. I hope he’s alright,” Nier said, climbing into the cart with the others. Vincent was last, looking more intense than the others.

“_Sorry, your highness. But this is a battle I can’t get you involved in,_” he promised himself.

…

** The expectations of a man **

Tundra: Hmm… there’s something I’ve been thinking about.

Nier: What is it? Go right ahead! We might as well learn a bit about each other with a chat.

Tundra: Dare I ask what you’re expecting from this marriage? As far as I know, you’ve lived a very sheltered life, Princess.

Ariala: That I have. I don’t give myself expectations for things like this as well. I leave my thoughts open, that way I may deal with any given situation appropriately, rather than expecting what might not come.

Tundra: Well that’s an admirable way of thinking, but you’ve got to have _some_ expectations. I mean, this is a dude you’re going to spend your life with. You don’t want him to look good, or have certain skills, treat you a certain way…?

Ariala: I honestly haven’t really been thinking that way. Am I supposed to?

Tundra: Of course you are! Gods, it’s a marriage. You wouldn’t mate with any old Pokémon, you go after the one that attracts you the most, right?

Ariala: I thought the purpose of this marriage was to help smooth the communication between our planets… that’s more important than whether the prince is actually attractive or not.

Tundra: Hmm. I like! You have impressive tolerance. Now I’m a little interested to see how this relationship will turn out.

Nier: Gotta admit, that does worry me a little, Ariala. Pokémon on Eris are supposed to be rougher too, y’know? You’ve gotta set some ground rules for yourself.

Ariala: Ground rules… that is a good idea, actually. I will ensure I set ground rules in place. Otherwise, I will respond naturally to the man as I must.

Vincent: … Why do I have a horrible feeling this is going to go _very_ wrong?

Ariala (thinking): _The truth is, I know exactly what I’m dealing with already. Unless you’ve changed, Rune. *smiles* I have faith that you haven’t, that you’re still the kind Oshawott I met that day._


	12. To Faernia!

“We’re here, finally,” Rune sighed.

“I don’t normally complain about a trip, but even I must admit that it felt as though we were walking on that mountain forever. And all without it getting any cooler!” Galen sighed as well, throwing himself back first onto the rock. He immediately cringed and rubbed his backside, cursing his seat for being so hard.

Rune ignored him even though the others broke into giggles. They were overlooking the Fantasia Port, he was sure of it. At the bottom of the rocky hill was a large clearing by the sea filled with docked ships. They looked like fantastical contraptions he had only seen once before, giant sailing ships with oars poking out of their sides. Those oars were shaped like bird wings, right down to their flexible feathers that swayed in the wind.

Rune’s eyes thinned as he recalled that painful memory. These ships were different to the ships he had seen back then. These ones had see-through roofs instead of sails for some reason, as well as enormous cannons on their backs. Despite being this different, just the sight of them reminded him of the horrific scenario his Father had shown him, where he destroyed the fairies’ airships and killed them in the process. He stared at them intently, having that very memory envision itself before him. Flames surrounded the ships as they lay in ruins, burning everything within. The Pokémon inside screamed for their lives, evaporating in the merciless fires as he stood and watched, helpless, unable to do a thing but accept the deaths occurring before him.

“Rune?” Diantha said, snapping him back to reality. “You okay? You were daydreaming.”

“I,” he said, wiping his forehead. He was sweating, a lot. There was no reason to, though. The airships sat on a green field by the sea. There were no flames, nor were there Pokémon dying. “Let’s not waste time.”

“Yeah, right! Oh I actually can’t believe we’re going to Faernia. I never thought about it at first, but now that I am, it’s so cool!” she said, rushing off first. Rune grumbled as she stumbled down the hill, looking like she was going to trip and face plant at any moment.

“After you, your highness,” Galen said, letting him go. Ptero was waiting as well, arms folded and face flat as per usual. Rune didn’t show them any hints and walked off, joining his sister at the port.

There were a lot more Pokémon than he could see from the top of the hill, and all of them looked like they worked here. A whole crowd of Pokémon scampered back and forth to take care of all sorts of tasks, from carrying boxes of things to working on the airships. It all looked complicated and busy, but thankfully Diantha had stopped to watch them all rather than ask questions.

“I hate to do this, but wait here your highness. I’ll sort out the trip,” Ptero said.

“And we should trust you with this task, because?” Rune said. Ptero raised an eyebrow. “Your little ‘detour’ almost got my sister killed. I’d hate to think what other nasty surprise you’ll plan on an airship.”

“Whoa what? You don’t trust him?” Diantha cried.

“No, I don’t,” Rune said, folding his arms.

“Bro, that’s whack! He didn’t do anything but take us the quick way to the port. It was Mirror that attacked us,” she said, leaning towards him.

“It doesn’t matter _who_ attacked you. You almost died and if we didn’t go that way, we wouldn’t have run into Mirror. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt and—” Rune raised his voice, leaning towards her as well.

“Who cares? I fought ‘im off, you know!”

“Yes, with the powers that you shouldn’t be using. Heck, you shouldn’t even be in danger! Hell, you shouldn’t even be here!”

“What’s with you? I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t care if you can or you can’t. The point is you need to be in as little danger as possible. And this guy dragged us into a trap.”

“The only one that thinks that is you. And why doesn’t it matter? You’re treating me like I’m a kid. I’m sixteen, remember?”

“Gods, I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re this hot-headed. If you don’t trust me that much, then just follow me. You can watch me set this all up,” Ptero said. “I would have thought you would want to do something more useful like buy provisions and prepare for the trip.”

“See? We can trust him!” Diantha pouted. “Trust your friends, Rune. We all wanna see you get to Faernia.”

“Friends? Argh, I—” Rune choked, grabbing his head. He took a deep breath and calmed down, hanging his arms by his side. “Look, sis. This isn’t about trust or friendship or anything. I can’t help worrying about you because you’re here, okay? Just let me protect you.”

“I don’t _need_ protecting, Rune. I’m an adult now. And this _is_ about friends and trust, you’re not treating Ptero like a friend and you’re not trusting him!” she said.

“Seventeen is an adult in Oshawott years, sis,” Rune said.

“Oh who the heck cares?”

“Diantha, stop this, please. I have to not take any chances because I can’t afford to lose you again!” Rune cried. “You might not see it, but back then, when I saw what happened to you… I can’t bear to let that happen again. But I know I can’t keep you locked up in the castle, that’s why I let you come with me. But if you get hurt again, it’ll… it’ll…”

“Wait wha? Rune?” she quietened down, surprised by his change of tone.

“Please, just let me protect you. I love you too much to let you get hurt again. I want you to be as safe as possible through all of this,” he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she looked away.

“Alright alright, you don’t have to get all like that on me,” she said quietly. “But you’ve gotta trust the others, ‘kay? They wanna protect us, too.”

“It’s true. Safe Pokémon are happy Pokémon, right?” Galen said, wrapping his leaves around both Oshawott. Rune groaned and rolled his eyes while Diantha started giggling. “And we’re a team working towards the happiest world. No reason not to trust each other. Diantha is safe as long as we’re around, your highness. I would gamble my life on it!”

“Besides, I can vouch for Ptero in telling you that he’s trustworthy. We’ve been in contact for way too long for him to pull something dangerous around me,” Kelsith said.

“If I recall correctly, Pokémon that can travel between the two planets are very far and few in between. Ptero might be our only hope to fly to Faernia,” Emerson said.

“That’s correct. You need a special badge of right to freely travel between the planets. You can only get those badges by having the approval of royalty from both planets as well, so it’s extremely difficult to get, if I must say,” Ptero confirmed, showing them the badge from his bag. It was a simple pin badge with pink and navy blue. “I didn’t want to unveil this, but I’m actually required to help you. I’d be hard pressed for my freedom if I were to refuse to help royalty of either planet.”

“_Hmm? Wait, it’s his duty to help the royalty? Did Jyararanga plan this as well? Is Ptero only helping me because he was asked to?_” Rune gasped in his head. “_No, it’s too early to make an assumption like that. I’ll have to see what Ptero does from here. If he’s our only ticket to travel to Faernia, then I have to put that much trust in him._”

“You kids, you’re making a ruckus and you’re in the way!” A child shouted, rushing towards them. It was a Togedemaru, but much taller and bigger than he sounded. “You don’t work here, so I’m letting you off. But please leave!”

“Seriously, Shota? I’m right here,” Ptero said, groaning. The Togedemaru went quiet and glanced over at everyone, looking dumbfounded.

“Oh, hi there Ptero. What’s going on here, then? Are you with these kids?” he asked.

“We’re not kids. I am Prince Rune of Caste Eris,” Rune said, bowing. Togedemaru’s eyes widened.

“Whoa, he’s so chubby! But why does his tail stick up like that?” Diantha said giggling. Rune slapped her head, to which she cursed and tried to hit him back.

“His and her royal highness and an entourage of Pokémon. Wait, there’s a fairy with you, too?” Togedemaru cried. “Wait wait wait, I’m sorry. Call me Shota. I-I’m the captain of these parts. We-welcome to Port Fantasia number one, where we handle communications between planet Eris and Faernia.”

“We know. Your mailmon Ptero told us everything. We need a flight to Faernia,” Rune replied with a nod.

“Yes, I received the letter about that a while ago. We’re to take you to the meeting point for your marriage with Princess Ariala, yes?” Shota said.

“You already know?” he said, tilting his head.

“Yes. An operation li-like this would have been set up months in advance, you know! The-that said, we’ve run into some difficulty and well,” Shota said, looking side to side. “We don’t have a private airship yet. A recent rock slide dealt us a lot of damage, followed by the rotting of the sea leading to a bit of famine and… urf, the problems piled up. Most of the staff fled.”

“That rock slide damaged here, too,” Emerson said.

“That would have to have happened before our encounter with Mirror, though. That means the rock slides here have been a common occurrence,” Rune added, folding his arms. “The sooner this trip is done, the better. Can you still take us in one of those airships?”

Shota glanced back at the three docked ships, and then back at Rune’s party, looking even more nervous than before. “In one of those shoddy old things? Sure we can, but for you as a prince?”

“Don’t concern yourself with making a fancy vessel or something. We just need to get to Faernia safely,” Rune said.

“Yeah it can do that, but there’ll be many other Pokémon on board, you know. Those ships were already planned for mailmon and stuff,” he said, still sweating.

“That’s fine. Make some space for Emerson and we’ll be alright,” Rune said, smiling.

“Hey, whatever I have isn’t contagious!” the Umbreon cried.

“Honey, he’s just taking safe measures,” Kelsith giggled.

“If that’s really alright, then go ahead and make yourselves comfy on board the ship in the middle, there. Let the staff know who you are and they’ll show you what to do,” Shota said.

“Thank you very much. See, that wasn’t so hard, was it? We didn’t need you, after all,” Rune said, giving Ptero a smug look.

“Big bro,” Diantha growled.

“Hey, I’m joking this time. But that was a lot easier to do than he made it out to be,” he said, leading the way.

“Just to let you know, it’s an eight hour trip between the two planets. If you need to do your business, do it before you get on. There aren’t any restrooms on board,” Ptero said.

“Restrooms?” Rune replied slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“You know, the litterboxes. Eris might not have them, but on Faernia, you can’t just plop down anywhere and do that stuff. You have to develop a sense of hygiene,” he said.

“You guys have designated areas to litter?” Rune asked. Ptero sighed.

“I have a lot to teach you,” he groaned. Shota stood and watched them until they were on the other side of the field, where he was finally joined by another Pokémon, a Cacturne.

“Oh gods, I’m so nervous. We can really do this, right? We’ve only got one shot,” he said, shivering and gasping hard. “Alright. Let’s gather everyone and get going. No time to go over the plan.”

Cacturne didn’t say anything, nor did it move at all. It wasn’t even clear how it came to stand beside Shota, but it disappeared just as suddenly, causing the Togedemaru to groan in bother. “I know you’re eager, but we’ve gotta get this right, okay? No jumping the gun.”

…

Contrary to Shota’s worries, the interior of the airship was far fancier than anyone expected it to be. It felt more like a home than it did a ship – it was spacious, furnished with wooden materials, decorated with paintings and posters, and even had a fireplace with an open fire burning in it. Tasty smells came from a room that was presumably the kitchen, whilst the only two rooms with doors blocking them had ‘staff only’ signs on them.

There were no seats, only cushions, so Rune and the others made themselves comfortable at the head of the ship, an upper floor that was just below the glass roof. The glass curled right around until it reached the floor, so the group had a clear view of the surrounding world. From here they had an emergency exit that led right out of the airship and easy access to the other rooms.

A lecture from Ptero about the standards of the public on Faernia failed to distract Rune from his nervousness, however. Once they had taken off, the unusual feeling of the floor tilting and the background shifting took away every sense of relaxation he could have had. He couldn’t shake how fragile these airships were; knowing that any bad attacks that went off in here would cause the whole thing to explode with him in it. Even worse, with the clear view of the outside world around them as they flew, he had all the sickening sights of Eris and its landmarks getting smaller and smaller.

“S-sis, don’t stand so close to the window!” he called out, realising that she was leaning against it obsessively. She ignored him however, even when that scenery started to darken. It took very little time, but they had ascended to space and were going beyond. Everything around them outside was pitch black, minus the stars that glistened in the distance. An indecisive temperature came with it, one that had Rune shivering from cold even though he was sat so close to the fire.

“I understand your discomfort, but I assure you, we’re safe. These airships use jets and oars to ‘sail’ through space. We’ll avoid any stars or debris with ease,” Ptero said, walking back over to Rune with the others.

“Honestly, it beats my first trip across the planets. I was locked in a box,” Kelsith said, shrugging.

“I actually remember you being too stiff to move for a while. All the more reason I felt so sorry for you,” Emerson laughed.

“How can you guys laugh?” Rune groaned, leaning backwards. His head was hurting from the mixed temperature, making him feel like he was going to throw up.

“I do this for a living you know, going between the planets,” Ptero said, tapping his glasses.

“Oh, right. Sis, please come back over here. You keep pressing into that window and your face is gonna flatten,” he said.

“But it’s so pretty out there. We’re in space, big bro! That’s so cool. I mean, imagine going to another planet in this thing?” she said, waddling over to them.

“It’s a wondrous feeling, isn’t it? I could have only dreamt that travel like this was possible. And all to visit Pokémon on the opposite planet,” Galen said.

“It’s also dangerous. One wrong move and we’re all dust,” Rune said. Diantha puffed up her cheeks.

“Really? You’re that scared, huh? I’m gonna be _fine_ Rune, you don’t need to fret over every little thing,” she said again. “Maybe you could take it easy if you ate somethin’ for once.”

“You know what, that’s a good call. It’s been a while since any of us have eaten anything, hasn’t it?” he said, realising that fact. He was running on fumes for sure, yet his stomach was ready to heave up more than the Butterfree that filled it to bursting. As he stood up to tend to that hunger, a group of Pokémon came through one of the doors in the back, casually walking around him and his party.

“You have a knack for reading others minds. I wonder if they do special dishes for this trip, though? Space themed food is on my mind, now!” Galen said.

“I usually bring my own meals since I’m not into Eris’ dishes. Who do we ask to prepare food?” Ptero wondered.

Rune wondered just that, but his face flattened as he watched the way the Pokémon gathered into the room. It was almost as if they were surrounding him in a formation of some sort, a familiar positioning. None of them replied to the obvious questions he had, and it soon clicked in his mind what he should have been doing. He drew his Razor Shell and swiped it aside to show his threat, forcing the surrounding Pokémon to stop and prepare for an attack.

“Huh?” Diantha said.

Before she could say another word, A Cacnea came at her swinging, getting hit back by the prepared Rune. A Ninetales flared up its mouth and blew a Fire Blast at them straight afterwards, which Rune sliced in half, but not without recoil damage. Embers scorched him and Diantha, garnering a growl of pain from them both.

Thankfully, Ptero and Kelsith had gotten into the swing of things and jumped into the battle, protecting Rune and Diantha from further attacks with a Thunderbolt and a Fairy Wind. The attacks stopped from there, leaving Rune and the party back to back with each other, surrounded by their potential enemies.

“What in the world do you think you’re doing?” Ptero shouted, revealing his daggers.

“Don’t bother asking. Just fight back!” Rune said, keeping focused.

He knew he had to be, here. Whatever reason these Pokémon were attacking him, he needed to ensure none of them damaged the surrounding ship too much. As such his eyes darted between the three most threatening looking Pokémon present, an Arcanine, a Raticate, and a Wartortle.

“Ah, we’re sorry, Ptero. But this is our only chance to stop them,” Wartortle replied, looking down.

“We almost died because of rock slides, earthquakes, and famine, and all the royal family cares about is a pointless little royal wedding? I won’t stand or a king that cares nothing about his Pokémon,” Arcanine said. Rune’s face tightened.

“Wait, what? You guys aren’t sayin’ you don’t want Rune to marry, are you?” Diantha gasped.

“The only way King Jyararanga is gonna get up off his ass and do something about these earthquakes and stuff is if something happens to _him_. The death of his son ought to be a working switch for that,” Arcanine said.

“You’re just supposed to be mailmon. Our job is to _help_ these Pokémon. What makes you think treason will help?” Ptero shouted, his mouth agape.

“Is the happiness of the royal family that much to ask? I admit that times are hard, but taking it out on someone of high standing is not the answer. I don’t see how that could possibly make you happy,” Galen said, readying his baton-shaped sword. Before Arcanine could continue arguing with them, Rune sprinted forward and swung his Razor Shell at full force, sending him flying with a mighty roar.

“Rune!” Ptero gasped, but it was too late. The other Pokémon immediately turned on him after that pre-emptive attack, turning the once homely room into an all-out brawl.

About three Pokémon attempted to dive on top of Rune, but he avoided them all by using an Aqua Jet which he aimed at the Ninetales from earlier. The quick strike sent it to the ground a good distance away, but there was no time to breathe as a Scizor took him on next, slamming its claws onto Rune’s head. Rune was ready and clashed against them with Razor Shell, quickly breaking away before attempting more attacks. The two of them smashed their attacks against each other hard enough to make one another grunt, but thanks to Rune’s size and his faster movements, he was soon slashing at Scizor’s chest to knock it to the ground.

“You selfish jerks! That’s not why Rune’s going to Faernia!” Diantha cried, getting ignored.

She stood by the others and protected herself from stray attacks with Water Gun, not having to do much as the enemies aimed almost solely after Rune. The others helped out from a distance, but to their surprise, Rune seemed to be able to handle the entire battle on his own.

“This is a joke. None of you even know how to fight. Strength in numbers means nothing when you’re weak!” he shouted, gritting his teeth. He was already surrounded by a bundle of knocked out Pokémon.

“It doesn’t matter, either way. You’re too late!” Arcanine said with a weak snicker, struggling to his feet. “We win this either way. We’re all going to die, and it’ll show your king that he needs to get to work.”

“Instead of attempting to do something about your predicaments yourselves, you’re dealing with your losses by bringing suffering onto your leaders. If you’re planning on crashing this ship, I’ll never let you!” Rune said, tightening his pose. Arcanine started laughing to himself, making Rune go quiet. “_Wait a minute, if these are the mailmon, then where’s that Togedemaru?_”

At that, his eyes slightly shifted to scan the room. Wartortle, Arcanine, a Dodrio and a few other species were still standing, whilst those knocked out were forcing themselves back to their feet. “_He’s not here because he’s the one driving the ship. Shit, I have to find him!_”

He stepped backwards and coughed another curse under his breath as he realised that fact, gritting his teeth on top of his other attempts at intimidation. Arcanine seemed to have realised Rune’s thoughts however, and smiled in smug triumph.

“_I can’t leave this room without sis, though. But I have to hurry, or we’ll all be killed!_” he thought, beginning to shudder, glancing back at her. “Damn it- screw it! Galen, Emerson, take care of Diantha for me. Ptero, Kelsith, you’re with me!”

“Huh, what?” Ptero gasped.

“Don’t question it, just follow me!” Rune said, charging off.


	13. Signs of a Change

Shota failed to stand as still as he wanted to. The Togedemaru was attempting to focus on a wall of electricals and high-tech controllers towering above him, reading little markings it all had on different sections. The machines were all black, with a web of different coloured wires, dials, switches, and occasionally, screens, all across an entire wall of the room. He was trying to pick out a specific one, but couldn’t focus his thoughts for long enough to even start analysing or choosing one.

He blinked sweat out of his eyes, sighing from bother. It was always unnecessarily hot in here, especially when the airship was active and halfway through space. He had no time to dawdle, and yet every bone in his body refused to act and deal with the task.

“Yes yes, I know. But it’s still hard, you know? Blowing the wrong fuse will just make everything inconvenient to everyone,” he said, spinning around. Cacturne was behind him, staring perfectly motionless. “Ramuda, listen. I hate it when you start doing this. This is something I have to do, alright? I don’t care if you’ll find it easier.”

Shota faced the machines again, staring up at the wires and the points where they connected. “It’ll all be over, yeah? I just spark the right wire, and this whole ship goes alight. The prince will be dead, the king will mourn his loss and start acting seriously, and…”

And then, silence fell. Shota stopped looking upward, staring forward and shuddering again. “We’re all in this together, huh? We all agreed our losses are worth it for the greater good. That’s why we’re all going to do this, no matter what it takes,” he breathed out. “Heh, you know, it reminds me of how my sister died. She was the only one in our little herd that said we should keep living life normally.”

Ramuda didn’t move an inch, and yet, Shota seemed to understand words from him and turned to face him. Tears were in his eyes, but he was smiling and shuddering, trying to look as happy as he could. “Yeah, seriously. Our home got flooded by black water. Then the cave we found as an emergency got destroyed by a fissure, and yet, she just kept going. She kept believing in Jyararanga and the other dragon gods, pep talking the whole herd every time their morale dropped. So we followed her to new home after new home.”

Another moment of silence. This time, Ramuda’s thorny arms swayed a little bit, but still no words left his mouth, so Shota kept answering him. “Now I’m here. The whole herd is gone but me. I have nothing to go back to. No one who works here does. That’s why we decided on this suicide mission.”

“… Then do it? Ramuda, this isn’t something you just do! My whole life’s flashin’ before my eyes, you know? Yeah it’s selfish that all the king cares about is that royal wedding, but like, what if… just what if – and this is purely hypothetical – what if that marriage was actually leading to something? Something better, something that could save all of Eris. Something like my sister wanted,” he cried. He sighed, facing up at the wires again. His lightning bolt shaped tail stretched upwards along with the spines on his back, and his cheeks began to crackle. “You’re right. For the greater good. Let’s do this.”

Ramuda’s arms slowly hung forward, dangling still in front of him. Seeing he was ready, Shota shut his eyes and breathed in deeply. “Was nice knowing you, Ramuda. And I’m so sorry, sis. But I’m gonna join ya.”

“Stop! Don’t you dare!” Rune roared exaggeratedly, charging into the room so fast he threatened to trip and roll forward. Seeing Shota about to release an electric attack, he threw his scalchop as hard as he could and then launched into an Aqua Jet attack.

“What the—” Shota choked, stopping his attack from the sudden aggression against him. The scalchop hit him hard enough to knock him forward slightly, followed by him getting smashed into the wall in front of him by the Aqua Jet. Rune crashed into the same wall and both Pokémon bounced off of it to the ground, grabbing their faces in pain.

“Rune, watch out!” Ptero shouted, him and Kelsith coming into the room a moment later.

The Oshawott’s eyes snapped open at the warning, spotting Ramuda just above him and ready to smash its arms down with a Needle Arm attack. Rune just about rolled away from it, not fazed by the huge hole in the ground the attack made. He rolled over to his scalchop and immediately turned it into a Razor Shell, having to use it to block subsequent Needle Arm attacks. Ramuda mercilessly swung at him before he could even get to his feet.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Ramuda!” Shota said, realising what was happening. Kelsith caught him in her feelers before he could jump into the fight, covering his mouth in an effort to strangle him. With him kept busy that way, Ptero could take flight above Rune’s battle, where he released a strong electric shock that froze Ramuda to the spot.

Rune shielded his face from the flash of electricity that surged across Ramuda’s body, surprised to hear a cry of pain from the grass type. He knew what he had to do however, and flew to his feet to slash the Cacturne at full force. A clean cut across its front sent it to the ground outside of Ptero’s electricity, bringing the battle to a pause.

“Thank goodness, we made it in time. You saw through their plan immediately,” Ptero said, catching his breath as he floated to the floor. “Whatever your intentions are, your actions stop here. You are—”

“In breach of his royal highness’s safety, blah blah blah I get it. Got any other authority to abuse?” Shota spat. He tensed up and let out a light electric shock, making Kelsith yip and release him. “Quick Ramuda, Sandstorm!”

Rune only had time to gasp before Ramuda punched the floor, summoning a huge gust of wind with the force of his hit. Waves of sand came with that wind, engulfing the room in a shower of orange sand and rocks. Although it didn’t last long, everyone had to shield their faces from it, coughing and spitting to help themselves. Once it died down, Ramuda and Shota were nowhere to be seen.

“Ugh, smart little- they can’t have gotten far. Back to the bridge!” Rune said.

“More running? After all of that,” Kelsith said, skipping after him and Ptero.

“Don’t complain. If we don’t do this, we could die!” Rune shouted, growling at the weight of his own words.

“Shota,” Ptero muttered, gliding right behind him.

…

“Rune, you left me alone!” Diantha cried the moment they got back to the room below the roof. She ignored every sense of urgency to run over and body slam him, gripping him tightly. “It was so scary and they were so tough! We had to battle and fight and-”

“Sis, please!” he said, fighting her off.

“Not until you make it up to me! I had to put in so much work.”

“Yes, fine, whatever! Just- _stop_!” he said, managing to push her away.

“Yaay! I’m getting treats on Faernia, now. All the more reason to actually win this,” she giggled at her victory, releasing him to pose beside him. He ignored her to get a proper look at the room, surprised to find that most of the battle had already been dealt with. All of the random Pokémon that had attacked them were on the ground, defeated and giving them aggressive glares. The room wasn’t even that messy, as if everyone fighting had been aware that a badly aimed attack could destroy the glass roof.

On the other hand, Shota and Ramuda were as threatening as ever, both stood by a bookshelf on the side of the room. Now that the attention was fully on them, Shota stepped forward, signalling to Ramuda to act. The Cacturne pushed the bookshelf aside, revealing an emergency exit that looked like it led right out of the airship. A large wheel served as the door lock.

“That’s—" Rune choked

“You must be naïve if you thought you could stop me from a plan like this without stopping my backup, too. You’re at my mercy, royals!” Shota saidd, posing similarly to Diantha.

“Are you gonna run away? Wait a sec, if you open the door while we’re in space, what happens?” Diantha cried.

“The worst will happen. The air will drain out of the ship, and we’ll all be flung out into open space. We’d be dead for certain,” Ptero saidd. Everyone gasped and glanced at him, but he ignored them and continued. “Shota, what exactly are you playing at? What’s the meaning of this charade?”

“The meaning of this ‘charade’ is to trigger King Jyararanga!” Shota replied, pointing at them. “He’s been doing nothing about the suffering Pokémon, and then when times are at their worst, what does he do? Prepares for a royal wedding? To hell with that! We’ll kill you prince, and then he’ll realise that he has to act. He has to act, or his own Pokémon will overthrow him.”

“But if you open that door, you won’t survive, either. We’ll _all_ die!” Ptero raised his voice. There was a pause.

“Yeah, that’s not much of a cost, you know. Not like I have a life to go back to. We all decided that when we made this plan,” he replied, shutting his eyes. He slowly opened them. “Unless you were to let us hold you hostage?”

“Hostage?” Rune raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. If you don’t want me to open this door and kill everyone here, let us hold you hostage. We’ll make King Jyararanga work for your safety!” he said. Ramuda slowly cast him a look, turning only his head. “So go on! Lay down your weapons, all of you! Paws in the air, unless you wanna lose that air!”

Rune and the others didn’t move, glaring at him with furious mugs. “Go on! I mean it! I’m not afraid of death!”

“Will you stop fighting if we do?” Rune asked.

“Of course. If you start doing as I say and be a good little hostage, then I won’t need to fight any of you,” he promised. Rune slowly crouched and slid his scalchop onto the ground, doing the same for the sword on his back.

“Your highness!” Ptero gasped.

“Do as he says, everyone. Lay down your weapons and paws in the air,” Rune said. The others groaned and grumbled, hesitantly doing as he asked.

“What’re you talking about? This gets us what we want, _and_ we get to live!” Shota cried, spinning round to Ramuda. The Cacturne didn’t say anything, but its opposition was visibly obvious. For whatever reason he wasn’t happy with what Shota had just proposed, and that much made Rune freeze and pay close attention to him. “Yeah it was an ‘on the spot’ idea but it works, doesn’t it?”

There was another pause, and then Shota flipped out, bouncing on the spot. “What do you mean it’s the coward’s way out? What, do you wanna die really badly or something?”

“Er, who’s he talking to?” Diantha asked, tilting her head.

“Gah, wait, I didn’t mean that literally! I’m trying to say that—” Shota gasped, choking on his own words. That small moment of distraction Diantha created with her question proved to be fatal, as Rune had glanced at her to offer a short answer. In that small moment, Ramuda’s arms were on the wheel, turning it to unlock the emergency exit. Even Shota couldn’t stop him now, despite being so close to him.

“Everybody get down!” Ptero shouted, throwing himself to the floor.

“Ramuda you mad thing!” Shota cried as well, slamming himself to the floor with everyone. His prickles lodged him into the ground stiffly, but even that proved to be of little help to the bizarre force that burst in the moment the door was opened.

Rune couldn’t help but cough and cry out, taken by surprise at how powerful the wind was. The moment the door was opened, Ramuda went flying straight out of it, disappearing from sight before he could even comprehend what was happening. Books, paper, food, dust, and more went hurtling out of the exit at blinding speed, a frightening howl coming from it all. Along with this terribly strong wind that vacuumed everything out of the room came a destructive cold, one that seemed to suck the oxygen and energy right out of Rune.

In seconds, his body felt like it was straining beyond its limits. Frost and ice generated from sweat all over his head and arms, whilst his breathing was reduced to sharp coughs and prickly gasps. He could barely turn his head to look up at the situation, feeling like his eyes were about to slice open from the freezing moisture paralysing them in place. He could just about make out Shota slipping free however, unable to resist the heavy wind pulling him free from the floor.

“N-no you don’t,” Rune growled.

He let himself relax, immediately getting taken up into the air. He soared over and unintentionally tackled the Togedemaru, but the two of them quickly latched back onto the floor, their hands linked and bodies as flat as possible. Without even realising it, Rune had erected a Razor Shell just to help, having it stabbed into the floor as well. He wasn’t sure when he caught it, but he was very glad that he did.

“Prince!” Shota said dryly, eyes widened at what he was seeing.

He was in just as bad a state as Rune was, half frozen over and straining to stay conscious. Rune didn’t answer him, staring back and ensuring that he held them both down as much as he could. Shota quickly got over his shock and joined in with that, keeping hold of Rune as tightly as he could.

Then, all of a sudden, the howling came to a complete stop. It was still freezing cold, but everything silenced besides everyone’s shaky breathing and surprised groans. The debris stopped getting sucked out of the ship, the wind ceased to pull at everyone, and the air stilled enough for it not to hurt to breathe. Rune was the first to get up, not understanding what had just happened. The emergency exit was still wide open, viewing nothing but the dark depths of space, but nothing was moving anymore.

“Safeguard?” Diantha whispered to herself, able to see what he couldn’t. A little way outside was a protective barrier around the ship, one that had given them their saving grace. But who had used it, and when?

“K-Kelsith, your feelers! Shut the door while we have the chance!” Emerson shouted.

“Ah, right!” she said, stretching her feelers over to it. It clearly took effort and more strength than she had, but she managed to shut it, where Rune took over and turned the wheel to lock it back up the moment he could.

“What just happened?” Ptero asked, sounding livelier than ever. Diantha was the only one seemingly not surprised, looking for the unidentified Pokémon that had used Safeguard to give them this miracle. She found them quickly, shuddering and sharply holding her breath the moment she did.

Mirror, the masked Absol, was on the roof of the ship staring directly into her eyes. He didn’t even have anything to protect him from the danger of outer space, and yet, he was perfectly fine and curious as ever. He jumped out of sight before she could collect herself to say anything.

“P-prince, yo-you—” Shota struggled to say. Rune swiped at him as hard as he could with Razor Shell before he could finish, sending him tumbling to the centre of the room. He whined as the wind was knocked out of him, choking on a breath when he opened his eyes to find Rune directly in front of him pointing his Razor Shell straight at his face.

“I’ll be damned if I let you die after all of that. Too bad your little Cacturne friend had more of a death wish than you!” Rune said. Shota uttered a reply until his fear disappeared, where he stood back up and attempted to retort. Rune slashed him before he even made a sound, this time so hard that a cut was made above his nose.

“Rune!” Diantha cried.

“Don’t even bother. I’m not killing you and this situation is getting reversed, like it or not,” Rune huffed again. “Listen to me, Shota. You’d die for the sake of the world, won’t you? To see Jyararanga resolve our issues and save us all.”

“Y-yes. Even though I don’t want to—”

“Then you can put that much effort into aiding us. You and all your little cronies can. Rather than putting your energy into destructive feelings and the murder of royalty, you can dedicate what little of your worthless lives is left to servitude. That way nobody gets hurt and we all get what we want,” Rune said, keeping his sword pointed at Shota. “The purpose of my marriage isn’t leisure. It’s coexistence. I’m marrying the princess of Faernia so that our planets might mend our broken relations. When we do that and combine our planets’ natural talents, we can resolve the issues these worldwide disasters are causing.”

“Wait, _that’s_ why this royal wedding is happening?” Shota gasped.

“Well duh, what did you think it was? Daddy’s not ignoring you Pokémon. It’s just that this is a problem affecting Faernia as well as Eris, and no one knows what the problem is right now. If we could help ya, we’d have done it without going through all this marriage nonsense!” Diantha said.

Shota shuddered and glanced at Rune, who was still glaring at him. His fury had died down however, and distraction could be seen in his face.

“Emerson, Kelsith, would you do me a favour? Take Shota away and make sure he continues to fly the ship. Keep a constant eye on him. Galen, Ptero, you keep an eye on these other Pokémon,” Rune said, finally walking away. “All of you are in this same spot, just so you know. You’re now soldiers working for me. If you can throw your lives away on a mission like this, then you can also use them to help me.”

“Aye aye your highness! And while I’m at it, let’s fix that bookshelf, shall we? Last thing we want are any sneaky ‘accidents’ with that door,” Galen said, saluting him.

Rune sighed, almost forgetting about Galen’s oblivious nature. With his orders given and the room starting to return to activity, he ensured that everyone was doing as they were told before stumbling over to the back wall. He leaned against it and folded his arms, resisting the urge to slump against it.

“Rune- I mean, your highness,” Ptero said, keeping him awake.

“What?” he replied, unable to hide a tired breath. His body felt like it was it was about to collapse, gradually reaching a level he couldn’t take. “You have your orders. Get to them. We need to get everything under control asap. Don’t concern yourself with me, I’ll get a status report done in a minute.”

“What about me big bro? You’re not gonna put me to work, are you?” Diantha groaned. Rune paused, standing straight.

“You can er… look, just don’t get in the way. Do relief stuff. Go make sure nobody else is hurt or anything,” he said.

“Alright! I know exactly what I’m gonna do. Don’t worry about me then,” she giggled, turning around. “_Mirror, why’d you come here? And why’d you save us like that? I’m gonna go find you and find out, like it or not!_”

“I need to apologise,” Ptero said, taking him by surprise.

“For what?”

“I underestimated you greatly. Just here, I’m impressed. But you’re a prince – I shouldn’t have tested you in the first place,” he said, folding his arms. “I also have to apologise for the fact that this even happened. Shota is an old friend of mine. We’re both mailmon who travel between the planets, so it’s honestly a shock to find him this way.”

“You just want to thank me for sparing him, don’t you? If he steps out of line, he’s getting executed all the same. Count yourself lucky,” Rune replied, slumping forward a little bit. “Damn it, what’s- I can’t stay awake.”

”Your highness?” Ptero said.

Rune tried to respond but only managed to breathe out once more before fatigue took a tight hold of his body, and his sight and hearing blurred completely. Next thing he knew he couldn’t even feel anything of the blurry imagery before him, and fell forwards into a deep slumber.

…

…

_“I see. How much will you refuse to listen, Rune? Will it be until you allow yourself to be mortally wounded? Is that what you would consider protecting the ones you love?_ _Even with the solution told to your face, you’re struggling to keep standing and fighting. It’s laughable. Someone who spent ten years of their life getting stronger for the sake of protecting, and you can’t even so much as defeat a single Constellar. If you keep behaving like that, you won’t stand a chance against the real thing.”_

_“Even after seeing everything that happened and being faced with your demise, you let your anger control you and fell for the very same attack.”_

“_… Is that because of what he said? Why did I…?_”


	14. Jyararanga's Scheme

Rune awoke with an unusual level of awareness. He couldn’t remember even a hint of whatever dreams he’d had, nor could he hear anyone around him until his eyes were fully open. He was still in the main room of the airship, but the background was brighter than the spatial backdrop he was used to seeing from it.

“Huh? Wait what, where are we?” he asked, springing awake. Clouds surrounded the ship on all sides, causing it to rumble unpleasantly as it descended amongst them.

“Big brother, you’re awake! Just in time. I was getting worried we’d have to carry ya or something,” Diantha giggled, greeting him first. He stood up and grumbled, surprised to see everyone on the trip gathered in the same room. Ptero was addressing them all.

“What’s going on? I fell asleep, but,” he said, rubbing his head.

“Uh yeah, that thing Cacturne did before put us in a pretty bad position, right? Things got real cold and you sorta fainted. But we’re also outta fuel now too, so we’re figuring out a way to land safely,” she said. Rune folded his arms and joined everyone else.

“We’re just making an emergency landing, right? Isn’t anyone flying the ship right now?” he asked. The others gave him worrisome looks, to which he raised an eyebrow until he noticed that even Shota was there. “Wait a minute- if Shota’s here then that means—”

“Yep. We’re gonna crash. The guys seem pretty calm, though,” Diantha said. Rune’s eyes widened.

“Are you nuts? If this thing crashes, it’ll—”

“Your highness, please calm down. We’ve talked this through already and can assure you that not much bad will happen,” Ptero said, folding his arms.

“Not much bad is still bad. Can we really afford for something to happen?”

“Trust your friends already, big bro! We’re gonna be okay,” Diantha said, groaning.

“Yes. Many of us here know the move Protect, as well as defensive moves like Reflect and such. The ship will suffer little damage and we won’t land exactly where we want to, but that’s all,” Ptero said.

“One minute ‘till impact, captain!” Galen announced.

“One minute?” Rune shouted.

“Places everyone. Do your best,” Ptero said, dismissing Rune completely.

“Wait wait wait, what am I supposed to—”

“Just sit back, relax, and trust us, okay?” Diantha said, joining everyone at the front. She raised her hands along with a few others and released a translucent green barrier from around her, giving a cry to show her effort. Despite performing the same actions, the others released a perfectly transparent barrier, having theirs not go as far out as Diantha’s. All of their barriers at least surrounded the ship, though.

“Wait, Diantha! That’s—” Rune said, cut off by the sudden tilting of the floor. The ship was leaning forwards with their descent, forcing him to pay attention and focus to avoid rolling forward.

“I know what I’m doin’ okay? You don’t need to worry about me usin’ my powers,” she growled in effort.

“_I just want you to be safe, darn it,_” he sighed, coughing when the ship shook again. He felt sick staring at the clear window now, seeing it scroll from clouds to a distant land to a detailed field in just a few seconds.

They were falling fast, and he could only imagine how fast. The ships that he had seen Jyararanga destroy didn’t fall nearly as quickly as they were now, yet they exploded upon impact with the ground. If the Pokémon here were serious about saving themselves, he knew their protection would need to be stronger than this.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but sis, go all out. That’s the only way we’re going to survive this,” he said, putting one foot forward.

“I’ve got permission?” she asked, glancing back at him.

“Gods, just do it!” he cried.

She obeyed, thrusting her arms forward again with another cry of effort. Dark electricity crackled around her briefly before exploding into an enormous aura, one that outgrew the protect barrier she currently had. It enhanced the barrier in the process, somehow causing the airship to float at a level angle as well.

“What the?” Ptero gasped, surprised by Diantha outdoing everyone.

She didn’t even seem to be putting much effort into her Protect now, keeping one arm held forward and making no sound at all. Her body remained surrounded by black, smoky gases and crackling electricity, however. Before Ptero could question her witchcraft, the airship crashed against the ground and threw everyone off balance, wildly skidding and grinding against whatever was below it as it forcefully came to a stop. Diantha let up her barrier right away, thrown into a huge clump with everyone else at the front of the ship.

“Ow… that still hurt anyway,” she moaned once they came to a complete stop. At first glance the shield had protected their fall, but when she pushed herself to stand up, she found Ptero cradled beneath her in between her arms. “O-oh. Why hello there, cutie.”

“Re-really? Get off of me,” he said.

“I kinda like it here. You’re soft,” she giggled.

“Da-darn it, stop messing around!” he cried, fidgeting enough to get her to stand up. He brushed himself off, unable to hide a light blush. “What kind of move was that? I didn’t know you were capable of such an arte.”

“It’s just something sis can do. Don’t mind it, we’ve got bigger concerns,” Rune said, drawing their attentions to outside the window. To their surprise, no damage was visible on the ship whatsoever, not even as much as a crack on the window. There were quite a few Pokémon gathered around it however, all of them fretting about the crash landing.

“Allow me, your highness. I’ll take responsibility for this predicament,” Ptero said with a bow, taking the lead to exit.

“So gentlemanly,” Diantha giggled. He wearily opened the emergency exit and examined the area, turning and nodding to everyone else before hopping out. Rune copied even though Ptero had just confirmed it was safe, surprised to find the small variety of Pokémon that were making space for them to jump out. He couldn’t identify any of them by species, but there were quite a few cat pokemon dressed in uniform wielding lances and swords. They were definitely on Faernia.

“Are you all alright? Here, let me help you down!” their potential leader called out in her slightly gritty voice. It was a tall, pink, soft, fairy-like Pokémon that resembled a Clefairy, only taller and less round. Rune ignored her and jumped to ground without her help, concerned by her vastly different appearance to the other formal looking soldiers. She wore a bright red ribbon around her waist with the bow tied at her front, where she kept a fancy fan tucked away.

“Ari—” one of the cats hissed, yanking her back.

“_Is she even a soldier?_” Rune asked himself, staring at her attractive attire. “We’re fine. I apologise greatly for the intrusion. We have business on Faernia, but we ran into some trouble during our flight and ran out of fuel. Might I ask where we are, though?”

“Here,” Ptero said, showing them his badge. Shota and the others were made to do the same, to which the leader nodded.

“Oh, mailmon. You’re in the southern Coral Fields. I imagine you intended to land at the Fantasia Port to the west,” a Ponyta answered, trotting over. She was pulling a large carriage just fit for the soldiers.

“If you would like, we can escort you all there. The feral Pokémon in this area are rattled due to the ship you just crashed,” their leader said, smiling.

“Ari—” Ponyta hissed, nudging the fairy.

“We can take care of that airship as well. I’m impressed you managed to crash land without damaging it at all,” she continued, ignoring her bothered companions. “Cat’s Brigade, if you will?”

“Look- no, we’re not doing this. You promised you would stick to your duties, and not only are we side-tracking again, but you’re ignoring your safety. These are Pokémon from Eris. The threat they potentially pose requires utmost care and consideration,” Ponyta said, taking charge. She stood right in front of Rune and flared her back, failing to intimidate him at all. “You stand in the presence her Royal Highness Princess Ariala. For your illegal crossing and trespassing, we’re going to have to place you under arrest until we can ascertain the truth of your story.”

“Naomi, we ourselves saw them falling through the sky. We don’t need any more proof to their story,” Ariala said.

“It is for your safety, your highness. You shan’t go near them!” the Ponyta said, stomping a hoof.

“Wait, which of you is the princess?” Rune gasped. The others exchanged glances, taken by surprise.

“That would be me. We just happened to see your airship falling, so we’ve come to help. Please pardon my retainer, Naomi. She is rightfully protective, but she means no harm, deep down,” Ariala said, bowing.

“Wow Rune, you scored lucky! She’s pretty and thick, don’t you think?” Diantha giggled, half lidded.

“S-sis!” he cried, blushing at her. He turned back to the confused Clefable and went stiff, growling. “Are you serious? What kind of attire is that for a princess?”

“Who’re you to ask that? Besides, it’s none of your business,” a hooded Pokémon stepped up.

“No no, you don’t understand,” Rune said, shaking his head. He drew his sword to show it off, causing a wave of shock to cross over Ariala’s group. “I am Rune, crown prince of planet Eris. The Pokémon behind me are an army of sorts, all to aid my escort to planet Faernia to meet the princess.”

“The sword of Earthly Elements- Rune, it’s you,” Ariala whispered, going quiet.

Rune went silent with her and stared back, the two of them looking at each other in the eyes with open mouths. Words longed to escape them both, but all they could manage were near silent breaths and nervous sounds. They barely even moved or blinked, inciting the others to say something. No one made a move however, half expecting the duo to say something every few seconds.

“Oh come on, we didn’t cross through space just for you to get Beautifly in your tummy!” Diantha finally complained, shoving her brother forward. “Say something!”

“Gah, s-sis, wait, I—” he said. Ariala breathed out and clutched her chest.

“Rune. I- do you remember me?” she asked, speaking slowly.

“Huh? Remember you?” Diantha replied, confused now.

Rune raised an eyebrow, to which Ariala slowly approached him. She was wary and looked at the palms of her hands before acting, leaning forward to plant her hands on Rune’s ears. He let her, still confused about what she was doing until a spike of nostalgia hit his heart and his face flushed with relief. To him, Ariala’s resemblance to that Clefairy finally became clear, and being this close to her face, he saw the lacking difference between now and back then.

“It’s you, from ten years ago. That fairy I found in Father’s room,” he said. She smiled and withdrew, starting to blush lightly. “I had no idea that all this time…”

“That honestly makes me happy. You remembered,” she said, backing off.

“_Father definitely planned this. This whole trip up until now, he planned it all. There’s no way he didn’t know that that Clefairy was the princess – but then, why? And what happened after all of that? I might actually finally find out what really went down that day,_” Rune told himself, shaking his head to hide his concerned looks. “You evolved.”

“Oh. Yes, I did. That was recent, actually. I’ve not been a Clefable for more than a year,” she said, smiling again.

“Evolution is hard to do on Eris since our Evolution Springs are drying up. Father wouldn’t even gift me a Master Seal despite doing so well in training,” he replied. “Makes me wonder if I’m not a good enough fighter or something.”

“We are losing our springs as well. We will need to sort out your evolution soon, lest our procedures become uncomfortable,” she replied.

“Uncomfortable?” Rune replied.

“Well who would’ve thought it? You two somehow already know each other? And you met here of all places,” Nier sai, clapping. “Can you imagine what would’ve happened if Ariala wasn’t so kind and we ignored the falling airship?”

“Yes, I _wonder _what could have happened,” Naomi asked, looking away.

“This isn’t really the place to mingle, though. We should head to that Fantasia Port. Not that any ferals would dare attack an army as big as ours,” Vincent said.

“Right. Will your group lead the way?” Rune said.

“Naturally,” Vincent nodded, doing just that.

…

After a small bit of preparation and recovery, the large group began their trek across Faernia’s Coral Fields, leaving a few soldiers behind to deal with the crashed airship. Rune and Diantha couldn’t help but fall behind while walking, amazed at the otherworldly difference in the area compared to Eris.

As the name suggested, actual fields of colourful coral made up most of the ground in this area. It was all hilly and quite rocky in appearance, yet a pleasant wind blew and the scenery was level enough to view a far distance. The sun was warm, the various coral reefs were softer than they looked, and it didn’t take long for the party to reach a public road that appeared so safe a child could walk through it.

In fact, it was more populated than any areas of wilderness Rune had ever seen, even if that was due to herds of feral Pokémon hiding and scouting amongst the mountainous, underwater-like reefs.

Their group was too big to dare to fight, that was obvious at first glance. Despite that, Rune kept up his guard all the way to the populated Fantasia Port. Even here was far different to the one he knew briefly on Eris – it was more of a town than it was a hidden port. The Tapu’s domain covered here, leading it to being another city with pipes of terrain energy running through it, advanced, silvery buildings of metallic material, and a myriad of sophisticated Pokémon operating all throughout. He couldn’t help but slow down as they entered, gazing around at everything like a confused child in a park.

“Please keep up, your highness. We’re here,” Naomi said, snapping him into focus. They were walking into a structure that looked to be even bigger than Castle Eris. “I must admit, you’ve all been well behaved, despite what I hear about Pokémon from Eris.”

“I have to agree. I know better than to stereotype, but our journey here was smooth enough. That’s probably only because of these two, though,” Vincent said, glancing nervously at Diantha and Nier. The duo was chatting, giggling, and laughing like they were childhood friends, Nier getting everyone’s attention by whispering something that made Diantha’s eyes widen. The two broke into laughter when they noticed Vincent and Rune staring at them.

“S-sis, what’re you up to?” Rune groaned.

“Oh never mind. Nothing,” she sung, skipping off. Nier didn’t follow, joining Rune and Ariala in the centre of the main room, a hallway lined with enormous columns. She was half-lidded, though.

“Right, now that we have united, we shouldn’t waste any time in the planning of the wedding. Vincent, Nier, I will leave the contact of Queen Magearna to you two,” Naomi said. The couple saluted her. “Prince Rune, where are your retainers? I believe the task of contacting the king of Eris should fall to them.”

“I don’t have retainers. I’ll write Father a letter,” Rune replied.

“What? How can you not have retainers?” she said.

“I do everything I need myself. I had servants growing up, but I dismissed them when I joined Knight School,” he said, folding his arms. “You just need me to let him know we’ve met up, right?”

“Unacceptable. The two of you are preparing for the biggest day of your lives. I won’t have you overworking yourselves.”

“It’s just writing a letter. That’s hardly overwork—"

“You misunderstand me, your highness. You and your army are honoured guests on our planet. We would not have you labouring away on mundane tasks unfitting of your rank. If you do not have servants you can instruct, then please, leave the work to us,” she said, bowing to him. She nodded to Nier and Vincent, and the trio got to work.

“Naomi,” Ariala groaned quietly, joining Rune.

And so, the duo was made to stand aside whilst Naomi and the other soldiers took on chores around the building. Neither of them was clear on exactly what was going on, but all the Pokémon wound up crossing back and forth across the hall, shouting orders, carrying and rearranging goods, and more. Rune’s army were taken away but were soon here and there, mingling where possible and asking questions. Some left to explore the port town; others offered their help, whilst the remainder went to their accommodation, reporting to Rune where they would be. Diantha and Galen were the ones seen the most, the loudest, and most obstructive.

“At least sis is having fun,” Rune said at last, tilting his head as he watched her bombard a few Cat’s Brigade soldiers with questions. Galen seemed to be watching over her, keeping her out of actual trouble. Ariala didn’t respond to Rune at all, sighing heavily. “Er, that was quite a sigh. What’s up?”

“I am like you in that it bothers me to be doing nothing like this. The purpose of our marriage is not to have a fancy party. Why should we stand aside whilst our retainers fret over something that is excessive to us?” she replied, looking at her hand. Rune raised an eyebrow. “I apologise. That was worded wrong.”

“You don’t like parties, do you?” Rune asked.

“From what I have experienced of royal parties, no. That is between you and me, though. It is duty to attend them, so I have no choice,” she answered, turning to him.

“Neither do I, to be honest. Not like we have much for parties, though. They’re mostly bonfires or feasts, and those weren’t too bad,” Rune said, smiling. Ariala went quiet, staring back at the crowd of Pokémon. Diantha was trying to figure out what was in a few boxes now, sniffing and searching them for a lock or something.

“Rune. I am afraid I cannot resist asking you much longer, for we may not get another time alone where I might ask,” she said, her tone getting his concern. “I was set on ignoring the crash of your airship until I saw the power that surrounded it and saved it from crash landing.”

“Yes. Everyone’s combined Protect barrier,” he said. Ariala shook her head and gave him a stern look.

“I know exactly what that dark power is. I was not expecting someone in your army to be capable of it. Please, you must tell me who it is.”

He blinked at her. “What exactly do you know, and why does it matter?”

“Please. I would like to get this out of the way as I do not want there to be any mistrust between us.”

“If that’s the case, then why don’t you tell me what happened when Father kidnapped you? Why did he kidnap you, only to have us marry each other a decade later?”

Ariala breathed out and shut her eyes, slowly clenching her hands. “I’m afraid I cannot share that information with you. It is information simply best left unknown to as many Pokémon as possible. Your Father made me promise that one.”

“Then don’t expect any answers from me,” Rune said, folding his arms. “_The plot thickens. Father conspired with her. But to what end? If she’s telling the truth about knowing all about Diantha’s powers, then why does she know about them?_”

“So you know who used the powers,” she replied. Rune gave her a plain look, but his breathing became tenser. “I don’t wish to interrogate you. I’ll respect your decision to keep this a secret from me. But please, I can only give you a dire warning: that Pokémon absolutely _cannot_ openly use those powers here. One of our Gods, Tapu Koko, has sworn destruction of those dark powers. If a Pokémon provokes him with those powers, it may be disastrous.”

“You two, apologies for the wait! We’ve got your rooms sorted out at last,” Nier called out, waving them over. Rune and Ariala exchanged glances. “Come on up! I’ll show you two to your private quarters here.”

“At your earliest convenience, please warn them,” she said before walking off.

“You’re going to have to tell me all about the gods of Faernia, you know,” Rune said, following.

“Oh? That one I can tell. Listen well to the legend of Faernia and why our religion is so integrated into our society.”

…

**Faernia VS Eris: the beauty battle**

Diantha: So… is it normal for royals to not wear full clothing on Faernia?

Vincent: No, it’s pretty normal. Lots of Pokémon wear clothes to make themselves look prettier, because they like the clothing, or whatever.

Nier: If you’re wondering about us, we’re not to wear obstructive clothing for what we might need to help Ariala with. And then Vincent has to wear his cloak because he’s Vincent.

Diantha: Huh, okay. I’m sure you guys can still dress pretty and be useful. If we ever get to go to Eris together, I’ll take you to my retainers! They can make you something personal like my skirt, tailored just for you!

Vincent: You know, that just might be a lifesaver. This old cloak of mine has seen better days.

Nier: Not gonna lie, if you get clothes made for you, you might wanna get someone who knows what they’re doing. Your look has problems.

Diantha: Problems? Is your style different? Don’t I look cute?

Nier: You’re er… kinda revealing. Behind. Your skirt is way too short and it doesn’t even have a tailhole!

Diantha: Yeah, and? Don’t you think it’s meant to be like that?

Vincent: It… wait, what?

Diantha: It’s like Ariala’s clothing, right? It draws eyes to certain areas. Then Pokémon can see the true beauty of your body. That’s how it works, and if that’s been bothering you, then it works!

Nier: Huh. Faernians don’t exactly have a dress code, but we’re to be more sophisticated than that, you know? If a Pokémon wanted to show off their body, they’d do it by not wearing clothing at all and letting their fur do that work. Like me right now.

Vincent: Yes. Skirts need room for tails, hats have holes for ears… it’s basic stuff. Please don’t tell me Eris has inconvenient but provocative clothing as commonplace?

Diantha: *blushes* N-no, that’s only for me because this was made for me! I don’t have any problem with it, but if I need to wear something else, I’m fine with that, too!

Vincent: Then let us return the proposition. If we get the time, let us go shopping. You can pick something you like.

Diantha: Oh hell yeah, yes please! And you can show me a great place to eat, too! There’s someone I wanna take there.

Nier: It’s a date! We’ll teach you all about Faernia’s beauty.

Diantha: _Damn it, my retainers are definitely gonna pay for this one. _*evil smile* _When I get back, you guys are gonna get more than a punishment…_


	15. As the Gods Will It

“Rune… wake up, Rune.”

After a bit of groaning and squirming the Oshawott was awake, half-lidded and angry until he realised that it was Ariala leaning over him. She didn’t seem bothered or embarrassed in the slightest and got off as soon as he was awake.

“Please follow me. You will need your sword and cape,” she said, walking out the door. He tilted his head as he watched her, yawning and then obeying. Their quarters were clearly temporary, hardly decorated but still more impressive than anywhere he had ever slept. For the time being, they had separate beds, white walls, and their own personal furniture in a spacious room.

Quietly gathering his things for a short walk, Rune found Ariala outside of the building they were using. His way out was obstructed with the work everyone had put into preparing yesterday, now evident by organized tables and flashy decorations all over the walls. It was like this all over the building, from the hallways to the grand hall in the centre.

“Wait, it’s so early! What’re we doing?” he gasped once he stepped outside. The sun hadn’t risen yet, so the Fantasia Port was masked by silhouettes and cold winds. He was already regretting getting out of bed.

“I’m sorry. But please, walk with me,” Ariala replied, shutting her eyes. She walked a few steps and then started skipping in order to pick up the pace, concerning Rune further.

“Is there something you want to show me?” he asked, tucking his hands behind his head. “Your retainers aren’t here, either.”

“That’s good. They don’t need to be,” she said. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s okay, you know. If you’re concerned about my safety, you needn’t be. They know that I do this all the time.”

“Okay. And that’s not worrisome at all?”

“Clefable are good at keeping themselves safe, you know. We have remarkable hearing, so any danger I can come across I can escape from before it becomes real danger,” she said, smiling at him. “It’s also why I have those breakdowns. I shouldn’t be living in the middle of a city, but I must, so it affects my hearing sometimes.”

“When things are too loud. I’ll bear it in mind,” Rune yawned again, trying to stay focused.

There weren’t even any Pokémon around, minus a few nocturnal Volbeat and Illumise. He could only guess what they were up to, but in an urban area like this, he felt safe even with them around. That was until he realised that Ariala was headed towards the town’s northern exit, a road that led to a field of hills and distant mountains.

“I apologize for dragging you out this far, but please follow me. We have much to do that I would only feel comfortable with if we were to be alone,” she said before he could question her. He gave it a little round of thought before reaching for his sword, keeping one hand on the hilt.

“What’s the purpose of this? Why wait until now to say?”

“There are several reasons for our departure. One is to make use of a gift,” she replied, revealing something in her hands. It was a small, glowing red orb surrounded by golden strands of light, said strands moving in a symmetrical pattern around the orb. Rune’s jaw hit the floor.

“That’s a Master Seal!”

“It is yours. Please use it to evolve into a Dewott.”

He accepted it, still gawking. “But why?”

“There is an Evolution Spring near here. If possible, I would like to use that spring as a honeymoon location of sorts, only we’re going there before our actual marriage. If you can evolve there, it will make mating easier.”

“That makes sense. I know you said you hate parties- wait, what? Did I hear that right?”

“You heard correctly. If we’re to mate, it will be easier in your evolved form. And between you and me, I… it will be my first time. I would prefer it if no one I knew was nearby,” she said, clutching her chest. Rune’s teeth were grating.

“Why? Here I thought I was trying to be, you know, respectful and stuff, and then you just go and outright—”

“You needn’t act a certain way. Please, just be yourself. That’s the Rune I longed to meet again,” she smiled again, beginning their walk out of town. Despite his opposition, Rune followed her, keeping beside her.

“Okay. So are you like, secretly a pervert a something? That would explain the costume,” he groaned, scratching his head.

“Not in the slightest! I’ve been worried more about our unison. I do not want to waste time with this marriage, and I have been thinking a lot about our two planets and their current status. I believe that if a child is born of both Eris and Faernia’s blood, they would act as a living symbol of our planets’ coexistence. Beyond that, between you and me, it a great excuse for us to bond and take this very seriously.”

Rune didn’t reply.

“Our marriage is for the purpose of uniting our two planets and keeping the universal peace that has kept us together for generations. To that I end, I am prepared to bear a child with you. Of course, that commitment requires both of our approval, so I am not about to pull you into something you are not prepared to do. At the very least, a marriage outside of the eyes of the public is preferable to me.”

“You’re super weird, you know that? I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you that,” Rune said, smiling as well now. “But I can tell you’ve thought this through. You’re a smart weird. You don’t actually like me at all, but you’re prepared to do all sorts of stuff to bring about peace.”

“Well I wouldn’t say I don’t like you. I do, but only what I know of you from ten years ago. It would be best if we got to know each other properly, outside of the eyes and peer pressure of our armies and retainers. Don’t you think that’s a good idea?”

“If you want my honest opinion, you’re flat out beautiful. I’m lucky _you_ proposed to mate, rather than me having to be brave and do it!” he snickered. She didn’t reply, going flat faced. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. I was trying to jest, like my sister.”

“I see…”

“But it was an honest opinion,” he said, making her blush a bit. “Ariala. I can’t help but worry you’re pushing yourself in this ordeal. A child is a _huge_ responsibility, let alone, mating with someone you barely know. Are you absolutely certain you’ve thought this through?”

“Ever since I learnt about the proposition our parents made, I have been thinking about this. For the sake of our planets and peace, I am prepared to do much more,” she said, pointing to the left. “This way. The Evolution Spring is over here, hidden amongst the hills.”

“You should know then, being around women is my weak point. Gentlemanly behaviour isn’t something I’m used to doing. Eris is a rough planet, and most of our families are forcefully bred. Those that aren’t are usually rearranged on some level. I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m likely going to hurt you. I’m a fighter, not a lover.”

“You say you aren’t gentlemanly, yet you’re worried about hurting me. That sounds gentlemanly enough to me.”

Rune froze. “I think you know what I’m trying to get at here, but you’re playing it smart to try and get things in your favour. You’re giving me a really deep proposition here, and having never been in a real relationship before, let alone mated, I’m worried I’ll hurt you if we go into things this quickly,” he said. He could feel himself becoming stiff in his movements, for some reason.

“Are you saying you don’t want to mate?”

“Look- no I- that’s—” he growled, stopping to sigh. “You one-up me when it comes to this crown royalty business. I spent my years doing nothing but training to become a knight so that I could protect Pokémon in need, namely my sister. Me marrying you should be enough of an icon towards our planets’ coexistence. I could never actually be a worthwhile husband towards you.”

“I beg to differ,” Ariala replied, stopping at the top of a cave. The entrance was small and went straight down into the ground, sloping at such an angle that the earthy ground looked more like a slide rather than a cave path. “Rune, just this conversation alone has shown me just how much care you have for me and this ordeal. I desperately want this for the sake of our planet’s peace.”

“You’re really pushing it,” he said, looking away.

“You’re correct. I am pushing too hard,” she gasped, slowly down. She went back to clutching her chest. “I won’t make any demands. But will you at least stay with me away from the others for a while?”

“Why not? And to tell the truth, I’m pretty excited about this Master Seal. Why didn’t I think of a gift for you?”

“I’m glad you like it! I couldn’t think of anything else, ha ha.” she said, leading the way into the cave.

She walked slowly now, keeping her arms out beside her to maintain her balance. Rune followed once there was a good few paces between them, attempting to be as careful as her. He wound up immediately sliding down the slope, crying out to give a second of warning before crashing right into her behind. Him shoving her so suddenly made her lose her balance, and the duo went tumbling down the long slope at full speed.

Rune eventually bounced off her and splashed into shallowed water, surprisingly not in as much pain as he thought he would be. He opened his eyes to find luminous moss squished below him, all of it bathed in a short layer of water.

“Ow,” Ariala moaned, rubbing her side as she stood up.

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t expecting it to be slippery!” he cried. She took a moment to collect herself and then faced forward and gasped, drawing his attention to where they were.

The Evolution Spring was wider and more beautiful than he imagined. The luminous moss covered much of the cave’s flooring, all of it lightly covered by the same shallowed water. It gave the water an ethereal feel, whilst conveniently brightening the rest of the cave’s numerous paths and walls. It was spacious, clean, quiet, and best of all, cosy.

The real surprise came from the creature levitating in the centre of the shallow lake, however. A watery maiden of a Pokémon watched them calmly, a lady with a dark body protected by two purple shells. Its arms were long and webbed, whilst lengthy, cyan hair strode down its sides. Its shell was covered with markings.

“Tapu Fini,” Ariala whispered. Rune glanced at her, and then she got a hold of herself enough to bow and pray.

“That’s Tapu Fini? One of the Goddesses of Faernia?” Rune gasped, glancing back and forth between her and the majestic water type.

“Please. Calm yourselves,” Tapu Fini responded, laying a hand on its chest. Its voice was aged but powerful, retaining a calm serenity despite being loud. “Come, young couple. Stand before me.”

“Yes. Rune,” Ariala said, obeying.

He watched her unsurely, more taken by the way she skipped ahead, tapping right off the water. Her gait was fantastical and delicate, each far step leaving the lightest ripple across the water to create a careful pattern of sparkles and light across its surface. Just there and then, he could imagine her dancing across the surface of the spring, looking as beautiful and pure as a fairy in a storybook.

He got a hold of himself and followed, but he could get that image of his mind. Once they were face to face with Tapu Fini, the Tapu laid a hand on both of their heads, giving them a feathery tap. She was far bigger than Rune realised at first glance.

“You are quite overwhelmed, aren’t you? Do not be alarmed, royal children. I am here as I have foreseen your future,” Tapu Fini said, gesturing a smile at them. Although she had no visible mouth, her mature eyes gave it all away. “I am here to ensure that the future of this world goes as it should. Your actions tonight affect the future for many years to come, so they must not divert.”

“You see, Tapu Fini can foretell the future. Many Pokémon from Faernia consult her for guidance, whilst she suggests paths for which we can prosper. When it’s really important, it is said that she goes out of her way to secure our future,” Ariala said, turning to Rune.

“I see. As a mythical Pokémon, I trust your abilities,” Rune replied, staring up at her.

“The Tapu are also the ones to consult when it comes to using a seal. You can use your Master Seal right now if you want,” Ariala said.

“Can I really? Right now, this very instant?” Rune gasped, revealing the seal.

“If you are qualified and have made this choice, then pray before me. Lay down your weapons and seal your path. If it as the gods will it, then you will evolve via my blessing,” Tapu Fini said.

“Yes my lord,” Rune nodded, obeying.

Ariala gave him space while he took off his sword and cape, carefully laying both down in front of him. They floated on the water’s surface. He then held the Master Seal with both hands, getting a nod from Tapu Fini on what to do with it. He shut his eyes and cast it up above him, and she snatched it into her shell. With that in place, he knelt down and prayed.

“_Please almighty, grant me the strength to become a knight. Give me the power to protect those I hold dear to me. My family, my friends, my wife to be,_” he told himself, keeping completely still.

Tapu Fini began to circle the space above him, gradually releasing a golden glitter, the same gold as the Master Seal she had taken into her shell. The glitter showered directly over Rune, quickly causing his body to glow the same colour.

“It’s working,” Ariala said, losing her words as Rune’s form grew before her eyes.

He grew taller and thinner, gained longer arms, and his head fur lost all form of control in its style. With a bright burst of light, Rune’s new body came into focus, revealing the proud, confident figure of a Dewott.

“Stand,” Tapu Fini said, and Rune stood. He had to flick his head fur out of his face with a hand, eager to examine his new figure. He retrieved his sword and cape, posing proudly with both.

“I can already feel much stronger. I promise you that these new powers will not go to waste. This new path will be used to protect the world of Etheria. I swear it,” he said.

“I do not know what served to change fate, but I should assure you, Ariala’s plans are those that should come to pass,” Tapu Fini continued.

Rune’s mouth dropped. “Her plans? Wait you don’t mean us having a child?”

“Yeah um, about that,” Ariala said, rubbing the side of her face. “I erm, initially wanted you to evolve to make that easier, but I see that it hasn’t made much of a difference.”

“Hm?” Rune replied, turning to face her. He still had to look up at her.

“You’re not much taller than you were,” she said, blushing brightly.

“Oh come on. I’m not exactly a midget compared to you now, am I?” he groaned, shrugging.

“The act will be performed tonight. Within a few weeks, a royal warrior will be born. It will be a boy of cyan fur, blessed by the constellations and defiant of nature’s laws. A symbol of peace and coexistence, he will lead his Pokémon, both ancestors and a new generation, to a future of prosperity and peace,” Tapu Fini said, laying a hand on her chest.

Rune’s eyes widened and his face became stern. Tapu Fini ignored his obvious concern however, continuing to talk. “I will act as your priestess, if you are prepared to unite now.”

“I see. Not only is the marriage the ideal of the king and queen, but it is as you will it,” Ariala said, laying a hand on her chest as well. “Rune, it is our tradition to follow the ideals of the gods who protect us. This is no longer my idea, but a requirement given to me by Tapu Fini herself.”

“This is all moving pretty fast. I sort of understand what you’re saying, but a requirement? To make such a dedication by the words of a Goddess, don’t you think that’s quite extreme?” Rune said.

“I can see why you would feel that way. However, consider this: it is this dedication to the guidance of our gods that has enabled Faernia to flourish as far as it has. I am willing to do as they will if it leads us to prosperity,” Ariala replied.

Rune hesitated. “Don’t you think that’s a bit, I don’t know, sad? Yeah it’s made Faernia into this pretty world, but at the same time, you’re not living freely. You’re just doing what the Tapu tell you to do,” he said, looking down. “I… the idea of marrying someone because someone else told me to do it makes me feel like I’m being used.”

“Rune!” Ariala cried.

“That’s not to say I don’t want to. It’s just harder to do it now that a fancy goddess is telling me to. I respect your words and your position in this world. But that’s just how I feel. Back home, I was allowed to do whatever I wanted, and I learnt about life the hard way. That’s why I came to that personal decision of not thinking about a relationship until now. It was something I knew I didn’t need to live.”

“I admire your honesty,” Ariala said, shutting her eyes. “But I implore you to think again about the circumstances.”

“Ariala—”

“Young prince of Eris, there is a way to assess your dedication, you know,” Tapu Fini spoke up, getting their attention. “Take Ariala’s hands into your own. Look each other in the eyes and embrace one another in tradition. Your planets both share the same tradition when it comes to showing one another’s affection.”

“To kiss,” Rune whispered, facing Ariala directly. She did the same and then looked away, her cheeks reddening more than ever. She couldn’t help but gasp girlishly, tapping her cheeks in surprise of their sudden warmth.

“I, I know what I have to do, but all of a sudden, I’m overwhelmed by nervousness?” she said, squeaking sharply. She gasped at that and put her hands together, looking away. “I’m sorry; I am prepared for this, though!”

“Wow, all it took was an invite to kiss and you broke?” Rune snickered. “Just hold my hands, then.”

She went quiet at that, forcing herself to look at him. His confidence drove her to accept his hands one at a time, where she relaxed right away from how soft his grip was. The duo brought each other closer almost by reflex, so close to one another that their bellies were touching, noses centimetres apart. Now that they were there, Rune couldn’t help but look away himself, letting out a light groan.

“Oh, you’re nervous now, too!” Ariala giggled.

“N-no, it’s not that! It’s, well,” he gasped, facing her again. “Your… body is… surprisingly soft. In a good way.”

Ariala let out the lightest sigh. “Rune.”

“I’m not thinking dirty thoughts, I swear! I’m just not used to it. I don’t know if it’s a fairy thing or what.”

“Rune.”

“I’ve never known anyone to have such soft fur, not even sis! And she’s crazy about—”

“Rune!” Ariala raised her voice. He gasped again, silenced by her quickness in leaning forward. She planted a kiss directly on his lips, freezing in place until he responded in kind, wrapping his arms around her and returning the affection.

“A-Ariala,” he whispered once they broke free, keeping their arms wrapped around each other.

“Do not think of it as acting against our will. This _can_ work. The two of us wish for our world to prosper in an age of peace. To do that, we can devote ourselves to each other. If you are prepared to go that far, then I have no regret in saying that I love you,” she said, not blushing at all.

“I’m willing to try. You’re right. That’s why I travelled all this way. To be with you, and to guide our planets to the future,” he replied, staring back. They faced each other for a few seconds more, not leaving each other’s embrace at all.

Meanwhile, back at the Fantasia Port…

“Gods, I can’t believe this. We leave them alone for a couple of hours and they disappear off the face of Faernia!” Ptero shouted, tossing his arms up. “And the worst part is Rune _knows_ how much trouble we went through to get here!”

“You went through trouble? It can’t be as hard as the prissy princess had it. I’m straight up under treason, here!” Tundra spat.

“A little treason, huh? At least you’re not being forced to work against your will,” Shota said, growling.

“You all, quit arguing and get searching! Her highness could be anywhere in town!” Naomi shouted at them all, stomping a hoof.

“They’re not here, though. They didn’t leave a letter or anything,” Ptero said, leaning forward to scout out the distance anyway. Nothing but the casual festivity of the Fantasia Port in the morning: few groups of Pokémon taking care of morning chores, others preparing their stores for any morning customers.

“Her highness normally goes out for walks at night. She’s a Clefable, it can’t be helped. They bathe in the moonlight and such. But even then, she’s normally well rested and back by the morning. I can’t even think where she could have gone this time, or why,” Vincent said, shaking his head.

“Isn’t that like, oh I don’t know, your freaking job? You’re their personal retainers!” Diantha cried. “And why do I have to search?”

“Your brother is missing, too. He might even be looking for her. I don’t know how they got out so easily, there were guards around the entrance,” Naomi replied.

“Actually, there weren’t any guards or patrols,” Nier said. Naomi’s eyes popped out with a scream. “Remember, she can hear far more precisely than we can. Patrols and guards and stuff keep her up at night, so she ordered us not to have them around.”

“Urf, for real? This is_ such_ a bother,” Diantha groaned, wandering off while the rest of them continued to squabble. She chose to scout a spot where no one else was looking, a road lined with shops and flashy signs. “He’s got to be in one of these. Probably doing something corny and taking Ariala out for breakfast or something.”

She glanced back at the others to ensure she wasn’t being followed and then took off, walking with her hands tucked behind her head. With a yawn and a scratch, she lazily scanned her surroundings as she passed them, not spotting anything of interest. Having explored the town yesterday, she had already grown tired of its limited shopping options and educational tourist attractions. That was until a great spot of darkness got her attention, and she shook her head to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

Nothing in the alleyway to her right. The street and the buildings by that alley were painted white, too. But that made Mirror’s familiar half black-half white mask stand out greatly, and she froze to the spot, overwhelmed by a horrible chill. She was out here, alone, and he was there, staring directly at her through that static mask of his from the roof of a building. It wasn’t until a full minute had passed without a single twitch from him that she realised what she was doing, and stepped backwards.

“Come now. I know what you’re thinking, your highness,” Mirror said, calm and collected in tone. His mask was directly next to her, and all she did was blink and step backwards. She could feel his mane brushing her back, tickling that uncomfortable chill that was now burning her chest.

“G-get away from me!” she coughed, spinning around. He was gone again. She twisted, gasped, and stumbled, almost falling directly onto one of his paws, squeaking in fright.

“You asked me a question the first time we met. I’m willing to answer, now,” he said. Her breathing was heavy, but she stayed quiet and listened. “You and I are closer than you think. We’re both time bombs. Switches of fate. Pokémon that threaten a delicate balance to the world.”

“What’re you talking about?” she said, stumbling away again. He followed her, stepping forward like a lion sneaking up on its prey.

“You know exactly what I am talking about, your highness. The powers we have and their imbalance to the hierarchy. The very idea that we’re both alive is a threat to Etheria, and you know it,” he said, not changing in tone at all. Every word was plain and controlled, echoing out from behind his mask with unreal stability. “I’m talking about your darkness, Diantha. It is time for a shift in the puzzle.”

“You have it as well, don’t you? That’s what you’re trying to tell me. That shadow’s powers,” she replied in a saddened tone.

“I have something to show you, your highness. Any and all questions will be answered this following day,” he said. “And don’t pretend you have a choice in the matter. A single step out of line, and I will kill you myself. It is every bit important that Rune be tested.”


	16. Great Battle Under the Stars

“We’ve come so far out. Mirror, where are we?” Diantha asked, observing the scenery.

Mirror didn’t seem to mind that she wasn’t walking right beside him, but she knew how serious he was about following him, so she kept jogging to catch up. Only now, jogging was becoming difficult so she decided to stick behind him for good.

The terrain was comparable to Eris, here. Tall hills that blocked the horizon made up this mountain range, whilst jagged flooring and rocky paths made up the immediate surroundings. The naturally golden colour of the ground made it different to Eris’ mountains however, as a light, golden brown layer of grass covered most of terrain. The further in they went, the more the grass seemed to sparkle, whilst the sound of collisions got louder and louder. The wind got stronger, too.

“Mirror? Hello?” Diantha said, tripping up. He stopped her from falling over with a foot without looking back at her. “Er, thank you.”

“This area is known as Fairy Hill. It is the final frontier of Faernia, the place in which the final battle of the ancient war took place,” Mirror finally replied, stopping at the top of one of the hills. Diantha joined him and gasped.

This hill was tall enough to let them look over most of the region. Amongst the glittery sheen of the golden hills were a large variety of weapons, all the same types she had seen before: swords, lances, axes, bows and arrows, hammers, claws, and more. There were hundreds of these weapons as well, all lodged into the ground like stalks of corn in a field. They were all rusted and weathered, but their aged orange material melded into the golden brown of the Earth, making them appear new and just as glittery.

On the contrary, Fairy Hill was definitely one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen, and it was definitely going to be a place she would paint when she next got the chance. Glitter rained from the cloudy sky like glistening snowflakes, whilst streams of this same glitter floated up from the ground right back into the clouds. It was like the glitter was painting patterns in the dark sky, pouring this shimmering dust in waves whilst drawing it up in curly lanes.

A high pitched screech sounded out, distracting her from her appreciation of the sky. One of those lanes of glitter falling down was too fast and fiery to be whatever this dust was that was falling. She followed that fiery trail to find that the crash wasn’t too far from them, a little ways down their current hill.

“Beyond here lies the wilderness of Faernia, the part of the planet shaped by Pokémon from Eris. They came this far out to claim Faernia as their own, but the battle that took place threatened to wipe out both armies,” Mirror said.

“I think I heard about this. Eris tried to use that Dragon Weapon thing, right?”

“Precisely. Once their attention had been brought to the amount of death suffered in this battle alone, the battle came to a halt. This once beautiful majesty of nature bestowed to us by the Tapu’s blessings had been reduced to what you see now: a rugged land soiled by blood and memories of sinful conflict,” he replied, stepping forward. His head was hung as he spoke, but his eye didn’t move, nor did his tone change. “The weapons you see here are all that both planets could do to pay respect to those who lost their lives. It serves as a reminder to us as the current generation, the sins we Pokémon have performed. They are the scar in Etheria’s side.”

“So this is the ground where the last battle was. But why’d you take me here of all places?” Diantha replied, tilting her head. She didn’t wait for an answer, rushing off towards the crash they had seen earlier. A small crater had already formed, where a large, brown rock lay. “It’s a meteorite!”

“They are called Minior. They are drawn to this area’s natural relation to death,” Mirror said, walking over. She gave him an annoyed look.

“What’s with you and all this death dark speech? No one’s going to die here,” she said. The meteor started to crack and break apart, revealing a gleaming object within, a small orb with spikes that gave it a star shape. Diantha couldn’t help but laugh at it, reaching out to help it get free of its shell. Her single fang was showing now. “Oh wow, it’s so pretty!”

The blue orb didn’t reply to her, steadying itself in the space in front of her. Once it was fine, large, swirly eyes of white light formed in front of it, alongside a pleasant smile. It released a babyish giggle, warming Diantha’s heart. She was happy to see it, and it was happy to see her.

“You just fell from space just now, didn’t you, little guy? This is so cool! What’s your name?” she asked, bouncing in front of it. It responded with another giggle and some chirpy squeaks, which was enough for her. Deciding that it couldn’t answer, she decided to go quiet and think of a name for it instead.

That was until it started to float away from her, straight back up into the sky. She watched in confusion, entranced by the happy, giggling blue orb as it floated up with the rest of the golden dust. Minior was still staring at her with its goofy smile as well, right up until the tips of its star shape began to fade.

“Wait, what’s happening to it? Minior, come back!” she cried, reaching out for it.

It didn’t come back. It kept on floating higher and higher, gradually fading into golden dust. Its babyish giggles continued until it was nothing more than another glittery stream in the sky.

“What just happened to it? The Minior,” Diantha whispered. Mirror stood directly next to her, joining her in staring up at the golden streams.

“Minior are born in space. They inhale dust and debris that forms into the shells that land around here,” he began, bringing her attention to the countless Minior shells that were around the area. They could hardly be seen thanks to the weapons and glitter. “Their shells become too heavy, so they fall to planets. But Minior cannot actually survive in the atmosphere of either Eris or Faernia. Their bodies fade.”

“Oh. Wait, so when its shell broke just there, you mean it—”

“This fleeting cycle of life and death… you are about to learn just how similar it is to our own, as carriers of a Shadow Partition,” Mirror said, still staring up.

Diantha moaned a little, staring back up as well. Now that she knew that those beautiful streams of golden dust were the lives of fading Minior, the whole show cast a troubling atmosphere over her. It was beautiful, that was for certain. But it wasn’t what she wanted. It was a fact that she wished she had never learnt.

“Tell me, my lady Diantha. What do you think of Eris?” Mirror asked. She tilted her head at him. “Your home has troubles like the breeding ground, where Pokémon are forcibly bred and butchered to be eaten by other Pokémon. The locals know nothing outside of themselves, wishing harm upon the royal family even though you are seeking to help them. Even aristocrats like Kelsith and Emerson live in the shadows, fearful of being overthrown, suffering from disasters and losing everything they have.”

Diantha let out a sigh, looking away at the floor. Mirror didn’t face her, continuing anyway. “It’s just as fleeting as what you see here. We’re all pawns in the games of the gods. Whether you live or die from here on, does it matter? Is it good or bad?”

“Sh-shut up already!” Diantha cried.

“Tell me, my lady. After all, you’re the princess who these Pokémon count on for survival.”

“I don’t know, okay? I’m just one girl. I couldn’t give ya a solid answer to that even if I wanted to,” she pouted, folding her arms. “What I mean is, I can’t do anything to change that, so I just deal with what’s right in front of me, okay? Big bro and Dad, they’re the type to go for the bigger picture. Ask them what they think.”

Mirror went completely silent until she looked at him, concerned why he wasn’t replying. “I see. That’s your answer.”

…

The sun rising was the last thing Rune expected to wake him, having fallen asleep in the cave that he and Ariala were in last night. Ariala wasn’t next to him like he thought she would be though, encouraging him to get up quickly and search for her.

“Ari? Where?” Rune called out, searching left and right. Light was coming through the various paths of the cave, polluting the magical feel the area had at night. Thankfully he didn’t have to look very far, as the Clefable was wide awake and staring at the slope that led outside. She turned at Rune’s call, smiling at him.

“Good morning, Rune,” she said, waving as he walked over. She was standing on top of the water. “I’m so proud of last night. I actually got a bit excited and couldn’t sleep.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, right. That didn’t go as badly as I thought it would,” he said, raising his left arm. A bracelet of light formed around it, whilst one appeared on Ariala’s right arm at the same time. “As long as this bracelet is on our arm properly, we’re officially married. That’s some wondrous technology right there.”

“It’s not technology, Rune. It’s Tapu Fini’s blessing. A marriage by the Tapu’s blessing is like no other. As long our feelings for each other are genuine, these bracelets will remain.”

“Yes but you know, it’s hard to believe after the time we’ve known each other. I’m glad it’s working, but I’m worried. I’ve never known something like this.”

“I _know_ our feelings for each other are real,” she replied. She softly laid a hand on her belly, widening his eyes. “The proof will be right here.”

“Wait, you’re not trying to say- you’re not having an egg already, are you?”

“No, not yet. It will at least take a few days. But the feelings are there. We’re going to be parents, soon,” she said, holding his hands.

“Ariala,” he said. They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other’s eyes until they were both smiling. “Sh-should we get some breakfast? The others must be wondering where we are.”

“Yes. My retainers are used to me wandering off, but not for this length of time. Let’s go,” she said, still holding his hands. He laughed a little but walked off with her, taking one of the cave paths at random. This one looked like it had the most sunlight coming from it, anyway. “Rune, what do you fancy, though? We don’t eat meat on Faernia, so I don’t think we’ll be able to provide you with your kind of meal.”

“That’s fine, I knew that. To be honest I feel wrong eating other Pokémon, anyway. Show me what’s a good breakfast for you.”

The two happily chatted on their way back to the Fantasia Port, not running into any form of trouble at all on their way back. Rune couldn’t help but stay on edge the whole journey, fully expecting feral Pokémon to jump them or something. To be able to spend such a wonderful night with Ariala and not face any trouble there or back felt too good to be true.

The thought brought his attention to just how heavenly Faernia was to him. The morning was bright, the scenery was colourful and quiet, the wind felt pleasant, and Ariala casually talking to him all combined to give him a feeling he had forgotten. Right here and now, this was true joy, but maybe he deserved it. After all the battles he had taken on to get this far, a short break wouldn’t hurt the situation, he thought. He would let his jovial feelings soak in now, and then get back to work tomorrow. After all, he still had to keep his promise to Kelsith and Emerson, as well as prepare for his public announcements about their oncoming child.

“… and then he ended up chasing Nier all around the room! It honestly lifted my spirits,” Ariala laughed, Rune laughing with her.

“Honestly, you make those two sound like more of a handful than I used to be. And I used to be one naughty kid,” he said.

“We’re back, that didn’t take long. Um, should we meet the others before we head out?”

“Of course. They’re—” Rune cut himself off. As soon as they set foot into the town, a dark foreboding overcame him. Lots of Pokémon were moving about, and all of them were heavily stressed. He’d always had the ability to sense nearby feelings like this, but never this clearly. It was almost scary, but an asset he could get used to as a Dewott, now. “Ariala, listen carefully. Do you hear anything?”

She paused to listen, raising an eye in concern. “From the place we’re staying at. Pokémon are calling out for Diantha?”

“Diantha?” Rune replied. He stormed off before she could say anything else, but she followed him in the same mood.

“Hello? Everyone!” Rune said, barging through the doorway.

“Is that- Rune, good gods, where have you been?” Ptero said, swooping towards him. He stopped at Rune’s feet, gawking up at him. “Gods… where _have_ you been?”

“Huh? Oh right, the evolution- never mind that now, though. I’ll explain later. What’s got you all in a rush?” he asked.

“It’s awful,” Kelsith said, looking away. Ptero shook his head and pushed up his glasses, glancing back as everyone else arrived.

“Her highness Princess Diantha has been kidnapped,” Galen said. Rune and Ariala gasped, the former’s eyes widening at every word. “The perpetrator is none other than Mirror, that masked Absol. For whatever reason, he left you a letter.”

Rune snatched the letter from him, growling at the fact that it was only two sentences long.

“I have Diantha. To try to retrieve her, come to Fairy Hill. Mirror,” Ariala read aloud over his shoulder. “I know where Fairy Hill is. Naomi, prepare the transport, right now! Contact Queen Magearna and request an army.”

“Your highness, I can’t! This is clearly a trap,” The Ponyta said.

“Trap or not, my sister is there. We ran into this guy on the way to Faernia, and I can’t stress how dangerous he is. Even if you decide not to go, I’m going to rescue her,” Rune said, folding his arms. “And my army are coming with me.”

“Of course we are,” Ptero sighed hoarsely. “This only happened because she didn’t want to look for you two, you know.”

“More like Naomi got everyone up super early and had us searching the whole town. I told her you’d be alright,” Nier said, putting her paws on her hips.

“Alright alright, enough arguing. None of this matters. Right now Diantha needs our help, and I’m going to help her,” Rune shouted.

“We’re coming with you. This is my responsibility as well,” Ariala said.

“But Ariala, the egg—”

“I told you, I will be fine. It will take a few days at least. I implore you not to underestimate me in a situation like this,” she said, shaking her head. Rune’s breath settled. “I may not have been there before, but I know a lot about Fairy Hill, its history, and its current condition. It was an extensive part of my education.”

“Okay. I trust you. Please, lead the way.”

“Man, just when things were startin’ to look up. We were gonna get a wedding cake with sprinkles, and I ain’t had sprinkles in years!” Nier whined.

“_That’s_ what you’re worried about?” Vincent replied, smacking his forehead. “Not the fact that of all our years of travel, I don’t think I’ve ever even heard of a kidnapping like this.”

“Meaning?” she asked.

“It’s just giving me a bad feeling,” he said, shaking his head. “Your highness Prince Rune. Please allow me to introduce myself to you properly.”

“It’s okay, you’re a hybrid, I already know. Ariala told me everything,” Rune replied before he could take off his cloak. Vincent slowly took it off anyway, surprised. “It makes no difference to me, especially if you’re going to help with this.”

“You’re also the first Pokémon to have reacted that way,” he said, looking away. “I will cherish our friendship.”

“And I’ll be counting on you,” Rune said.

…

An excruciating few hours passed, Rune and Ariala almost silent the entire time. They only spoke when it was necessary, readying themselves for the trap ahead. Most of the others were quiet with them, but their faces told of their concerns and fears. Just looking at them told Rune of all the liberties he was taking right now, side-tracking so drastically thanks to his sister’s actions.

“We’re here. We can’t go any further with our convoy,” Naomi said, skidding to a halt. Rune let out a breath he’d been holding in and stepped out, immediately coming to a halt. The weapons jutting out of the floor rang too many alarm bells.

“This place is Fairy Hill? The last battle of the ancient war?” he asked. “Why’d he take Diantha here?”

“I can’t think of any reason other than an advantageous layout. Mountains like these are the worst place to do battle, after all,” Vincent replied. Ariala skipped past them both, heading up the nearest hill.

“Your highness, please don’t run off! This area is dangerous!” Naomi cried. The Clefable ignored her, urging the others to get a move on and follow.

A few hills up and down and she came to a halt. There was a wide enough area for a war battle to take place, but the terrain was still rugged and littered with old weapons. Although an incalculable distance away, Mirror and Diantha were definitely at the far end, high up on another hill. The golden dust seemed to avoid falling here, as did the Minior that periodically landed.

“There he is. But he’s not alone, even though he looks it,” Ariala said, pointing to them. “I can hear many other Pokémon in waiting… hundreds of others, hidden behind the hills to the left and right.”

“So it’s a simple ambush after all. Ptero, you can fly, right? Please scout for us,” Rune said. Ptero mouthed a response and obeyed, gliding upwards as high as he could. Nier had to help him with her psychic, flying up after him. The duo quickly came down, their faces filled with dread.

“There are two armies waiting to the left and right. They look like citizens of Faernia,” Ptero said. “I’ve not seen their type of clothing before, though. It’s very informal and impractical, like Eris’ clothing.”

“That ‘impractical’ clothing doubles as fur coats for Pokémon from Stardust Treasury, since we can’t survive during the winters. Those Pokémon are protesters,” Tundra said.

“How can you be certain?” Rune asked.

“Trust me; Faernia is stuck up enough to have that kind of dress code. Point is, leave that side of the army to me. Once they see me, their morale will definitely drop,” he answered.

“Can confirm. Those protesters are actually the reason Tundra’s even with us,” Nier said. Rune nodded.

“Okay. Then it’s just Mirror’s spectres. Do you all know how to beat ancient spectres?” Rune asked. “They can only be attacked a moment after they attack you. That might sound difficult, but keep your cool and we’ll be able to keep moving forward. Once we get Diantha, we’re out of here. Retreat at first order and don’t kill anyone unless you absolutely must!”

“Don’t kill anyone? That’s a first for you. I don’t know if I’ll be able to comply,” Shota snickered. Rune gave him a livid look.

“You pick the worst times to make jokes, Shota. Let’s just get this over with,” Ptero said, sighing.

Rune looked over at everyone. Here and now, thanks to Diantha’s idea of recruiting a personal army of his own, he had gotten to know quite a few Pokémon. From Galen’s jumpy excitement to the battle ahead, to Kelsith and Emerson’s worry, to Shota and the Eris protesters’ bitter compliance; he had gathered quite the army. This would be their most serious battle yet, and he wasn’t certain they were all up for it.

“Follow my lead, everyone!” he cheered, raising his sword. Their all raised their arms and weapons in response, Ariala’s army doing the same. With that, they all stepped out into the open, coming into Mirror and Diantha’s view.

“Is that- big brother!” Diantha cried, stood beside Mirror.

“Sis!” Rune called back. For some reason Diantha went quiet, looking away with a slight moan.

“You’re finally here. Given the circumstances, I’m impressed with the time it took for you to reach here,” Mirror said.

“What the hell do you want with my sister?”

“To test you and your limits. But also to move this world forward. You keeping her secret from this world is far more damaging than is worth it. I think you know that, yet you choose to fight fate and kept her alive,” Mirror replied. “This here is a ritual, a ceremony in which all can be present. For the sake of Etheria’s future, the gods of Faernia will publicly execute a Shadow Partition.”

“A Shadow Partition?” Rune replied.

“The dark powers that Diantha possesses. Both your sister and your wife have those powers. Your marriage to Ariala was so that you could kill them and save the world. That is your duty as crown prince of Eris,” Mirror replied. Ariala’s face went white.

“_How does he know that I have a Shadow Partition? Who is this Pokémon?_” she gasped in her head.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but the only one getting publicly executed today is gonna be you. For kidnapping and threatening my sister’s life, I sentence you to death, Mirror!” Rune announced.

Just then, the armies of the protesters revealed themselves, appearing in formations on the hills to the left and right. The large variety of battle ready Pokémon created walls with their numbers, blocking escape to the left and right. To everyone’s surprise however, another army showed up behind Rune and Ariala’s group in a more threatening formation, this army led by a Meowth in soldier’s armour.

“On the contrary Rune, any wrong move you make now will result in a lot more death than necessary,” Mirror threatened. “Attack us, and we won’t hesitate to kill you or any of your units. Is that really worth it over your sister’s controversial existence?”

“_I prepared for this, but this looks a lot more troublesome than I thought,_” Rune growled in his head, keeping his eyes on Mirror. “Again with your cowardly tactics. But this won’t work, Mirror. Diantha’s coming home with us!”

“My army won’t attack until you attack, Rune. So take all the time you need to think long and hard about this,” Mirror replied. “Is it really worth re-enacting the final battle of the war of Etheria?”

“How did an army end up behind us? And these are in royal armour. They’re actual soldiers from Faernia!” Ptero gasped, sweating intently.

“Wait that’s- Charle! Am I glad to see you!” Nier cheered, recognising the Meowth at the front. Charle didn’t reply right away. “This battle just changed. That’s Charle, the head of the Cat’s Brigade. They’re Faernia’s royal army!”

“Oh? They’re on our side?” Rune asked, tilting his head.

“Lady Nier, I know the truth, now. I’ve seen it all,” Charle said, bowing. “All Cat’s Brigade units, we move at Mirror’s command. If they resist, attack the prince, princess, and their groups. Capture the prince and princess, and kill the rest!”

“Wha-what the? Charle, have you lost your mind?” Nier shrieked above the roars of the soldiers. The Cat’s Brigade soldiers amongst Ariala’s friends were less enthusiastic but raised their weapons, muttering amongst themselves.

“As if he ever had one to begin with,” Vincent growled, tightening his pose. Ariala was quiet.

“And just to ensure you know just how hopeless your situation truly is,” Mirror added, straining to put effort into a move of his own. Dozens of ghostly spectres appeared in front of him, rising from the ground in bright pools of eerie light. Within seconds, Rune and Ariala’s armies were surrounded on all sides by hundreds of Pokémon, from spectres to protestors to trained soldiers.

Rune’s eyes were wide enough to fall out of their sockets. His mind was racing and he felt like he was going to vomit. He was calm enough to consider how to win this seemingly unwinnable battle, but he knew that his chances were slim enough. Someone getting badly hurt was guaranteed.

“Everyone, listen to me carefully,” he said, hiding his uncertainty in his voice. “We can get through this. We can definitely get through this.”

“Rune,” Ariala said.

“I warned you all that this would be a trap. We should retreat immediately,” Naomi hissed.

“That’s what we’re going to do. We only actually need to rescue Diantha, so as intimidating as this looks, it won’t actually be that difficult to get through,” Rune said, nodding at her. “Diantha taught me to trust my friends, and this situation calls for it more than ever. The Cat’s Brigade are the biggest threat and are directly after Ariala, so it’s my duty to help her out there.”

“Rune, I don’t need protecting—”

“I understand your plight, honestly, I do. If it was just the protesters, I’d be fine with leaving you. But this is Faernia’s royal army. We can’t take any chances,” he said, shaking his head. Ariala moaned a bit, opening her mouth to argue. “Ptero, Galen, Kelsith. I want you three to go straight for Mirror. I hate to ask of this, but if Mrs. Nier could fling those three over the spectres with her Psychic…”

“Are you freaking kidding? _That’s_ your plan?” Ptero cried.

“I shouldn’t be saying this now, but Diantha has a crush on you, Ptero. If you go to rescue her, she’ll try harder to get away for sure. Besides that, I know that you three have experience with spectres. I know I can trust you to get Diantha back and get away,” he explained.

“Rune, I’m a mailmon, not a fighter,” Ptero cried. “You can’t expect me to defeat Mirror!”

“It doesn’t matter, little Emolga! You heard his highness. The princess has her heart set on you! And it’s nice to know we’re in his good books this much. I’m sure we can handle a little bait and catch!” Galen said, patting him on the back.

“That’s not the point you senile old plant!”

“I can provide support from a distance. This is a working strategy. When we have Diantha, one of us will shoot an attack into the air. That’ll be our cue to escape, right?” Kelsith suggested.

“That’s the idea. Thank you so much, Kelsith,” Rune said.

“Mirror said he’ll wait, but I doubt he’ll wait around much longer. Are you three ready?” Nier said, facing the trio. Galen and Kelsith stood in front of her, facing Mirror’s army.

“Are we- is this some kind of—” Ptero coughed, stopping to sigh. “What’s my incentive for this? Me risking my life had better have a worthwhile reward.”

“Isn’t it obvious? My approval for Diantha’s hand in marriage. You three will become heroes, and the royal family will look after you for life,” Rune said. Ptero fixed his glasses and gave him a look.

“Are you even allowed to make this kind of proposal on your sister’s behalf? If I did that to my—”

“Ptero, we don’t have time for this! We’ll sort it all out later!” Kelsith cried.

“Fine. But I’ll hold you to that proposal, your highness,” he replied, standing beside Nier.

“Wait for my signal,” Rune said, taking the lead. Knowing that this was really it, everyone else readied their weapons and mentally prepared themselves, spreading out in a way that surrounded Rune and Diantha and much as possible. Rune intentionally waited until there was a solid circle of Pokémon surrounding him and Ariala before raising the Sword of Earthly Elements, ensuring that Mirror could see it.

“I see. That’s your answer,” the Absol replied, sitting down on all fours. He flicked his left paw, and the spectres charged forward.

“Here they come,” Rune whispered, turning and running back into the centre of his circle. He kept his sword drawn and stood ready for battle.

Seeing the spectres move, the other three armies released their war cries and came charging too, their combined roars causing Rune’s mind to lose control. But there was no way out of this situation, now. He threw himself and his friends into it almost without thinking, and now he had to deal with it. He had to deal with the countless ghostly figures charging straight at him, as well as the hundreds of fighters approaching from behind. He had to or else his life was over. That fact in the back of his mind stopped him from actually going crazy.

“Nier, go!” he said once the enemies were close enough.

Nier raised both ears and cried out, trapping the three Pokémon in her Psychic. She flung them high up into the air and then quickly released them, leaving them to deal with landing somehow.

Right now, she had to deal with the Persian that came at her first. She hopped away from its first two slashes and then pushed it back with a blast of Psychic, barely having the time to take a breather when a Liepard came from behind. She jumped and did a front flip to land on its head, drawing her rapier to block yet another attacker from behind the Liepard, a Torracat. Its armour guarded against Nier’s stab, so it snickered at her in brief triumph.

Meanwhile, Rune and Vincent had teamed up without any discussion, slashing and stabbing at anything that came their way. Their idea of keeping every enemy alive didn’t stop them from cutting anywhere that wasn’t vital. For Vincent, he was giving the battle a lot more effort in running directly into the centre of a group of enemies to slash, kick or threaten them back with his spear. Right now he was spinning in a single spot, parrying the blows of Machoke and Gurdurr with his arm and weapon, suddenly using his spear to vault over and avoid getting dogpiled by a whole bundle of fighting types. He flipped after vaulting so that he could smash the blunt side of his spear onto the enemies below him, but as soon as he landed, he had to jump again to kick a Raichu and a Servine.

Rune wanted to praise him for his feat, but he was too concentrated on his own mob of enemies, a Pyroar, a Cherrim, and a Wartortle. A swift Water Pulse took care of the Pyroar, whilst Wartortle put up a fight by protecting itself with its hard shell. It bashed into him several times, Rune’s sword bouncing right off of its shell with every attempt to cut it. He eventually ducked away from it, sliding right into a Magical Leaf attack from the Cherrim. He cringed loudly from the sharp attack, retaliating by slashing one of its purple petals right off, kicking it away before it could even scream in pain. He turned back to Wartortle and flinched, having his arm get bitten hard enough to draw blood. Even worse, a spectre had taken the place of the Pyroar he took out earlier; looking like it was preparing a special attack.

Before Rune could act, a large pink blast streamed past him, almost hitting him. It took out the spectre and the Wartortle, pushing them into a group of enemies before exploding and damaging them all. Confused but concerned, Rune glanced at the attack’s source to find that Ariala was barely as protected as he wished her to be. The way her hands were pointed implied that she had fired the Moonblast, but she couldn’t stay like that for long. A Litten and a Growlithe joined forces to try and hit her with Fire Fang, but some quick work with her fan set up a Reflect Barrier that knocked them both back. She flicked her fan about with graceful skill to bring up a Light Screen behind her, stopping a Thunderbolt he hadn’t even realised was aimed at her. Surrounded by enemies that made quick work of her Reflect, she cried out in effort and fluttered off the ground, unleashing a Dazzling Gleam attack. Bright lasers burst from her in all directions, sending everything close to her flying.

“Stay away from her!” Rune shouted, using Aqua Jet to fly over to her. He collided with a Lopunny using Quick attack, immediately drawing a Razor Shell with one scalchop to compete with it. It tried to parry against his dual swords with its feet, but was overwhelmed by his strength and knocked out in moments.

Above the battle, unable to help but watch the chaos unfolding below, Ptero, Kelsith and Galen were steadily gliding towards the ground. Ptero used his wings, Kelsith used her weight to ‘swim’ through the air, whilst Galen spun his whole body like a propeller, landing with a boastful bow. The trio didn’t land far from Mirror, but not too far from the big battle, either. They exchanged uncertain glances before facing forward, where Mirror was still sat down waiting for them.

“I wonder if Rune knew you could do that?” Ptero asked, raising an eyebrow at Galen.

“Knew I could do what?” he replied, completely unfazed.

“Never mind,” he said, posing with his two knives. Kelsith moaned a little and took place behind the two boys, locking eyes with Mirror. The Absol didn’t move.

“Ptero!” Diantha cried, poking her head out from behind Mirror. “Am I glad to see you!”

“We’re here to get you back, your highness. Mirror, you heard the king! Your days are numbered thanks to your act,” Ptero said. Mirror took a few seconds to respond, eventually standing up on all fours.

“This is disappointing. I was expecting to fight Rune,” he said, sounding as cold and emotionless as ever. “Instead, he sends his friends to their deaths. He hasn’t learnt a thing.”

“Tsk. Remember guys. Our only aim is to get Diantha back,” Ptero muttered. “One of us must distract him, whilst the other escorts Diantha to a safe spot. Once we can escape, fire the attack that’s the escape signal.”

The others made sounds of acknowledgement, expecting Mirror to attack first. But he didn’t move an inch, remaining as still as a statue. Ptero growled in angst, wanting him to act so that he had something to counter. But Mirror showed unyielding patience, whilst Ptero had little time, little time that didn’t even have a written limit.

Knowing this, Ptero finally initiated the fight, sprinting forwards so that he could dive into a Spark attack. Mirror dodged it by shifting his body to the side, moving so seamlessly that Ptero didn’t even register that he missed until he landed a few metres behind him.

“What?” Ptero whispered, slowly turning around.

“Ptero, be careful!” Diantha cried. Her desperate tone brought him back into focus, so he tried again, charging into a Spark attack.

Mirror dodged it again with a shift to the side. This time however, he grabbed Ptero’s tail and stopped all his momentum, not suffering any effects at all from the electricity crackling all over the Emolga. Mirror’s other paw swung around and smashed Ptero directly into the ground so hard that he was left in a pothole. No sound came from Ptero other than that of his impact, and the attack was so sudden that the others didn’t realise it had happened until Ptero was in the ground, where all they could do was gasp.

“Ptero!” Kelsith cried. She had been preparing to jump in with Draining Kiss, but stopped once she saw him half buried in the ground.

“How could you? You might be fast, but do you have rhythm?” Galen said, leaning forward.

He swiped both his arms across his front to release a number of Razor Leaves, to which Mirror shifted to the side at the last moment to avoid again. This time he darted far to the right so that the leaves missed him by a mile, and then began to zigzag toward Galen in this same high speed fashion. The movements threw the Sunflora right off focus, as he could barely follow what was happening. He drew his baton sword and aimlessly swung at the air in front of him, expecting to punish any move that Mirror made.

Sadly, the contrary happened. In the blink of an eye, Mirror was directly below his sword for just enough time for Galen to realise he was there. In that very instant, a cloud of dark energy pulsed across Mirror’s right paw, which was drawn back for a Sucker Punch attack. Before Galen could even flinch, Mirror’s attack hit Galen in the stomach, earning a winded cough and a great burst of spit from the Sunflora. That one attack was enough to knock him out for good, and he collapsed to the ground, no longer breathing.

“G-Galen! Dear gods, he’s this powerful?” Kelsith said, staring and shuddering. Mirror slowly looked up at her, making her flinch. She didn’t hesitate to cry out and turn tail to the fight, realising that she was trapped between the war and this monstrosity of a Pokémon.

“How pathetic. Given the mission, persuaded by reward, and you would still flee at the first sight of difficulty? Aren’t you aware that that very act is considered treason?” Mirror said, walking back over to Ptero, who was still conscious, but was immobile due to lack of strength. Mirror picked him up by the head with one paw, ensuring that his nails dug in deeply. Ptero whimpered in pain, helpless and dangling like a doll.

“Do-don’t kill him!” Kelsith cried, reaching out a paw. She flinched back when Mirror looked at her again, not managing any other words.

“Not even the face of a crisis will persuade you,” Mirror said, slamming Ptero into the ground again. His nails glowed white, threatening a Slash attack. “Whether you like it or not, I’m going to kill him. Are you going to make any attempt to stop that from happening?”

Kelsith still didn’t reply, staring and breathing horrifically. She couldn’t stop shuddering or hyperventilating, not taking her eyes off the masked Absol.

“You won’t. Then don’t say another word,” he said, facing Ptero again.

He raised his voice in effort to attack, swinging both of his front paws straight down to slice Ptero in two. Kelsith cringed at the sight and just about looked away, surprised to not see any blood splatter from the merciless attack. That was when she realised that Ptero hadn’t been hit. He had been protected by Diantha, who growled and cried out as she pushed her scalchop against Mirror’s huge claws.

“Grrk- argh, darn it, no! I w-won’t let you k-kill him!” she growled. He stared down at her struggling form for a moment, choosing to put more weight into his paws. He quickly began to crush her to the spot, causing Diantha to scream.

Despite Diantha’s struggles to keep herself stood upright against Mirror’s weight, Kelsith didn’t move an inch, watching her get crushed alive by another Pokémon. Their clash went on for longer than a minute, all the time Diantha screaming and growling in agony as she pushed back to no avail. Only when she finally started to run out of breath did her screaming stop, replaced by lifeless moans and weak cries of desperation.

At the same time however, Diantha’s form began to change, once again fast enough for Kelsith to not realise until it had long since started happening. Diantha was surrounded by waves of dark, purple fire and crackling, black electricity, which quickly intensified until it engulfed her and Mirror. A huge blast occurred and the duo exploded, Mirror’s shocked cry of pain being the only voice heard from the impact. Kelsith squealed and turned to the side, shielding herself from the wicked wind that sent her skidding across the ground.

This same dark fire and electricity wavered across the battlefield, its appearance dangerous enough to bring the whole battle to a halt. In an instant, every last Pokémon in the battle stopped what they were doing and turned to the source of the dark powers. Diantha was barely visible at the heart of it, but the way she whimpered and stumbled about weakly gave away that it was her. The dark aura soon died down in the area except around her, leaving her looking weak but intimidating.

No one knew what to say or what to expect, or even what had happened – one thing was certain, Mirror had been badly hurt by Diantha’s outburst and was now even weaker than her. No one could hear his breathing, but the way his head hung, unsteadily shaking up and down, gave away that his breathing had grown tired and desperate. His body crackled with paralysis and shuddered from burns, whilst visually covered from head to toe in cuts and bruises.

“Was that Diantha?” Ariala asked, stood beside Rune. The sound of thunder booming through the clouds made her flinch, and her eyes shot upwards. A warm yellow glow sped through the clouds, shifting her mind into crisis. “Wait, that’s- that means—”

“Ariala?” Rune said, glancing at her.

Ariala kept staring until the distant clouds above Diantha parted, revealing a heavenly light from above. A Pokémon shrouded by a large yellow orb of electricity descended from it, floating down straight towards Diantha.

“N-no! This can’t be happening,” Ariala gasped, glancing back and forth. “R-Rune! You’ve _got_ to get Diantha back right now!”

“Why, what’s—”

“Just go, please!” she screamed, shoving him forward. She tried to run after them as well, but couldn’t manage anything better than a hurried skip.

Fortunately for Rune, the war remained at a halt for him to sprint. Even the spectres seemed to be entranced by this godly Pokémon’s appearance, which soon came to focus when it was floating before Diantha. The orb surrounding it had disappeared, allowing it to be seen by all.

A black, bird-like Pokémon with an enormous plume stretching up from its head now sat before Diantha. It stared at her with its cold, unmoving face, protecting half of its face with the large, yellow masks it wore on its arms. Spines resembling a bird’s tail feathers made up its lower half, letting it float just off the ground.

“It looks like Tapu Fini? What does it want with Diantha, though?” Rune huffed, sprinting towards them with his arms hung loosely behind him. Only when he made that resemblance did he remember Ariala’s warning, and what this encounter really meant.

_“So you know who it was that used those dark powers,” Ariala said. Rune gave her a plain look, but his breathing became tenser. “I don’t wish to interrogate you. I’ll respect your decision to keep this a secret from me. But please, I can only give you a dire warning: that Pokémon cannot openly use those powers here. One of our Gods, Tapu Koko, has sworn destruction of those dark powers. If a Pokémon provokes him with those powers, it may be disastrous.”_

If that warning was as obvious as she wanted it to be, then the unthinkable was about to happen. Rune’s face twisted in angst and fear. He ignored the cries of his body to keep running at full speed like this, but he was still at least a hundred metres away from them. Even Aqua Jet wouldn’t reach them in time. He needed just a few seconds, a little over ten in fact, to get there and do something about it that would maybe change the way this scene was looking.

Despite his wishes and mental begging for a miracle, everything was going wrong. Tapu Koko was stood over Diantha in a way that voiced dominance, his pose, face, and all else telling her not to dare make a move. All sounds drowned out to silence when Tapu Koko tensed up and crossed its arms, unfurling them in a cataclysmic burst of lightning.

Electricity stormed all around him at a deafening volume, yet it all came out silent to Rune. All he could see was Tapu Koko slamming a deadly, blinding amount of electricity onto a single spot, his attack so overwhelming that the heavy wind that came from it took Rune off his feet, as well as any other Pokémon nearby. Rune himself could feel the suffocating bolts as they streamed past him, engulfing his whole body in burning pain that jolted his heart to a dangerous speed. He crashed to the ground in excruciating pain, yet ignored it all to scramble to his feet and continue sprinting towards the electric type deity, ignoring every last bit of pain and lack of energy.

“Diantha!” Rune roared at the top of his voice, shoving Tapu Koko out of the way. The floor around her had become a crater bigger than every crater in the area, lit with flames, crackling electricity, and warmed with blackened earth. Diantha stood in the direct centre of the crater, her arms stretched out beside her, head tilted upwards and body unmoving. Rune didn’t waste time in grabbing her, surprised to be shocked back by a burst of static that lingered over her. He ignored the pain of that to stand back up and try again, gripping her sides with both hands to absorb all of the electricity that still lingered. He screamed her name as he did so.

“Diantha, please, say something!” he begged, shaking her.

Her eyes remained open, as did her mouth, but no sound or life showed at all. She fell straight backwards when he released her, almost hitting the ground harshly if not for the way he cradled her. He kept calling her name and begging, shaking her in hopes of a sign of life, but none came. He eventually laid a hand on her chest. There was no pulse.

“N-no, this isn’t- Diantha, Diantha, wake up damn it, Diantha!” he said, laying her down flat. He started pressing her chest, calling out and attempting to jolt her awake somehow.

But nothing came of it. Her body was without pulse, staring back at him with open eyes and an open mouth. No breath. No movement. Not even the twitch of her pupils.

“Please, gods no,” Rune whispered, still shaking and putting pressure on her chest. Tapu Koko, Ariala, Mirror, and all the other Pokémon in the battle watched from their spots, unable to show emotion to what they were seeing.

“Diantha, please for the love of gods, please wake up,” Rune begged, losing his tone to the pettiness of tears.

He couldn’t control the way they splattered all over Diantha, or the way his voice degenerated with his lack of strength and desperation. Eventually his body hit its absolutely limit and he barely had the strength to stay leaning over her on all fours. He took the opportunity to try and breathe into her mouth, calling out her name between every breath.

It didn’t work. Her body stared right back at him. Lacking hope and ideas, Rune finally stopped acting and stared back, mentally praying that it was all some morbid joke and that she would wake up.

She didn’t.

He stared back, waiting for that miracle, but it never came. Her dead body just stared right back at him.

“Almighty no,” Ariala whispered, clutching her chest as she realised what had just happened. Kelsith couldn’t believe what she had witnessed and watched on, not knowing what to do. Mirror was as emotionless as ever, but even he didn’t move or say anything, as if there was some mutual level of respect that caused him to do so. The rest of the Pokémon in the battle watched on with that same level of respect, some Pokémon exchanging glances with one another to silently share their natural grief.

“Diantha?” Rune said one last time. No response. Trembling with feelings unknown to him, he slowly moved a hand to change her pose, laying her hands on her chest. He then carefully closed her eyelids and her mouth, staying there for another moment in hopes that she would jerk in response to his uninvited movements.

“You did this,” he whispered, shutting his eyes. “Damn it, why? What the bloody hell did Diantha do to deserve death?”

Tapu Koko finally shifted back a bit. Rune clenched his hands into fists and slowly got to his feet, drawing the Sword of Earthly Elements. Oddly, the blade of the treasured sword was glowing a bright white, gleaming beautifully in the dark atmosphere. Rune shuddered in acknowledgement but ignored it, swiping it aside as he stood up and ready to fight.

“You killed her!” Rune roared at the top of his voice, lunging at the legendary.

“Rune!” Ariala cried.

Tapu Koko hopped to the side to avoid him, staring at Rune coldly. No sound came from him at all, but Rune took no notice. The Dewott was screaming like a mad beast, wildly charging at him again and again with his sword raised high above his head. Every swing he made put a huge dent in the ground, but missed Tapu Koko with ease.

This carried on until Rune ran out of breath again and stopped screaming, where he gave Tapu Koko a livid glare. His appearance was drowned in feral rage, but Tapu Koko showed no reaction other than his dodges. Eventually the legendary turned around and then took off back into the sky, shooting off with the sound of thunder and a stream of electricity in his wake.

“No! Get back here damn you! I’ll kill you!” Rune screamed again, rushing to the spot where Tapu Koko just was. His strength ran low again and he fell onto one hand and knee, using his sword to keep himself stood up. He was breathing heavily and never took his eyes off where Tapu Koko had been. “I’ll kill you for what you’ve done. I swear it. I _will_ kill you!”


	17. Final Trigger

“The fact that the battle disbanded after Tapu Koko departed is a miracle of the gods,” an Azumarill stated, tapping her staff on the smooth floor beneath it. Azumarill’s staff was as tall as she was, completely pink, and with a golden star on the tip like a stereotypical fairy wand. She looked displeased with Ariala and her party’s appearance before her, unbothered by their beaten up states.

Behind Azumarill was an enormous throne with a silver, robotic maiden sat in it. Queen Magearna. After Rune’s declaration towards Tapu Koko, he hadn’t been allowed to even set foot into the castle, so he and his army, what remained of it anyway, were waiting outside for Ariala to finish a meeting she had been called for.

“Your story connects with ours quite well,” Azumarill said, glancing at Magearna. The Queen made no sound, exchanging a glance with her. “You’re aware of what happened here whilst you were away on that unauthorised battle, yes?”

“No, your highness. We haven’t been back here for a day yet,” Ariala replied, standing straight and tall. Azumarill’s face flattened.

“Possibly before your battle took place, Charle came here with his sword raised. He stated that the things he had learnt about Vincent changed the way he viewed this kingdom, and then the entire army, the Cat’s Brigade, marched out with him,” Azumarill said. “Tapu Koko has publicly executed the princess of Eris. The Cat’s Brigade have vanished after committing treason, attempting to kill you during that battle. Prince Rune declared that he would kill Tapu Koko, essentially declaring war on Faernia – right after marrying you. On top of that, you disobeyed the direct orders of Queen Magearna and had your wedding in secret, away from the public.”

Ariala didn’t reply. She couldn’t. Clearly knowing she had nothing to say, Azumarill continued to talk, staring right into the Clefable’s eyes. “Princess Ariala. This is a national crisis.”

“Hey c’mon, pilin’ on the pressure like that isn’t gonna help anyone here,” Nier cried, putting her paws on her hips. “We gotta get some pointers, here. Time isn’t gonna wait for us to figure out what to do!”

“If you mean consulting Tapu Fini for guidance, she has sealed herself away for the time being. We won’t see her again for a least a week,” Azumarill said. Nier went quiet. “Princess, do you see what your disobedience has done? We are now on the verge of the world war that we wished to prevent. We have no army to defend us. The public are confused, spreading rumours of ill fate while they watch Rune’s army in fear of when they will strike.”

“Azu, what exactly did Charle say he learnt about me?” Vincent said. There was a length of silence until Magearna glanced at Azumarill. Azumarill’s left ear lifted up as if listening intently to something the Queen was saying, but no actual words came out.

“Are you sure that’s wise, your highness?” Azumarill replied. Magearna seemingly ignored that question, resuming staring forward. “Very well. He told us of your personal agenda. Your incentive to stop the Constellars above all else. That as a Pokémon originating from Eris itself, your opposition to methods of true peace aren’t surprising.”

Vincent grit his teeth.

“Should I be surprised, as well? As a hybrid, you are only still alive due to the princess’s pity of you, after all,”

“You take that back, Azu!” Nier shouted.

“Nier, please,” Ariala said. “Now is not the time for underhanded comments or mistrust. What has occurred today cannot simply be overlooked. We must find a civil way to resolve all of this, or this world risks unnecessary damage. We need to find a way to stop this potential war.”

“There is a point to these comments, your highness. To put it in a way that even an ignorant child like you would understand: we no longer need your idealistic judgement,” Azu said. Ariala’s face turned white. “You are to return to your quarters for good at once, and do not leave unless ordered. We will handle the rest.”

“Wha… what?” she replied.

“You heard me. Return to your quarters at once, and you are not to leave unless it’s your orders. You’ve caused enough trouble,” Azu said, raising her voice. “We will deliver your meals and necessities as per our usual routine. You will have no reason to leave your quarters.”

Ariala’s eyes were watering and her breathing became unsettled. She wanted to argue, but her throat and chest were twisting to the point that it hurt to keep breathing. Not a sound other than a struggled, near silent whimper escaped her. She couldn’t just leave things as they were and return to living in solitude, not after seeing so much. Not after having so many unfinished promises. Not when she had a child on the way.

Despite her obvious paralysis to the idea, Nier and Vincent stood beside her and grabbed her hands, helping her to walk her to her room. She allowed them to without so much as a comment or a look. Azu and Magearna waited until they were long out of sight before moving again, the former sighing and kicking the floor in frustration.

“You know, I wish I knew what was on your mind with this. The fact that you aren’t freaking out is almost unsettling. If the public saw you now or could hear what you were saying, then I’m certain some would suspect you of treason as well,” Azu sighed, giving Magearna a sceptical look. There was another lengthy moment of silence until Azu sighed again and turned to walk off.

“Do you still trust me?” Magearna asked, surprising her. The Queen’s voice was hollow, feminine and robotic, yet iconic and unlike any other voice Azu had ever heard before. “If so, then wait and see what is going to happen.”

Ariala and her retainers remained in silence until they got back to her room, where she immediately moaned out loud to herself and slumped against the door. Her room had been so well looked after that it was exactly as it was when she left it. Pink enough for her to camouflage in, clean and clear, and well furnished.

She couldn’t bring herself to stand up and appreciate it all right now, though. She trembled in a pathetic effort to even look up. What was there she could possibly do now to change anything that was going to happen? Hopeless thoughts drowned her mind, making her gradually sag closer and closer to the floor.

“Ariala,” Nier said, hoping to get her attention. She didn’t even move. “We’re not gonna do this. I’m not gonna sit here and watch this unfold.”

“But what can we do? I have no doubt that if I’m considered a danger to the kingdom’s operations, then there will be more guards preventing me from leaving the room. And if we waste even a few days, my egg will prevent me from acting,” Ariala said. Vincent got her attention, walking towards the balcony windows of the room before pacing back to the centre. “Vincent?”

“There are a few things that are bothering me about everything that has happened so far,” he replied, turning to face them both.

“Only a few things? The whole shabang’s got the princess in tears, honey!” Nier cried. Vincent shook his head.

“There are things that just _don’t_ connect, even though they said that they do,” Vincent said. “Namely, Charle. It’s obvious to me that Master Lin must have told him all about me. But what did he really learn that enabled him to disband the entire Cat’s Brigade?”

“Well they all follow him, don’t they?” Nier replied. Ariala’s mouth dropped as she had a small revelation, realising what Vincent was getting at.

“Think about it. These are royal knights. It’s an honour to protect the royalty. Pokémon of that status couldn’t ask for more. Yet still, something he said or _did_ caused the _entire army_ to rebel and march out of this castle. On top of that, there was little effort to actually come and find you. During our journey, I was prepared to have to deal with knights that wanted to take you back here or resume our escort. Yet still, even with that whole ordeal with the protesters in the capital, the most we had to supervise us was Naomi.”

“And knowing her, that was probably her taking it upon herself to come and find you due to being worried sick,” Nier said.

“Exactly. Why isn’t anything being done?” Vincent asked. Ariala finally stood back up, sticking a hand out as if she wanted to answer. She quickly retracted and didn’t say anything. “Your highness, pardon me for my attitude here, but please speak your mind. You keeping quiet about some secrets is definitely part of the problem here.”

“Urf. This is actually normal practice for Faernia,” she said, speaking quietly. The two Meowstic’s eyes widened. “We rely on the guidance of the Tapu. We do as they say and allow them to build our future.”

“Even to this extent? Did they not care that you ran away from the castle for your own deeds?” Vincent gasped.

“You’ve got it wrong. They likely consulted the Tapu for guidance on what to do about my running away. If the Tapu told them not to follow, then they didn’t follow.”

“That’s messed up! Who in their right mind wouldn’t try to help just because the Tapu said so? Are you trying to say that the Tapu told the Cat’s Brigade to listen to Charle?” Nier saidd, putting her paws on her hips.

“Faernia is very closely intertwined with the ideals of the Tapu. It is following that guidance that has allowed us to get this far,” Ariala said, pacing a bit. “Even I consult them through prayer from time to time. The worst cases would ask the Tapu for what to have for dinner. Since their guidance has taken our world so far, it is very difficult to say no to them. If they answer us with guidance we don’t understand, we follow it anyway under the impression that it will lead us to greater good – because every time we have, it has.”

“Then… geez, that’s a rough spot. Tapu Fini isn’t seeing anyone right now, so can we even ask?” Nier replied. Ariala shook her head.

“My leaving of home, my decisions up until now, they have all been my own judgement. I studied the Tapu’s guidance, the infrastructure of our kingdom and our world, our laws – I studied it all intensively and came to the decision to leave home and marry on my own terms. In doing so, I attempted to help Pokémon, and wound up causing our planet’s greatest crisis. I did it all without ever asking the Tapu for guidance,” Ariala sighed, looking away. “My intervention to their projected future is the sole cause of this crisis. And yet, this very topic makes me think deeply of Rune.”

“Rune? What’s he got to do with this?” Nier asked.

“He opposed the idea of our marriage once he learnt that it was actually the Tapu’s idea. He was uncertain, but accepted my proposal and intentions. But then Tapu Fini showed herself before us, giving us a premonition, ordering us to marry. Despite the circumstances, he was honest and told me that it turned him right off the idea. He then told me how it was that the Pokémon of Eris truly live; free of guidance, learning from their mistakes and attempting to build a better world based on those mistakes. Even his army broke all stereotypes, made up of innocent Pokémon with great problems that they wished to resolve on their own.”

“Rune,” Vincent muttered, going into a thought pose. Nier copied, matching his pose perfectly.

“Based on what’s happened, both sides of the coin are justified. My intervention may no longer be necessary,” Ariala sighed again.

“No. I think it’s completely necessary,” Vincent said. “In fact, you and Rune’s intervention is mandatory. Right now, you hold the key.”

“Hmm?” Ariala replied, standing back up.

“Your child,” he saidd. Ariala’s eyes widened, and she laid a hand on her belly. “If you had followed orders directly, the marriage wouldn’t have happened yet, you might not have learnt about Eris the way you have, and you definitely would not have had a child yet.”

“Our child… how could an unborn be the key to this horrible situation?”

“Just tell the world the truth. No one knows that you’re already a mother to be with the crown prince of Eris. You did what Pokémon were protesting about so much – proved that our two planets can come together,” Nier said. “And when the child is born, they’ll be the living embodiment of our planet’s coexistence!”

“What she’s saying is that we need to point the public in the right direction. We need to prove to them that despite the disbanding of the Cat’s Brigade, our planets can come together,” Vincent said.

“_Yes, that’s true. I wouldn’t have had my child, yet,_” Ariala thought to herself, shutting her eyes. “_But that also means we would have constantly been under the protection of the army. Charle wouldn’t have met Master Lin, I wouldn’t be married, and Mirror wouldn’t have even kidnapped Princess Diantha._”

She stood up and walked over to her balcony, ignoring the concerned noises of her retainers. Looking out from this window, the weather looked like a storm was approaching. Deep, grey clouds blanketed the sky, an uncomfortable wind howled, and the world below was quiet.

“_If I went out of my way to publicly announce that I was having a child with Rune, how would Pokémon react? Would they be disgusted? Would those opposing it wish for an abortion, or worse, attempt to murder me?_” she thought hard, staring at the clouds. “_No matter what way I look at it, acting now does nothing but feed into this dark foreboding I have. These clouds match those of my nightmare._”

…

_Rune and Tapu Koko stared each other down with as much anger that their gazes alone could kill. Knowing of their unavoidable bout, Tapu Koko gave a bird-like screech, stretching out its masked arms to release a large field of electric terrain._

_In the direct centre of the two Pokémon, Ariala sat, waking up to witness the oncoming battle. She stood up in panic, gasping at them both._

_“Damn you Tapu Koko. Damn you!” Rune shouted, pointing the Sword of Earthly Elements forward. “You took everything from me! My sister, my father, even my wife! I’ll kill you!”_

_“Then come. Attack me if you dare,” Tapu Koko replied in his aged, manly voice._

…

“_If things carry on the way they are, that premonition will indefinitely come true. That I can tell,_” she warned herself, staring intently. “These clouds match those of that horrible nightmare. If I run out to meet him now, I will undoubtedly witness it. _The only way to avoid this outcome is to ensure that my child is born, and to find out this story from everyone’s point of view. If I can find out exactly what Charle did, what he learnt…_”

“Princess?” Vincent said, finally bringing her back into focus. She gave him a stern look, and he didn’t speak further.

“Nier, can I get you to go into the city for me, please? Right now, right this instant,” she said.

“Can do, but how co—”

“Don’t question it. Please, just go. I need to know if the Tapu are here right now,” she raised her voice.

“They are. I saw them patrolling above the clouds when we arrived. I was going to mention how unusual it was for all four Tapu to congregate in one place, but then Azu went and ran her mouth,” Nier said, paws on her hips again.

“We don’t have much time, then. Nier, Vincent, this is going to sound horribly unlike me,” she saidd, glancing at them both. “Please, we need to get to the Stardust Treasury at all costs.”

“Stardust Treasury?”

“I want to find out Charle’s side of the story. But better still, it is the only place where we’ll be safe,” she answered, stretching out both arms. She began to strain and growl with increasing effort, surrounding both arms in dark smoke and energy.

“A-Ariala? What’re—” Vincent gasped, stepping back.

“I’m sorry, you two. But please, bear with this!” she shouted, surrounding herself in dark energy.

…

Outside, Rune and his small army were stood in the direct centre of the city, a park at the end of a long road leading to Faernia Castle. Rune stood up while the others sat, nervous about the many foreign eyes watching them. Kelsith and Emerson were off in their own corner, sitting and trying not to lock with eyes with anyone. Shota and his small group of protesters gave anyone that stopped to stare a dirty look, thankfully getting them to leave.

Rune ignored them all, however. His face was rigid and his form stunk of fury. If they were alive, he knew that Diantha would be having a go at him for looking so unwelcoming right now. Galen would be getting on his nerves, drawing attention to their group with his jolly obliviousness. Ptero would probably be telling him off for stuff that wasn’t his fault, taking the opportunity to advise him on things about the Tower of the Tapu.

But they weren’t here. All Rune had was the bitter, traumatised faces of Shota and the others. And so, he remained stiff and unwelcoming, using his own judgement to decide what to do next. Having waited in this spot for upwards of an hour now, he took a step forward and looked to the clouds, spotting four coloured lights swirling around in an uncoordinated pattern of sorts.

“They’ve taken her away from me,” he said. The others moved in response. “It’s obvious. My declaration has scared them into keeping Princess Ariala ‘safe’ from me.”

“Is that what you think?” Shota replied after a while, skipping up behind him. Rune didn’t turn, folding his arms. “Hey, if you wanna fight, who am I to stop ya? This place looks like quite the dream. If I lived here, why would I ever complain?”

Rune gave him a glare, causing the Togedemaru to snicker. “That’s what you’re getting at, right your highness? You did say you would kill the God the Faernians look up to. We’ll choose where we want to live as a reward for our hard work in battle.”

“Don’t beat around the bush, smartass. What do you want?” Rune asked. Shota sighed, looking carefree.

“If you were gonna fight Faernia anyway, what was the point of all that big deal with our battle? This is what I wanted in the first place, huh?” he said. “But despite what I did, the stuff my sister stood for sticks to me. It’s why I didn’t kill you when I had the chance. And then I saw my dearest friend Ptero helping you out.”

“I never did ask about your connection to Ptero. I just knew you two knew each other, that’s why I spared you,” Rune said.

Shota sighed, and his face went plain. “Your highness, he’s just a mailmon. A mailmon gave his all to your cause, and died for you and your sister. That’s some peace he stands for, you know? Peace that’ll haunt me for the rest of my years. That guy’s smart and had his life set out for him. Now I’m left never having an answer as to why he actually accepted your suicidal proposal, or why he didn’t run away from that unwinnable fight. I’ll never know what he actually saw in your cause to help you.”

Rune fell quiet again, so Shota looked up at him. “Look, you’re the crown prince and all that. I know how these things are; letting Tapu Koko get away with his midday murder isn’t something you can just do. Hell, _he’s_ the one that declared war on Eris, not you. Yet here we are, smack bang in the middle of the public, being labelled as the war hungry monsters. If it were me, I’d probably do something stupid like trigger the war right now, and then regret it years later when I start questioning Ptero again.”

“I suppose I’m supposed to magically have a more intelligent response just because I’m the prince,” Rune replied, folding his arms.

Before he could say anything else, a large explosion occurred in the castle in the distance. It was somewhere high up, looking like a powerful Pokémon attack had gone off. Rather than it being a harmless, grey burst of smoke however, it was a murky, shadowy burst of fire that crackled with dark electricity.

“What?” Rune whispered, keeping his arms folded whilst the public lost their cool around him. The darkness continued to expand until it smothered most of the upper half of the castle. There was no denying it; Rune knew this dark power all too well. His mouth hung open but he remained stiff, staring at the way it lingered around the castle. The four lights parading above the clouds had stopped the moment the blast had appeared, and now they were heading towards the situation all at once.

The others were asking questions around him, wondering why Rune wasn’t reacting. He ignored them all however, watching, thinking hard.

“The darkness came from Ariala, who came from—” Rune muttered. He unfurled his arms and closed them into fists at his side. “This changes everything.”


	18. Vestiges of War

_I had chosen to depend on Ptero to rescue Diantha. Despite the circumstances, I knew her character too well to risk going myself. I was afraid of screwing up, making a mistake during the battle, and having Mirror defeat me. But above that, I absolutely had to ensure that Ariala did not come to harm. _

_Something Shota had told me had given me a lot of questions. Under the pressure of being completely surrounded by four formidable armies, Ptero still agreed to my ludicrous plan of attempting to rescue Diantha, to the point that he even died for it. That Emolga was definitely smart enough to cut his losses and say no to me, yet still he went, perishing at my flawed orders._

_I did not see it, but something that presumably Mirror did caused Diantha to unleash her forbidden powers, provoking Tapu Koko to descend on the battle and take her life. Poor Galen was caught in the strike and perished as well. But this god only functions as coldly as a machine; it was his duty to protect Faernians and dispose of the forbidden powers that Diantha had within her, even if it meant taking her life. He did what only a god would do, so I hold myself accountable for the death of this poor trio._

_But at the same time, as crown prince, I held the hopes, dreams, and wishes of every Erinian Pokémon that supports me. I could not hope to reason with them besides treating the situation as an act of war. And in a fit of rage that drowned my whole being, I retaliated in kind, declaring that I would kill Tapu Koko at all costs._

_I sent word of what had happened back to my father and embarked on my own trek to the Tower of the Tapu. It was there that the Queen’s attendant and other figures of their royalty came and took Ariala’s army. They promised we would be reunited soon, yet hours passed with no sign of me even being allowed to speak to her again. Their actions fed into my rage and told me all I needed to know about their thoughts on the matter._

_And then I learnt the truth of what had happened ten years ago. I never would have imagined that words I mindlessly said to Ariala would change her way of acting and thinking, but she told me everything, and all under her own personal act of rebellion._

_She broke out of her own castle with powers that matched those of my Diantha’s. She longed to flee with me to the Stardust Treasury, escaping from the wrath of Faernia’s gods. They did not give chase, confused as to what they could do. They were placed in the same situation I was, unable to put their all into their personal wishes of simply eliminating the darkness entirely. Killing Faernia’s princess would turn their believers against them, especially in such rough times as these._

_Ten years ago, Father had sealed the dark powers of a powerful god within Ariala. Me and Diantha’s intervention caused Diantha to have those powers sealed within her as well._

_He knew everything. He knew of my devotion to protect her, that was why he had us marry. That was why he trained me to become a knight, why he gifted me with a powerful weapon of legend. And yet, why didn’t he just tell me that this was his aim from the start? What reason did he have to withhold such crucial information? Especially until the very last minute, when everything was said and done?_

_This changed what I had to do. What we had to do. It changed how I felt about this world, both Eris and Faernia. It changed how I felt about Father, the gods of our world…_

_It changed everything._

…

“And that’s it. That’s the last entry. That was a bit over sixteen years ago,” An Oshawott said, reading aloud from an old book. He used a hand to swipe fur out of his left eye, re-reading the start of the diary passage again. “Thracia seven-sixty. We’re now Thracia seven seventy-six. Mother and Father have been missing from the world for sixteen years.”

“Oh, now I get it!” A Pikachu responded to him. He was short and his voice sounded very high pitched, smooth, and young. The Pikachu wore a poncho themed after Charizard in its sunny, mega evolved form, complete with a hood that resembled Charizard’s head. The poncho even had eyes, teeth, and a tail with a real flame on the end of it. It was almost like the Pikachu was wearing live Charizard skin, but his naturally cute appearance prevented that from being intimidating in thought.

“You see now why this is so concerning, Prem? And the worst part is, Mother won’t even tell me exactly what’s wrong,” Oshawott said, sighing as he closed the book and stood up. This Oshawott was as studious as a professor, but a lack of glasses and his unusually short height kept him apart from that trope. His head fur was a wild mess he didn’t seem to care about, a cheap backpack held several thick books for him, and his voice secreted a sense of pompousness with every word.

“So like, the whole world’s at a standstill,” Prem said. “But because the prince and princess ran away with their legendary weapons, the war _didn’t_ start. Those two are geniuses!”

Oshawott paused. “I wouldn’t quite call Mother a ‘genius’. She’s doing exactly as Rune lamented his father for: keeping information from me,” he replied, putting the book into his backpack and attempting to seal it up. He hung it on his back, but stumbled a bit because of the weight of all the other books in there. There were so many that the corner of two poked out of the bag, preventing it from closing. “It’s time to study. We’re going to find out exactly why Mother and Father live in hiding.”

“Okay. If anyone can figure it out, it’s you, Leos!” Prem said goofily. There was another pause from the Oshawott.

“_Why did Father’s diary even stop there? Did he not have time to keep writing?_” Leos thought to himself. “_I can’t confirm that the Constellars have a large part in this, but their powers resemble those of Diantha’s too much. I’m yet to find concrete proof of any connection._”

“Er, Leos,” Prem said, looking shy. “I’m hungry.”

Leos barely heard him, muttering to himself as he began to pace. “What you said just now about Mother and Father preventing war – that hasn’t happened. There are still battles of war going on, and far greater than what is written in Father’s diary. Them living in hiding hasn’t prevented the war between Eris and Faernia at all.”

“It was supposed to though, right? The fighting would be terrible if Rune decided to actually fight Tapu Koko,” Prem replied.

“You have faith in them, don’t you? Sounds like you like them more than I do,” Leos sighed, shaking his head and walking off.

“I just don’t like fighting,” Prem said, having to jog to catch up to him.

The duo barely managed to go a few steps before encountering a large group of ruffians, Zangoose and Mawile, from the looks of things. Both parties stopped and stared at one another the moment they caught sight of each other.

While these dirt marked Pokémon gave Leos and Prem a snarl and a spit, Leos was already ten steps ahead of the encounter he had walked into. He was silent, but his eyes were making sharp notes of everything around him. Seven enemy Pokémon, three Zangoose and four Mawile. The ground was sloped and slippery with wet soil, and a single tall tree kept Leos in the shade. If they did end up fighting this group, he would have the advantage.

“I spy with my cranky lil’ eye, a rich kid! Hey sod, yer mam give yer dat fancy do?” one of the Zangoose laughed. “Think yer can spare us a pretty penny or two? Lend a fella a hand.”

“_Erinians. Only tramps from Eris would open that way. But what are they doing on Faernia, and with fairies, no less?_” Leos asked himself. He didn’t answer them, remaining in the same smart pose.

“Hey, I’m talkin’ to ya!” Zangoose raised his voice. His comrades stood beside him, prepping their claws.

“_Those Mawile have weapons. Not royal weapons, but there are staves on their backs._” Leos realised. “_The only fairies smart enough to use staves are those that have once fought a dragon. Could those Mawile be ex-knights?_”

“Oh I see how it is. Yer think yer too smart ta talk to the likes of us, don’tcha?” Zangoose shouted, gritting his rotting teeth. “We’ll show ya! Let’s get ‘em, boys!”

“U-um, Leos?” Prem said, guarding himself with one hand.

“Are you serious? You’re really going to fight me just because I wouldn’t respond?” Leos finally answered, stopping them in their tracks. “Or was this really just an inevitable encounter, where you feel good about yourselves for dressing it up to look like a civil conversation that gives you an excuse to fight?”

The Zangoose made a sound, letting out a confused grunt. “You know, make it sound like you’re being all friendly to me, but try and cheat me out of my obvious money. Either way, I end up fighting or giving you all of my money. I said it resembled a civil conversation, but really it was less social than a toddler talking to another toddler. Why bother with the pantomime if you just want to steal my money?”

“Why you smartass!” Zangoose growled, baring his claws. He shouted as he rushed forward with his pack, but the group of them ended up stumbling a bit on the hill, slipping on the wet soil. Leos took their tripping up as a sign to act, and spun his scalchop in his hands. A Razor Shell erected from it, but not like any Razor Shell they had ever seen before – Leos’s attack jutted out from both ends of the scalchop, resembling a double-sided lance.

“Don’t worry, Prem. I’m only going to scare them off,” Leos said, relieving the Pikachu behind him. “That said, I wonder if my recent studies can let me do something fancy?”

“After telling them off for trying to be fancy,” Prem sighed.

“Hey, the difference is that this move actually _is_ fancy,” he said, holding his Razor Shell to his side. “I call upon the stars to grant me your blessing – provide me an attack to make ease of this conflict! Star Metronome!”

The words Leos had just said did in fact grant him a mysterious power. His whole body flashed with white light before letting out a thin stream of dark energy above him, which formed into a rotating, black star. The Star quickly grew and burst into a blurry light, showering the floor around Leos with streams of energy just like the one he was feeding into the star. Once it all stopped, those streams turned into clones of Leos, all shaped just like the Oshawott with his double-sided Razor Shell.

“Metronome came out as Double Team! And with spectres, too!” Prem said.

Still smiling and boastful, especially now that the ruffians were clearly regretting confronting him, Leos gestured a dash forward. His clones dashed without him, each of them targeting one of the Zangoose or Mawile at random. They copied his exact movements even though he hadn’t moved from the spot, smacking them around relentlessly with their weapons. In just a few moments, the quiet scene had been drowned out by cries and groans of Pokémon in pain.

Leos’ triumph was short lived, however. Soon after he had ordered his spectres to attack, he found himself short of breath and drained of strength. It took less than half a minute for his heavy breathing to get Prem’s attention, and seconds later, Leos was leaned forward, gasping for relief. His spectres vanished with that, leaving the ruffians angrier than ever.

“L-Leos? Are you okay?” Prem said. He couldn’t even respond, anxiously grasping for breath. Despite his heavy breathing, his energy sapped at an alarming rate, to a point that he could barely keep himself upright. Suddenly the books on his back felt like a weight crushing him into the ground, and he fell onto one hand.

“Now you’re definitely gon’ get it!” Zangoose growled, recovering from the attacks. He roared out loud as he charged up the hill, bringing Leos into a real panic. He had to move and now, but his body couldn’t manage anything better than a tremble.

“Leos! O-oh no, Leos!” Prem cried, cowering over him. The Pikachu stood over the weakened Leos just as the ruffians arrived, but did nothing more than guard his face. “St-stay away! Please!”

“Keh, after your little friend’s fiasco? If you don’t wanna get hurt, stand aside, pipsqueak,” a Mawile said, spitting and swiping his hand aside.

He hesitated attacking Prem however, as if something had distracted him. Nothing out of the ordinary, besides the slight ruffling of the tree behind the children. Mawile still held still for a moment to ensure nothing was really there, and then roared as his head glowed for an Iron Head attack.

“Leos!” Prem cried, turning his back and hugging Leos. It felt like minutes before his cowering finally stopped, and he realised that he was unharmed. He dared to look behind him, shocked to find the Mawile under the control of someone’s Psychic attack. The other ruffians were too surprised to make a move, even though they weren’t being targeted.

“What?” Prem whispered, getting answered immediately. Ariala stepped beside him and stopped there, her arms casually at her sides. “M-Mummy?”

“Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?” Ariala said, half lidded at the ruffians. “You would truly target young Pokémon, even after seeing them so helpless on the floor? Surely ruffians of your kind know not to stoop so low.”

“Y-you- shut up! Why should I listen to what a cranky ol’ Clefable’s gotta say?” Zangoose snarled, snapping his claws together.

“Wa-wait, you dolt! Mawile growled, straining due to the Psychic hold on him.

“Na-uh, not after that embarrassment! Y’all kid’s definitely getting’ what’s comin’ to ya now!” he shouted, ignoring his comrade. He charged toward Ariala with both claws hung loosely behind him, his face showing a crazed smile. Ariala sighed and swiped her right arm across her front, effortlessly creating a Reflect barrier in front of her. He bumped against the barrier so hard that he bounced back straight to the floor from it.

Knowing he wouldn’t give up there, Ariala revealed her fan and spun it around in front of her, filling it with energy at the same time. The energy burst out from within as a charged Moonblast, which she fired forward with a flick of that same hand – the whole action had been performed with that same right hand. The Zangoose could only look up comically as the attack took him and his comrades off their feet, sending them tumbling back down the hill. Mawile had been freed from the Psychic due to the hit as well, landing face flat in the dirt below.

“Leos, Prem, are you two okay?” Ariala asked, turning around. Prem gave a hearty nod whilst Leos forced himself to his feet, stumbling to his side quickly.

“I didn’t need you to rescue me!” he growled.

“Then don’t treat it as a rescue. Treat it as me taking you home where you’re supposed to be young man,” Ariala replied, putting away her fan. She wasn’t wearing anything right now, so she had to tuck it neatly into her tail. “Come on now, you two. I have something important waiting for you back at the hut.”

“Ooh ooh ooh, a surprise? What kind of surprise is it?” Prem asked, bouncing up and down. Leos gave up and looked away.

“Wait. Stop right there!” Mawile shouted desperately. The one that had been hit by Psychic had clawed his way back to his feet, ignoring his damage to trip after the trio. But Ariala ignored him, forcing him to put in more effort. “Damn you, are you really going to run away again, Princess Ariala?”

That got Ariala to stop. She silently sighed, still not turning around. The other ruffians were surprised at Mawile’s statement, but even more surprised that they got a reaction of sorts.

“You’re seriously thinking of running away and hiding again, huh. Do you even know what’s happening to Faernia, now?” Mawile raised his voice. Ariala still didn’t respond, keeping her back to them. “It would be remiss of me not to recognise you. I used to work in the Faernian Royal Army, after all.”

“_So it’s true. The Mawile were ex-knights, but they’re paired up with Erinian ruffians,_” Leos confirmed in his head. Ariala started walking off again, taking Leos and Prem with her by holding their hands. Mawile growled again and leapt forward.

“Tapu Fini is dead!” Mawile shouted. Ariala froze, taking in a sharp breath that could be heard. “Maybe if you didn’t just run away from the world, you’d know what the heck’s going on. Tapu Fini is dead! The other Tapu are heck knows where, they don’t answer anyone’s prayers anymore. And why do you think I’m here, taking money from a child? I got nowhere else to go anymore!”

Ariala turned around at last, looking like she wanted to give him a response, but no words came. Mawile was stood firm with both hands at his sides clenched tightly into fists.

“What the hell else am I supposed to turn to? Erinians _and_ Faernians are ransacking each other’s homes, beating each other up for gold and shit. Our fields and rivers are startin’ to look like Eris’, dying and dried up. We’re starving and killing each other out here, and what are you doing about it?” Mawile shouted.

Ariala hesitated yet again, keeping her eyes locked onto Mawile’s. Even then, she ever slightly showed a hint of tears, hiding them behind a few blinks. “What are Queen Magearna and King Jyararanga doing?” she asked.

“Wasting all our resources looking for you and their precious legendary swords, no doubt,” Mawile spat. Ariala didn’t respond, choosing to turn and walk off for good. “You bastard.”

…

It didn’t take long for the trio to get back to their residence, which was actually just a gazebo hut hidden within the quiet clearing of a deep woodland. The central hut was where Ariala slept, worked, and where she had full view – and clarity of hearing – of everything for countless miles around. Several soil paths marked into the ground split from the central gazebo, leading towards different areas that Ariala and her small family had claimed as their own. They had their own field for growing crops, a makeshift temple with a Tapu statue in it, and their own campsite that they used for sleeping.

“I’m off,” Leos said the moment they got back.

“To where, mister?” Ariala asked.

“There’s much I need to plan. It would be best if you weren’t to bother me,” he said, not stopping to talk to her properly.

“Well that’s just too bad. I’m your mother, Leos, and I won’t have you talking to me that way,” she replied. “There is someone waiting for you in your room, anyway. Remember when I said I had something special waiting for you? Your new personal retainer passed her recruitment test today.”

“Her?” Prem said with a hint of disappointment.

“Why did you bother getting me a retainer? I don’t need any assistants, and I might as well not be royalty,” Leos said, shrugging dismissively.

“Will you at least meet them? I’m sure you will like her. She’s been trying very hard to get this position,” Ariala said, smiling.

Leos sighed again and dismissed that, making his way to his room as intended. It was a short walk through a few trees and bushes whose branches he had to push aside to get through. He always emerged from them with sharp leaves and things stuck in his head fur, but he ignored them until they would start itching or something. Prem voluntarily plucked them out for him this time, earning a gleeful smile.

Leos’ room was exactly as he liked it, despite a new retainer supposedly waiting there for him. A huge board stretching across one wall above a desk, both plastered with dusty notes all over them. A tall pile of worn out books towered to almost window height along another wall, each one in a messily organized order. The bin stunk of a need of emptying, filled with messes of food like banana skins or inedible nut shells. Even a cupboard of sorts had materials and papers overflowing out of it, with the actual clothing slapped on top of the pile rather than hung neatly. Ariala insisted that the clothing was sophisticated and needed to be looked after, but each item had never been used.

“Good. She’s not here yet,” Leos said, kicking a few papers aside, dust puffing into the air in large clouds with each kick. He dropped his backpack off to start sorting through a few notes, practically tearing them off the board and desk as he searched them all. Prem caught his backpack and happily got to work putting the books inside with the others, making sure that Rune’s diary was set aside.

“What’re we doing?” the Pikachu asked, wiping his eyes.

“I want to make sure I carry the right evidence. We’re getting out of here, and we’re going to check out Castle Faernia. If I can prove who I am, I should be able to get access to everywhere in the castle,” he answered, half ignoring Prem. “There’s got to be something in there that’ll help me out with all this.”

“If you just tell them who you are, they should let you in, won’t they?” Prem asked, tilting his head.

“No. Oshawott are Erinian species. I’ll have to prove my identity in more ways than one to get through,” Leos replied, starting to breathe heavily again. His movements slowed and his words were gradually replaced with panting.

“Leos? Le-Leos, take it easy!” Prem cried, coming to his aid. Leos stopped him with a hand, taking the time to stop what he was doing and catch his breath. He couldn’t help himself however, and wound up twisting around to lean against his desk so that he could keep standing up.

“Curse- this fatal- genetic- ack,” he struggled between words.

“Is he weakened?” a new voice asked, getting Prem’s attention before he fretted further. A Mime Jr. was stood in the doorway, coming in before she even got an answer. She took Leos into her hands, laying a hand on his chest. “Please, hold still.”

“What’re you going to do?” Prem asked in worry.

Mime Jr. ignored him for a few seconds, eventually standing Leos up and guiding him out of the room. There was clear incentive to disobey and stay in the room, but Leos was clearly too weak to resist at all. Once outside, she helped him stand for a few moments, where his breathing gradually began to settle and return to normal. Once his strength came back he broke away from her, shocked by her act of seemingly nothing helping him.

“Your room is incredibly dusty,” she said, answering his question immediately. “And you’re a fragile young Oshawott, Leos. Breathing all that dust in will hurt, especially if you haven’t taken the time to recover from your earlier trip.”

“I am not a child. I—”

“But you are very frail, and you did just come back here with your strength barely recovered,” she said. “P-pardon me. My old master was fine with me interrupting them, but I have no idea if you are.”

“So you’re that new retainer Mum mentioned.”

“Yes. I am Blossom, your new, personally appointed retainer. I was chosen for a very important reason,” Blossom said, bowing gracefully. Her movements were constant but fluid, as if well-rehearsed and planned. She ended by pointing to the red bump on her stomach, which was shinier than that of a normal Mime Jr. It was as shiny as a marble, and had the Libra star sign marked within.

“You’re a Constellar!” Leos gasped.

…


	19. The Tapu's Omen

“It’s quite cunning of Mother to make my personal retainer a Constellar,” Leos said, back to rummaging through his notes and belongings. Prem and Blossom watched him with paws on their lips, curious as to what he was still looking for. “Don’t beat around the bush. What are you truly here for?”

“Exactly what you wish for, Master Leos. Ariala told just how much you want to study the Constellars and their powers, so I guess she opted for one when it came to finding a retainer for you,” Blossom answered, using Psychic to help the Oshawott out. She lifted a few books that he seemed to be tossing aside. He paused until he realised she was helping, and continued scouring the room.

“Constellars are always in groups, and you have your sermons to attend. You can’t be a Constellar and serve me that obediently,” Leos said. There was a pause.

“You’re good. That’s right, I’m not a Constellar right now; I left the religion a while ago. But as you can see, I’m branded, so I have a good amount of experience that I can help you on.” She said, posing proudly. “I can also still perform some artes, as well as maintaining the right to enter and leave their churches as I please.”

Leos stopped what he was doing to twist around and face her, his face one of interest. Finally having his full attention, Blossom giggled and posed, continuing. “Do you get what I’m saying, Master Leos? I’m here to help you do what I know you want to do right now.”

“Which is to go to the capital to find out what is really happening to our world,” he said, putting his hands on his hips. She copied him right down to his facial expression.

“Yet still, in the back of your mind, you’re quite excited, aren’t you? A living Constellar, free of will, is standing right before your eyes. You don’t want to pass this opportunity up, that’s why you’re not directly objecting to me being your retainer anymore,” she said, giggling.

“I’m not objecting to that because I likely don’t have a choice in the matter,” he replied, straightening up. She copied in perfect sync, her perfect mimicry getting Prem’s attention.

“Mother won’t let it go easily, so there’s no point right now,” Blossom said at the same time as Leos. The Oshawott gasped and edged back a bit, antagonized by how perfectly she had suddenly copied him. “This is also why I was chosen. I’m a very special Mime Jr., Master Leos. When I mimic, I can get the exact thoughts and feelings of my target. That will let me pinpoint your true feelings and needs. With the exception of the discomfort mimicking can cause, you couldn’t have a better retainer.”

“That’s so cool! Can you do it to me, too?” Prem said, bouncing excitedly.

“I could, but I have sworn to only do it when necessary. Mind reading can be a crime, you know,” Blossom said, finally returning to her own pose. “Back on point, you could say that I’m basically here to fulfil your wishes to study the Constellar religion. I’ll do my best to aid you.”

Leos didn’t reply, staring directly into her blank eyes.

“Didn’t you tell me not to beat around the bush? You’re the captain, Master. You decide when we set off.”

“Even if it’s right now?” he said, cocking a small smile.

“I’m impressed that you’re this excited to let me help you. Normally Pokémon don’t have that friendly an impression of me, especially when they learn that I can read their thoughts,” she replied. “I believe you were searching for proof of your royalty, though. Ariala has that, doesn’t she?”

“That would make sense,” Leos muttered as Ariala made herself present. He didn’t know what to say as she arrived in unfamiliar clothing, clothing that he knew the function of, but unfamiliar because the Clefable was rarely in it. She was wearing a dress of sorts, decorated with the iconic patterns and colours of the Tapu. Thick white fluff covered the top and bottom edges of the dress like that of a royal robe.

“You want to leave that soon? For some reason, I did not think you would be _that_ excited about getting your retainer,” she said with a giggle, staying in the doorway. Leos didn’t reply, staring at her with half-lidded fatigue. “We’re not leaving today. You haven’t even eaten, young man. But either way, a chaperone will be here tomorrow morning to pick us up. So make sure you pack your bags, since we will not be returning here for a long time.”

“Wait, you said ‘we’,” Leos replied.

“Yes. You should know how this is. If the public get anywhere close to where we currently live, we will have to relocate. You getting caught earlier puts us in that situation,” she said. His face tensed up. “That said, I’ll admit that I have concerns about the capital.”

“About time you got shaken up. Former Faernian knights teaming up with Erinian rogues is quite an extreme, if I’m understanding our world’s history correctly,” Leos said. Ariala went quiet for a moment, shutting her eyes.

“We will be departing before sunrise, so ensure you are ready or I will leave without you,” she said, walking out. Leos kept staring, unable to help but frown as she left.

…

Ariala’s idea of a ‘chaperone’ just so happened to be Naomi and a few soldiers in a very basic, cheap looking wagon. The group couldn’t have looked more casual, their royal status hidden only by a white sheet that covered their cart’s interior. It was quite cold and noisy as a result, but Leos didn’t care. He always felt sick anyway, so some chilly conditions weren’t worth complaining about.

Ariala sat in front of Leos, but their seats weren’t facing each other so she had her back to him and the others. To his right, Blossom patiently watched the silhouettes of the outside world through their sheet covering, patiently taking in her own thoughts. On the opposite side, Prem bounced eagerly in his seat, playing with his hands and feet constantly.

“What’s got you in a buzz?” Leos almost complained.

“We’re going to the Tower of the Tapu and the castle, right? I’ve never been before. I’m so nervous I could burst!” he said.

“We’re not going for a field trip, you know.”

“Aw c’mon Leos, you know I know we’re going to study,” he said, his hoodie bobbing up and down with the cart’s unsteady movements. “But that’s what’s so exciting about it. Who knows what we’ll find! Plus, well…”

“Well?” Leos said slowly. Prem started giggling, and his cheeks showed signs of blushing.

“I might get to meet your family, too. That’s pretty exciting,” he said, laughing a bit.

Leos sighed and looked down at his feet. “My family won’t be there. I don’t have grandparents. Well, direct grandparents. You live with my Mother, and gods knows what’s become of Father. It’ll just be a bunch of royal bigshots whilst Mother sorts out her business. No one else important to me will be there.”

“Right right. I got it.

Leos glanced at him, surprised to see a peppy smile on the Pikachu’s face. His own face flushed red a bit, yet he dared facing the Pikachu, scratching his messy head fur. “Then again, maybe you’re right. We’ve never been out this far, so it’d be wrong if we didn’t commemorate or something.”

“What do you fancy? Food? Shopping? Whatever Leos wants, I’m happy to do, too!”

“I’m here to study. I ask about the side trip because that’s what you want to do, right?”

“If you wanna focus on work, then let’s focus on work,” Prem said, leaning towards the Oshawott. Blossom had turned to watch them now, confused by the light-hearted topic.

“Prem, you’ve been helping me out with all sorts of stuff for like, the past two months now. I thought this was you implying you wanted to take a break for a bit. So come on, just choose something you want to do.”

“Okay. And I choose to do what Leos wants to do!”

“That’s not- is this going to be another one of those times where you just be difficult for the sake of it?” he frowned. “I’m letting you choose anything for once, Prem. Take it or leave it!”

“Wait, _anything_?” Prem slowed down, tilting his head. “Even, uh, the Luvdisc Lookout?”

Leos’ eyes widened and his heart picked up. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We probably won’t even have much time if we did go there.”

“So much for choosing anything.”

“Please don’t be like that. I didn’t say no, just that we won’t have time,” Leos said, looking away. He caught sight of Blossom staring at him, and shut his eyes with a rough sigh. “Don’t get any ideas. Keep your mouth shut. This doesn’t concern you.”

“Leos, please! If the two of you are planning a date, just call it a dinner,” Ariala said, giggling as she glanced back at them.

“It’s not a date. It’s just a break from studying,” Leos replied. “Then again, no surprise you have no idea what an actual date is.”

Ariala face switched instantly, but she didn’t argue with him, turning back to the front. “We’re here, anyway. We’re taking a secret entrance into the castle, so keep quiet now, please.”

Prem still laughed in excitement anyway, all until everyone else stared him into silence. Minutes later, Leos found himself having to deal with heavy bumps that made the whole carriage jump, as well as an almost unnoticeable rise in temperature. Wherever they had gone, he still felt cold, yet his body felt some need to sweat uncomfortably, as if he was boiling hot. The ending result was him breathing through his mouth rather heavily. Not enough to warrant a health concern, but it did keep him on edge.

“All of you please follow my lead. I dislike saying this, but refrain from making comments unless necessary,” Ariala said, getting up from her seat. Their ride came to a stop a moment later, so she got to work on gathering her belongings and giving the knights their tasks.

Leos made sure he was carrying his own backpack, which was filled with nothing but books. He ignored Blossom’s obvious concern to look around freely, impressed by the clean and smooth hallway they had stopped in. They weren’t inside a carriage depot or parking lot or anything, but a hallway within the castle itself. He took note of the electronic lights on the ceiling and the fact that they were off. Prem copied him, only with more excitable sounds and eagerness to look around.

“This way now. Stay close,” Ariala said, drawing them all over. She had the guide of the soldiers and Naomi, but Leos could tell that she was walking her own way. He still played it safe and stayed within the boundaries the soldiers created, having to look between their rigid formation to admire all of the rooms and alternate paths they passed.

The lighting became more pleasant as they ascended the castle, the temperature levelled out, and the background noise became more of what was expected. Pokémon practicing chants and taking on orders, hurrying back and forth throughout the castle’s bustling halls, the smell of extravagant foods seeping out from rooms where they might have been prepared, and more.

He never grew up with it, but he knew enough about it all to feel stifled and bored by the predictable setting. The way the knights, butlers, and maids rushed back and forth, fretting about the orders of their superiors and whether they were doing them right or not. Even the soldiers that were escorting him felt like a bother, their stale formation and robotic movements dulling any excitement he hoped to have from this visit. They had barely been here for a few minutes, and yet he already wanted to leave.

That was until they reached the throne room, following minutes of excessive stairs and winding hallways. A set of eight Granbull clothed in elite knight armour guarded the way, shoving their spears across the door the moment they saw Ariala’s group approaching.

“Queen Magearna is in an extremely important audience right now. None may see her, no objections!” one of the knights shouted. Ariala pushed her two protective knights aside to stand beside Naomi, causing the elite knights to stagger backwards.

“Your highness! With the high priestess mark as well,” the same Granbull gasped. She exchanged a glance with her partner, who nodded instantly. The duo knocked hard on the door before pushing it open, letting Ariala’s group through.

“Your highness!” Granbull said, interrupting a conversation. Ariala and Naomi were the first to gasp out loud however, freezing in the middle of the doorway.

“Do my eyes deceive me? Did you receive the news and decide to return?” Azu asked first. Four Pokémon were present: Azu the Azumarill, a Purrloin wearing a feather hat, Queen Magearna, and an old face that Naomi and Ariala hoped that they would never see again, the blue faced monster of unrecognisable species, Master Lin.

“Who or what?” Leos whispered. Ariala immediately reacted to his words with a frightened shift, sticking her arm in front of him as if to protect him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in a low tone.

The humanesque monster didn’t answer, instead remaining as formal as he could as he turned to face her. Both of his wrinkly hands clasped each other, barely poking out from his dark-brownish robe. Leos found himself mostly drawn to the large sash around his neck, which was adorned with the twelve zodiac symbols. His dark eyeballs made Leos uncomfortable however, so dark that it was almost as if he didn’t have eyeballs at all. If it wasn’t for the light reflecting off of them, or the piercing gleam of his red pupils, they would surely be seen as empty sockets rather than eyes.

“Master Lin has proven to be an invaluable asset over the past week when this ordeal started. Aren’t you aware of what’s been happening?” Azu replied, a hint of bother in her voice.

“Only from what the public has hinted to me. Very little has been reported to me as of late!” Ariala cried.

“Your highness, if I may,” Master Lin said, revealing his ragged, elderly voice. Despite saying so little, every word reeked of conniving intention, yet the Queen acknowledged him with a nod, letting him address Ariala. “The princess has been absent for a long time. It would be best to catch her up to speed by letting her see the current situation for herself.”

“That would save us a lot of trouble, actually. Follow me,” Azu said, walking off before they could respond. She glanced at Leos as if only just realising that he was there. “This might be unsuitable for children.”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with me,” Leos replied, a little offended by the comment.

“My son will be fine,” Ariala did the same.

“Very well then. You’ve been warned,” Azu said, shaking her head. Master Lin and the Purrloin followed, but Ariala made sure that there was distance between their group and hers before doing the same.

“Mother, what’s going on? Who is he?” Leos asked, taken by her weariness. She didn’t answer him however, urging Blossom to speak up.

“He is Master Lin, the high priest of the Constellars. Of all the Constellars, he is the direct link to the stars themselves, and the only one able to translate the will of the zodiac into modern language,” she said. “But this is news to me as well. I was sure that the Constellars were enemies of Faernia, since they followed the will of entirely different gods.”

“That’s what’s immediately got my concern. Why would the Queen ever request his help?” Leos asked, rubbing his chin. “It’s time to study.”

The group were escorted right out of the castle, requiring another group of knights to guard them. Leos’ thoughts raced on possibilities of everything he’d learnt so far, too much to care about the unnecessary protection. They quickly reached their destination, a large temple not far from the castle that was home to Tapu Fini, where Pokémon could consult the goddess to get their fortunes told. The temple was off limits and guarded by more knights, even though the city felt empty in this area.

“I’ll warn you again. This will be visually displeasing,” Azu said, stepping aside to let Ariala’s group through. The Clefable marched in without hesitation, forcing Leos and his friends to jog after her. They all came to halt at the same time, jaws dropped and hearts heavy with disbelief.

The temple was damp and cold, just like Tapu Fini’s Misty Terrain. However, said terrain wasn’t up right now, revealing the temple’s decaying stone walls and dark, spacious, single room interior. Right in the middle of that was Tapu Fini with her arms hung lifelessly to her side and head hung forward with her eyes strained shut. An iconic sword was stabbed directly into the top of her head so deeply that the blade couldn’t be seen.

“I-it’s a dead body!” Prem said, turning away to avoid looking.

“No, no! How can this possibly be?” Ariala cried emotionally, forcing herself not to dive forward. The Tapu’s body had taken on a stony appearance, and wrinkles could be seen across her arms and face. She looked like she’d had the life drained out of her in every way imaginable, barely retaining a recognisable body shape. “What is the meaning of this?”

“She’d locked herself in the temple about two weeks ago. Now we’re used to Tapu Fini doing that, but when she wasn’t even responding to our prayers, we had to investigate,” the Purrloin said, revealing her smart yet young sounding voice. “Master Lin was the only one who could open the temple without collateral damage, since it had a magic seal that only priests could open. When we got in, this is exactly what we found. Faernia’s royal treasure, the Sword of Divine Elements, stabbed directly through the goddess herself. We even checked the chamber where the sword is kept – it was stolen from right under our noses.”

“Who is responsible for this? Haven’t you started an investigation?” Ariala raised her voice.

“Calm yourself, princess!” Azu said. “Of course we did. That is what we were just discussing the results of. We’ve reached a wall in our findings.”

“A wall?” Ariala replied.

“Yes. Everything we’ve managed to decipher from the evidence is not only vague, but collectively makes no sense,” Purrloin said. “We decided to let Queen Magearna decide based upon our findings.”

“Wait wait wait, Leos! You’re really smart; you can figure it out, right?” Prem said excitedly, bouncing between everyone. “You should share your findings with Leos. He’ll figure it out in no time!”

“If our group of professionals couldn’t come to a solution, what makes you think a kid can?” Azu said.

“Actually, my son is rather intelligent for his age, I’ll have you know. Either way, you’ll be sharing your findings with me, so he is now involved,” Ariala replied.

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious now, either. I don’t approve of Prem’s excitement, but please, allow me to have a crack at it,” Leos said, folding his arms. Prem scratched the back of his head and snickered.

“Hmpf. This ought to be a much needed laugh,” Azu said, folding her arms as well. “Keep up, now. When we entered the temple and discovered Tapu Fini, we immediately set out to seal the scene off and use forensics to find out who had been here.”

“Good. You have paw prints from any possible entrances and any handprints on the sword, right?” Leos asked. Azu hesitated.

“We found no recent prints on the ground, walls, or ceiling. We found proof of very aged prints, likely from long before Tapu Fini died, but they had all been washed away by her Misty Terrain. It has that effect,” Azu continued. Leos made a sound and started tapping his foot. “However, on the blade itself, only Tapu Fini’s handprints were found.”

“Only Tapu Fini’s? And no recent footprints?” Ariala said, beginning to shudder.

“Exactly. Whoever committed this crime has covered themselves exceedingly well. We just don’t understand how it’s possible. Someone managed to get in here while Tapu Fini had been sealed, used Faernia’s royal treasure to stab her with it, and then replaced their handprints with Tapu Fini’s,” Azu said. “Stealing the royal treasure without us even knowing how is an impeccable feat in itself. I can’t possibly think of a species that is capable of doing that. Very few Pokémon even know that Faernia _has_ a royal treasure.”

“Tapu Fini would know that, right?” Leos asked.

“Naturally, she would. She is one of the creators of that blade, alongside the other Tapu gods,” Azu answered.

“And Misty Terrain erases any prints, right?”

“It erases them to the point that they’re unrecognisable. We can still decipher how old the prints are, and all of the prints we found in the temple minus the handprints on the sword were from before Tapu Fini sealed herself in the temple.” Azu explained. “It’s actually fool-proof to a frightening degree.”

“No, it isn’t,” Leos answered quickly. “Eliminate the impossible, and whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”

“You mean to say you have a solution? Already?” Azu said mockingly.

“The only Pokémon who could have done this is one who leaves no footprints, can erase prints with Misty Terrain, and knew about the existence of the Sword of Divine Elements,” Leos said, slowly turning to Tapu Fini. The others slowly copied, raising their eyebrows at him. “The only Pokémon who could have killed Tapu Fini this way, with this evidence, is Tapu Fini herself.”

There was a mass gasp, with everyone stepping backwards and covering their mouths. Azu flipped out however, stomping a foot down in front of Leos. “That’s absurd! What possible reason could our intelligent goddess have to murder herself, and with our planet’s royal weapon of all things?”

“I can’t speak to know why. That lies in Tapu Fini’s thoughts. But if everything you told me is true, then that’s the only solution,” he replied, unfazed by her. “You didn’t even know that the sword had been stolen until you found it here, yes?”

“Y-yes, that’s right. There were signs of Misty Terrain having been used in the castle as well, I believe,” Purrloin said.

“My divine goddess and mother of health and fortune,” Ariala said, slowly putting her hands together in prayer. “If this is truly an act of self-harm, for what reason have you done this? Have you forsaken us?”

“You mean to tell me that you believe this ludicrous claim?” Azu cried.

“Whether I do or I don’t matters not. That was a prayer in request to Tapu Fini,” Ariala said. “The fact of the matter is now, we are without Tapu Fini’s guidance, and this poor goddess is deceased. Do the mass public know about this?”

“Rumours have spread, at most. Between you and me, the other Tapu have been shirking their duties as well, so most Pokémon are starting to lose faith,” Purrloin said.

“Ida!” Azu shouted.

“The Pokémon need their princess, Azu. Right now, more than ever, we need to cooperate to understand what our planet is going through,” Purrloin said, sparing the bunny a glance. She nodded back to Ariala. “The Tapu’s blessings have been dwindling, and most recently, have almost completely stopped. They no longer answer our prayers, nor have any of them been seen by anyone recently. If this is what has happened to Tapu Fini, then I fear greatly for what may have become of the others.”

“Mother—” Leos gasped.

“It’s okay, Leos,” Ariala said, gulping aloud. She put a hand out to stop him from moving. “I know. I’ve waited too long to return. As princess of Faernia and high priestess of the Tapu’s teachings, it is my duty to do everything in my power to resolve this situation.”

“And if we don’t, the war you ran away from will undoubtedly start,” Azu stated. “Our armies have only been ready and waiting for the past sixteen years.”


	20. The Lone Product of the Stars

A painful silence had swallowed the room long enough for Leos’ allies to become restless. After learning about Tapu Fini, the group headed back to Faernia Castle and were finally let free from Ariala’s business. Leos, Prem and Blossom were allowed to use her room as well, still as pink and well looked after as ever. Despite being free from the troubling tasks that Ariala had taken on, none of them could bring themselves to say a word, all sat lifelessly in different spots in the room.

It wasn’t even the death of Tapu Fini that had irked Leos so much. He hadn’t been mature enough when the legendaries were worth respecting. He felt he had no emotional attachment to the situation - for however long he could remember, they were just gods that Faernians looked up to by begging and praying.

It was what Ariala had said to him that he couldn’t stop replaying in his mind that kept him quiet.

_“I apologize for getting you involved in this as far as you have. But please, do not concern yourself with me or the state of society any longer. You are still very young and have so much to learn. I want you to be free from such harsh duty, and live happily with your friends._”

Leos stiffened. It felt uncharacteristic of her, so patronising, so empty of honesty. His mother was clearly in mental turmoil, yet it felt as if she pushed him away from it all, like he wasn’t worthy, like he wasn’t a crown prince that would one day have to deal with harsh situations like this. Did she honestly think that he was going to sit on the side and ignore everything, frolicking in fields with his friends for the rest of the time?

“_No. I won’t. Even if she thinks I will,_” he told himself, finally standing up off the bed. “_That’s enough loathing. It’s time to study._”

“Leos,” Prem said, looking like he wanted to say something. Leos blinked at him, but he stood down without a word.

“Blossom. You said you can get us into the Constellar church, right? We’ve got to get to the bottom of Master Lin,” Leos said.

“I knew this was coming.” Prem said, sighing.

“I see. You’re still shaken up by the fact that he was here,” Blossom replied, rubbing her chin.

“Ariala and the other royals are going to stop us from doing any investigating around here, so we’ll do our own attack elsewhere. Is their main church somewhere you can get us?” Leos asked.

“It’s in the Stardust Treasury. We can easily get a ride there. I can get us in, too. But what do you intend to do once you’re there?”

“Just find out as much information as I can. Learning about how these Pokémon use their powers would be a bonus,” he replied, packing his books into his bag. “It’s pulling at strings, but Master Lin must be here for his own motives. There’s just no way that someone in his position would cooperate with Faernia without personal gain. It just can’t be a coincidence that something this tragic happened at the same time.”

“If you’re hoping to get to the Stardust Treasury, you won’t get there easily,” a familiar voice said. The Purrloin with the feather hat was stood in the doorway, now only wearing a small band around her right ear with a single feather coming off it. She strolled in without a care, earning folded arms from everyone but Prem. “You said it yourself: Master Lin wouldn’t be welcome here. Why would there be transport going there?”

“You’re saying we’ll have to walk?” Leos asked.

“Not if I come with you. Pardon me for inviting myself, but there’s a reason I’d like to go there, especially with you all,” Purrloin replied with a bow.

…

“My name is Ida, the current commander of the Cat’s Brigade. Yes, that same Cat’s Brigade that revolted against the Faernian royal family sixteen years ago,” Purrloin said. She sat with her legs crossed and head resting on one paw, half paying attention to the outside of their carriage. “Don’t worry, we’re not evil. That revolt was led by my husband, Charle. After Charle escorted Ariala to the Stardust Treasury, he said he learnt much about the truth of the royal family. He wouldn’t even share that info with me, though.”

“So you’re coming with us to see if you can figure it out yourself,” Leos said. Ida confirmed with a nod, smiling at him.

“But wait, if Charle’s your husband and he’s against the Faernians- wait, your marriage is in trouble!” Prem cried.

“No its not, silly,” she said, giggling. “Charle’s not some villain. We married after he’d revolted, there’s no warrant for us to oppose each other. On top of that, aside from the fact that I’m a little lonely whilst he’s away on a pilgrimage, I’d say our relationship’s the strongest ever. He loves me more than a girl he’s been chasing all his life.”

“Focus on topic please, Prem,” Leos said. “Don’t you have any hints of what Charle found out?”

“S-sorry, Leos! I was just worried,” Prem said, scratching his back. Ida sighed and looked away, checking to make sure that the Mudsdale pulling the carriage weren’t eavesdropping. Certain they weren’t, she leaned forward, urging the others to do the same.

“Between you and me, I managed to squeeze some hints out of him. Something to do with Ariala’s missing retainer, the hybrid called Vincent,” she mumbled.

“Mother doesn’t have any retainers other than Naomi, and she’s not missing,” Leos said, becoming stern.

“You sure about that? Surely you know by now of your Mother’s secretive agenda?” Ida said. Leos sat back and his heart became heavy. “Naomi is Ariala’s personal chaperone; all she does is escort the princess everywhere. Ariala’s real retainers were a Meowstic couple, but the male was a hybrid. In all the years they served her, the only Pokémon that ever saw his form were those that fought him in battle.”

“_A hybrid, a combination of multiple Pokémon,_” he thought to himself, scratching his head. Before he could ask himself a question about it, the whole carriage skidded to a forceful stop, flinging everyone in it to one side with a scream. The cries of the Mudsdale and the sounds of a battle taking place brought them right to their feet, having to scramble out of the carriage before the Mudsdale dragged it around any further.

Thankfully no one was hurt and they had clearly reached their destination, although they were a good hundred metres or so away. A large group of Pokémon were fighting against spectres; ghostly forms that resembled Pokémon species, but with a white, highly transparent texture. The Pokémon were gathered behind a knight no taller than Leos, who was clothed so heavily in armour that its species couldn’t be deciphered.

“Those are Constellars!” Blossom cried. “I think the city is under attack from those spectres.”

“Aren’t spectres the products of Constellar magic, though?” Leos said. He shook his head and readied his double-sided Razor Shell. “Never mind. Follow my lead, you two.”

“We-we’re going to fight?” Prem said.

“Yes. We’re only doing what we do as citizens of Faernia. We’re fighting the spectres, though. So you don’t have to worry about hurting anyone,” he said, smiling. “Since they’re spectres, would you do the honours?”

Prem shuddered and moaned, eventually hanging his head and giving in. “Okay.”

Ida had prepared her weapon of choice, a lengthy lance. She couldn’t help but gasp when Prem revealed his weapon. A dark blue orb decorated with a beautiful, spatial texture inside of it appeared in his arms, levitating off the ground. The orb floated in such a way that Prem could hug it to stay afloat, but the wings attached to his poncho flapped as if he was flying using them.

“What kind of powers are these?” Ida gasped. Blossom’s jaw was on the floor as well.

“Wait, I didn’t tell you guys that I’m a Constellar as well, did I?” Prem said, blushing and looking away from them. “I’m not very good, though. All my artes can do is weird stuff. But I can heal wounds.”

“We’ll talk about this later. Now’s the time to engage!” Leos ordered, pointing forward.

Several of the spectres had noticed them and came charging, forcing them into the battle whether they wanted to or not. Since he was at the front, Leos was the first to get hit by a spectre, a Raticate that tackled him. He let out a winded cry even though he blocked it with his Razor Shell, trying not to panic as its enormous teeth gnashed away at his scalchop. He couldn’t even stay balanced as he tried to rip his weapon away, eventually retaliating with Water Gun.

Raticate was pushed a few steps back by the water, but remained on its feet. It let out an angered growl, noticing that Leos was already crouched on one hand, using his Razor Shell to hold himself up. It attempted to take advantage by going in to bite him again, but he was prepared this time, and stood up to whack it as hard as he could with his weapon, sending it flying backwards in defeat.

“Why now?” he huffed, falling back over to one side.

Clashing with that one Raticate drained him of breath and focus. He felt like a vulnerable liability, yet it would take all of his strength just to stand right now. Even when another spectre took notice and came running, he couldn’t bring himself to stand up at all. Thankfully, Ida slid in between them both and took on the enemy with her lance.

“You okay?” She called, glancing back at him. Before he could reply, she pushed her weapon hard enough to floor the enemy, tossed it high into the air, and then stretched her nails out to enormous lengths. Fury Swipes, as Leos recognised it. The way she ripped into the ghostly figure to knock it down, and then caught her lance with a perfect pose was all he needed to see to know why she was the head of the Cat’s Brigade.

Still down and catching his breath, Leos scanned the battlefield to summarise the situation. No matter how many times they were hit, the spectres kept getting up and coming back for more, almost as if they weren’t taking any damage. Someone had to be in command of them, someone that wasn’t nearby, from the looks of things.

“Prem!” he called out. The Pikachu rushed to his side, flustered and sweating nervously. With a squeak and a mumble of words, he brushed some glittery dust off his spatial orb, which seemed to restore Leos’ energy a bit.

“I tried to calm down the spectres, but they’re really disoriented right now,” he said. “One of the Constellars back there summoned them. Some kinda psychic force making them go crazy is also stopping the Constellars from recalling them!”

“A psychic disturbance is disorienting them,” Leos muttered, finally standing back up. He breathed in deeply, revoking his Razor Shell. “Blossom, Prem! We need to side with the Constellars. There’s no end to these enemies.”

“I can see that. They’re being powered from a long distance,” Ida replied, still standing guard over him. “So our best bet is to just charge through them and get to the city.”

“You’re that desperate to get there?” Leos asked, mentally preparing to do that anyway. Blossom returned from her conflict as well, and both were unharmed but panting.

“I’ve never had to fight a spectre before. They’re impossible to mimic, even for me,” Blossom said.

“We’ve got our opening. Charge with me!” Ida said before they were even ready.

Leos coughed but followed after her, impressed by the way she ran right through the crowd. The order came so suddenly that he had to see if she was telling the truth or just being rash. But there was indeed an opening for them to charge through, a space between a few enemies and individual battles that was large enough for them to get through. Ida ran on all fours with her lance held tightly in her jaw, still having to use it to slash a few enemies, however. She put little effort into whipping her head with the weapon, almost as if this was something she had done countless times before.

With his focus fixated on her, Leos hadn’t noticed the armoured fighter approaching from the side. He caught sight of them just before it was too late, and almost tripped up to stop himself from running right into their lance. The knight slammed their heavy weapon right onto Leos’ Razor Shell, bouncing off him with comical force.

“Wha-what? Why me, I’m on your si—” he said, cut short by eagerness to fight.

The knight pulled back and thrust at him, forcing him to defend himself with his scalchop. The knight never rested their weapon on Leos’, always pulling back to try a new slash every time he blocked. They smashed their weapons into each other a few times before the Oshawott pulled a surprise Water Pulse attack with a free hand, separating the two.

“_N-no!_” Leos cried in his head. He fell onto one hand again, sweating and breathing uncomfortably. “_No matter how hard I try, my body just won’t let me battle. Blast, I can’t move!_”

For a brief moment, it was as if the entire battle had frozen around the two of them. The knight stared at Leos through its armour, while he stared back in fury, fully expecting to be finished off while he was on the ground like this. But nothing of the sort happened, and a brief glance at the rest of the battlefield unveiled that the spectres were being kept busy by the other Constellars. So what did the knight want with Leos?

“Master Leos,” Blossom said, popping up beside him. “I’ll use my Psychic to strip their armour. Permission?”

“Why do you need permission to do that? Just do it, defeat them for me!” he said. Prem soon popped up beside them as well, helping Leos to stand.

“Very well. Watch this,” Blossom said, posing with one arm stretched forward.

Her body flashed with a pink aura, centred around the marble on her belly. With a thrust of her other hand, the same pink light outlined the knight, lifting it into the air. A struggled growl came from it as it fought back, twitching with movement as it was levitated. “Wait, it’s not very effective? Someone, quick, strike them down!”

Leos had questions, but set them aside to force another Water Pulse attack out. An orb of water formed over his right hand, which engulfed the knight completely when he threw it. Once submerged, it fell to the ground, and Blossom’s Psychic attack was able to rip its armour off its body. Doing so burst the orb of water, but at least the Pokémon within was revealed.

“A woman? Wait, what?” Leos gasped. Now the battle was really at a standstill, all eyes stuck on the creature that emerged from within the armour. “Who or what in the world are you?”

The creature, a cross between an Oshawott and an Espurr, responded with a panicked shudder as she retrieved her lance and posed with it, prepared to protect herself from anything Leos’ group tried. She had an Oshawott’s scalchop on her belly as well, which she used as a shield. Her ears, eyes, fur, and overall body shape was that of an Oshawott, rounded and slightly chubby. However, her fur was tipped with coils of grey fur like that of an Espurr, whilst her feet and hands belonged to an Espurr as well. Since he couldn’t see her tail, Leos assumed it was an Espurr’s as well.

“Speak of the devil – that’s Vincent’s spear!” Ida said, making the hybrid panic even more. It refused to say anything however, nervously glancing back and forth for an exit to its predicament.

“Wait. You’re on our side,” Leos said, regaining his composure.

“N-no I’m not!” she cried, revealing her young and high-pitched voice. “I ain’t never seen an Oshawott with a two sworded Razor Shell before! Yo-you’re the freak, so I’m gonna stomp you!”

“My weapon? That’s just an ordinary Razor Shell. I input the energy for the attack in a unique way for some different results,” Leos said, showing off the double-sided sword. He used his free hand to create a Water Pulse, making it levitate just over his hand like a magic ball. “It just takes a bit of thinking outside the box. But you, you’re a special case.”

“N-no, not like this. Please, you’re just like the rest!” she cried, pointing her lance at him. Leos let up his attacks and raised his arms. “I’m just here to stop the bad guys! These spectres were causing trouble, and—”

“And I have a solution. I had an idea, and it’s confirmed, now that I’ve seen you,” he said, approaching fearlessly.

“Master Leos!” Blossom cried.

“Blossom, Prem, restrain her weapon!” he said. The duo immediately used their Psychic and Thunder Wave attacks to pin the hybrid down, making her cry out in panic. Leos could hear the commotion from the crowd around him as he walked, taking notice of the erratic movements of the spectres. The battle had stopped, but they were still out of control.

He kept his hands raised to try and settle her, but she still shut her eyes and scrunched up her face once he was close enough to touch her. He didn’t hesitate to clench down on her ears, trying to keep them closed as tightly as he could. To everyone’s surprise, the spectres began to calm down after a few moments, stopping their movements entirely. Keeping his hands over the hybrid’s ears, Leos looked around, jaw dropped by their realistic reactions of relief. “I knew it. Whoever summoned these spectres, relieve them right now!”

“Ye-yes!” several of the Pokémon called out. With a few prayers and an incantation, the spectres vanished into thin air, letting Leos and his group free the hybrid.

“Leos, are you okay?” Prem cried, running over. He didn’t reply right away, fixated on the hybrid’s shamed appearance. She still scrunched up her face, knelt down and shivering as static fizzled over her.

“I wish you hadn’t used Thunder Wave so hard. Can you heal her?” he said, folding his arms. “My assumption was correct, thankfully. Espurr are known to need their ears to keep their psychic powers under control. It must have been her lack of control that made the spectres go crazy.”

“Wha-what? No way, it’s my fault?” she said, shooting to her feet. She dropped her lance and scalchop, scrambling to pick them back up. “Waitwaitwait, it can’t be my fault, I- I just—”

“Of course it’s your fault. You _saw_ the spectres stop,” one of the Constellars shouted, making her cringe.

“Freaks of nature aren’t allowed into the city,”

“Who knows what’ll happen if we let the hybrid in?”

All sorts of derogatory lines started to fly around as the crowd disbanded, but a number of Pokémon stayed behind to impose some authority. Their comments quickly drove the hybrid back to the ground, and she burst into tears right there.

“I just wanted to be a hero!” she wailed. Leos tilted his head, shrugging to the others.

“Can I have a moment?” he asked. Her wails softened and she nodded, struggling to look at him. “You’re an interesting one. I’ve never met a hybrid Pokémon before. In fact, I just learnt about the aspect of them. Seeing you is getting me quite excited. A whole new world of possibilities has opened up!”

“Uh-uh, er, Leos?” Prem said, eyes widened. Ida giggled and Blossom sighed and shook her head, whilst the hybrid gawked at him, her eyes widened as well.

“Inconveniently, I’m in the middle of an important task right now. But will you let me try some experiments with you? There’s so much I wish to learn about you!” Leos said, sounding overexcited. There was a long moment of silence, and the hybrid blinked once. “Well? Will you accompany me?”

“I er, eep, I didn’t think I could- wait, is that really what you want?” she said, starting to blush hard. Leos tilted his head with a hum. “N-n-no, I mean, it’s fine! You just want me to go with you, right? I’ll try!”

“Oh brother,” Blossom sighed, shaking her head. Prem let out a squeak as well, freezing completely.

“You’re not seriously saying you like me, are you? Who would’ve thought that to get someone to like me, all I had to do was fight them with my armour off?” the hybrid said, giggling and blushing.

“I’ll reserve the judgement of whether I like you or not for later down the line. I just want to learn things about your physiology and potential,” Leos replied, making Prem sigh in relief. “Where did you ever get that assumption from?”

“Leos, are you serious? Didn’t Ariala ever teach you about how to talk to a lady?” Blossom said, giggling as well. “Either way, this Pokémon is a hybrid. You heard the others; you won’t even be allowed into the city if she comes with us.”

“I um, could put my armour back on or something,” the hybrid muttered, playing with her hands.

“What does talking to a lady have to do with- you know what, no, don’t answer that,” Leos said, turning back to the girl. “What’s your name, if you have one?”

She froze, staring at him. Despite having the face of an Oshawott, she still had the static appearance of an Espurr, making her thoughts unreadable. “It’s Griselle,” she eventually answered with clear hesitation in her voice.

“Leos Aska, son of crown princess Ariala and prince Rune,” Leos replied, making the crowd of onlookers gasp. He gestured a handshake to her, smiling coolly. “I suppose that position is suffice to enter with the hybrid? She will be under my group’s custody and watch constantly.”

“We’ll have to leave that to Master Lin, but,” one of the Constellars replied, rushing off.

“Wait really? No way, you’re _that_ Pokémon? No wonder you’re talented!” Griselle said, bouncing. “Yes! It’s all the more important that I go with you, now. Yes, I totes need to! Please, take me with you, my prince Leos!”

“Good, you’re okay with it. Pardon me for having a bit of business to take care of first, but please bear with me during that time,” Leos said with a bow.

“It doesn’t matter, it’s fine! I know exactly who you are, my prince!” Griselle replied, running right up to him. “My blade is your blade. Whatever you want me to do, just say the order. I’ll do it, my prince!”

“My prince?” Leos said slowly.

“He’s not your prince!” Prem said, barging in between them. “Don’t say things like that!”

“Yeah, he’s my prince! He just admitted it. And I accepted it,” she pouted, leaning towards him.

“That doesn’t mean he has to. He just wants you for research.”

“That too, but if I show my devotion, I’ll become more. What’s it to you, anyway?”

“More than you’ll ever be!”

“Is somebody jealous that I already have attention?”

“Prem- what’s gotten into you two? Whatever, cut it out. Let’s get back to work,” Leos said, raising a fist.

“Yes sir my prince!” Prem and Griselle saluted in perfect tone and sync. Leos blinked at them both and then palmed his face.

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this all of a sudden?”

…

** Griselle’s subordinate **

Leos: I’m liking my luck lately, honestly. Being able to meet a hybrid Pokémon just after learning about them is something else. But Griselle, what were you doing here, anyway?

Griselle: Being a hero. I saw those Constellars summoning spectres, so went to fight them and keep peace!

Leos: Being… a hero? I… don’t think aimlessly fighting spectres constitutes to being a hero.

Griselle: Wha? It doesn’t?

Leos: I mean, they’re quite far from the city, right? Or any city. Sure, it’s odd to have a bunch of Constellars summon spectres for no reason, but if they’re not causing any harm, what reason do I have to concern?

Griselle: Ah! Yes, you’re right. I er, didn’t think right. But then again, that’s because I don’t have a subordinate yet. Yes, that’s why I made that mistake.

Leos: A subordinate?

Griselle: Yeah! Every hero needs a subordinate. You know, that guy that tell’s ‘em where to go and all the juicy intel. My prince, you’re really smart! If you can think that fast, you can be my subordinate!

Prem: Wait, that’s not fair! _You’re_ supposed to be _Leos’_ subordinate, not the other way around. And he’s not your prince!

Leos: Will you let that go already—

Griselle: Either way, he’s the brains and the tech, I’m the brawn! All he has to order me. My prince Leos, I am at your service.

Prem: No, that’s no fair! You’re not allowed that kind of relationship!

Leos: This again? Will you two quit it with the ‘my prince’ thing already? You’re _both_ loud, whiny, children, that’s what.


	21. Anger of the Gods

“Well this place looks welcoming,” Leos said after a length of silence. After short negotiations with the Constellars outside of the Stardust Treasury, the group had been allowed inside so long as they kept a constant watch on Griselle.

“I like it though. It looks pretty,” Prem said, prancing towards the Constellar church. It was still in the centre of the city, surrounded by a lake that let out an ominous, spatial atmosphere around it. Specs glittered in the air like stars, whilst a light fog made everything dark, hazy and blurry to look at. “I still don’t wanna come here, though.”

“Pretty? You can barely see it,” Leos said, sceptical. If not for the warm light coming through the stained-glass windows, the building would be nearly invisible from their distance.

“This place was built here for a reason, you know,” Blossom said, leading the way across the short bridge leading to the church. All was silent, minus their conversation. “Ignorant of Faernia’s seasons, this lake gets bathed in moonlight every night. But Etheria’s moons can’t be seen from here, not even with a telescope. It makes it perfect for communicating with the stars or viewing our star signs.”

“So much has been happening that I’ve forgotten to ask you about why you have Libra branded on your stomach,” Leos said, tilting his head.

Prem beamed up excitedly. “I can tell you that one! Constellars get branded by the star gods they worship – the star gods are just the zodiac signs. So me and you would be Aries, Leos.”

“And by getting branded, you gain access to Constellar magic akin to your brand,” Blossom finished for him. “Constellars can use the magic of any star god, but only the one of which you are branded will your magic work correctly. Outside of the ability to summon Spectres, Constellar magic is very much identical to Pokémon attacks.”

“Wait really? What’s the point of going through all that complex magic stuff if it doesn’t let you do stuff Pokémon can’t already do?” Griselle asked.

“I imagine it lets Pokémon perform attacks they couldn’t normally learn,” Leos said.

“Exactly that! And then there’s a few super special tricks. Like, my orb can summon items and heal wounds if I try hard enough,” Prem said.

“Constellars are weird,” Griselle pouted, making Leos smile.

“_I’ve not been branded. That could explain why when I used Double Team that time, it tired me out instantly,_” Leos thought to himself, recalling his recent battles. Remembering that Ariala had saved him back then made him cringe, so he dismissed the thought to enter the church at last.

The instant Leos set foot inside however, an overwhelming fatigue struck him. It was like a rush of cold wind blasted his front, causing him to gasp and his head to spark with a burning pain. He let out a sharp, dry, growl, grabbing his head with both hands as he struggled to stay on his feet.

“_What the? Stop!_” he cried in his mind, his eyesight blacking out quickly. He couldn’t even tell whether he had lost consciousness or not, just that he spun and stumbled from lack of balance as his view faded to darkness.

Seconds later, he was surrounded by gravestones in a grey, swamp-filled clearing. Heavy fog obscured everything that wasn’t centimetres in front of him, forcing him to grab the graves around him to stay on his feet. His focus returned as quickly as it had vanished, but he had been warped to this unsettling location.

“What is going on? Prem? Blossom? Ida?” he called out. A single gust of wind blew past him for a second, erasing all of the fog in an instant. In its place, dark walls surrounded him on all sides in the distance. Around him, the swamp began to flow like fire, only its texture was purely black.

Directly in front of him was Tapu Lele, laughing childishly with a cryptic echo applied to her voice. Her arms were stretched out as she used her tremendous psychic powers, which were being used to torment a struggling Ariala. The Clefable was suspended in the air, screaming and crying out as if her body was being torn apart, her death imminent. The princess couldn’t even open her eyes, twitching her whole body in very uncomfortable spasms.

“No! Mother!” Leos cried, wanting to approach.

He was stopped by another blast of wind, only this time, it was a powerful wind accompanied by the black flames. The flames morphed into a blinding tornado of fire that engulfed Tapu Lele completely, degrading her innocent laughter into sinister grunts of breath. The dark flames had infected her, transforming her into a monstrosity right before his eyes. He couldn’t even bring himself to properly identify the one-eyed monster she had become; just that the way it loomed over him, laughing, mocking him, spreading its toxic, dark flames in every which direction, terrified him beyond his greatest fears. And Leos knew to never be afraid of anything.

The creature fell on top of him, causing him to scream at the top of his voice. In a flash of heated darkness, just as quickly as he had been warped there, he found himself staring at the stained glass artwork on the windows of the church. His breathing was unsettled, but not hoarse or tired like it was when he battled.

“Leos! Leos, are you okay?” Prem cried in his face. He took a moment to blink at the Pikachu and settle his breathing, quickly returning to his feet.

“Yes, I appear to be fine. I don’t know what happened there,” he said. He could still feel himself shuddering a bit, the appearance of the shadowy monster fresh in his mind.

“Are you sure? That happened out of nowhere! Please don’t push yourself, I’m worried!”

“Me too! I’m the one the weird stuff should be happenin’ to. You sure you’re not tired?” Griselle cried as well.

“I’m fine. Just some kind of strange dream,” Leos said, shaking his head. He looked over at his allies, finding several Constellars surrounding him in concern as well. “I mean it, I’m fine.”

“A premonition, and caused by nothing more than stepping into the church. You young man are a gift from the stars!” A Mimikyu announced, coming forward. Leos could only assume it was a Mimikyu, anyway. The Pokémon was shorter than Prem, having no visible feet of any kind at all. An aged, yellow rag covered most of its body, which was designed to look like a Pikachu. “Tell me, child, what did you see in your vision?”

Leos’ face tightened and he hesitated, but he explained the contents of his vision anyway. To his surprise, his description caused a wave of chatter and concern to take over the room, and the Mimikyu edged backward.

“I don’t- Prem darling, who is this Pokémon?” Mimikyu asked. “Such a nasty vision is befitting only of a Constellar Lord.”

“This is why I didn’t want to come here. I’m not your darling,” Prem moaned, hanging his head.

“So much is goin’ on you’re losing me,” Griselle said.

“Then just keep quiet and focus. We’ll explain later,” Blossom hissed, keeping back with her. Ida was stood over them both with her lance out.

Mimikyu approached again, slowly unveiling its long, dark arms to hold Leos’ head up. He flinched away but calmed down once he realised she meant no harm. “I see it in your eyes now, actually. The only other Pokémon to get such a detailed, terrifying premonition was Master Lin. Someone go and contact him, please.”

“Constellars only get premonitions when they get branded. But normally they’re super vague and don’t really mean anythin’,” Prem explained whilst the other Constellars got to work. “If you got one straight away, then that means you’re like, a super powerful Constellar, Leos!”

“Prem!” Leos said, making him cringe.

“O-oh, right, your name. S-sorry,” he said, shivering. Mimikyu giggled, and a hint of blush showed through her rag right by her real eyes.

“Oh Prem, you’re as goofy as ever. You came back to get this Pokémon branded, didn’t you?” she asked. “I’ve missed you ever so much, you know. Sessions aren’t as fun without your character around.”

Prem didn’t reply, shying away behind Leos. The Oshawott shrugged and sighed, gesturing to stand guard over his friend. “Pardon me, but you haven’t introduced yourself yet. Who are you?”

“My name is Rosie. Master Lin has chosen me as his right hand. I… I love Prem, though,” she said, bowing. Only the top half of her rag bowed however, as her main body was too short. “And I mean _love_, with all my being. I didn’t have much to my life until I tossed away my old appearance and modelled myself after him. Since becoming a Constellar and a Pikachu, my life has so much more meaning. I owe him every last hint of love and gratitude I can muster!”

“Right,” Leos replied, sweating. “Wait. Prem, is that what you meant when decided to start wearing that Charizard poncho?”

“It suits him wonderfully. Our Pokésonas, identified by well-crafted ponchos – how could we not be a match made in heaven?” Rosie said, sighing dreamily. She actually started rambling aloud, talking about nothing but Prem until Leos cleared his throat. “A-ah! I’m sorry about that. I’m just so excited to see you again! I truly cannot express more just how much I miss you, darling.”

“I’m not staying, though. We only came to learn about Constellars,” Prem replied, losing his patience.

“Where is he? There!” Master Lin said, coming from deeper within the church.

He was sweating and his eyes were wide, but it somehow gave off a feel that was as excited as Rosie was earlier. Leos couldn’t even bring himself to respond, surprised to not be intimidated by the creature. “To think that it would be you of all Pokémon! Your deduction in Tapu Fini’s chamber should have given me the hint, and yet here I find myself losing words by your appearance right now!”

“What’s gotten into everyone?” Leos raised his voice.

“Within no given timeframe, a Constellar is chosen by the star gods, one that is capable of being branded by all twelve. They receive a clear premonition that allows them to lead Pokémon safely through the future,” Master Lin explained. He surprised everyone by bowing on one knee. “That Pokémon is no better the choice to become the successor to me, as the new Constellar Lord.”

“Please stop bowing. It _really_ doesn’t suit you,” Leos said, trying to look away. “I hate to break it to you though, but I’ve no intention of becoming a Constellar, especially now that I’m supposed to be your leader or something.”

“Of course. You are Ariala’s son. You’re devoted to the blessings of the Tapu, aren’t you?”

“Actually I’m neutral. I don’t believe in any gods or goddesses to lead my life. I’m guided by fact and reality,” he replied, folding his arms. Griselle made a sound of surprise, staring directly at Leos now. “I came here to find out why you were in a place you weren’t supposed to be.”

“We Constellars are segregated for our differing beliefs, but truly, the reason for our segregation is to prevent needless conflict. The Tapu have never taken kindly to our religion,” Master Lin said, standing back up and cupping his hands together. “Set our differing beliefs aside however, and you will find that we both wish for the same thing – the salvation of all Pokémon in Etheria. When I heard of the news of Tapu Fini’s absence and my ability to access her chamber when no one else could, I had only one answer. You may investigate as you please, but you will find no evidence of malicious intent, I assure you.”

Leos didn’t reply, staring at him for the evidence he needed. Lin didn’t even look offended by the obvious accusations, but he wasn’t about to give up. Inviting him to investigate was Master Lin’s biggest mistake however, and he was going to ensure the priest knew that.

“Wait, Tapu Fini? Has there been much I’ve missed?” Rosie said, tilting her ‘head’.

“Leos. Even though you declined leading the Constellars, I implore you not to ignore your premonition,” Master Lin warned. “What you saw can affect the entire world, so even if you would not guide Pokémon to avoid the outcome, you can still save yourself. To that end, it would be remiss of me to not work with you in these pressing times. Rosie has already informed me that your premonition foreshadows Ariala in danger to Tapu Lele.”

“I will deal with it my own way,” Leos replied.

“Listen to me! All Constellar Lords get a premonition. Mine foretells of a terrifying war between the Tapu and Eris,” Master Lin raised his voice. Leos and the others went quiet, showing signs of concern. “News of Tapu Fini’s death have no doubt gotten to the other Tapu. They’re preparing for a massive assault as we speak!”

“What?” Ida said above everyone else’s cries. “I am a commander! I would have heard about this if it was happening. Don’t spread lies!”

“If you haven’t heard, then we have time yet,” he said, looking away. “Think about it. Princess Ariala is opposed to war between the two planets. I am certain that she would even go as far as to oppose the Tapu to prevent them from leading a war. If my premonition tells of a war and yours a grave battle between them both, then I believe we have a pair of fitting puzzle pieces.”

“We can’t let Ariala confront Tapu Lele,” Leos said, looking at the floor. He quickly glared back up at Lin. “Don’t talk like you know my Mother!”

He nodded. “Do as you will, but you _must_ heed these warnings. Together we can prevent this war.”

“We have to move. Now,” Leos said, turning his back. He stopped in the doorway, half turning to look at them. “I still don’t trust you, but if it’s true, I’ll find a way to stop that premonition my own way. You do you.”

“Leos?” Griselle squeaked, bouncing after him. “Er wait for me!”

“Yes, Prem, wait please!” Rosie cried. Prem stopped for her, making the others stop as well. “You’re going to go just like that? C-can’t I get something like a cuddle or a kiss? Pretty please?”

“I think we all know the answer to that. Why even bother asking?” Leos said, shrugging.

“I love you so much, Prem. I could never not ask,” she said, going quieter. Prem groaned and started playing with his hands. “W-will you?”

“Master Lin, where could we find a graveyard?” he asked. Rosie moaned and sighed.

“I could give you that information. Just one quick snuggle, darling. That’s all I ask!”

“Behind the church,” Master Lin said, making her moan even louder. “Go across the bridge and walk around the lake. You may find something unexpected there.”

“Unexpected?” Leos raised an eyebrow.

“A certain tomb. Whatever you are planning, go with careful respect,” he said. Leos’ face tightened and he left at that, the others following in silence.

No one spoke until they reached said graveyard, surprised to find that there was soil here. Unlike everywhere else in this section of Faernia, soil and greenery surrounded the countless stones making up the fields of the graveyard. There were paths, but those were made out of shorter cut grass rather than roads or stone walkways.

Being this close to the lake and the church, the fog surrounding the church wafted here, keeping the area cold and hazy, but it was also lighter and easier to see through. The glitter from around the lake was there as well, but less prevalent and mostly scattered across the tops of the gravestones. Bug Pokémon could occasionally be spotted amongst the grass, either foraging for whatever nutrients they fed on or singing along with the Kricketot.

“Uh-um, Prince Leos, aren’t you scared?” Griselle asked, slowing him down.

“Scared? Of what?” he replied.

“Your dream. I’d be frightened if I had a dream about my mum getting killed. Times ten since its Tapu Lele,” she said, prodding her paws together.

“I can’t be afraid. If I let detrimental feelings like that affect me easily, then I’ll never deal with situations like this,” he said, walking faster. “I must decipher the meaning of this daydream. Why it happened, whether it’s a real premonition or not, and why I even had it.”

“Tha-that’s why I’m here, though!” she said, pushing her way in front of him. “Mum and Dad said that if I was ever to meet the new prince or princess, that I should help them out with all my being. So let me handle big feelings like that! Don’t say _I_ must do this, ‘cos _we’re_ here to do it with you!”

“I thought you said you didn’t understand what was happening?”

“I… I don’t, but I—”

“Then don’t say things like that. It won’t be long until I can start my research on you, but don’t feel like you have to stick around me for no reason,” he said, walking around her. She stopped moving completely, her face of shock mirrored across everyone else.

“Now now my lord, there’s no need for that attitude. We’re all here on our own terms, remember?” Blossom said, tapping the back of his head.

“Except for- wait, you’re right. Never mind then, do as you will,” he said, unfazed.

“Don’t worry, he likes acting tough,” Prem whispered as he passed Griselle. “Stay around long enough and he’ll warm to you. I promise.”

“Yeah… yeah! And either way, it’s pretty admirable. That’s my prince, shouldering the world’s greatest problems all on his own!”

“He’s not your prince, though,” Prem said.

“If you’re done arguing, get over here. This is what Lin wanted us to see,” Ida called out, grabbing their attention. She was off in her own place, stood over a triad of stones. Leos didn’t waste time in reading them.

“Ah. These are former members of the Faernia royal family. So the royal family get buried here,” he summarised, musing over the surrounding graves. Every grave here was put into a pattern that fitted within a large court, whilst each being grander than the other graves. One of the graves on the opposite side at the far end had been damaged however, so he walked over to investigate.

“Why are the Faernia royal family buried in the Stardust Treasury?” Prem asked.

“Better yet, why are Eris’ royal family buried here as well? This side has their gravestones,” Leos said. He started following the pattern of the stones, talking aloud to himself. “The graves are ordered based on the generation that each family reigned over. There’s over a millennia of family history for both planets right here. But if we follow this pattern right to the end, then that means…”

His theory took him right up to the broken grave. It had been dug up excessively and the headstone was chipped off and covered in cracks, but still readable. Sparkly glitter was littered all over this grave and more than the other graves, making it stand out even more. Diantha’s name and some respects were carved into it, as well as the dates of when she was alive.

“Princess Diantha perished at only age sixteen at the hands of our God Tapu Koko. It was tragic, and yet, it seems someone likes to drag tragedy further,” Ida said, clearly disgusted with the state of the grave. Leos was flicking through Rune’s diary like mad, stopping at a page to glance up and down at the grave and the book.

“The dates match. This is actually Princess Diantha’s grave. My auntie,” he whispered in disbelief. “Did Master Lin know about this? Or was he the one that dug it up? Callous bastard!”

“Language!” Blossom scolded again, smacking his head. “My lord, I am still your retainer. And that means advising you.”

“I never even agreed to you being—”

“Leos, listen and look at yourself! You’re holding in your anger like a prissy, spoilt teenager!” she said, making him flinch. “We were given the right to investigate. This is our starting point. You need to calm down, look at everything logically, and respect that everyone else is here to help.”

“Argh,” he growled, looking away.

He dared to look over at everyone else; surprised by the mixture of emotions they all showed. Prem and Griselle were clearly worried, Blossom was right and angry with him and Ida resembled a look he had seen Ariala give him many times before. A stern combination that hinted at taking responsibility, as well as expectation of a turnaround of the current mood he was showing her. Steeling himself, he took in a deep breath and exhaled, shutting his eyes. “I’m sorry, everyone.”

“Sorry?” Prem replied.

“When I dragged you all into this, I thought it would be an easy case to solve. But it’s gotten so complex that I don’t actually know what to do anymore, and that’s turning into me mistreating others,” he said, facing Diantha’s grave. “Tapu Fini’s suicide, Master Lin’s presence, my premonition, and now Diantha’s open grave – there’s no clear connection to any of it.”

“That’s what I meant. It’s hard and it’s super scary, right? So let us handle some of the trouble, too!” Griselle said, standing beside him.

“You can count on me, Leos. It’s just like all those other mysteries we solved so far,” Prem said, doing the same. “We’ll just focus on one thing at a time until we’ve got a connection.”

“Right, yes. It’s time to study. That’s how we’ve solved all our other cases so far,” Leos said, rubbing his chin. “This is why I count on you, Prem. Seriously, thank you.”

“A-aww, but it’s all you, Leos,” the Pikachu said with a giggle, scratching an ear. “So uh, what do we do first?”

Leos took a while to answer, deep in thought. “The open grave is an immediate problem. Diantha’s body actually isn’t in there.”

“So the missing Diantha,” Ida said. “If you want my thoughts, it’s the state of the grave that bothers me. It looks like someone was really in a hurry to get the body out.”

Leos stepped back to get a proper look at it. The glitter all over it was impossible to ignore. It didn’t even look dug up properly. There was a deep hole with the soil spread out like something underneath had gushed out of it, while the headstone was dislodged. “_Actually, it almost looks like…_”

A sharp revelation hit Leos and his eyes widened. He almost couldn’t breathe for a moment, lost in the danger that his possible solution had thought up. Desperate to disregard it as a guess, he spun around to check every fact he could.

The glitter wasn’t in the air like it was around the lake; it was all on the floor or the headstones. And not surrounding headstones, only ones leading right up to this one. By walking backwards, he could see clear as day that the glitter was making a path.

“Prem! These sparkles. Please tell me what they are!” he cried.

“What’s gotten into you? Figured it out already?” Ida replied. Prem moaned a bit and then rubbed some of the glitter onto his arm, trying not to scratch the headstone. It disappeared into his hand, not leaving any discomfort at all.

“These are Tapu scales. They’re just like the ones that come out when I use my healing magic,” he said, widening everyone’s eyes.

“And Blossom! Look at the way the grave was dug. That doesn’t look like it was dug at all, does it?”

She gave it a round of thought, eventually mimicking Leos. “You think Tapu Lele did this, didn’t you?”

“Think about it. Tapu Lele is known to release scales that can heal when she flies at high speed. And with her Psychic, she could just pull the body up without even digging. That would create this ‘gushing’ effect that the soil is in,” he said.

“Why in the world would Tapu Lele want a dead body, and Princess Diantha’s of all Pokémon?” Ida asked, still sceptical about the idea.

“A bargaining chip. An edge,” Leos muttered, flicking through Rune’s diary again. “She must know how much Diantha means to Rune. A challenging act for the death of Tapu Fini – Master Lin’s premonition could actually come true!”

“Wait wait wait, but that’s a guess!” Prem cried. “What _is_ true is that once Ariala finds out that Tapu Lele might have done this, she won’t stand for it. The two could fight! _Then_ your premonition could come true, Leos!”

“So either way, our next stop is to find one of the Tapu at all costs, right? More than anything in the world, we need to find one of ‘em, and quick!” Griselle squealed.

“Right. We have to find out why Tapu Lele did this and stop her from fighting Ariala. We can’t waste time—” Leos stated, freezing completely once he turned around. Someone was watching them, a Dewott.

The Dewott stood close enough for its features to be identified, and that was what stole Leos’ mind. It was tall and proper, with its arms held firmly to its sides. Its head fur was excessive and messy, half covering the tops of its eyes and stretching to neck level around the back of its head. A ragged, slightly torn red cape flowed behind it, half hiding a multi-coloured sword in a sheath. Its face was bold and calm, unlike Leos and his friends.

They stood here for what must have been upwards of a minute, doing nothing but staring at one another. Eventually annoyed with his thoughts, Leos curled his hands to make fists, tightening his gaze.

“Now you decide to show up. Come to get your diary back?” he said.


	22. One the Precipice of Conflict

The tall Dewott didn’t respond right away, staring right back at Leos. Annoyed, Leos stepped forward and clicked his teeth, holding his scalchop in hand. “Well? You want it back, don’t you?”

“What are you doing here?” Dewott finally replied in his deep tone, not moving an inch. Dewott was totally unfazed by Leos’ aggression, which only made him get even madder.

“Answer my question first.”

“Hmpf. Keep it, it’s outdated. And you’ve read all the embarrassing parts already, anyway,” Dewott said with a small smile, folding his arms.

“Wait a minute, diary- is this? Are you Dad?” Prem cried.

“Look at the sword he’s carrying. That’s the Sword of Earthly Elements,” Leos said, pointing. The others gasped and joined his side. “What are you doing here? Why did you go missing for all this time?”

“I answered your question, but you now won’t answer mine. I didn’t realise this was an interrogation,” Rune sighed, shutting his eyes. “I won’t play coy anymore. Stop what you’re getting yourself involved in. You won’t investigate this any further.”

“After coming this far out? Why should I?” Leos raised his voice.

“You’re going to accuse the Tapu of the missing body, aren’t you?” Rune asked. Leos glanced back at the grave, reminded of the clear evidence he had to it being Tapu Lele’s doing. “Think about what you’re doing and how it affects others. I’m sure Ariala raised you with that thought process. You’ll be putting yourself and many others in more danger than you realise.”

“So what, I should just sit here and let them get away with something so callous?”

“You’re still a child. You should leave it to the adults,” Rune replied. Leos showed his teeth now, losing his mind.

“To hell with that! I’ve known you for less than five minutes and I can already tell that you and Mother are the same,” he said, revealing his double-sided Razor Shell. “I’m not going to sit around and do nothing. I’m not a child!”

Rune opened his eyes again, hiding a deep sigh behind his stoic pose. “Are you going to fight me? Is that your solution?”

“Uh-um, think about this one, Leos. It’s not good for family to fight,” Prem said.

“Plus, this is Prince Rune we’re talking about. I mean, I’d love for the chance to spar with him, but is this really worth it?” Ida added.

“Aren’t you guys with me? We’re going to stop a war from breaking out _our_ way, no matter who gets in the way,” Leos said, raising a fist with them.

“I like that attitude. Let’s give it our best, yeah!” Griselle replied with a bit of a laugh, posing with her lance. “I still don’t have my armour, but I should be alright!”

“I hope you have a plan, my lord,” Blossom said, mimicking Leos. Her own double-sided Razor Shell formed from her imaginary scalchop, which glowed with pink energy.

“Griselle and Blossom are already here. So that’s why you’re so brave,” Rune muttered. He withdrew one of his own scalchops, not making a Razor Shell with it. “Very well then. I will show you just a fraction of the power that you’re planning to challenge. Strike me down, and you win. Take a fatal blow, and consider yourself dead.”

“I’m not a child. Don’t expect me to just sit around and do nothing,” Leos shouted, forming a Water Pulse around his left arm. He fired it with a thrust, immediately throwing himself into a sprint afterwards. He chased his Water Pulse attack to slash at Rune once he got close enough, but before his mind could register it, Rune had vanished.

“_What the?_” he gasped in his mind. He was sure that his Water Pulse had hit something; it exploded in front of him. So why didn’t his Razor Shell hit? A quick glance to the left showed him that Rune had avoided both attacks, but was frighteningly close. Leos let out a cry and swung at him again, not seeing even a flinch of attempt to block or dodge.

Once again, he nearly toppled over from swinging his Razor Shell at nothing. A mere instant ago, Rune was in the spot he clearly saw, but was now behind Leos. Growling, Leos spun around and swung his Razor Shell once more, this time continuing to attack afterwards. Every single swing he made, he was sure he hit, yet Rune was somewhere else. It was almost as if his eyesight was playing tricks on him, telling him his target was in one spot, whilst it was actually in another.

“This- I- guys, can you see him?” Prem said, frozen in shock. Blossom and the others had stayed back to try and survey the battle, but to them, Rune was just as illusive.

“I can’t,” Griselle said, rubbing her eyes.

“There can’t be that big of a difference between us – going up against him is a death wish!” Ida said, angry at her hesitation to join the fight.

Before long, Leos ran out of breath and had to stop to reconsider what was going on, where Rune suddenly appeared behind him. The Dewott’s single Razor Shell poked his back, giving him a sharp spike in his senses that made him shiver.

“Do you know what this is? This would be the time to surrender, lest you suffer great damage,” Rune said.

Leos growled, choosing to disobey. He stomped one foot on the floor to surround himself in water for an Aqua Jet attack, shooting straight forwards to escape this supposed inescapable position. Less than a second after he boosted however, he felt his neck get struck hard enough to choke and fall over. He couldn’t breathe for a few moments, causing him to panic and spasm on the floor, all until he realised what had happened. Rune had appeared in front of him, letting him ram directly into his Razor Shell.

“And if you had pulled that in a real battle situation, your enemy would not hesitate to kill you from there. Your life would be over, your future stolen from you by those who oppose you,” Rune said, pointing his Razor Shell down at Leos’ chest.

Leos was livid, but more so speechless at what he had just experienced. Was this really the end of their battle? He didn’t even last half a minute. If Rune was really some ruthless scoundrel in a war battle, would he really have died that easily?

Rune soon let his son stand up, revoking his attack. “You know, it was my leniency with Diantha that caused her death so. She hadn’t nearly understood the danger that she was putting herself in, the danger that I was willingly allowing her to be part of. We both paid the price for it. I’m not going to let that happen to you.”

“Wh-why don’t yo-you just- te-tell me what’s going—” Leos said, unable to stay upright. His neck ached so much he couldn’t stop rubbing it.

“You’ve seen that Diantha’s body has been dug up from the grave. That is as far as you go. Do I make myself clear?” Rune said, becoming furious. Leos didn’t answer. “I said, do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes- ahem, yes Father,” Leos replied, the same bitter fury coming out in his own voice.

“Leos,” Griselle muttered.

“Return to the Tower of the Tapu at once. I do not expect to see you at a place like this ever again,” Rune said, putting his scalchop back on his hip. He walked towards Diantha’s grave, stopping before everyone else. “Try to be better role models, okay? He’s only sixteen; stuff like this he shouldn’t be exposed to.”

“Don’t treat them like children,” Leos said.

“Wa-wait, Mister Dad- Rune- I mean your highness sir—” Prem said.

“Just Rune is fine,” he said. Prem paused.

“Rune, at least tell us where you’ve been and what you’re doing!” Prem said. Rune didn’t answer. “O-only if that’s alright and all that.”

“If I tell you, will you keep it a secret?” Rune replied, folding his arms. Leos’ eyes widened.

“O-of course! No really, I mean it!”

“You have my word,” Ida said, bowing.

“I’ve been working with Ariala from a distance. We’re the reason that neither army has made a real move to attack each other yet,” he answered, making Leos gawk. “If you start trying to spark things by accusing the Tapu or the Constellars, you could mess up our plans. So don’t get involved in these affairs. Children need to stay at home.”

“Wait, if you’re really stopping war, then let me help you! I’m—”

“Did you not hear what I just said?” Rune lowered his tone, turning around. The stern look on his face silenced Leos. “_Children_ need to stay at home. That’s an order. Ida.”

“I understand,” the Purrloin replied, putting away her lance. “Gotta admit I hate to do this, but come on everyone. We’re going back to the Tower of the Tapu.”

“Father,” Leos growled, watching him while his allies were rounded up.

Just as they were leaving, Rune crouched down at Diantha’s grave. The messiness of his head fur and some ripped parts of his cape caught Leos’ attention the most. He hadn’t noticed it right away since he was so overwhelmed by his Father’s sudden appearance, but the way he looked now said a lot about him.

His head fur was just so messy and dirty, unlike Leos’ own. Sure, Leos didn’t care too much about his appearance, but at least his head had no black marks and was smoothed out to look orderly. It was so long as well, it was almost as if Rune never had the time to care for it. His cape was just as aged and weathered, falling apart with holes, loose threads, torn slits and more. Burns, bits of fluid, coloured stains and all sorts told of the many battles it had been used in. Why didn’t he ever get a new one?

Unknown feelings were flaring up inside of Leos, just from staring at his Father like this. He didn’t know what they were, but they were making him regret everything he had just said to the Dewott. He wasn’t glad to see him and he knew it, so why was he so hesitant to leave now? Why did he want to say he was sorry?

“Leos?” Ida called, returning him to focus. The others were all a good walk away already, so he cursed himself, shook his head, and joined them, leaving the graveyard behind at last.

“Um, I don’t know if this is a bad time but, I’m starving,” Griselle said, rubbing her belly.

“It is a bad time,” Leos replied, taking the lead.

“Is it? I don’t believe we’ve eaten in a while, either. It’s a good call, my lord,” Blossom said. Leos growled and smacked his forehead.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” Griselle cried.

“It’s technically my fault since I was in charge of you during this trip, anyway. Since we’re heading back, it’ll be an easy diversion,” Ida said, smiling.

…

About an hour or so later, the group had found their stop to rest and refuel, but Leos couldn’t bring himself to eat a morsel. The feelings he had were still there, and now that he was in a calm enough atmosphere to think about them, they were becoming clearer to him.

As he stared across the mess hall of the Stardust Treasury’s dining district, the image of Rune’s battered appearance melted in with the friendly faces of all the other public Pokémon around. He hadn’t seen his father in real life at all, or maybe once when he obviously wasn’t old and aware enough to get a good look. To only know him now as this old, gruff adult with an obscene level of combat experience over his own, hurt him.

That was his first real encounter with his father. He would never admit it, but with the way his Mother always acted, he wanted his first encounter to be a cliché family reunion of sorts. He wanted to meet Rune by surprise in a sunset field of flowers, and to run up and hug him without a care in the world. He wanted to be embarrassed by their comments towards the way Prem and Griselle acted. He wanted to show off his knowledge of moves and history that he had spent years researching and for them to praise him for it. He wanted them to be parents to him, just like the family of Pikachu sitting a few tables across. The child was crying over spilt juice, the mother was comforting them, while the father was roasting a berry pie with his electricity.

He still didn’t believe in his mother and father’s wishes to stay out of their royal affairs. He knew too much, and it hurt too much to just sit and watch. But without being able to come close to Rune’s powers, what could he possibly do? Could he challenge Ariala instead? Or was it simply fate, and he was actually wrong to get involved? He shook away that thought, only getting angrier with himself.

“U-um, I know you’re paying, but it’s alright to go for another round, right?” Griselle said, piling a plate in the centre of their table.

“Another one? That was your fourth! How can you still eat?” Prem gasped.

“I dunno. This is nothing compared to Mum’s cooking, but it’s still good. It makes me have to eat more to feel full,” she said, giggling.

“That doesn’t make any sense, but help yourself. Between you and me, Queen Magearna pays for it all,” Ida snickered.

“Swe-eet!” Griselle said. Blossom was the one to get up and purchase more for her. “My prince, aren’t you gonna eat? It’s best when it’s hot!”

Leos turned to her, unable to smile at all. “Just going to remind you that Tapu Lele has my Auntie’s dead body. That Goddess is physically holding her dead body. Think about that.”

“Leos,” she replied, going quiet. “C-c’mon, don’t say things like that.”

“There’s nothing you can do right now. You’ve been spoken to by your Father, you lost a duel, and in my case, I have direct orders to keep you safe. Whether you like it or not, I have to return you home,” Ida said, her legs casually crossed as she swirled her paws around some leftover sauce. She made room on the table for Blossom returning with some plates, exciting Griselle. “You said you wanted to observe Griselle as a hybrid, right? Why don’t you focus on that for a while?”

“I did, didn’t I,” Leos said, snapping his gaze away. He immediately caught sight of some Mawile soldiers jogging towards them. “Faernian soldiers?”

“Commander Ida!” the duo saluted at the same time.

“Sheesh, what is wrong with you both? Don’t come barging into a public diner and call me that! You’re scaring everyone.”

“A-apologies, but it’s an emergency! We just received word from a messenger back at the Tower of the Tapu,” the soldiers said. Everyone sat up. “Tapu Bulu has returned to us, but has taken control of Faernia’s combat divisions. He’s preparing to mount a massive attack on Eris as we speak.”

“What?” Leos screamed, kicking away his seat. The others lost their minds as well.

“Apparently even Queen Magearna emerged to order the attack off, but Tapu Bulu and his followers refused. They have a fleet of airships at the ready. Something about getting revenge.”

“The news of Tapu Fini’s death,” Leos whispered, slowly turning to his friends. “I knew I should’ve kept challenging him. Rune and Ariala can’t stop this. Guys, we need to—”

“Leos, no!” Ida said right away. “Damn, this has really put me on the spot. What’re the orders from headquarters?”

“They ordered an evacuation of the capital. The centre of the city is entirely Tapu Bulu’s fleet now,” the Mawile soldier reported.

“They’re that aggressive towards their own Pokémon?” Leos said.

“Send the message that I’m on my way. All units attack the fleet, keep them in Faernia’s airspace. We can’t let them leave!” Ida said, getting out of her seat.

“Roger!” the Mawile soldiers said, saluting.

“Wait, you two. I have a task for you two as well. This group here are Ariala’s son and his allies,” Ida said, surprising the two knights. “They need to get back to the castle. I’ll send the message and head back, but can I trust you to keep them safe here?”

“Are you serious? Ida, my Mother’s in just as much danger!” Leos said.

“Regardless, orders are orders. It’s my duty to protect you, and my responsibility for bringing you out this far when I shouldn’t have. You’re staying out of this,” Ida said, turning to the soldiers. “Please keep these guys safe. I’m counting on you.”

“Roger! Our lives depend on it.”

Ida charged off after that, leaving Leos to trip in petty effort to give chase. She was out of sight in seconds, surprising him with how fast she really was. She wasn’t that fast when they battled the Constellars.

He was made to flinch by a sudden blast of electricity that struck one of the soldiers from behind, knocking them out instantly. Blossom and Griselle were the first to react, standing over Leos as they scanned the diner for their potential attacker, but no one was an obvious threat. Everyone else was thrown into a panic, cowering behind tables or defending themselves and their families however they could.

“Who?” Leos whispered, flinching when another blast of electricity struck the other knight, this time directly on the head. The knight almost fell on top of him if not for Blossom yanking him away, but at least he could follow the attack to find the aggressor now. “Up there!”

“Ah!” Prem squeaked, hiding behind Leos’ group. A Togedemaru was latched to the ceiling with his spines, wiggling himself free to bounce off the fallen Mawile.

“Well that was easy. I honestly don’t feel safe knowing our planet is protected by such incompetent fighters,” he said, looking down at them with a bored expression. “No time to waste though, huh? You sure you’re up for this, kid?”

Leos didn’t respond, not realising that he was the one being addressed. “Hmm? Who are you?”

“Just a bored guy looking for some action, really. But now’s not a time for a backstory about me. You wanna go up against Tapu Bulu, God of Earth and nature, right?” he replied, implying a shrug. Leos tensed up. “I can get you an airship. But I’m only gonna do it if you’re planning to go all the way with it.”

“Wait, you can?” Leos said.

“Master Leos,” Blossom said, smacking her forehead.

“You don’t have to come,” he said, glancing back.

“It’s not that. Ariala taught you to not to trust strangers, right? Especially not ones that _openly attack the royal army_.”

“Then don’t come,” Leos said, turning back to Togedemaru. “I can’t begin to express just how annoyed I am about all this. I’m not going to sit around and do nothing while some self-righteous gods do whatever they want with our world.”

“You said it. I’m with you all the way, my prince!” Griselle said.

“I-I don’t like fighting or disobeying family, but I do trust you more. We’ll be okay, right?” Prem said, shuddering.

Togedemaru stared at them for a few moments, staying rigid and bored the whole time. “Hmpf. Don’t say you didn’t get warned. The name’s Shouta. I’ve had my fair share of crisis aboard airships, so you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Can you really get us an airship, though? What’s the plan?” Leos asked. Togedemaru hesitated again, turning his back.

“That’s the thing: you’re the leader, here. This is your plan, so you should be the strategist, right?” he replied, walking off. Leos exchanged sceptical looks with the others, who shrugged and followed.

Shouta sped up after leaving the diner, leading the group through the crowded streets until they reached a damp alleyway. They were away from the public here, but he still checked for anyone spying them before revealing a heavy manhole sat in between them. He had to glow in the dark with Flash, brightening dung covered walls to their left and right.

“Is that stench?” Prem said.

“I just ate, too,” Griselle said, jerking away from helping him open the manhole.

Shouta snickered a bit. “Well pardon me for picking a spot. The poor have gotta go when they’ve gotta go, you know?”

“Pokémon without designated restrooms could at least litter the grass, couldn’t they?” Leos said, holding his nose. Shouta stopped partway down, now looking annoyed.

“Tell me, kid. Since you got here, when’s the last time you saw grass?” he asked. Leos didn’t reply.

To their surprise, a sewer system ran beneath the city, but this one was higher tech than anything seen above ground. The area was still dark, but unlike the alleyways, was a little lit up by the pipes of energy lining the walls. Leos was immediately drawn to one and dared to touch it, flinching at how hot it was. The yellow energy flowing through was hotter than an iron.

“There are different colours, too,” he muttered, blindly stumbling about to look around. “These are terrain extenders? Underneath the Stardust Treasury?”

“Yep. Keep up and you’ll learn a bit more,” Shouta said, his voice echoing a bit. He wasn’t waiting for them at all, practically ignoring them as he walked.

Thankfully, Shouta didn’t take them too far. A few turns left and right at seemingly random and the group found a room amongst the sewer’s square twists. It was clearly intended to be a maintenance room or something, well protected by a heavy metal door with a huge warning on it. A massive padlock had previously been in place, but had been mashed up and now hung attached to the handle, unmoving and rigid from how beaten it was.

“’Kay kids. Time to throw a party. I brought ‘em,” Shouta said as he stepped into the room. He immediately made for a beanbag and sunk into it, ignoring the surprised looks of all the other Pokémon around.

“Shouta please, you scared me!” a Sylveon cried, leaping towards the confused Leos. “Is this really them? Prince Leos and his group?”

“You can see the hybrid, can’t ya? Sheesh,” Shouta replied. Sylveon groaned.

“Er,” Leos said, warily examining the room. The variety of Pokémon here had no clear connection, as did the operations taking place. There was a single table littered with wrappers and newspapers, many different kinds of seats, and the left wall had a map on it. The map was plastered with notes and scribbles.

“Pardon the messy setup. The lazy hedgehog there likes to treat this place like it’s his bedroom,” a Greninja said, joining them. “We don’t have much time, so I’ll get to the point: we’ve been looking all over for you, your highness.”

“Is this a trap?” Blossom asked, tensing up.

“Far from it,” Greninja replied, shaking his head. “We’re remnants of an old battle. We’ve all suffered from that battle and didn’t get the things we were promised – we lost those things instead. So now we’re part of our own division, separate from the two planets. Instead of raging war against the royalty that did us wrong, we’ve banded together to fight battles against the wrong and simply build our own world – to deliver justice to all. We are the Deliverance.”


	23. Battle in the Sky

It didn’t take long for the group to set off. It didn’t feel long to Leos anyway, as an hour flew by while they got acquainted with their new ‘army’. The Deliverance had done a good job of introducing themselves and giving him confidence in his objective to stop Tapu Bulu. There weren’t a lot of them, but each and every one of them had a story to tell that gave them a considerable drive to do what they were doing.

Their airship was as fancy as it needed to be. Leos stood at the front of it, staring out at the cloudy sky through the glass roof. Iron bars made a spiderweb pattern across the upper half of the ship, but only around the front. Otherwise, propellers carried the ship from the top, whilst giant, feather shaped oars rowed in perfect rhythm from the sides. It was all automated, where only the altitude and turning were manually handled by electricity and an awkward switchgear system.

Blossom was stood behind him during the wait, trying not to make any sound that would distract him from whatever he was thinking. Eventually sighing to herself, she shrugged and stood as close to him as she could, mimicking his stiff pose. “Master Leos—”

“Don’t bother with it. When you dragged yourself here, you decided to go through with it all the way,” he said, half turning back.

She moaned a bit, shrugging. “I was actually going to advise you that you’re too tense right now. Is there something I can do to make you loosen up?”

He didn’t reply, going back to staring out the window, so she continued. “Listen. You’ve given these other Pokémon a lot of hope, you know. So you’ll need to be able to plan well when it comes to this battle. You can’t be stiff and tense.”

“Yeah yeah! Not many Pokémon are brave enough to confront a god. But you’re doing it anyway, despite all the odds and everyone saying not to. That’s why you’re my hero, Leos!” Prem said, skipping into the room. It was obvious he’d been hiding for a while.

“I guess I have to go along with that,” Leos said, rubbing his head.

“Hmm. I notice you immediately bent to Prem’s support, but not mine?” Blossom said, giggling and rubbing her chin.

“You’re only doing your job of supporting. Words from you aren’t genuine,” he replied. The other two silenced. “What?”

“Don’t you trust Blossom? She hasn’t done anything wrong,” Prem said, rubbing his face.

“This isn’t about trust? I never asked for a retainer because I already have you to help me,” he said, folding his arms. “I know you’re only trying to be helpful and nice because it’s your job, or because I’m royalty.”

“Then fire me. You’ve been the one in charge this whole time, so you’ve had that option,” Blossom said, smiling. “I’m sure you knew that, but you want to ask me all the more about Constellars, don’t you?”

Leos gawked, unable to reply. “Precisely. Remember that you can’t hide ulterior motives from me. Either way, our motives just so happen to align with each other right now. I’m tired of letting the Tapu get away with the crimes they’ve done, and you want to stop them from starting a war.”

“How often have you been reading my mind?” Leos asked.

“Not a lot. You’re just that transparent,” she said, giggling. Prem giggled with her, scratching his head.

“Prince Leos!” Griselle sung, skipping into the room. “What’s everyone so giggly about?”

“And here comes the rest of the noise,” Leos said,.

“Hey! Don’t be so grumpy. We’re about to fight.”

The rest of the Deliverance gathered around a moment later, each of them standing before Leos like soldiers. He wasn’t as bothered by their appearances as he was with the soldiers at the Tower of the Tapu however, as they all still held their character in their appearances. Tundra looked impatient as he stood tall and tapped his folded arms, Shouta barely gave an effort to look respectful, and Kelsith clearly wanted to look as proper as possible. The rest of the Deliverance barely had a ‘uniform’; they were just other normal Pokémon that looked ready to fight by his side. Something about them being normal put a smile on his face.

“It’s time to study, huh?” he muttered.

“We’ll be in contact in about ten. If those clouds clear up, we’ll likely spot them first,” Tundra said.

Leos turned back to the window, and surely enough, the enemy fleet came into sight after a few clouds passed. The number of enemies they would be dealing with intimidated him, but he knew he daren’t show it right now. Countless airships, possibly hundreds, filled the sky in a formation resembling a swarm of Beedrill. All of them were clearly army airships as well, equipped with cannons, a drill on the front, tinted armour, and less vulnerable propellers and oars.

Fortunately for the Deliverance, they were set to intercept the very front of the fleet. That meant that Tapu Bulu was in their sights, coolly stood at the very front of the fleet on his own personal airship. It looked like a section of forested mountains had been pulled from the planet and planted on top of airship technology, as said airship had no protection outside of giant trees and steep, mossy hills across its surface.

Tapu Bulu himself was at the very front of it, rigid and unmoving despite the heavy wind that must have been pushing against him. The black-scaled god resembled a bull, complete with long, green horns atop a tough red crown. His hands were large hooves, but his arms were even larger and muscular, whilst he stood on a single bell instead of having feet. The ring through his nose made it unmistakably Tapu Bulu, even though Leos had never seen him before besides the ancient artwork he’d seen all over Faernia.

“There he is. We’ll be in their airspace in seven. Hope you can come up with a strat that won’t get us all killed before then,” Shouta said, drawing him back to reality. Leos glanced at him and blinked, then back at the army.

“There’s a lot of ‘em. How many soldiers do you think are on board?” Prem asked.

“Far too many to fight, that’s for sure,” he replied, tightening his gaze.

“Hmpf. Don’t underestimate us now, kid. We ain’t pacifists,” Shouta said. Kelsith pinched him with a feeler.

“We’re crossing their flight path, right?” he asked, getting a nod from Tundra. “We’re not in space yet, either.”

“What’re you thinking?” Blossom said, a hint of concern in her voice.

“We leave this ship and jump straight on as a select group,” he replied. “Tapu Bulu’s airship is completely unprotected. If we land straight at the target, we’ll have a good amount of time to fight him without getting swarmed. Airships aren’t exactly built to transfer soldiers across them.”

“Ah. So we’ll technically be dealing with just one of those airships rather than the whole lot,” Tundra said.

“Suddenly, a thousand enemies shrinks to a hundred!” Prem cheered.

“Uh, is anyone listening to him? How’re we gonna _jump_ on the airship?” Griselle cried.

“We get as close as possible, jump, and whoever’s controlling this thing just flies back to Faernia,” Leos said. “We split up as soon as we land. One group takes control of Tapu Bulu’s airship, while the other attacks Bulu himself. That way we can give ourselves more time, as well as get ourselves to safety back above Faernian ground.”

“Hmpf. I like it. Logical, yet suicidal,” Shouta snickered. “Looks like you guys made a good call in choosing Rune’s kid.”

“I-in-in case you didn’t realise, I’m a little on the fat side? You can expect me to make a jump like that!” Griselle squealed.

“You shouldn’t even be here, technically. Sorry for dragging you into this,” Leos said.

“Oh never mind that! You’re my prince, I said I’d help you!” she said, bouncing a bit. “But you know, this is a bit—”

“You there in the delivery wagon!” a voice echoed through the sky, sounding unnaturally clear. Someone was speaking through a very powerful megaphone. “Move your airship, or we’ll run right into you!”

“Like it or not, sounds like we’re going through with it. Weapons ready!” Tundra announced, raising an arm. The Deliverance rallied with him, some Pokémon spitting harmless attacks into the air instead of raising their weapons.

“Did you hear us? Move your flight path! We won’t hesitate to run right through you,” the megaphone ordered. Leos and the Deliverance gathered near the exit of their airship, with Kelsith stood at the back to get a good view of how close they were getting.

Leos’ heart began to race as he could tell just how close their airships were. The sounds of propellers and storming wind smashed against the door beside him, and he could only imagine just how cold and powerful it was. If they couldn’t get close enough to Tapu Bulu’s ship when they jumped, that wind would likely just blow them out into the sky, and then it would be up to fate to decide what to do with them. He knew it was a ludicrous plan, yet he knew that if it worked, his parents would change their views of him entirely.

He shook his head, losing focus for a moment. He came this far in his disobedience to them; why did their opinions on him matter? He wasn’t doing this to impress them and he knew it, so why did thoughts of them come up now, of all times?

“Get ready to jump. Open the door,” Kelsith said, showing her fears in her tone.

Leos shook his head again and gulped, getting a hand from Blossom and Griselle to get the door open. The heavy wind immediately smacked their faces and forced their eyes shut, dropping the temperature considerably. The propeller noises from earlier intensified as well, no longer muffled at all by the walls around them.

Leos growled and tried to keep his breath in focus, his heart racing at the realisation of what he was doing. Tapu Bulu’s airship was so close that he could make out the blades of grass upon its surface. This was the timing they’d been waiting for. With a quick glance to ensure nothing else could stop him, he cried out as he leapt as hard as he could, barely covering any ground. He could feel the wind forcing him to glide in another direction, almost carrying him through the sky away from the ship.

In fact, he was getting carried, not landing on the ground at the logical time he should have. The scenery of the trees and hills were scrolling past him as he fell, so he began to swim through the air as hard as he could, hoping to somehow beat it and latch himself to the ground. He was just too light, and he was soon spiralling helplessly through the air.

“Leos!” Prem cried, doing the same just beside him. Leos chose to save his breath, struggling to find something, anything that he could grab a hold of. He eventually did grab Prem’s hand, whom was trying to hold both hands tightly. “Ready? Hold tight now!”

Leos didn’t reply, but Prem worked anyway. The Pikachu’s magical orb formed in between them, which flashed as if it released a spell. The familiar black star of a Constellar move appeared above them briefly before their weight multiplied by many times. The duo shot straight to the surface of the airship like a paperweight, almost smashing to the floor.

“Gravity? Nice thinking!” Leos said, laughing a bit. Prem’s Gravity move had affected the rest of the Deliverance as well, causing them all to have an easy time landing on the ship. Once he was sure they were all there, Prem let up on the move and his orb stopped glowing. “This is why I count on you!”

Their celebrations were short lived, naturally. Once gravity returned to normal, soldiers began to gather around the group, surrounding them on all sides possible. Trees separated their formation however, leaving individual knights in eight directions. They were all Faernian, from Mawile, to Granbull, and a single Alolan Ninetales.

“We have a saying for when we start our battles, you know,” Tundra said, keeping his back to the others.

“Is now the time for childish rallies, though?” Shouta groaned.

“Doesn’t matter. Now’s the time for us to Deliver the future!” Kelsith replied with enthusiasm.

“For the Deliverance!” the Pokémon chanted in perfect sync, raising their weapons and attacks once again.

Leos smiled a bit, and then slowed to a complete halt as they took over the battle with even more expertise than he imagined. Tundra tore through knights in single hits, throwing Water Shuriken right through the holes in their armour. He must have been hitting critical spots too, because each shuriken brought a knight to the floor, where Shouta rammed right into them with a sparkly Zing Zap attack. Being in the forested layout played well to Tundra’s advantage too, since he could jump from tree to tree like any ninja would.

Kelsith was on the opposite side, going completely against the docile character Leos had seen of her so far. She was taking on five knights at once, using four of her feelers like stretchable hands to trip, tangle, and strike them from afar. She took on the fifth one directly with Fairy Wind attacks fired from her mouth, not hesitating to use Draining Kiss on the enemies who were vulnerable enough.

Every member of the Deliverance was giving it their all to keeping the Faernian army back. Leos and his group did not have to do anything at all because of how well they were fighting, but he knew that he couldn’t sit around like this. Other soldiers would land on this ship at the earliest opportunity and turn this battle around. If the generic soldiers were being taken care of, then he needed to take advantage and go straight for the boss.

“This way, Leos!” Blossom called out, getting his attention.

He signalled for Prem and the others and followed her through a bundle of trees and bushes, much of it so congested that he couldn’t run or see the scenery around him. If it wasn’t for the wind still pushing heavily against them, as well as the stale light from the sky, he would believe they were in an actual forest.

Surely enough, Blossom had taken them through it all and into the clearing where Tapu Bulu was waiting. He hadn’t moved from the front tip of the airship, only turned around to keep his eyes on the battle taking place.

He wasn’t alone, however. Two Primarina guarded the way to him, both sat either side of a Meowth with light blue-grey fur. The Primarina were well protected by armour fit for their species, and the Meowth held a long sword in his left hand.

“I’m impressed! You managed to get this far, and all with a plan that could get past the formation of Faernia’s greatest royal army: The Cat’s Brigade!” the Meowth greeted, pointing a finger at them.

“The ship is covered with forest. Your soldiers could barely hold a formation,” Leos replied, stood one foot in front of the other. His right hand was ready to draw his Razor Shell at any moment. “Also, is this really the Cat’s Brigade? Primarina aren’t cats.”

“Hey, I make the rules around here. This is as far as you go though, you little troublemakers. I don’t know who you are, but your charade is punishable by death. Prepare to face the full might of Faernia’s most powerful enemy, Paladin Charle, head of the Cat’s Brigade!” Meowth said, pointing to himself. He posed as he spoke, showing off quick, fancy movements with his sword.

“Ida’s husband,” Prem whispered, shuddering.

“Figures a big fighter like him would be guarding a Tapu like this. If Ida’s skill is anything to go by, then we need to be careful,” Blossom said. Charle went on to emphasize that fact, crossing his arms over his front. Her curled up a bit and floated off the ground, releasing a deep, black aura of energy around himself. With a roar, he released that energy in a shockwave, surrounding himself in a sphere of spatial darkness. “Wait, Constellar magic? What move is that?”

“You don’t know? Wait, why is Faernia’s royal army capable of Constellar magic?” Leos gasped, readying his Razor Shell.

“Get them first,” Charle said, his voice completely changing. He went from sounding energetic to cold and merciless, ordering the two Primarina. The water types slid forward a bit before standing on their tails, both using Sparkling Aria at once. A high-pitched sound emitted from their mouths as orbs of water began to form in the air.

“On your guard!” Leos shouted, retracting his Razor Shell to protect his face.

A second later, the orbs exploded into countless more orbs of water, which each flew across the battlefield and exploded into bursts of water and deafening sound. Despite blocking as best he could, Leos felt himself getting knocked this way and the other, cringing at the pain that blasted his eardrums. His breath wasn’t knocked out of him yet though, and he merely tripped up from the attack.

“I’ve got it!” Blossom said, glowing a bright blue. She began to mimic the Primarina, managing to create her own Sparkling Aria attack. The exact same animation played out in their favour, and Charle’s party were forced to block just as desperately as Leos’ group. This gave Griselle the chance to charge forward, where she was in range to start attacking one of the Primarina with her spear.

Impressed with her reactions, Leos drew his Razor Shell again and aimed for the other Primarina, but his first slash was blocked by the armour on its arm. They both growled at each other, but Leos didn’t give up there. He began to twist and spin his scalchop as quickly as he could, slashing at different parts of the Primarina in hopes of hitting it somewhere its armour wasn’t protecting. He barely got off about six hits before the water type slapped him back, forcing him back on the defensive with an impatient Bubble Beam attack.

“Prem!” Leos said immediately upon getting knocked back. The Pikachu knew the order before he’d even spoke, floating forwards with his magic orb as a support. He left off a Thunder wave attack, piercing right through the Bubble beam to hit the Primarina. It cried out in irritation, stunned to the ground as if not expecting the attack.

Leos jumped right back in after that, firing a Water Pulse and then chasing it with his Razor Shell again. The Water Pulse caused the Thunder Wave to flare up and electrocute it, giving him the perfect chance to stab its vulnerable point with Razor Shell.

“To think we thought up that combo one day, and it even works on elite soldiers,” Leos said to himself as the enemy fell in defeat.

Meanwhile, Blossom and Griselle were taking care of the other Primarina, teaming up to power their way through its armour rather than find a way to strike around it. Blossom was stood at a distance, continuously using Psyshock to pin it to the spot whilst Griselle kept hitting its armour with heavy sideways slashes. Although they weren’t critically damaging it, the cries coming from the Pokémon told of the concussive damage it was taking and its inability to defend. Eventually Griselle foresaw an end, and she roared at the top of her voice as she put full effort into one more slash, swiping so hard that she spun her whole body around.

A high-pitched scream took over the ship as the Primarina’s armour was torn right off from the attack. It panicked and used Aqua Jet to escape, arcing through the air and slamming to the ground beside Charle from how hastily it used the attack. He was smiling cockily despite the obvious loss of his two elites, which kept Leos on edge.

“Good. You didn’t let yourself die from that,” Charle said, snickering. “Can’t you take on multiple opponents, though?”

“We can, but we’re long distance attackers. The other soldiers should be fighting upfront while we attack from a distance, but they all ran off when you ordered them to,” the Primarina complained, huffing weakly.

“Of course it’s my fault. Could you have expected these kids to be this problematic?” he said, shrugging. “I won’t waste time. You know what to do.”

“Sir yes sir! Which star sign?” Primarina asked. Charle thought for a second, snickering again.

“Go with Taurus. It’s fitting for Tapu Bulu’s presence.”

“Watch your step. He’s going to try something,” Blossom said, keeping guard over Leos. Prem and Griselle stood either side of him.

“Hey, you there. Constellars. What position are you in with the religion?” Charle asked.

“I’m not with them anymore. Don’t think of me as a Constellar,” Blossom replied. She gasped and started mimicking him. Leos took notice, realising that she was going to read his mind.

“I-I was pretty high up, but I left, too,” Prem added. Charle started laughing.

“Then let me show you something new. The newly discovered power that Constellars are capable of, moves granted to us by the star gods themselves,” he said, snapping his fingers. His sheathed his sword on back, widening their eyes. “Let’s go! I call upon the stars to grant me your blessing!”

As he began his chant, both Charle and Primarina began to move in the exact same way in perfect sync with each other. They crossed their arms across their chests and then stretched them out in front, keeping them crossed. As they did, dark, glittery energy resembling the starry night sky began to surround them, resembling a fiery aura.

“Guys, spread out!” Blossom screamed, her face pale with fright. Leos didn’t question her due to her appearance, glancing at the others to see where they were going before taking up defence in his own open spot.

“Let darkness brew no longer. Give me full reign over the cold grasps of the suffocating outer space!” Charle continued, still posing. He and Primarina crouched and curled their arms around to draw a circle, and then stood tall to gesture horns coming from their heads. The aura around Charle flared up even more, and the Taurus star sign appeared in front of him for a brief moment.

“What is this?” Leos whispered, choking on his last words. The spatial sphere that surrounded Charle before suddenly appeared in the centre of their group, only this time, it resembled some sort of three-dimensional portal that distorted the air. The dark space violently began to suck everything into it, even the two Primarina knights.

“Your defeat is at hand! Black Hole Eclipse!” Charle shouted, now using his hands to control the black hole. It grew in size, making short work of sucking in Leos and his group despite them spreading out so far from each other.

Leos couldn’t even begin to register what happened next. It was already cold out in the sky on top of the airship, but once he was drawn into the centre of that black hole, he felt like he was stuck in the middle of a frozen lake, or worse. It was so cold that he felt like the moisture in his body froze instantly, causing him to choke on his breath and his body to go stiff. It ached all over and every attempt to wrench in pain resulted in even more pain, burning from the inside of his body to steal every bit of energy his little breath had left to give him. Even his eyes stopped registering what was happening, replacing his sight with burning, bright colours that gave him unbearable spasms.

Outside of the chaotic attack, Charle was laughing maniacally, even though both of his Primarina had been trapped inside as well. When he reached the peak of his laughter, he crossed both arms, gesturing the crushing of the black hole as if he had been cradling it in his arms. Right on cue, the black hole burst into a giant explosion of dark flames, glittering stars scattering across the grassy floor in the aftermath. Leos and his friends screamed at that climax, left hovering in the air for a moment before falling to the ground like lifeless dolls. Their bodies showed no visible damage, but the black flames lingering over them told of the attack’s success.

“Hmm, figures that even the elite soldiers couldn’t resist the greatness of my attack. If they’re the best Faernia has to offer me, then it shows that no one can stand up to me,” Charle said, scratching his chin. He slowly approached Leos’ discarded body, snickering at it. “Master Lin was right, though. The hybrids are a great danger to all of Etheria. To think Rune and Ariala’s kid would go through all of this trouble just to stop Tapu Bulu.”

He gave a sorrowful sigh and then raised his sword, preparing to stab Leos. “Goodbye, Leos, prince of nothing.”

He stabbed downwards with all his might, finding himself stabbing into the grassy ground instead. Leos’ body had been pushed away somehow, causing him to gasp and look left and right. To the left, Blossom was barely holding herself up with one hand, her other hand using Psychic.

“Whoa. You survived that?” Charle said, laughing. He raised his sword again, renewing the spatial sphere that surrounded him before. “But what good is it now? You kids are as good as dead. You couldn’t do anything useful now even if you tried.”

Blossom replied with a struggled breath, forcing herself to her feet. She thrust one arm at him, using Psychic again to no avail. Charle didn’t even budge.

“You idiot. I’m dark type. Why not just do things the honourable way and accept your crimes with death?” Charle said, shrugging. “What more honourable a way to end your criminal lives with death delivered by the paws of the almighty Paladin Charle? I’ll be sure to make the tale of our battle a legend. At least Pokémon will remember you for making it this far.”

Blossom didn’t reply again, instead thinking desperately for a way to get out of this right now. Without being able to damage Charle at all, as well as Tapu Bulu watching patiently behind him, she had very few options. One fact that popped up in her mind as she surveyed was that Leos and the others were each close to the edge of the ship. She glanced back at Charle, who was still talking about himself, and settled on her last-ditch plan.

“Please for the love of the gods, survive!” she said, using Psychic just three more times. She only had the strength to use blasts on her three friends, sending Leos, Prem, and Griselle right over the edge of the ship.

“You little- you suicided them!” Charle cried. Blossom tried to ignore him and turned tail to jump off the ship herself, but her effort only brought Charle to just as much impatience. He didn’t hesitate to run right up to her and stabbed her in the back, pushing his sword until it pushed right through her body. She couldn’t even let out a scream, uttering a sound of agony before slumping forward. “I gave you a proposition, and you still said no? You terrorists are too much sometimes.”


	24. The Second Country - The Legend of Etheria

Leos sprung awake, sitting upright with a sharp jolt. A nightmare caused him to move too quickly, and he ended up growling and wrenching from a horrible pain in his back.

“Prince Leos!” Griselle cried, leaning over him as he slowly fell back down.

He didn’t look at her, but he recognised her voice enough to know it was her. He also recognised the nightmare that caused him to shoot awake this way. It was the premonition he’d had when he entered the Constellar Church.

It took him a while to settle his breath and open his eyes, seeing a worried Griselle still leaning over him. Her face brightened when he looked at her though, her sunny smile being a big relief to the darkness he’d just seen. He felt like he was lying on damp sand or something of the sort, and stretched to try and scratch the itches it was giving him.

“Prince Leos, are you alright?” Griselle asked, helping to pull him up.

The moment she touched him, the reality of his condition hit like a truck: he was at one percent right now, barely awake and functioning. It hurt to sit up, his vision was blurry and dizzying, his ears were muffled, his body ached from famine, and more. He could barely raise a hand or utter a sound to reply, instead falling forward onto all fours.

“_Darn it, not now!_” he cursed in his mind, gasping for life. He was so sore and fragile that it hurt to breathe. “_I should be used to this by now but… if I don’t recover, I really will just pass out again!_”

“I’m gonna take that as a big no no. B-but on the bright side, I know where we are! And Prem is safe, too!” she cheered. “We don’t have far to go. Prem, Leos is awake!”

“Prem,” Leos managed to huff, spotting the colours of the Pikachu approaching. No doubt Prem was beyond worried, but he didn’t say anything at all. He just put his hands together and stared, looking as though he was going to cry at any moment.

“Can you stand?” Griselle asked again. She barely gave Leos a chance to try since he was still puffing and panting on all fours. Nodding to herself and her thoughts, she shifted over to him and hoisted him onto her back, letting Leos lean over her.

“Gr-Griselle, what’re you d-doing?” Leos said.

“You’re not gonna make it, so I’ll take you as far as I can. It’s really not far to the tents, so you won’t have to worry about me,” she said, smiling at him. With that she jogged off, forcing Prem to run on all fours to follow.

Thankfully, the unusual act caused Leos to wake up a little bit. He was still fighting to stay awake, but he could at least see and hear properly now. Wherever they were, it was nothing like anything he had ever seen. Griselle led them out of a tight enclosure of uniquely shaped towers of rock and into the vast expanses of a desert, but they appeared to be near to the edge of that desert. Sand, dunes, and heat fluctuations were all he could see to one side, whilst their destination, a prairie, covered the other side.

The more concerning thing about this place was that no one was around. Leos hadn’t seen a real desert before, but he knew of all the dangers and comforts that led some Pokémon to live in them. Why not a hint of life was in sight was concerning, but in his current state, he knew not to question it.

“Griselle, what is this place?” Prem finally asked. Once they reached the grassland, the heat from the sunlight seemed to cool. That was probably more due to the fact that the sun was setting, however.

“It’s a place called the Second Country. Grandma can explain it better,” she replied, huffing between sentences.

Having not heard of it before, Leos gave a groan and squirmed in discomfort. A large collection of tents and structures resembling cheaply constructed treehouses soon came into sight, just as Griselle had hinted at earlier. No one was around still, but the existence of these tents lifted any worries he had as to whether Pokémon lived here or not.

“Now where is everybody?” Griselle sung, stopping in the middle of them. Prem searched with her as if he knew the place, but soon gave her a perplexed look. She ignored him, running into one of the bigger tents at random. Nothing was there except for a few soft mats on the floor. She set him down on one and brushed her paws. “There we go! I guess everyone’s just out right now. I wonder what happened?”

“Griselle,” Prem groaned, while Leos didn’t answer. He just sat there with his arms wrapped around himself, groaning slightly when his stomach growled.

“Okay okay, I get it, too hungry to move and all that. I-I can try and find some fruit or something, but until the others show up, I can’t get a proper meal,” she said, laughing nervously. Leos glared at her, and she started sweating. “I guess I’ll just go and find that! So stay right here, ‘kay? I’ll be right back.”

Silence fell, as well as a neat, dim lighting that came through the cloth obscuring the tent’s entrance. Leos and Prem stared for a while until the latter sighed and sat down, a troubled look on his face. Leos ignored it for a while until he strained to sit back and try to relax.

“Leos,” Prem said, struggling to look at his friend.

“Prem. Really, where are we?” Leos asked, breathing aloud through his mouth.

“I don’t know. Griselle just said this place is called the Second Country. She seemed pretty happy that we ended up here, too,” he replied, looking away. Leos went quiet.

“We’re dead, aren’t we?” he eventually asked.

“Wha-what? N-no, we’re not dead!”

“We fell to Charle’s attack. I have no doubt he killed us!”

“No, we’re not! I know it doesn’t make sense that we’re alive, but I can just tell. It feels too real,” the Pikachu denied, shaking his head. “Besides, I refuse to accept that I’ve died without- without telling you I—”

Leos turned to face him at that, straight faced and bothered by the wording. Seeing that, Prem hugged himself and turned away, hiding his face. “Prem. What’re we going to do?”

“I- I don’t know, Leos,” Prem said, slumping forward.

“I’ll tell you what we’re going to do,” he said, surprising the Pikachu. “We’re going to figure out where we are, get back to Eris, and stop Tapu Bulu. We’ll find out what the Tapu are up to and stop them, too. And once all of this is over, we’ll get some ice cream.”

“Ice cream?”

“Yes. We’ll talk about _that_ over ice cream,” he said, nodding. “Over at the Luvdisc Lake. I still haven’t forgotten that you wanted to go there.”

“Leos,” Prem said, going bright red.

“Until then, please try to focus. If we’re alive, then we need to find out where we are and how to get back,” Leos growled, scrunching up his face. “I can’t have you getting distracted by feelings like this. Not now. We have too many important things to do.”

“Isn’t talking about this important, too?” Prem said, hanging his head.

“Only if your priorities are in the wrong place. I’m on the verge of starving to death while my two families are about to engage in war that will destroy the world. Your feelings can wait,” he said. Prem moaned again. “Urf, listen. It really is because of that Rosie character, isn’t it? I can’t see why else you’re so fond of me.”

“Rosie?”

“Yes. That Mimikyu Constellar that was with Master Lin. She clearly has her whole life set on being with you. She even dressed herself in that Pikachu cloth to look like you. Yet still you’re here, dropping obvious implications that you have feelings for me,” he said. Prem jolted around to face him and his face went completely red.

“Waitwaitwait, that’s not what I- that’s—” Prem squeaked, shaking his hands.

“C’mon, Prem. There’s no point in trying to style it out now. I’ve already seen how you’ve been reacting to Griselle,” he said. Prem started breathing a little heavily, clutching his chest. He wouldn’t stop blushing, but forced himself to look at his friend.

“She’s… she put me off girls. No, wait. I don’t know how to put this,” Prem mumbled. “She changed me, Leos. We go way back, but she inserted herself into my life. I was only nice to her for a short while, and she started obsessing over me. She wouldn’t even let me use a litterbox without following me and saying how much she liked me. Back then, I didn’t even like myself very much.”

“I can see why that much affection would be off-putting,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

“When I left the Constellars- no. That’s a story for another time,” Prem muttered, looking away. “Just know that she’s the reason I left the Constellars. And then I met you, and you’re kinder than any girl I’ve ever met. Or just, I feel like I understand you. I’m happy to do what I do best, which is following and helping you in any way I can.”

“Listen to me, Prem,” Leos said, looking away. He went quiet, shuddering from pain.

“Leos?” Prem replied.

“Think about things more carefully. I’m the first royalty of both planets at once,” he stated. There was another moment of silence until he faced Prem, showing how serious he was. “If I was to have a husband rather than a wife, would the world be ready for that? When the world already struggles to accept our planets joining together?”

“Oh,” Prem gasped. Leos looked away again.

“I’m not declining you. I don’t actually care about romance. But think about how I might feel, as well as whether you’re ready to deal with it or not,” he said, shaking his head. “And talk to Griselle and Blossom, okay? They’re girls, but they’re not Rosie.”

“Oh no, that’s fine. I’ve already made up my mind on that,” Prem replied, going back to blushing.

Before he could continue, Griselle returned along with two other Pokémon, two Meowstic at first glance. Once Leos’ eyesight focused however, he realised that the male Meowstic was a combination of said species and a Dewott, sharing similar mismatched features to Griselle.

“Wait, you’re?” he whispered, trying to stand.

Later that evening…

“That’s quite a story. I kinda can’t believe that you guys almost went up against Tapu Bulu,” Nier said, rubbing the back of her head. Griselle’s parents had sorted out food and tended to any pain Leos’ party had, and had just finished listening to their story up until now. Time seemed to fly as darkness had fallen over the world, but it only felt as though an hour had passed.

“If you had battled him, you would definitely had died. The gods don’t spare those that oppose them,” Vincent said, scratching his chin. “About your waking up here in the Second Country. I fear we may be able to answer that,”

“Good. I need to know where this is and how to get out of here,” Leos nodded, still stuffing his face with apples and berries.

“You’re in the Second Country, the second planet in the world of Etheria. It’s located directly in the centre of Etheria’s central planet,” he said, getting up. “Follow me for a bit, please.”

“In the centre?” Prem asked.

“In some undocumented generation in ages past, Eris and Faernia were once one whole planet that floated high in the sky. That planet surrounded this one we’re on now, and shrouded it in eternal darkness,” Vincent explained. “Eventually we ended up with what we have now. _This_ is the planet that was once in darkness. It came to be known as the Second Country, the second world discovered by the ancients.”

“Whoa, cool. The more you know. I didn’t know you knew stuff like this, Papa!” Griselle giggled.

“This isn’t ‘cool’. How do we get out of here?” Leos said.

“Well I got outta here. I’m pretty certain we can do it again,” she giggled again, silencing him.

He turned his attention to where they were going, trying to make connections to the story he had just been told. Clouds covered the sky almost completely, and in the small spots where there weren’t any, the night sky peeked through. However, this darkness wasn’t like the nights on Faernia. Not a single star was visible. It was pitch black, almost like the darkness had been digitally coloured in behind the clouds.

There were a lot more treehouse tents than he realised, and each one had been individually constructed and so was different from another. They weren’t even put up in a coherent pattern, scattered across the prairie like an actual campsite the size of a village. Vincent weaved around them until he reached a particularly large one that had a strange, greenish-orange light coming from it, and held the cloth up to let everyone through.

“Blossom!” Leos gasped immediately. Lying on a mat in the middle of the room was the Mime Jr., currently being tended to by a very small hedgehog Pokémon. Grass and tiny yellow flower buds sprouted from the Pokémon’s back, whilst pretty pink flowers grew from the sides of its cute face. Right now, the Pokémon was straining as it used Synthesis on Blossom, but it came to a stop when Leos shouted.

“I had a feeling you’d know her. We found her with a fatal wound yesterday,” Nier said, letting Leos take over. Blossom had been bandaged around her stomach and wasn’t awake, but was breathing. “Shaymin, how’s her recovery?”

There was no reply, so Leos looked over at the Pokémon he hadn’t seen before, assuming that was Shaymin. The tiny hedgehog stared right back, its face straight and saddened.

“But why? Why is she severely injured, unlike the rest of us? What happened to her?” he asked, turning back to Blossom.

“She had been stabbed right through her back. My guess is she managed to save you by throwing you all over the edge of the airship, but took a stab from Charle in the process,” Vincent said, scratching his chin again. “The thing that concerns me is the fact that your father didn’t lead you here. Did he even mention the Heaven Seal?”

“Blossom had no reason to try and protect us like that,” Leos said, gritting his teeth. “How do you know my father?”

“It’s only a plan that the lot of us set up. If you’re here and you’re trying to fight Tapu Bulu, then it’s only right that know full well what you’re getting yourself into,” Nier replied. “We’re Ariala’s old retainers. And you’ve obviously gotten to know our daughter, who we sent out to help you out.”

“That’s right!” Griselle said, raising an arm. Leos spared her a glance.

“_These must be Mother’s other retainers that Ida mentioned,_” he thought to himself.

“Please listen to our story. You know about the legend of Faernia and Eris, don’t you?” Vincent asked.

“Which legend? There are quite a few,” Leos replied.

“Of the hero that created the peace treaty,” Vincent clarified. Leos folded his arms, implying he was listening and interested. “Many generations ago, the two planets were at war. Dragons and fairies opposed each other for land, treasure, food, and other things. It was a worldwide war that raged seemingly without end, all until it threatened to destroy the world. The dragons planned to use a powerful tool called the Dragon Weapon which could have brought all to ruin, but a lone hero stood up and sacrificed themselves to prevent its use.”

“Seeing the danger that the weapon posed, while having their attentions brought to the destruction that the war had already caused, the dragons and fairies stopped fighting. They made a peace treaty that would stop them from fighting ever again,” Nier said. “That’s why your parents are who they are. They came together and had you as a sort of ‘renewal’ of the peace treaty. But when you were actually born- actually, a little before you were born, things changed.”

“So that’s who I am. Just a little symbol of your peace treaty,” Leos said, sighing and looking away.

“That hero from the past? That Pokémon was a hybrid,” Nier added. Leos’ eyes widened.

“Whoa, so just like Griselle? Does that mean Griselle’s this generation’s hero?” Prem said.

“No. It’s Leos,” Vincent corrected.

“I’m not a hybrid, though.”

“You really couldn’t figure that out? Your father’s a Dewott and your mother’s a Clefable. Those two can’t breed, yet they had you,” Vincent said, smiling a bit. “On top of that, even when interspecies breeding is involved, the female _always_ takes precedence over the male. You should’ve been born a Cleffa, yet here you are an Oshawott. An Oshawott that should excel at magical powers.”

“You do! You can do Constellar magic without even being a Constellar, Leos!” Prem cheered, bouncing with excitement. “And you’ve got that double-sided Razor Shell, too. You’re a hero, Leos! A living, breathing, hero of legend!”

“A hybrid,” Leos whispered, staring at his hands. “_It makes sense. I can’t prove it right now, but it’s certainly a point of interest to follow. My body struggles to fight for long, almost as if my genetic structure isn’t built for it. It’s mixed up between an Oshawott and a Cleffa, limiting my natural abilities._”

“When you met Prince Rune, he should have given you a special Master Seal called a Heaven Seal. You can use that to become strong enough to do what you need to do,” Vincent said, folding his arms. “Instead, he made you fight him and then refused to say anything. I wonder why?”

“Well, what is it I’m supposed to do?” Leos asked, sounding desperate.

“That’s enough,” Shaymin finally spoke up, revealing her high pitched, girly voice.

“Grandma?” Griselle said.

“Grandma?” Leos and Prem gasped.

“That’s enough of this conversation. You’re not ready for the Heaven Seal. That’s why he didn’t give you it,” Shaymin said. The tent fell to silence. “… Go on, leave. Go find yourself something to do.”

“Wait, what? Are you serious?” Leos replied.

“Shaymin is the Goddess here. I’m afraid her word is final,” Vincent said, unfurling his arms.

“Then forget the Heaven Seal and this whole legend thing. I need to know how to get out of here and back to Eris,” Leos cried, shaking his head. Shaymin gave him a saddened glare, silencing him.

“So you can do what, exactly?” she replied. “Listen, hybrid. I’ve been watching you for a long time. I’ve seen you fight. I’ve seen you react. I know what will become of you and your friends if you leave here now. Well, if they’re really your friends, that is.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Leos replied.

“You’re a prideful jerk, you know that? You didn’t care about your friends until I challenged your relations with them,” she said, giving a fake sigh. She cut Leos off before he could respond. “How about right now, huh? No interest in the state of your friend?”

He stopped to give that some thought, realising that she meant Blossom. The Mime Jr. was still unconscious, thankfully showing no signs of discomfort. “She’s not a friend yet, though. She’s just my retainer.”

“Just your retainer, huh,” Shaymin muttered, looking down. “Get out of my sight, all of you.”

“Shaymin, I desperately need to—”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to experiment with Griselle and the fact that she’s a hybrid? Why don’t you focus on that for a while!” She raised her voice.

“How did you know I- urf, I did say that, but there’s more important things right now,” he said.

“You’re not getting the Heaven Seal and you’re not getting out of the Second Country. That’s final,” Shaymin stated. Leos glared back at her, but her expression didn’t budge.

“C’mon, Leos. There’s nothing left we can do,” Prem said, tapping him on the back. He growled and continued to glare as he stepped away, deciding to do as he was told.

Minutes later, the group was gathered outside, surprised at how dark it had become. Vincent and Nier didn’t waste a second in directing Leos and his group to a tent they could sleep in, once again weaving in and out of the inconsistent layout of tents and treehouses to find one. It didn’t take long, and conveniently, there were mats and blankets already laid out inside the one they found.

“Well this is a predicament,” Leos said, sitting down and folding his arms. “We’re stuck here until we either figure out how to leave, or Shaymin decides to give us a pass.”

“Y-yeah,” Prem mumbled.

“Is something on your mind, Prem?” he raised his voice. The Pikachu flinched, shaking his head. “_Hmm. She mentioned the way I treat my friends, but what could that possibly have to do with getting out of here, or a seal of evolution?_”

“Grandma can be hard to figure out sometimes. She is a grandma, after all,” Griselle piped up, giggling about something. “It gets super dark and super light super quickly in the Second Country, ‘cos it’s such a small planet. I think it’s something like an hour for it to go between day and night?”

“Two hours, hun,” Nier corrected.

“Just two hours between day and night here?” Leos said, surprised. “That’s not long to sleep. I’m not even tired.”

“Well yeah. That’s why everyone lives in these tents,” Nier smiled, putting her paws on her hips. “Here is basically paradise, you know. Nothing much fights, Pokémon share because we don’t have currency, and nature’s thriving. You could honestly just live down here no problem.”

“It’s not like I have a choice in that matter right now,” he groaned, looking away. “Wait a minute. Nature is dying on Eris due to lack of support. It’s only on Faernia because of the Tapu. How is it here?”

“Beats me. Just one of those miracles,” Nier replied.

“Are there evolution springs?”

“Loads! I could take you to one tomorrow, if you want,” Griselle said. Leos started rubbing his chin.

“_Nature without aid of the Tapu, Pokémon that coexist in a civilisation without currency… and Mother’s missing retainers are here, have been living here for quite a while,_” he thought hard. “_Sounds like I have a lot of work to do. When the sun rises, it’s time to study._”

“Er… see the thing is, Prince Leos,” Griselle said, twiddling her feet and hands. “I was wondering if you’d let me show you around tomorrow, anyway. Just the two of us.”

“Just the two of us? You know your way around so I don’t see why not, but why just us two?” Leos asked. Prem started making squeaking noises, sweating and backing off.

“There’s something I wanna talk about, of course,” she said with a smile.

“If there’s something important to talk about, just say it now,” Leos replied.

“Psh, no! It’s one of those things. Ya’know, _those_ things, that has to be talked about alone. I-it’s about me being a hybrid and all, and it’s sorta embarrassing,” she cried.

“I guess. Okay. Prem, I’m counting on you to—” he said, freezing at Prem’s surprised appearance. The Pikachu was leaned against the wall with teary eyes. “Erm, yeah. I’m counting on you to explore the other areas. If we only have two hours of daylight, we’ll report back here when it’s dark.”

“O-okay Leos,” he moaned, slumping forward.

“I’ll figure something out one way or another. We’re getting to Eris before Tapu Bulu, and I don’t care how,” Leos said, raising a fist. Vincent and Nier exchanged glances and then nodded, promptly leaving the tent.


	25. Leos' Awakening

“This way, Leos!” Griselle sung, skipping far ahead of him. He refused to run after her, but he did walk faster than usual to try and keep up. He didn’t say anything either, paying too much attention to his deserted surroundings.

After a rest in the tents, the strange time functions of the Second Country came true and light returned to the world. A few other Pokémon showed up, coming out of their tents as if it was a normal morning even though there was only two hours of night. On top of that, the sun rose fast, making Leos and Griselle eager to leave.

As they traversed the desert away from the prairie and tents, Leos kept his eyes on the surroundings as his mind wandered. Prem clearly didn’t want him to go out with Griselle like this, but couldn’t work up the courage to outright say it. He felt that the Pikachu had been acting strange from since they woke up here, but without anything bad coming out of it, he had no reason to complain about it. Yet still it bothered him, almost distracting him from what he knew he should’ve been thinking about.

“So, what do you actually wanna see?” Griselle asked, twirling to a stop. Leos slowed down, giving her a weirded-out look.

“For someone walking across a desert, you have a lot of energy,” he said.

“Eh, it’s not so bad. It’s not super-hot or anything. Plus, I’m really happy right now,” she giggled, slowing down to walk beside him.

“Hmm. Well, everything’s up in the air right now. My only idea is that evolution spring. I want to see if I can find out how nature is growing down here,” he said. “I was under the impression that the Tapu were absolutely required for nature to function. But this place has nature even without their blessing. I’m curious how.”

“Oh okay. Aren’t you gonna ask why I’m so happy?” she said, batting her eyes. Leos gave her another look. “Heh, c’mon Prince Leos! No need to be that closed up. We’re out to have a good time!”

“Are we? I came out to try and find a way out of here,” he replied. “Oh yeah, you did say you wanted to talk about something. Now’s a good time.”

“Huh, really? You’re quite literal,” she said, going back to leading the way. She was heading back to the tall towers of rock where he’d woken up yesterday, much to his confusion. “There’s a dungeon here, but there’s no Pokémon around except for a few Zubat. They know me, so they won’t bother us.”

“That’s helpful.”

“As for what I was gonna talk to you about,” she said, slowing down. “It’s a bit of a bad confession. You won’t get mad, will ya?”

“Tell me some good news,” he sighed, making her laugh.

“Okay then, I will!” she said. She spun around to face him, and her cheeks flushed a bit. “I really like you, you know!”

Leos didn’t reply, stopping with her. He barely reacted, slowly folding his arms. She responded to his silence with a cute pose, twiddling her feet and hands together. “Hey c’mon, I mean it you know! I’ve never had anyone treat the real me this well.”

“What do you mean? Blossom and Prem have been treating you just fine. The Deliverance didn’t seem bothered by you being a hybrid, either.”

“But you’re the only one that’s ever said they’re interested in me. And I’m like- Papa always said to cherish the Pokémon that like you. And I’m not a slow Pokémon either, so I’m ready to go _in_, if you know what I mean,” she said, leaning side to side. “C’mon. Let’s get you to that spring.”

“Hold on, I’m losing you a bit. I said I’m interested, but only because I’ve never seen a hybrid Pokémon before. If it were up to me, we’d be in a lab and I’d be testing all sorts of reactions with you.”

“That’s fine, too. Instead of a lab, we’ve got a little lake.” she said, slowing down again. In the middle of the towers, the shade darkened much of the area. They could still see all the exits as the place wasn’t exactly maze-like, but it was hard to see the ground around them. Leos took note of the how the sand felt wetter here than out in the desert, but that didn’t seem to bother Griselle. She searched the area a bit before stopping by a hole, pulling him over. “Down here. It looks dark, but there’s candles and stuff.”

Leos examined the hole in caution. A rope ladder had been tied to the top of the hole by sturdy wooden pegs, which were stuck down via some sticky webbing. It clearly went down a long way and was jet black when looking straight down.

Griselle nodded to him and then slid down first, urging him to set aside his concerns and follow. He climbed each step carefully, surprised to find the ladder wasn’t built for a Pokémon his or her height as the steps were so far apart. His heart jumped and he screamed when he reached the bottom as Griselle playfully hopped up to yank him down, making him fall on his backside. she laughed, pointing at his surprised face.

“Wow, you got scared!”

“G-Griselle!” he cried. He froze, surprised to be able to see her clearly. There really were candles down here, lighting up a long hallway littered with small mounds of sand. Strange markings covered the walls to the sides, while grains of sand trickled from the ceiling in various spots. “What is this place?”

“We call them the Ruins of Origin. No idea why to be honest, but they’re _super_ interesting. C’mon, I’ll show ya around! There’s something you’ve gotta see,” she said, jogging away. He watched her for a moment, still surprised by how much energy she was showing. He had only been walking, yet even he felt like he needed to take a seat somewhere. It was almost embarrassing, being outdone by a Pokémon as fat as her.

At first glance, there wasn’t much to these ruins that stood out. The markings were clearly decorative and served no deeper purpose, the Zubat Griselle mentioned could be spotted napping on the ceiling, and the sand covering the floor was uneven as they walked across it. Otherwise, it just felt like a long hallway; humid, quiet, and devoid of the excitement Griselle was showing. That was until about minute of walking brought them to a circular room with multiple exits. Some sort of ancient apparatus was sat in the centre of the room, with several iron bars holding a perfectly spherical ball.

“Think you can figure this one out?” Griselle said, making way for him. He walked right up to it and stared at it from top to bottom. Two tall pillars made of stone blocks, where the iron bars jutted out of the stone to make a web of hands and claws to hold the ball in place. The ball was intriguing in appearance, with the top half black and the bottom half white. The top half had the design of chains across it.

“What is this? Some kind of seal?” Leos said, trying to pull the ball out. It didn’t so much as budge, even when he growled and put effort into it. He clutched it with both hands and pulled as hard as he could, but the action proved fruitless. “It’s stuck tight. Whoever put this here clearly doesn’t want Pokémon taking it.”

“I pulled it out once, but Papa put it right back. You’re smart, though! You could figure it out, right?”

“I guess. I couldn’t figure it out here, though. Take it out for me, and we’ll bring it back,” he said. She cheered and then took a few steps back, bracing herself. Leos flinched when she charged at it, throwing her whole body into the ball to knock it out of place. She recoiled harshly and was winded from the hit, but the ball came free. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, j-just, ow,” she whined, rubbing her side. “That never doesn’t hurt.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?” Leos sighed, shaking his head as he retrieved the ball. “What material even is this? It’s smooth like metal, but it’s so light.”

“Ooh ooh ooh, and get this!” she said, snatching it from him. She tapped the button on it and flipped it around as she did so, pointing the button at Leos. He flinched again when a laser shot out of it, surrounding his body in warmth. The next thing he knew, he was travelling at high speed, getting sucked into some kind of void of darkness.

“What? Griselle!” he screamed, searching left and right. He blinked a few times, finding himself in some kind of world of comfort. He had fallen on his backside, but the ground below him was softer than a cushion. The sky was what took his attention however, as it looked like a faded projection of the outside world had replaced it. He could see clouds, blue, and sunlight like it was a normal, beautiful skyline view, but the transparent image of a smiling Griselle and the sandy ruins around was melded into it. He could even hear her boastful snicker, sounding just as distant as he expected it to.

“Okay, I’m gonna let you out now. Prepare to land!” she said.  
His view turned away from her and faced the ruins floor, and then a light surrounded him just as suddenly as the one that had sucked him into this world. It pulled him out with comforting momentum, not hurting or feeling the slightest bit bothersome despite pulling him against his will. Seconds later, Leos was back in the outside world.

“What was that?” he gasped, glancing left and right again. Nothing had changed. He had been sucked into a world via the ball, and then sent out with so much ease that he couldn’t believe it.

“It’s called the Lock Ball. We don’t exactly know how it works or anything, but it can seal Pokémon inside and call them out at any time! Papa was sealed inside of it for the longest time. He left it down here because he doesn’t want anyone to mess with it.”

“A ball that can seal Pokémon inside of it. And that world I entered within the ball… it was comforting, yet convenient, capable of seeing and hearing the outside world,” Leos muttered, taking the ball back. He cradled it obsessively, turning it in his hands. “This has got to be the most remarkable piece of technology I’ve ever witnessed. That something like this exists, again, outside the awareness of the Tapu!”

Griselle didn’t say anything, so he looked up at her, and then gazed around at the rest of the ruins. “I’ve not been here for long, yet the Second Country has proven to be a wondrous world. Two hours per day and night, an abundance of nature – Griselle, you’ve got to show me the rest of this place!”

“You’re excited to look around? I didn’t take you for much of an explorer, you know,” she giggled, directing him down one of the paths.

“Experimenting doesn’t mean sitting in a lab or a room reading books all day. The best way to gain information is by doing, having your own experiences and trying things out,” he said, fixated on the Lock Ball. “If the situation calls for it, I will gladly travel the world to discover and learn.”

“And to do that, you’ll need to be strong, right?” she asked, going quiet.

Leos slowed down as well. “Of course. Etheria is a dangerous place. And with Master Lin and Tapu Bulu doing what they’re doing now, I can’t even think about this.”

“Oh no no, that’s not what I meant! I’m here to help you, so like,” she cried, shaking her hands. She started walking beside him. “We’ll all help you, you know? We’ll get back to Faernia and all that, but when this war is over… we can travel together or something.”

Leos looked up at her. “You can’t possibly mean what I think you mean.”

“What do you think I mean?” she said with a giggle, walking backwards.

“You’re starting to give me the same vibes as Prem. You gush out these little hints that you like me romantically,” he said. “The difference is, I’ve known Prem all my life. He’s practically a member of the family. I’ve known you since… er, not long at all.”

“And? How long does it take for you to get a judgement?” she replied. He blinked, tilting his head. “You know, I’m either pretty enough for you, or I’m not your type. Which is it? ‘Cos you’re my type.”

“I… don’t get that philosophy. I couldn’t possibly decide on a romantic partner after being with them for such a short space of time. If you’re just trying to stay on my good side so that you can stay as my bodyguard, you don’t have to. I’ve seen your physical strength and determination. I trust you enough to be by my side.”

“I’m not! I’ll do that anyway. You know like, Pokémon are either scared of me ‘cos I look really weird, or they don’t mind me. But you straight up said you’re interested, so,” she said, twiddling a foot. “Maybe it’s the Oshawott in me talking, but I honestly think you’re pretty cute, and you’re trying really hard as the new prince. I can only look up to that, you know?”

Leos didn’t reply, staring at her. His face was straight and unclear, making her nervous. “S-so which is it? Am I cute, too?”

“I won’t make any comments,” he said.

She puffed her cheeks at him. “Oh c’mon! You’ve got to think _something_. Can’t even give me a rating outta ten?”

“You want me to rate you? That sounds horrible!”

“It’s not horrible! Everyone does it, right?”

“I couldn’t possibly apply a rating to someone, especially not based solely on their appearance. That’s all there is to it,” he said. She whined at him and faced forward, finally giving up.

The path they had been walking along didn’t change direction much, but Leos could tell that it was sloping down further into the planet. After a few minutes it finally turned into a steep slope that he could see himself slipping down if he wasn’t careful. Luckily there wasn’t much sand here so the ground was rough enough not to, but the darkening appearance of the whole area still slowed him down.

“Down there is the Evolution Spring. Urf, I kinda wanted you to be on a high note when I told you this,” she said, playing with her hands. She ignored his obvious question and jogged down the slope, urging him to follow.

The Evolution Spring was a complete transformation from the Ruins of Origin. It was a shallow pond filled with luminous water that reflected off the rocky walls and ceiling, giving everything a humid, turquoise hue. In the centre of the lake was a glowing white Master Seal, an orb surrounded by strands of fluctuating light.

“That’s the Heaven Seal. The thing that Shaymin didn’t want to give you. It’s been here the whole time,” Griselle said.

“What?” Leos whispered.

“The truth is, you’ve been knocked out for quite a few days, Leos. And I don’t mean Second Country days, I mean Etheria days. We woke up before you so I went to get help, and then Shaymin told us to keep it a secret from you,” she said, twiddling her feet again. “But me and Prem knew how upset you’d be. So I knew I’d lead you here when the time came, anyway.”

“If I’ve been asleep for that long, then that means- and here you are trying to talk about silly little relationship fluff!” he shouted. “Tapu Bulu must’ve reached Eris ages ago! Gods know what’s happening up there.”

“Shaymin wanted to test you. She said she knew what you would have to do to stop Tapu Bulu. The Heaven Seal will give you the power, but it won’t do anything if you have a low support level from your friends,” she said. “I thought, maybe if you sincerely had a little time away, we could bond a bit and it might work for you or something.”

Leos coughed, maintaining his anger with a shake of his hand. “You thought wrong, Griselle. I’m actually _really_ mad right now. _That’s_ what’s been bothering Prem, not this silly love stuff. While we’re faffing around here, Pokémon are dying left right and centre. And the power to prevent it all has been right here the whole time?”

“Leos!” Griselle gasped, sticking a hand out. She couldn’t stop him from dashing off after the seal, watching in worry. The water went up to his head in height, so he wasn’t that fast and had to splash through to reach it. He didn’t seem to notice the oddity she spotted running towards him however, and her heart skipped a beat. Someone had leapt past her and was aiming for a critical hit on him. “Leos, look out!”

“What?” he shouted, spinning around.

His moment of blind anger sunk into shock and panic when he saw the situation he’d put himself in, that he was seconds away from being torn into by a claw that was twice his size. He could barely react with a sharp squeak, but thankfully for him, Griselle was ten steps ahead already. She threw her lance, having it lodge into the ground in between them both. This made the mysterious attacker’s claw hit the handle of the lance instead of Leos, letting him throw himself beneath the water to get away.

He scrambled through the shallows, daring to look back after a moment. The Pokémon hadn’t followed him, letting him stand up and get full view of it.

It was an Absol in a mask, with only one eye showing through the mask. One side was jet black, the other side white. It stood in front of Griselle’s lance, motionless and unfazed by its obstruction.

“Whoa. Griselle, you saved me,” Leos whispered, staring at the Absol. “Wait, I know you. You’re in Father’s diary. Mirror, Princess Diantha’s murderer!”

“Murderer?” Griselle said.

“I see. That’s the title I’ve been given,” Mirror replied. “Surely you’re more intelligent than that, young man?”

Leos quivered, trying to keep calm. “Why are you here?”

“To do what my species does. To enact what you and I have been destined to do,” he said, still not moving at all. “You’re pushing forwards, yet you don’t have the qualifications. To do so guarantees death to us all, and you know it. Your father knows it. Your friends and the goddess of this land know it, as well. Yet here you are, defying them.”

“That’s what I am. I defy what future Pokémon want to give me and make my own fate, based on the logic of my own experiences,” Leos replied, stretching one foot forward. “I know that Absol foretell disasters. But unless you outright tell Pokémon what you’re up to, it doesn’t excuse your actions.”

Mirror remained still for a few moments. “Your determination is admirable, but it’s in the wrong place. I will have to redirect it by killing you.”

Leos growled and coughed, flicking his scalchop to pose with his Razor Shell at the ready. “I’d like to see you try!”

“Wait, Leos!” Griselle cried. “Let me help! I just need to get my lance back.”

“Griselle, get away. This is my fight!” Leos said, keeping his eyes on his enemy. Mirror didn’t move, so it was now obvious he was guarding the weapon.

“Stuff that! I’m not gonna leave you here.”

“You don’t have anything to do with this battle. Stay back!”

“Argh, don’t you get it you royal dolt?” she cried at the top of her voice, leaning forward. “I love you. Prem loves you. Blossom and everyone else really like you, too! We’re not here to just do what we wanna do. We’re here ‘cos we’re your friends! Think about us for once!”

Leos heard her loud and clear, but he couldn’t reply as Mirror finally attacked. The Absol twirled his head around to surround himself in dark waves of energy, firing it all forward a second later. Leos dove to avoid the Dark Pulse, swam to his feet, and then rose both hands to charge his Water Pulse. He threw it with all the force he could, but Mirror sliced it in two with an effortless slash of a single paw.

“No, I’ve got to get him away from this so that I can get my lance,” Griselle whispered, having a lightbulb moment. “Leos, the Lock Ball! Use it!”

“The Lock Ball?” he muttered, realising right away. He retracted his Razor Shell and revealed the ball, copying Griselle’s actions from earlier. Mirror seemed to recognise the potential danger and leapt into the air, avoiding the laser completely. Of course, this let Griselle run over and grab her lance, where she wasted no time in making herself the centre of attention.

“You picked the wrong Pokémon to mess with. I’ll never let you kill Leos!” she shouted, readying her scalchop as a shield.

“Griselle—”

“For the love of the gods Leos, shut up! I’m not letting you fight this alone,” she said, not looking back at him. “This is my fight as well. Even if it’s just to protect you or to fight who you want me to fight. It’s my fight too, so I’ll stand to protect you any way I can!”

He didn’t reply, staring at her with a gawk. “_To want to protect me so much, even though I never once asked for it. Even though I never treated her like a friend, she’s putting her life on the line to protect me. Blossom did the same thing._”

Griselle and Mirror broke into a battle of their own, but the hybrid was struggling from the get-go. Her scalchop wasn’t big enough to block his Dark Pulse attack, and she was too slow in the water to dodge it. She braced herself behind her scalchop to resist two shots of the attack anyway, and then charged through the water with a war cry, thrusting her lance the moment she was in range. Mirror moved at the last moment he could, swiping the weapon aside with a single slash of his paw.

“_Griselle and Blossom don’t really have any noble ties, either. They have no reason to put that much effort into kissing up to me,_” Leos thought to himself, watching their battle intently.

Now that Griselle was close to Mirror, he resorted to using Slash rather than Dark Pulse. Griselle was blocking each attack, but the size difference caused her to topple side to side with each hit. Despite the obvious pain taken from each hit, she stayed on her feet and struck back as hard as she could, never wavering.

…

_“Then forget the Heaven Seal and this whole legend thing. I need to know how to get out of here and back to Eris,” Leos cried, shaking his head. Shaymin gave him a saddened glare, silencing him._

_“So you can do what, exactly?” she replied. “Listen, hybrid. I’ve been watching you for a long time. I’ve seen you fight. I’ve seen you react. I know what will become of you and your friends if you leave here now. Well, if they’re really your friends, that is.”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“You’re a prideful jerk, you know that? You didn’t care about your friends until I challenged your relations with them,” she sighed. She cut Leos off before he could respond. “How about right now, huh? No interest in the state of your friend?”_

_Leos stopped to give that some thought, realising that she meant Blossom. The Mime Jr. was still unconscious, thankfully showing no signs of discomfort. “She’s not a friend yet, though. She’s just my retainer.”_

_“Just your retainer, huh,” Shaymin muttered, looking down. “Get out of my sight, all of you.”_

…

“_Now that I think about it, what Griselle and Blossom have both said is visually sincere. Especially Griselle, right now. The way she gives her all in a fight like this, and thought of me when choosing to do so…_”

All of a sudden Mirror leapt backwards, landing back by the entrance to the spring. Griselle gasped but didn’t give chase, staying wary for what he was going to try. To her and Leos’ surprise, he simply turned and started walking away, leaving not a hint of any additional aggression.

“What? Where are you going?” Leos gasped. Mirror stopped and glanced back after a moment, his single eye piercing right through Leos’ calm stance.

“My work here is done for the time being. I’ve no reason to continue fighting you for now,” he replied. “No one came to harm during your realisation right now. Keep those thoughts safe, and we might not ever have a real battle.”

“So much for trying to kill me. Why can’t you just explain yourself? What is it you’re really up to?”

“Remember this: when the time comes to search for the final Shadow Partition, find me in the temple of the shadow’s first descent. There, we will decide this world’s fate,” Mirror said, walking off.

“You’re really gonna leave after all that? After leaving a scary message like that?” Griselle said. Mirror ignored her, walking back up the slope until he was out of sight. Even when he was gone, the duo waited for a few moments in silence before moving.

“Griselle,” Leos said, wading over to her. “I’ve made a serious error in my thinking, and just now, I’ve realised something I should’ve been doing. For now, thanks so much for standing up for me there.”

“Leos!” she squeaked at the top of her voice, jumping on top of him.

“G-Griselle?” he cried, backing off in surprise. He ended up catching her, holding her up for a brief moment. Their eyes met and he blushed, but her weight quickly got the better of him, and he began to stumble backwards. “G-get off m-me- Griselle, I’m gonna—”

He didn’t get to finish, falling right back into the water. She sat on top of him, giggling uncontrollably the whole time. “What is wrong with you? Get off me already!”

“Na-uh. I like it here,” she said, batting her eyes at him.

He growled at her and wiggled under her weight, attempting to push her off with his hands. It was only when he looked up at her face that he realised exactly what position they were in, and he slowed down to stare. She didn’t feel heavy right now, but she still pinned him to the spot by sitting on his waist. His mind wandered from the cheeky smile of her face to her other features, like how soft she felt, or how happy she earnestly looked. He could feel his face began to heat up, so he leaned back to hide his head underwater and retracted his hands.

“Griselle, seriously! Please get off me!” he shouted from beneath.

“Aw fine,” she said, hopping off.

He stood up and brushed himself off, making sure to face away from her. “Geez, right after I said something nice for once. What is wrong with you?”

“You thanked me! Someone actually thanked me, and that made me _really_ happy!” she cheered, skipping around to face him. He kept turning away, rubbing his face to try and erase the blush.

“For real? Forget it. You’re so weird,” he said, getting a hold of himself to face her. “Look, I thought wrongly of you and the others. That’s all.”

“Whatever you say, my prince,” she giggled, batting her eyes. He groaned and rubbed his face, searching the room for the Heaven Seal they had left. It was still at the far end of the room, floating on top of the water.

“It’s untouched. Mirror could’ve destroyed it or something, but he left it behind,” he said, approaching it.

“Are you going to try and use it?”

“Of course. My main aims still stand that I really need to get to Eris and stop the Tapu. It’s just this time, I,” he said, turning back to her. “I’m asking you for help. And I’m not going to force you to—”

“You already know the answer, silly! C’mon, I just confessed to you. Why wouldn’t I say yes?”

Leos breathed out and smiled at her. “Thanks, Griselle. You’re right. Let’s try the Heaven Seal.”


	26. A Painful Truth

“So despite everything I told you, you went there anyway,” Shaymin said, shaking her head. She sounded heavily disheartened, depressed even, unable to look at Leos’ party at all.

“Well unlike what you said about me, the Heaven Seal worked. I’m now a Constellar Lord,” Leos replied, arms folded. “I believe you owe us some info and how we get out of here.”

Behind him, Prem, Griselle, and her parents watched with bothered faces. Night had fallen when they all got back to the tents, so they were all gathered inside Shaymin’s spacious tent to keep out of the way of others.

As he told his story to Shaymin and the others, Leos couldn’t get the experience out of his mind. From Mirror’s inexplainable appearance and departure, to his activation of the Heaven Seal, he couldn’t forget how miraculous the whole thing was. As far as he knew, Constellars could only become Constellars when granted the title through their priests, since it was a strict religion and all. But here, a mere magical seal was all it took for him to be granted a title that put him beside Master Lin in terms of rank.

His appearance didn’t even change. Dark energy resembling space had swallowed him and then sunk into him, as if he had absorbed a great power. Yet he looked and felt the same, even ran out of breath in his attempts to sprint back here. It was as if the seal hadn’t worked at all, but it did work, and he was beyond excited to test out its new capabilities.

“Follow me,” Shaymin said, slowly turning to leave. They followed her through an unfamiliar route to the hospital tent where Blossom had been resting, gasping upon entry. The Mime Jr. was awake, snacking on bowl of sliced fruit.

“Blossom, you’re alive!” Leos said, kneeling by her.

“Master Leos,” she replied, breathing a sigh of relief. “Prem and Griselle, too. I’m so glad you’re all okay!”

“_You’re_ glad we’re okay? You’ve been mortally wounded!” Leos cried. “And by throwing us off that airship, too.”

“So you know. I apologise. It was an act of desperation after I saw you all get defeated by Charle’s attack,” she said, looking at her feet. “Had I been stronger, I should’ve been able to protect you, even teleported you all to safety. I’ve done a poor job so far.”

“Stop that, now,” Leos replied, shaking his head. “I’ve been stiff so far, but that’s changing. Blossom, when I think about what you’ve done for us so far, even despite the way I treated you… I want to change that. So I’m sorry, Blossom. I’m sorry for getting you so involved in this and letting you get hurt.”

“I told you before. I’m in this for my own personal reasons. Me getting hurt doing that just means that I wasn’t strong enough. Master, you needn’t concern yourself with my well-being,” she said.

“Well thanks for accepting my apology. I’ll make sure to remember that,” he said, turning away. “And that just means I’ll have to do my part to be stronger. Strong enough for you to not need to get hurt or do much to help me.”

“Master Leos, I’m your retainer. That’s my job!”

“Why do I get the feeling this convo isn’t gonna go anywhere?” Griselle giggled, stepping in between them. “Just say you’re sorry already and get to it!”

“She has a point,” Blossom sighed, standing up. She flinched twice, laying a hand on her bandages. “I-I’ve been incapacitated for days. It is likely that the battle we sought to prevent has already started.”

“And you want to go in that condition? I couldn’t. You’d definitely get killed,” Leos raised his voice.

“Master Leos, if I would die protecting someone who would prevent war, then I couldn’t ask for a more honourable death,” she replied. “And like I said, I’m going regardless. This is for my own gain, at the very least.”

Leos growled and shut his eyes, retracting his words just before they came out. “I really appreciate it, Blossom. But please, for the love of the gods, don’t push yourself.”

“Shall I begin?” Shaymin asked.

“Yes, please. Tell us everything we need to know,” Leos said with a nod. The others gathered around him, some sitting down to listen.

“Etheria… I’m sure you’re aware that Etheria was originally a whole planet, split into two to create Eris and Faernia,” she began, speaking softly. She looked like she was forcing herself to look up at Leos. “The truth is, this is a feral world. Etheria was wracked by conflicts, however petty. Pokémon fought each other all across the planet, tirelessly searching for habitats, food, and mates. Etheria’s Pokémon were primitive for generations, and showed not a single sign of ever advancing further.”

“Sounds like Eris,” Nier said. Vincent pinched her.

“Eventually, we gods and goddesses were appointed to different places across the planet in hopes of creating law and order. To make Pokémon intelligent creatures worth keeping alive. However, we were to do so without touching Pokémon themselves – we were to remain legendary, to only ever influence nature,” Shaymin continued. As she spoke, she began to glow, releasing a magical projection of imagery. Everyone gasped as their surroundings transformed into the world she was talking about, a sunny, colourful field of varying plants and woodland.

“For example, I brought plants to life. I travelled the lands, allowing nature to flourish where I could. I never met a single mortal. Some saw me, but never got the chance to share a word. Pokémon would discover the miracles of nature I gifted them, learn their importance, and in turn, protect and generate more. Pokémon learnt to grow flowers and trees and more, how to build their habitats out of nature, and the nourishment it could give them. Society was created and began to advance.”

The world around them rapidly transformed right before their eyes, going from the primitive world of fields to a utopia bursting with nature. Villages sprouted up. Rivers were redirected. Large groups of Pokémon, even those differing in species, looked like they were all having fun as they worked together to make buildings, play together, and more.

“There are Swirlix and Shelgon! You’d never see those two playing together!” Nier said, pointing at them.

“It’s incredible,” Leos whispered, unable to help but smile at it all. The joy on the Pokémon’s faces, their efforts, and the results of their coexistence – it was true peace in the form of a dream. That was what he felt until a dark shadow took over the sky, and a huge crack split the ground in two. The once smiling Pokémon transformed into a disorganized crowd of Pokémon scrambling and fighting each other to escape the chaos, many failing and falling into the fissure splitting the ground.

“But the reality is, the gifts of us legendaries can only be temporary. Just like mortals, gods and goddesses can grow old. When we grow old, our minds and our directions can become warped and twisted. If we are not put in our place, the order of the world can fall out of control,” Shaymin continued, her tone changing to match the imagery.

After the fissure split, dragon types were left on one side, whilst fairy types were left on the other. The two sides stared at each other with bloodlust and hatred in their eyes.

“The most intelligent Pokémon that had taken the form of leaders within this new world had begun to take sides with their beliefs. Many of these leaders were aware of the primitive world Etheria once was. They believed that order and the world would revert and fall apart without the leadership and blessings of the gods. Hearing that, the gods, the Tapu, took advantage. The Pokémon followed every order the Tapu gave without protest. In time, the order of the Tapu became a religion. They turned their half of the world into an ark, a split planet that flourished with the blessings of the Tapu. Only select Pokémon that the Tapu chose would be allowed on this planet.”

“Faernia,” Prem whispered.

“The other half of the Pokémon felt that the gods were not to be blindly obeyed, that they remained out of reach of the mortals so that they could maintain a sense of freedom. When their gods began to grow old and their intentions changed, these Pokémon fought the gods, killing them so that they could continue to live in coexistence with the nature that they had been gifted,” Shaymin continued, evoking gasps from a few. “When killed, the gods temporarily transform into the very part of nature whence they gifted. They are eventually reborn, where they judge the current world as they see it. If they foresee destruction, they awaken and guide the Pokémon once again, as I am now. If they foresee peace as it should be, then they sleep, remaining out of mortal reach until the forces of nature awaken them.”

“Eris is that second world. So what you’re saying is that the Tapu are guiding Pokémon?” Leos said.

“The Tapu are guiding Pokémon, yes, but their guidance has grown beyond what they should be doing. Pokémon have grown so attached to the Tapu that their guidance has turned into religion, the very law of the world. Faernians are spoilt by the gifts of the Tapu, unable to fend for themselves should the nature of their world ever change. The reality is, the Tapu are old now, old and mad. The mad gods and goddesses are destroying their own world by keeping them as separate planets, disjointed from the Second Country, the core of Etheria’s natural planetary energy. They seek nothing but conflict with the Erinians. Faernians won’t see reason,” Shaymin explained. “Likewise, the Pokémon of Eris grew to be driven by conflict and aggression. They grew hardened as they thought that they failed to control nature. Their planet lacked planetary energy and without the gifts of gods and goddesses, died, forcing Pokémon to resort to eating each other, pilfering from one another to survive. In time, they grew to live with their natural disasters, creating an infrastructure that relied on forced mass breeding and slaughter.”

“But then how do we stop this? If both planets are bad, what can we do?” Prem said.

“Kill the Tapu,” Shaymin said. “Remember that the gods return to the part of nature that they gift when they die. The Tapu’s bodies would restore nature to both Eris and Faernia, enabling peace to return to both planets.”

Leos had been in deep thought the whole time, slowly coming out. “No. That won’t work.”

“You don’t think so?” Nier asked.

“No, wait. That _will_ work, but it won’t be substantial. On top of that, how do we kill gods? The entirety of Faernian society is built around that religion. We kill the Tapu, we declare war on the whole planet,” he said.

“He’s got a point. Technology, the weather, and the growth of Faernia’s crops – _everyone_ looks to the Tapu for that. We can’t just expect everyone to be fine with killing them,” Vincent said, scratching his chin. “Not even I have any idea of how to do this. On top of that, the Tapu are remarkably powerful. They won’t go down without a difficult fight.”

“The Heaven Seal. It gave you, and only you, the power to kill the gods,” Shaymin said. Leos’ eyes widened. “You must kill them in one strike using a Zenryoku arte.”

“A Zenryoku arte?” he replied.

“Zenryoku means ‘one’s full power’. It is attained through your bond with another,” she said.

“In this case, Prem,” he muttered, glancing at the Pikachu. Prem shyly stepped forward.

“Leos, what’s your star sign? You and your friend will need to draw that sign with your bodies as you give your incantation,” Shaymin said. “Your thoughts and feelings will combine, and you will power up to max for the duration of your attack.”

“Oh, I know about this. It’s like this,” Blossom said, perking up. She crossed both arms to make an ‘x’ shape, then unfurled and stretched them straight forward, again crossing them. “Er, then you would move into the position that draws your star sign.”

“Let’s give it a try, then. Prem, with me now, please,” Leos said. Prem nodded enthusiastically and hopped behind the Oshawott, and the two of them began to move in sync, crossing their arms.

“I call upon the stars to grant me your blessing,” Leos began, slowly unfurling his arms. As Prem copied, light energy burst from them, surrounding them both in auras of fiery energy. They both crouched, spun as they rose, and then flicked their arms up and curled them, drawing the same shape as the Aries star sign.

“Provide me an attack to make ease of this conflict!” Leos finished. The energy around him and Prem spiked, expanding greatly. Pulses of wind came from them both, but then the auras burst harmlessly, disappearing into nothing. Leos and Prem were left dumbfounded in their poses, confused as to what should have happened.

“It failed,” Griselle said, disappointed.

“What was supposed to happen? I suppose we’re not really fighting anything right now, so,” Leos mumbled, turning back to the others.

Shaymin’s eyes were closed and she shook her head, sighing deeply. “As I suspected. You can’t do it yet, even with the Heaven Seal.”

“You mean it actually failed?” Prem cried.

“Zenryoku artes don’t work unless the two Pokémon doing them are totally in sync. They don’t have to be perfect, but the line between their intentions has to be clear enough for them to share energy,” Shaymin said, glaring at the duo. “One of you has doubts about the other.”

Leos and Prem glanced at each other, and then shook their heads. “That’s preposterous!”

“Preposterous or not, you can’t use the arte. That’s fact. Despite that, will you still attempt to return to Eris?” Shaymin said, glaring at them.

“You saw the energy appear, though. The Heaven Seal worked,” Leos said.

“I never said the Heaven Seal didn’t work. Your Zenryoku arte didn’t work,” she repeated. Leos gulped and stepped backwards. “I can still send you back to Eris, but until you learn to perform your Zenryoku arte, you have no chance of defeating the Tapu. Will you still go?”

“U-um, sorry for asking but,” Prem squeaked, sticking a hand in between them. “I noticed that attack was similar to the one Charle did on us. He drew his star sign with that Primarina knight he had with him. But was their bond really that strong?”

“It’s a type of arte that only high ranking Constellars can do as well. What’s a knight of Faernia doing knowing a Zenryoku arte?” Blossom said. “In case you’re wondering, I was briefed on them years ago while I was still a Constellar myself. These artes were… very elite, though. They were intended to be used as absolute last resorts. I had never seen one get used until then.”

“I won’t have the answer to that question. You will have to ask this ‘Charle’ Pokémon yourself,” Shaymin replied.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about that since they came here, too,” Nier spoke up, putting her paws on her hips. “The last time I saw Charle was when he showed up at that battle. That one where Princess Diantha fell… do you think Master Lin did something when we left him there?”

“I’d safely gamble on it. I still can’t figure out exactly what that monster’s up to,” Vincent said.

“You two know Master Lin? And Charle?” Leos asked.

“It’s a long story, but yeah, we’ve got history with ‘em,” Nier said.

“_I’ve _got history with them. You just can’t seem to tell the guy to buzz off,” Vincent said.

“Hey I was there too, okay? Don’t count me out just ‘cos you got that fantasy tale with ‘em,” she pouted. “Listen, Leos. If you’re heading back up there, I wanna come with you. I’ve gotta make sure that everything’s alright.”

“M-Mum? And Dad, too?” Griselle cried. “Really? It’s hard enough trying to be in public without you guys around.”

“This is important. Regardless, it has been a long while. It’ll be good to be beside Her Highness again,” Vincent said, patting his daughter’s head. She grumbled at him.

“I’ll go back. Whether or not we can do the Zenryoku arte, we can’t sit around here and do nothing now. We’ll find a way to stop the Tapu, somehow,” Leos said, turning back to Shaymin.

“I can’t give any predictions about the current state of the planets. I can only transport you to one location on either planet, too. Where would you like to go?” Shaymin replied.

“Eris. That’s where Tapu Bulu was headed.”

“You’ll land in the Terrihstoric Wasteland. Make sure you are prepared for that travel,” she warned.

“Oh- right, yeah! I’ll go get packed and stuff real quick. Gimme a little bit!” Nier squeaked, hopping up and running off.

“Me too, actually! There’s some stuff I can grab from our tent now that I’m back here. Be back in a sec, my prince!” Griselle giggled, skipping away.

“What could you have? You seemed prepared enough when I met you on Faernia,” Leos asked.

“A new armour set. Gotta dress properly if we’re going to a proper war, right?” she said, waving to him playfully.

“That’s a good point, actually,” He muttered to himself, putting his hands on his hips. “I doubt I could wear a convenient armour set, but I could at least get myself a decent shield or something down here.”

“You’ve got your scalchop, and my Reflect and Light Screen moves. That should be enough, right?” Blossom said, giving him a cheeky look. Leos glanced at her and then at his scalchop, groaning in bother.

“Prince Leos,” Vincent said, sounding far more serious than before. “Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute? Dewott to Oshawott.”

Leos didn’t reply, raising a hand to his party that told them he was okay with it. Vincent directed him out and around the tent, where he went in between a thin corridor of treehouses. The night sky made it all difficult to see, so Leos had to walk slowly and feel his way through for most of it. His main concern was accidentally tapping on one of the treehouses in case he bothered any sleeping inhabitants, all until he realised just how far Vincent was taking him. They ended up in a clearing a good few minutes from the tents, surrounded by nothing but twilit fields of short grass.

“Is there something wrong? We’re far out,” Leos said, glancing back. Vincent didn’t look at him for a moment, waving his tail irritably.

“You and my daughter went to the Ruins of Origin. You found the Lock Ball there, didn’t you?” he asked.

Leos’ eyes thinned. “That peculiar piece of tech that can seal Pokémon. That’s what you’re worried about?”

“Return it to the ruins. Now,” he said, turning around. His face was stern and intimidating. “The power that this ball has is the greatest sin we have as Pokémon. It isn’t to be handled by anyone.”

“I see. So that answers an obvious question: it can seal any Pokémon without fail, can’t it?” Leos asked. Vincent didn’t reply. “I still want to do a few observations with it in my spare time, if you don’t mind.”

“No! _No one_ is to know of its existence or its power. If there is even the slightest chance that a weapon like this could fall into the wrong hands, I must do everything in my power to prevent that,” Vincent said, stepping closer.

“You don’t need to worry. Only me and Griselle know about it. I won’t even tell Prem.”.

“Leos, please. I was sealed in that ball for over a thousand years!” Vincent shouted. “Its potential isn’t to be underestimated. Nothing good can come of anyone having knowledge of it. It can’t be destroyed, so it is best left down here, in the ruins where no one goes.”

Leos shut his eyes and looked down, taking in a deep breath. “You know, my Mother and Father complicated a lot of my journey by not explaining everything Shaymin just told me. I could’ve had a goal if I knew what they were working towards, staying away from society the way they are. You could prevent that, as well.”

Vincent breathed out and trembled, shuffling backward a few paces. “I lived in Etheria, a thousand years ago. I was just a fighter in training, practicing to become the guardian of my village. My life was set until the one day where I was supposed to take over.”

Leos folded his arms, listening intently.

“My teacher was… Master Lin. A Samurott with that name, and my surrogate Father. He taught me everything I know about the world and fighting. We set out to have an exam at our village’s shrine, a shrine of the Tapu,” he said, beginning to growl. “I haven’t even told Her Highness this part. But he attacked me head on, instead of doing what we planned. I was defeated with ease, and when I came to, I was being operated on.”

“Operated on?” Leos replied, widening his eyes.

“Master Lin tried to turn me into the thing you are. The hero of Etheria. He wanted that power for himself, and I was his pawn in the experiment. But I broke free and fought back, and we both succumbed to the effects of that accursed experiment. I became this hybrid, incapable of using any Pokémon attacks. It’s a miracle I’m even still alive, as is with him. But he sealed me in the Lock Ball as a last resort,” he said. Leos glanced at the Lock Ball in disbelief. “Think about it. Not only was I sealed perfectly within the ball, but it maintained my form for over a thousand years. Even now, I’m as alive as I was back then.”

“It’s astounding. To seal and maintain a form for that long with no form of decay whatsoever, that’s quite the technology,” Leos remarked. “I don’t blame you for being fearful of its potential, but if Master Lin created this, then there is little stopping him from creating more.”

“Regardless, no other Lock Balls or technology similar has surfaced. When I discovered that Lin was still alive, I dedicated all the time I could to trying to stop him from doing whatever he is planning. But as the head of a religious cult of his own, there was only so far I could get. I can’t attack him without reason,” he replied, holding his hand out. “Just keep the ball here, Leos. It’s for the best of the world.”

“Yes, Master Lin is the head of the Constellars. I doubt he’s held onto the same plan for one thousand years, but that does give me more of a lead. One thing’s for sure, he’s definitely after some kind of sacred power. Between a legendary hero and the high priest of a religion, the two are connected,” Leos rambled, looking away.

“Don’t try to distract me. Return the Lock Ball to the ruins!” Vincent said, raising his voice again. Leos grumbled and shook his head.

“I’m thinking about the task at hand. If I could replicate this technology somehow, we could seal the Tapu. If my Zenryoku arte isn’t working, then that’s a solu—”

“That _isn’t_ a solution. I can’t allow anyone to replicate this kind of technology. It’s too powerful for the world!”

“Don’t underestimate me as a prince. I promise you that it won’t leave my possession.”

“I see. You’re just like all the other royalty,” Vincent said with a sigh, calming down. “You weren’t going to return it, even with the weight of my story told to you. The only way to make you truly understand is to pry it from your dead body.”

“What?” Leos whispered. He flinched when Vincent stretched his feet apart and revealed a naginata, a long staff with a curved blade on the end. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You leave me no choice but to kill you. I know this is high treason, but if it is to protect this world from the Lock Ball’s might, then that’s the sin I have to commit,” he replied. “Don’t get the wrong idea. You being prince of both planet’s royalty doesn’t mean anything to me when it comes to this. Besides, you’re in the Second Country, now… you don’t have any political power here. No one does.”

“You’re actually going to attack me? Right after proposing we team up for a common cause?”

“Do you understand why, hybrid? I am only protecting you and the world from a big mistake that you’re making. I can’t afford to sit here and watch it happen, not when I’m partially to blame for it!”

Vincent gave a battle cry as he sprinted forward, forcing Leos to act fast. The Oshawott barely managed to form a Razor Shell before he was in front of him, thrusting his naginata with wicked speed and force. He missed the first two attacks and then resorted to wide swings, spinning the weapon around with expert skill.

Leos attempted to retaliate by swinging his weapon in the opposite direction, but wound up getting smacked silly by the force he was up against. He coughed and cried out, concentrating on making sure he was facing forward. The first two strikes span him around even though he blocked them, and his arms felt like they were punching a brick wall. A third strike finally hit Leos directly, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his backside.

“Is that the best you can do? Even with the power of the Heaven Seal?” Vincent said, pointing his weapon at Leos’ face.

Leos growled and spat out a Water Gun, catching Vincent by surprise. The attack only brought him enough time to stand up and jump backwards, where he could charge a Water Pulse attack. He threw it with all the force he could, but Vincent slashed it in half, sprinting forwards to engage in close combat again.

“St-stop!” Leos gasped, clashing a Razor Shell against the naginata again. Just like before, every hit knocked him around so hard that his body spun, even though he was blocking each attack. He was eventually kicked to the floor again, where he lost his breath.

“And you want to stop the Tapu. I couldn’t possibly leave the fate of Etheria in the hands of someone so weak!” Vincent said, raising his weapon. Leos flinched when he thrust it one final time, expecting to take a fatal, painful stab. A high-pitched squeal sounded out instead, and Vincent was knocked backwards.

“What?” Leos whispered, daring to open his eyes. Griselle was standing over him with her scalchop out, struggling to pull her lance from her back. She was wearing armour similar to the set he first met her in; silver, heavy, and clearly unsuited for her figure. Her lance was strapped to her back, and her paws couldn’t reach it.

“Leos, are you alright?” she said, glancing back at him. He couldn’t reply, gawking at her as he got to his feet. “Oh thank the gods I don’t take long to get dressed. Dad, what the heck’re you doing?”

“Griselle,” Vincent breathed out, shaking his head. “Move. This is a duel between us.”

“Forget that! We were just getting ready to fight a war. Why’re you trying to clobber the prince?” she said, finally managing to retrieve her weapon.

“This is between us. A battle of ideals and responsibility,” he replied, resuming a battle pose.

“I won’t let you hurt him. Y-you wanna hurt Leos, you have to go through me, first!” she said, gritting her teeth.

There was a long pause. The father and daughter stared at each other with rage in their eyes, neither redirecting their eyes one bit for an unsettling length of time. Leos shuddered as he watched them, but a wave of relief washed over him when Vincent returned his weapon to its folded state on his back. He stood tall and stepped back. “Tsk. If that’s how this is going to go, then we’ll settle this another time.”

“No, you won’t. I’m not letting you hurt my prince,” Griselle said.

“Griselle,” Leos whispered.

“Griselle. I’ll talk to you later,” Vincent said, shaking his head. He walked off after that, walking around the two hybrids as if what he had just done to them didn’t leave them on edge. They watched him until he disappeared into the night, loosing their stances when they were certain they were alone.

“Whoa okay, I can’t believe I just did that,” Griselle said with a sigh, stretching her arms. “The heck actually happened? I-I can’t beat Dad in a fight you know, so if he’d actually attacked me, we’d be in trouble, I think?”

“And you challenged him anyway?” Leos said.

“Well yeah, he was attacking you! With his spear thingy and everything. I had to step in!”

Leos gawked at her again, making a sound. He shook his head and groaned. “He wanted me to return the Lock Ball to the ruins. But I might be able to use it, so I want to hold on to it.”

“That all? How’d he even find out we took it?” she replied, looking back at where Vincent went. “He takes it way more seriously than I thought. Sorry about that.”

“Griselle. Thank you, seriously. That’s twice I owe you for saving me, now. And this time, you did it even though you knew you couldn’t beat your foe,” Leos said, growling. He scrunched up his face. “The things you Pokémon are doing for me, the things you’re about to do… how could I even make up for all this? Just saying ‘thanks’ clearly isn’t enough.”

“I know how you can make it up to me! You don’t even have to think about it,” she sung, skipping around him. She stopped in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks, lifting his face so that they were eye-to-eye. “Kiss me.”

“Wha-what?” he stuttered.

“Yeah. Let’s kiss. That’d make me _really_ happy!”

“Wa-wa-wait, Griselle, I-” he stuttered again, stiffening. “I appreciate it, really, but a kiss is a bit much?”

“Just as a reward for someone who saved you life, twice?” she said, batting her eyelids. He groaned nervously. “You know how much I really like you, too.”

“Okay, hold on. I had this talk with Prem, too,” he replied, stiffening again. “I don’t mind your affection, really. I’m pretty surprised you like me this much as well, to be honest. And unlike the exploiters in story books, you’ve shown me you do really care about me, you’re not just doing this because I’m royalty. It’s impressive, and it means a lot.”

She blushed and giggled, twiddling her feet and hands. “But I just can’t do that sort of thing. I do have some feelings, but I have to be absolutely sure because of who I am. And I definitely couldn’t kiss with someone I’ve known for as short a time as you.”

“Aww, Leos! It doesn’t have to be a confession or anythin’. Just the chance to make out once would make my year!” she laughed.

“That’s not what a kiss is to me, though. And… ‘making out’ is another level. It’s also not what you said the first time,” he said, folding his arms.

“Okay okay, so maybe I have the hots for ya a little too much for your liking,” she moaned, looking away.

“It’s not that, I honestly don’t mind. I actually like how you’re-” he said, cutting himself off to go into a thought pose. She blushed again, trying not to look at him. “Just think. If I were to kiss or show that much affection to another and it’s not part of a full relationship, that’s what represents me to both planets. I just have to be absolutely certain that that’s what I want before I do it.”

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“Sorry about that, Griselle. But thanks for understanding. I can make it up to you another way, so just think of something, okay?” he said, smiling at her. She looked up at him and nodded, keeping a paw on her chin.

“Yeah,” she mouthed, staring at him for a moment. “Hold still a moment, you’ve got something on your face. Let me get it off.”

“Oh?” he replied, rubbing a cheek to try and feel it.

She skipped right up to him, lightly held both cheeks, and then dove forwards to kiss him on the lips, making a ‘mwa’ sound as she savoured the moment by keeping them connected. He was so shocked that he froze completely, left with the goofiest expression when she backed away. She laughed cheekily, blowing him a kiss afterwards.

“That was all I wanted, and that’s all! No one else has to know, ‘kay? I’ll see you back at the tents, my prince!” she laughed, skipping away.

He remained frozen to the spot for a few moments, unable to believe what he’d just felt. It took until a chilly wind made him shiver that he finally closed his mouth and shook himself off, unable to stop himself from blushing. “So _that’s_ why they say your first kiss is the most special.”


	27. The Heavenly Execution

**Author note: This is an extended chapter that is about twice the size of chapters prior. Make sure you have time when you read it!**

“What are you, nuts?” Nier screamed, pulling her head fur up.

“No? I made a perfectly sane and sound decision,” Vincent replied. He barely moved, keeping his arms folded while he leaned against the back wall of the treehouse.

“You attacked the fricking prince! With a spear! You should be hanged for that!”

“I told you why, I told you what happened, and you yourself can see the result—”

“It’s perfectly sane and sound, huh? It is, isn’t it?” Nier cried, prodding him with her rapier.

“Ow- hey- quit it, okay- stop, I get it!”

“It’s sound! It’s sane! Hold up a sec, lemme try and kill ya ‘cos you don’t agree with me!”

Leos groaned as he watched the two Meowstic dance around the treehouse, not knowing what to say at all. The others exchanged awkward glances with him or shrugged, all until the couple went crashing to the ground. They resorted to playfully slapping each other, though they clearly put in enough intent to actually hurt one another.

Besides that, everyone was ready. Mentally ready to return to the world above and deal with the war that was inevitably happening. Griselle had a heavy metal costume that hid most of her appearance, Blossom had been given a leather shield, and Leos and Prem had their Zenryoku arte. There was some uncertainty about whether it would work in the face of Tapu Bulu or not, but either way, the duo was prepared to set off and try it. If it didn’t work, Leos knew he had the Lock Ball.

Shaymin finally showed up, causing the room to go quiet and focused. She set down some sort of mat with some puzzle piece shaped cards in it, three filling a space on top of the mat.

“Prince Leos. Take this,” she said, giving him another mat. His one had the cards separated from it. “They’re called Entercards. They’re ancient tools to summon Magnagates, portals that can lead anywhere in the world. This one is pre-set to return you to the Second Country, should you ever need it.”

“Shaymin,” he replied, not knowing what to say.

“This one I’m about to use will send you to the Terrihstoric Wasteland. From there, the show is yours,” she said, turning her back. “I suggest you seek out a library or something. Learn how to make Magnagates on your own. I won’t be around to make them for you after this.”

“What do you mean? Couldn’t we just come back here and ask you?” Griselle asked. Shaymin turned back around, looking solemn about something. She giggled, dismissing that mood with a shake of her head.

“Either way, you’ve dropped a blast seed, there. Being able to make portals that go anywhere, of course I’d research how to do something like that,” Leos said. He looked over everyone and gulped. “Our army is small, but we have to do something. Let’s go.”

At his call, Shaymin inserted the last Entercard into her mat, and then stamped on it with a shout. Psychic power surrounded her with her cry, appearing as an intimidating blue emanation of energy. This colour took over Shaymin’s body completely, followed by the cards, and then some markings on the ground. The markings were all circular, growing wider and wider until the energy finally burst, almost blowing everyone away.

“Whoa,” Leos whispered, taken aback by the glowing portal before him. It was flat on the ground, like a swirling puddle of varying blues. The light from it stretched up through the roof of the treehouse in a perfect cylinder, while heavy wind blew away from the portal constantly.

“Grandma!” Griselle cried, drawing their attentions to Shaymin. The tiny hedgehog was still surrounded by blue energy, and she was panting heavily.

“That’s it for me, I’m afraid. That’s the last thing I can do for the time being,” she said, huffing between every word.

“Wait what, you don’t mean- you’re not gonna die, are you?” Griselle cried, rushing over to her.

“In your mortal eyes, yes, I am going to die. But that’s what fate chose. Don’t mourn for me. It was bound to happen, and it’s not without great cause,” Shaymin said. Her voice sounded positive for the first time, despite how tired and weak her posture showed. Her voice was echoing as well, like she was getting physically further and further away from them.

“You helped us raise our child. You aided me to no end when I first showed up here, even though I was a hybrid that no one trusted. And now, you’re giving your life to help us all the more,” Vincent said, stepping forward. “Don’t tell us not to mourn for you. That’s impossible for someone who’s done so much for us all.”

“You’re like, basically my mother! You can’t just do this suddenly,” Nier gasped.

“Your mother?” Shaymin replied. There was a pause. “That’s a wonderful thought. I knew Griselle called me ‘grandma’, but I just saw that as a cute gesture from a child. I never considered that I could be called a mother. I’m not even allowed to be one.”

Despite being made of the blue energy, it looked like she changed form right there. The shape of flowers bloomed on her back, like many Gracidea sprouting in season. It almost looked like Shaymin was blushing and smiling as well, and she lifted her head high. “But it means a lot. Thank you, Nier! But remember everything I told you. We legends don’t really die. I’m simply returning to my slumber.”

“Shaymin!” Nier cried, stepping forward. In a flash, Shaymin disappeared completely, leaving nothing but a brief sparkle of blue glitter.

“I’ve told you my story and given you all the information I can. Now you can return to the realm. With that, I have given you everything I can. Don’t let me down, now. When I come back, I’ll be able to look upon Etheria and smile!”

And those were her last words, echoing from beyond reality into their minds. No one said anything for a while, letting the futuristic sound of the Magnagate and its swirling wind take over the scene. It wasn’t until the portal started letting out a new noise, like an alarm of some sort, that everyone realised their time was short. Leos swiped his hand to get everyone moving, and they all jumped into the portal.

Just like that, the full group were whisked away almost too fast for their liking. The colours of the portal took over their surroundings completely, rolling past like a never-ending backdrop that they were travelling through at light speed. They were still able to stand still while they travelled like this however, so after a short moment of rubbing their eyes, they got used to the light.

“She must’ve known that this would happen. That’s why she was so mad at me for failing her,” Leos said, curling his hands. “Why didn’t she just stay strict and keep us down here?”

“Because you were so intent on getting back and fighting Tapu Bulu. She must’ve also known that she couldn’t hold you back,” Nier replied, paws on her hips. Leos gawked at her. “I know Shaymin. She was always doing things for the benefit of other Pokémon. She was definitely harsher with you, but I suppose that’s only because of the legend thing.”

“… So it’s my fault again, huh?” Leos sighed, gritting his teeth.

“Don’t see it that way, my lord. She wouldn’t have done this if she knew you weren’t determined to see this through,” Blossom replied, rubbing his back. He spared her a little smile.

“That was so sudden, though. She didn’t really just die, did she? She couldn’t have killed herself just opening the portal for us,” Prem cried.

“She’s gone, that’s for sure. But like she told us in her story, legendary Pokémon don’t really die. They return to the part of nature from whence they came,” Vincent replied. “Chances are, we’ll go back there and they’ll be a bed of Gracidea and flowers.”

“And if we don’t win, she’ll have to revive, right? So she can tell another group of Pokémon what she told us,” Griselle said.  
“That’s right. It’s just like her to leave us guessing if that was her intent,” Nier said, rubbing her daughter’s head fur. “Except that this time, I’m _certain_ that’s what she wants. So nothing to do but to do our best, right?”

Leos didn’t reply, looking down. He stared at the Entercards he’d been given, squinting in frustration. “_No, wait. It’s not going to happen overnight. All I can do from here on is learn. Keep paying attention to other Pokémon, and learn all I can about them. She saved Blossom’s life, taught me a Zenryoku arte… Shaymin. Thank you for everything._”

He put the Entercards away and scanned his party, locking eyes with Griselle. “You okay, Griselle? If you need a moment—”

“No way. I’m fine, Leos. Really!” she cried, standing straight. “Let’s focus.”

“A-are you sure? You don’t need to push yourself or anything,” he said, sweating a little.

She slowly shook her head. “When I decided to devote myself to you, I knew I’d have to face things like this. Pokémon risking their lives and Pokémon I care about getting hurt… I couldn’t do anything about it this time, but when it comes to battle, I’ll do everything I can to protect them. I’ll die before you do, if it comes to it.”

He couldn’t reply with anything more than a slight shudder. His eyes were wide and he was almost gawking, keeping his fangs together.

“That’s our girl! Tougher than the metal on her shoulder. Us too, Prince Leos! We’re part of your army for the time being. So hang back and let us do the heavy lifting!” Nier said, getting his attention. He only managed to glance at her before they reached their destination, signified by the background fading back out into reality. A cold wind had everyone cringing while they got used to their new surroundings, but that was just the start of it.

Leos immediately gasped, looking through the group at the dead area they had landed in. Grey clouds buried the sky as far as the eye could see, while fragile, cakey earth covered the rest. Cracks, fissures, and other uneven edges dotted the scenery, which if it wasn’t for the land going uphill, had no form of cover whatsoever. Not a tree or a dune or a shadow was in sight, letting the land stretch on like an endless void that led to nothing.

“Wait,” Leos whispered, slowly turning around. He took in a sharp breath, silenced by the emptiness that sat before him. But a conflict of nature had settled here, as trees, thorny bushes, and patches of tall grass seemed to grow amongst the cracked ground. It was all green and healthy, and it wasn’t coming out of the cracks, but the planet itself. Everything downhill was fighting against the various vegetation, ignoring the obvious scientific laws to grow to unrealistic size.

“What is all this? How is grass and stuff growing here?” Blossom asked, stepping forward.

Leos shook his head and growled. “Grass isn’t growing here. Tapu Bulu was here.”

“Oh, right. If we follow the stuff, we’ll reach him and the army, right?” Nier said, glancing at the group. “Not that I had any doubt, but this at least proves your story, though.”

“We don’t have time to lose. Let’s go,” Leos said, but Vincent stopped him before he could move an inch.

“A moment. This also means that the battle is already under way, and gods know how far it has progressed,” he said, readying his naginata. “We’ll be jumping into the war mid-battle. We should take advantage and plan a proper strategy. There aren’t many of us, so if we can jump Tapu Bulu right from the start, we’ll save a lot of trouble.”

“That’s true. I’ll be thinking,” Leos said, setting off.

…

It didn’t take long for the party to lose their cool. As they trekked through the forested wasteland, the vegetation grew more and more mutated and disfigured. The further they walked, the more the trees gradually towered higher than mountains, leaning in various directions from their uneven weight. Oversized vines sprouted from the ground, swirling and weaving in a congested tangle that almost made a natural maze. The stench of pollen mixed with a ripe, damp smell to irritate their noses, like an excessive amount of perfume had been sprayed everywhere.

They couldn’t even walk quickly, as every few moments or so, a step that someone took would generate a nasty vibration or crumbling echo. It felt like they were walking on layers of paper - parts of the ground were chipping away or falling into the planet with every heavy step, particularly around the spots where the larger plant life was growing. No wind blew, so every sound was enough to make someone yelp or freeze up, expecting an ambush or something. Nothing came.

It felt like hours passed in their trip, and barely a word was shared during that time. So when Blossom suddenly skipped off the obvious path the plants made to investigate a spot, Leos cheered inside. She carefully dug around a bush, eventually using Psychic to retrieve whatever she spotted in there.

“Good gods!” she hissed, dropping her move in fright. She had pulled a dead body from the bush, a body so mangled and burnt up that its original species couldn’t be recognised.

Leos was the first to calm down and realise that the Pokémon was dead, deciding to approach. He felt his body grow colder and colder as he identified the countless methods of damage the poor Pokémon had suffered, all until he spotted the main cause of death: dark type damage. The Pokémon’s wounds were recent, and its body actually still bled in places – the Pokémon had died before taking the stabs, burns and such, likely due to the mental damage dark and psychic type moves deal. Its eyes were even still open, but lifeless.

“Wait, if he’s still bleeding, then—” he whispered to himself, leaving the body behind. He climbed a nearby arching stem to get a good look at the horizon, and almost choked on his own breath.

They were on the border of the no man’s land that the war had created. The mutant vegetation stopped growing past this bundle of giant vines and bushes, making way for a great clearing of wasteland. This clearing was littered with groaning corpses, from Pokémon on the verge of death to those already passed, lying lifeless with weapons piercing their vitals or parts of their bodies missing.

Leos shuddered, standing tall as he looked over the suffering combatants. Hakamo-o, Goodra, Charizard, Tsareena, Azumarill, Froslass, Mawile, and more littered the battlefield, all stinking of rot and stained with blood and burns from the heavy impact of Pokémon attacks. Neither side was at a clear advantage, sharing equal amounts of saddening casualties.

“But why?” he whispered, unable to believe what he was seeing. “Just because the Tapu are mad? Is that truly why all this has to happen?”

“Leos, get down,” Vincent said, pulling him flat onto the stem. He could barely balance on its rounded surface by lying on his belly like this, but it presumably did a decent job of hiding him from sight. “Look to the left and right. Both armies are taking stalemate.”

Leos let out a trembling breath, slowly gazing at both ends. The dragons had created a trench that looked like a fissure, despite the fragile ground they had to work with. Meanwhile, the fairies had a combination of damaged airships and well-constructed forts on their side. The forts were mostly made from the vegetation that Tapu Bulu presumably grew, since he was stood on top of it all with his hooves pressed together.

“There he is. Right at the top of that big castle thing made of veggies,” Nier said, looking through binoculars. “Is that Charle, next to him?”

“Give me those. How can you not recognise him?” Vincent said, snatching to get a look himself. He let out a growl of wonder. “Wait, why is he?”

“See? He looks different. Like, darker or something,” she said, folding her arms.

“We just won’t be able to reach him with all the fairies protecting his perch. And no matter what we do, the terrain is disadvantageous. Out in the open like this, and with height advantage, we won’t be able to flank them, either,” Leos said, rubbing his chin.

“So no easy plans. If they were fighting, maybe we could sneak by or something,” Nier said.

Leos shook his head. “They have height advantage. That means they have scouts. Sneaking is impossible.”

“Leos, look!” Prem squeaked, pointing. He was already floating with his orb, hugging it tightly.

“Father,” Leos muttered, spotting Rune amongst a huddle of dragon types. He was leading a group across the clearing. “Wait, what? What is he doing?”

Rune was focused straight forward, concentrating on the weak ground in front of him, seemingly not caring at all about the fact that he was stepping out into the open. Many of the dragon types followed him from a distance, appearing a lot more aware. Even with them all of them put together, they were a small group, an easy target for the cannons on the airships. Surely enough, some callouts soon came from the Faernian side of the field, followed by cannons taking aim.

“No! They’re sitting Ducklett!” Leos cried.

“What does he think he’s doing?” Griselle cried.

None of the airships took off, but the way their cannons were moving, it was obvious that they were taking aim. A few moments later, white energy began to gather at the front of the cannon, as if it was charging a Moonblast attack.

“Griselle, put your shield up!” Nier shouted.

“Why? We’re so far—”

“Don’t question, just do it!” she said. Griselle obeyed, hiding as much of herself behind her scalchop as she could. The moment she did, Nier lifted her up using her psychic powers and flung her like a ball. Griselle was screaming of course, but with her trajectory, she would have no trouble intercepting the cannon shot to block it.

A second later, gasps sounded out from both Leos’ and Rune’s parties. The cannon fired, sending the huge Moonblast up into the air. It arched quickly and fell down straight towards them, big enough to engulf Rune’s group entirely.

“Ooh boy, that’s not good!” Griselle cried, landing in front of Rune. She maintained her balance, but skidded to stop in place. “D-don’t worry, your highness!”

“Get behind me!” the Dewott snapped, skidding in front of her at the last moment. He held the Sword of Earthly Elements tightly, one hand firmly on the hilt while the other pushed against the flat side of the blade. This stance surrounded the duo in a magical barrier, but that didn’t stop the wicked force from the attack from blowing everything around them away. The dragons behind Rune were all overwhelmed and sent back into their trench, defeated by the single attack, while Rune and Griselle escaped unscathed.

“Whoa, how did you do that?” Griselle asked excitedly. Rune slowly glanced at her, and then faced forward.

“You were with Leos. What’re you doing here?” he replied.

“Father!” Leos called, sprinting over with the others.

“I should’ve guessed,” he sighed, shaking his head. “All of you. Stay clear. I will take care of this.”

“No. What’re _you_ doing here? I thought you were trying to stop war? That’s what you told me!” Leos raised his voice. Rune sighed again.

“I just got here. The Faernians attacked so suddenly that they got a lot of casualties in. If it weren’t for Erinians being such savages, they could’ve taken a town or two of ours,” he replied, becoming stern. “Once I learnt that Tapu Bulu was involved, I went out of my way to come here. They haven’t gotten anywhere, and won’t. Not with the sword on my side. And he knows that.”

“Let me help you. If you’re really going to stop this war like you say, then you have no reason to refuse us,” Leos said, facing forward. “With me, Prem!”

“You can’t do anything here. Get to safety,” Rune said.

“We’re both on the same side, aren’t we? Let me fight.”

“This isn’t a game. You’ll die here, Leos. You and your friends need to leave. _Now_.”

“We’re not children. Don’t treat me like one!”

“Guys,” Prem said, watching the water types bicker. Rune silenced them both however, putting his arm in front of Leos’ face. He fidgeted out of the way but saw why, as Tapu Bulu had jumped from his perch to land on the battlefield.

“He came to us? What?” Vincent said. No one else questioned it, beginning to shake as the grass type legendary approached. He was slow and barely moved out of his initial pose, keeping his hooves pressed together.

“This sword protects its user. It allows me to confront the enemy directly, challenging them to a duel. Once again, he cannot stop me unless he defeats me while I’m using this sword,” Rune said. Tapu Bulu stopped a good few metres in front, staring at their party. “Tapu Bulu knows that. Me coming here and using this is a declaration of battle. If I should fall here, then our army forfeits. If I win, the Faernians leave.”

“Just like the battles written in history,” Leos muttered. He stared right into Tapu Bulu’s motionless, empty eyes. The legendary stared back in complete silence, unnerving the others into fidgeting. Leos himself couldn’t help but wipe his forehead of sweat he couldn’t feel.

“Well what do you know, you survived that fall!” Charle laughed, stepping around Tapu Bulu.

“You! Charle, what in the world do you think you’re doing?” Nier cried.

“Is that- Lady Nier?” he gasped. “Fortune smiles upon me today. I should get what I want now. Wanna make this quick? Come here, honey.”

“Answer the question, Charle,” Vincent said firmly.

“Shut up, hybrid. Come here, Nier honey. We have a _lot_ of catching up to do,” the Meowth said, snickering with a palm held forward.

“Heck yeah we do! Like where you disappeared off to when we left you back there all those years ago. Or why you’re here fighting with the Faernian army? We were supposed to be stopping war from happening, not starting one!” she replied, paws on her hips.

“Don’t worry about any of that. Come with me, and you won’t have to worry about any of that ever again. Or any difficult things, for that matter,” he said, holding his paws up. “I’ve seen the way. The powers I have now, the control over everything that I have – I always get what I want, so I could make you a queen! All you have to do is return my love. The pleasures of your dreams would only be the start of it!”

Everyone turned to Nier, who let out an exasperated groan. “Oh. My. Gods. You’re _still_ on about that? Don’t you have a wife now or something?”

“A mate. That’s what I have. A dignified mate. And I want you to be my primary mate. That’s all you have to do for me,” he said. Nier raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps you’re worried. Don’t be. I know how to make both of us come together every time, if you know what I mean.”

“Urgh, knock it off!” she cried. “Listen, Charle. I have a husband, and a kid. And although I find you funny, I’ve never been romantically attracted to you. So please, just knock it off. We have more important stuff to deal with.”

“Looks like you don’t understand exactly what I’m talking about here,” Charle said, getting cross. He stepped forward, and Leos and the others stepped back the same distance. “I _always_ get what I want now. And what I want now is for you to be my primary mate. _I _decided that. With these powers, you don’t have the strength to resist me. But you’ll like it in the end, anyway. I know you will. That’s just the kind of quality I have. No one listens until I show them what I can do. Once they see it for themselves, once they feel it… you will want more. You will never want me to leave your side.”

“Okay, I’ve heard enough of that. I underestimated you last time, but you won’t defeat me again,” Blossom said, daring to step forward. “The lady said no. That’s that.”

“I said shut up!” he raised his voice, shrieking at them.

“Well this is getting noisy,” Rune groaned, standing straight up. Charle snapped to silence, suddenly smiling maniacally at them.

“Fine then. If you want it to be that way, then fine! It’s already setup, anyway. You fools will fall to my might. Meanwhile, Tapu Koko’s plan will reach stage one,” he said, starting to snicker.

“Tapu Koko’s plan?” Leos whispered.

“Boy,” Tapu Bulu spoke up, surprising everyone. His eyes were locked on Leos, who flinched at the tone of his rough, deep, and powerful voice. “You have it, don’t you? The Zenryoku arte.”

Leos gulped and nodded, to which Prem shifted to his side.

“Then your opponent is me! While our lord Tapu Bulu deals with the main issue, I’ll deal with your rabble,” Charle said, showing his teeth.

Vincent was about to make a snide comment, but choked on the first word when Charle appeared right in front of Rune and slammed his sword into the Dewott’s chest. Rune blocked it, but not without coughing and growling at the surprising speed of it. The attack was so quick and forceful that Charle pushed them both backward for a second, and then Rune started to push forward to stop them.

“Wait, what?” Nier gasped. She struggled to watch them exchange slashes, hitting their blades against one another so hard that the sounds of their battle echoed far. They eventually hopped a good few paces from each other, but Rune was focused and furious, now.

“Leave my son out of this! The duel is between you and me, Tapu Bulu!” Rune shouted.

“But it isn’t. It isn’t even a duel involving you, prince,” Charle said, letting out a snide laugh. Everyone’s eyes widened when he began to levitate off the ground slightly, releasing light shockwaves of darkness from his feet. “Come at me! I’ll take you all on at once. You’ll see just how worthless you all are before me!”

“Oh pipe down already,” Vincent replied, jumping towards him first. Charle only moved at the last moment, but he was fast enough to block Vincent’s attack completely. Vincent kept at it however, spinning, kicking, stabbing, and swiping with his naginata to try and land a hit. Charle avoided or blocked it all, fluently floating around to keep Vincent moving across the battlefield. He eventually tripped over a body, giving Charle an easy hit with his claws.

“Vincent!” Nier cried, raising her ears to use Psychic. The hybrid had only been hit by Slash, but it sent him staggering away to make room for the others. Nier’s Psychic blast came in not a second later, but Charle didn’t so much as blink from the impact. “What?”

“He’s showing characteristics of a dark type. Psychic type moves are having no effect!” Blossom warned, trying the same attack to no avail.

Rune was next, shooting a Water Pulse with just one hand. He chased it before it hit Charle, who blocked both the Water Pulse and Rune’s sword. The two ended up face to face, grinding their blades against one another.

“Killing you is going to be especially fun, prince,” Charle said, humming with delight.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” he retorted, growling with effort.

They pushed against each other for a moment, until Charle revealed a free paw. Not only was he not putting as much effort into the fight as Rune, but he held a Dark Pulse around that paw, threatening to fire it at point blank range. Seeing the impending danger, Rune Kicked back and surrounded himself in water, using Aqua Jet to escape.

The next moment had the others in states of shock. Rune and Charle zipped around the battlefield so fast that they couldn’t be followed, smashing against each other periodically with mighty hits. Each collision created a burst of energy somewhere in the space, half water and half darkness. This carried on until Rune finally got the upper hand, catching Charle by the neck and smashing him into the ground. Charle jumped right back to his feet, but not without snarling at his predicament.

“So you do have some fight in you. I expected a lazy royal like you to rely on your weapon,” he said, stretching his neck. It clicked loudly. “Where’d you get that speed from then, huh?”

Meanwhile, Leos, Prem, and Tapu Bulu were still staring at each other. Leos was waiting for the legendary to speak or act, to give some sign to say that their duel had begun. He didn’t move at all, keeping his empty eyes on the Oshawott. The reason why soon became apparent, as the Faernian army began to gather behind him.

“Wait, is this an ambush?” Leos whispered, turning around. The Erinian army had done the same for his side, and their presence had halted Charle’s fight against the others.

“I must admit, I’m impressed, boy. You survived Charle’s attack, and a fall from a great height. If you should truly be capable of a Zenryoku arte, then you might entertain me with a good battle,” Tapu Bulu said. Leos lost his tension. “You are aware of how duels work, correct? You will be the deciding factor in the outcome of this battle.”

“_Strange. He sounds sane. Does he know that the arte will kill him?_” Leos asked himself. He shook his head. “_No. We’ve thought about this already. We’ve seen the casualties and the damage. This god needs to be put down, and this is my chance to do it._”

“I accept your challenge. I’ll stop whatever crazed reign you intend to have,” Leos announced, stepping forward.

“Good. But do not misunderstand my intentions. I simply wish to have an engaging battle,” he replied. Leos and Prem loosened. “The Pokémon of Eris are said to be more savage in combat, raised in harsh conditions. This has proven true by the prowess they’ve shown in combat thus far. But none of them compare to me.”

“You’re really doing this just so you can have a good fight?” Leos asked.

“Their power pales in comparison to mine. There is nowhere or no excuse for me to unleash my full strength, and I have grown bored. I wish to fully engage in combat, but there is no satisfaction to be had if the opponent falls at my simplest action,” he said.

“That- that’s so wrong,” Prem whimpered.

“You’re literally killing hundreds of Pokémon,” Leos cried, shuddering. “Are you really doing this _just_ because you’re bored and want a good fight?”

“You spout similar nonsense to the fallen kings of ages past. But don’t you Erinians kill simply for nourishment? What difference lies between yours and mine wishes that deems me morally wrong?” he replied. Leos looked down, shaking uncontrollably. “Perhaps it is time to put Erinians in their place. To right the wrong ways of your citizens by punishing you all with death. The least you could do is make it entertaining, however. You, the boy capable of a Zenryoku arte.”

“For a moment there, I thought you weren’t insane. A small part of me thought that there was some remarkable reason that sparked your travel to Eris, gave you a valid reason for all this death,” Leos said, slowly looking up right into Tapu Bulu’s eyes. “Now I know Shaymin wasn’t lying. You’re just a god gone mad that’s lost his heart. The Pokémon of Eris don’t eat each other because they want to – they have no choice! Your blessings don’t reach them, and so nothing on their planet grows!”

“Spare me the details, boy. I am done with pity. If that was so much of a problem, then why do the Pokémon not do anything about it? Instead they prepare themselves for battle, hardening each other before they kill themselves from the inside. Killing them for enjoyment is a kindness,” he replied.

Leos’ glare intensified, and he crossed his arms. “I’ve heard enough. You think killing them for circumstances beyond their control – circumstances you yourself could help – is acceptable? And for your own sick enjoyment, no more? I won’t let you go any further, Tapu Bulu! This ends now!”

“Good, you _do_ know it! Hit me with it. Show me the true extent of your power. Hit me with the power only true gods can achieve!” Tapu Bulu laughed with rising excitement.

“I call upon the stars to grant me your blessing!” Leos began, glowing with aura. Prem copied in perfect sync, besides the worried expression on his face. A heavy wind blew from them both as golden light surrounded them, both Pikachu and Oshawott posing in the shape of the Aries star sign. “Provide me an attack to make ease of this conflict!”

Just like last time, the energy around them spiked to an all time high, and then burst harmlessly, all the light and energy dispersing into a single burst of wind that only ruffled fur. Seeing that, Prem panicked, glancing left and right and whimpering aloud. “Oh no, it still didn’t work!”

But Leos ignored that. He was too angry to care if it looked like it worked or not. With the gamble in his mind that he had absorbed the aura or something, he swiped his scalchop aside, formed a Razor Shell, and threw himself at Tapu Bulu with a loud, angry cry. He impacted with all his strength, so much force behind his swing that he winded himself on hit. But Tapu Bulu didn’t so much as blink or shift, staring down at the Razor Shell harmlessly laying on his chest.

“What?” Leos choked.

“I’m disappointed, boy. Perhaps it was all a fluke. You are mortal, however. It was to be expected that you couldn’t do any better than that,” he said, his tone of voice telling of that genuine disappointment.

Leos vaulted away from him the moment his hooves moved, avoiding a Wood Hammer attack that was executed so fast he didn’t even see it. That wasn’t the end of Tapu Bulu’s attack however, as he rose his decorated hooves with a triumphant cheer. At his call, several vines and roots magically sprouted from the earth below their feet, all from random spots that shifted everyone into full focus.

“Stop!” Leos hissed, almost tripping over one that sprouted near him. Many came from afar, growing without cease to stretch across the air, threatening to pierce him like thrown daggers.

“Leos!” Rune roared at the top of his voice, caught in the middle of his own battle with the vines. In fact everyone was, even the Faernian soldiers behind the god were having to hop, shield, or attack their way out of the onslaught of plants. There were so many that no one could even do a job of looking out for each other, and countless Pokémon were getting pierced right through by the second.

It didn’t take long before Leos joined them. He jumped, spun, and even managed to cut one in twain before he was overwhelmed by three stems at once. If it wasn’t for him tripping over as he stumbled backwards, the stem might have hit him through his chest, but instead it hit him just above his left arm, going right through his bubble collar and back out the other side.

He let out an agonizing scream at a higher pitch than he himself knew he could let out. All seemed to recognise it was him, as the plants suddenly retracted at Tapu Bulu’s command – even the one that went through Leos. It forced its way back through him, unplugging his wound to bring a gush of blood and flesh with it, as well as another scream from the Oshawott.

“Leos!” everyone screamed. He did his best to stay standing, but the sight of a puddle of blood forming at his feet made him lose his strength and confidence in an instant. He fell forward onto all fours, breathing desperately and trembling as the blood stained his hands and feet. He couldn’t believe how much he was losing, nor the pain that drank his strength by the bucketload. He couldn’t even hear or feel anything anymore, aware that he was likely going to die at any moment.

“_It’s all my fault… it’s my fault… all my fault!_” Prem whimpered, staring in just as much shock.

No one moved as Tapu Bulu let out a taunting laugh, bashing his hooves together. Charle made an effort to look threatening as well, keeping everyone away with his sword and an evil smile.

“_I failed. After everything, I still failed,_” Leos whimpered in his head as well. “_I can’t hurt him. I can barely move from this spot. He’s going to kill me!_”

The world blacked out for them both. Time slowed to almost a complete standstill, too. Leos couldn’t even feel himself breathing as all of his surroundings turned to complete darkness. Only his pathetic, fallen figure, Tapu Bulu’s mocking laughter, and Prem’s terrified noises could be heard, whilst his blood spread across the ruined ground.

For Prem, the very same thought stormed through his mind. His memories with Leos played through on repeat, running through his head at blinding speed. Over and over and over, every last day he spent with the Oshawott hybrid, right down to the words they shared together repeated in his mind ceaselessly.

“_I don’t want you to die… I really don’t want you to die. You can’t die now,”_ he told himself.

“_I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to die! I want to live!_” Leos begged to himself, scrunching up his face. “_But it didn’t work! My body isn’t working! My Zenryoku arte, after everything…_”

All of a sudden, Prem let out a scream louder than any of the sound in the area, silencing everyone. He twirled his head around at the same time, stomping both feet into the ground while cupping his hands into fists. Gasps sounded out before silence fell besides him, all eyes drawn to the Pikachu’s feral outburst. The wings of his Mega Charizard hoodie spread wide, the tail lit up with real flames, and the eyes on the hood glowed a bright blue.

“Leos, stand up! Do your best and stand up, Leos! It’s not over yet!” he shrieked, straining his voice to its limit.

The Oshawott couldn’t believe he was hearing his friend at such a volume, but it sparked just as much shock in him as it did everyone else. He stared straight forward while Prem continued to scream orders of support to him, eying Tapu Bulu in expectation. The legendary didn’t move, watching with widened eyes.

“We’ve got one shot and I _know_ we can do it. We can bring out our fully powered strength, I know we can!” Prem cried, sweating and breathing from exhaustion.

“_The Zenryoku arte… he’s r-right. I’m not dead yet, and if I really don’t want to die, then it has to work. I have to try,_” Leos shuddered from a sting of pain.

His vision went blurry for a moment and he growled from pain as another spurt of blood leaked from his wound. Surely enough, with a growl of maximum effort and a stumble backwards from weakness, he got to his feet. His body felt like fire was burning everything inside of it, and his feet were ready to melt and bring him to the floor, but he ignored it. His face was fierce and focused, despite his eyesight blurring from fatigue.

“Do it, Prem!” he shouted, crossing his arms.

“We have to win this. We can’t lose!” Prem replied, still shouting.

The duo crossed their arms at the same time, causing the surrounding area to darken as their bodies glowed with golden aura. The aura grew over Prem as they unfurled their arms and stretched them forward, keeping them crossed. Leos didn’t voice his incantation this time, moving into a crouch. The duo spun as they rose back up, spread their arms out in a curl to pose in the same shape as the Aries star sign.

The moment they struck this pose together, the golden aura around them spiked, raging around each of them with continuous pulses. This time however, the aura shot out of Prem and arched through the air to slam onto Leos, strengthening his aura to the point that it was blinding. It stayed around him as well, transforming the Oshawott hybrid into a golden form overflowing with energy.

“Is this it?” Rune whispered, his jaw hanging open.

“Yes, yes! This is what I’ve been waiting for!” Tapu Bulu said, smacking his hooves together. “The Zenryoku arte, one’s full power! Hit me with it. Show me everything you’ve got!”

Leos heard him, but was too busy shuddering in awe. He had just been basked in more pain than he’d ever felt in his entire life, and now he was the opposite; overflowing with so much energy, confidence, motivation, and every other uplifting notion that he could barely keep still. He stared at his hands, trying to control his body’s irritable trembling.

“Finish it, Leos! Hit ‘em with everything you’ve got!” Prem ordered, throwing his fists forward.

Leos heard him loud and clear, and with this much power in his hands, he was more then ready to try again. He stomped one foot as he swiped his scalchop aside, the action magically generating countless copies of himself.

“Double Team?” Blossom said.

“No, look in his hands! His Razor Shell!” Rune said.

The clones of Leos all looked identical to him in his normal form, complete with normal Razor Shell attacks. Each of them rushed forward, diving into Tapu Bulu to stab him with their blades. He pushed his chest forward in a cocky attempt to block them, but the very first one that hit him had enough power to make him flinch and grunt. A second one hit and he cursed, followed by a third that instinctively made him guard his body with his hooves. Either way, dozens of Leos clones kept hitting him with Razor Shell, pinning him to the spot with strong pricks of pain that damaged him seemingly without end.

Meanwhile, Leos concentrated on his target with full focus. He held his scalchop tightly with both hands, and when he finally tensed, a Razor Shell formed from it.

Unlike the double-sided sword he normally formed however, his attack turned into a scythe over three times the Oshawott’s size. He spun the weapon around into a comfortable position and then burst forward at wicked speed, hacking into Tapu Bulu without mercy. His last hit pierced the very bottom of the deity, lodging the blade of the scythe with a mighty boom that dispersed all of the Leos clones in a beautiful explosion of glowing blue particles.

“Wha-what?” Tapu Bulu cried, stretching up to try and resist the pain. “H-how is this- possible?”

Leos didn’t answer him, stalling for just a moment. Tapu Bulu glared down at him, meeting his livid stare with a surprised snort. He then closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his hooves fall limp at his sides. “Well done.”

At that, Leos roared out loud, pulling his scythe up as hard as he could. It sliced right through Tapu Bulu in a clean, straight cut that split the legendary in two, both halves separating briefly before exploding into enormous blasts of wind and glowing particles. It was all harmless, and the others only had to shield their faces as their fur ruffled from the wind.

Leos was left behind in the centre of the glowing specks, which quickly slowed to fall like glittering snow. His aura lingered for a short while afterwards too, but soon faded in another harmless burst of wind. He struggled to turn around, losing his balance just as suddenly as he had gained it, and fell straight back to the floor.

“Leos!” Prem cried, being the first to trip and scramble over to his friend. Leos’ wound had returned, though it was no longer leaking blood. His eyes were shut tight, and his body shuddered from cold and a struggle to move. “Are you alright?”

He responded by raising his right arm straight up, as if calling Prem closer to help him stand. Seeing that, Prem wasted no time in reaching out, but to his surprise, Leos snatched his grip and pulled him to the ground. He pulled Prem into an embrace, breathing lightly with a big smile on his face.

“L-Leos?” Prem gasped as quiet as a whisper. Leos’ face was so close to his that he could feel his breath on his cheeks, and their bellies and feet were touching. He refused to move however, not understanding or knowing what to do.

“Stay here,” Leos said after a short while, moving his other hand to Prem’s back. His right hand continued to clench Prem’s left, his relaxed affection finally causing the Pikachu to go bright red all over his face. “You’re warm.”

Prem couldn’t even reply with anything better than near to silent stuttering, squeaking. His friend let out a weak giggle at that, patting him on the back. “Thanks. I mean it.”


	28. Love Versus Duty

“It’s truly remarkable. Whoever invented this is a genius,” Leos said, setting the Lock Ball down on a makeshift desk made of rock. “This technology could allow us to perform all kinds of feats. I just need to somehow port the technology, then I can alter it.”

A knock came from the other side of the room. There was no door, but the candlelight in the hallway told him someone was waiting. “You can come in,” he called out after sliding the Lock Ball into the hay bed beside the desk. Rune came in alongside Prem, the latter looking pale with nervousness.

“You’re awake. You didn’t sleep at all, did you?” his Father asked. He shook his head. “Well, good morning, anyway. I wish you had told me that you had learnt the Zenryoku arte when you jumped into the battle yesterday.”

“You still would’ve fought against me, anyway,” Leos replied, looking away.

“No. The Zenryoku arte is the very attack I wanted you to learn. It appears you’re aware of more important things now, like the choices you have to make as this world’s new leader. You’ve already acted on that path, but I have much to tell you,” Rune began. He looked away, giving a huge sigh. “The Heavenly Execution… that’s your Zenryoku arte. The power to execute even a god with the onslaught of a thousand Oshawott clones. With this power, you have the potential to kill the Tapu. But why—”

“But why would I want to kill the Tapu? Because they’ve grown mad with age, and their dictation of civilisation has grown twisted. I already know, Shaymin told me everything,” Leos said, folding his arms. “I know everything. About how I’m a hybrid and how I have to uphold the legend of Etheria.”

Rune took a while to respond, scratching his chin. He eventually folded his arms as well, and cleared his throat. “If this Shaymin is the one I’m thinking of, then that means you obeyed a god despite being aware that the gods are coming of age in our time.”

Leos tensed up, but Rune ignored him. “Regardless, you’ve started what you need to start. I’ve spoken to your allies already, and we’ve gathered an army.”

“This isn’t a sustainable solution, though. The Tapu will just be reborn, and the same thing that’s been happening will happen again, thousands of years later. We need to find a real, sustainable solution the planets and their energy crisis!” Leos replied, raising a hand. “I’m not going to just play into this, ‘legend’ or not. I’m going to find a way for us to live without relying on the gods.”

“Oh? Do you think that’s possible?” Rune said, surprised.

“Of course it is. It has to be. We just need to change our scientific approach,” he replied, beginning to pace. “I believe Faernian research at the moment goes into the development of new technologies that make use of the Tapu terrains and their blessings. But if we change the direction of that research, to figure out how to actually grow plants and things, for example…”

“You’ve already killed Tapu Bulu, though. We don’t have time for that.”

“What do you mean? I executed him because he attempted to start a war. We don’t have to feed into that,” he said, looking up.

“The other Tapu are undoubtedly aware of his death. If Eris doesn’t act, they will come to us, seeking revenge. That’s why I gathered an army. We’re to set off this afternoon,” Rune said. Leos let out a small gasp. “This is the path you chose when you decided to kill Tapu Bulu. If it’s not the one you wanted, then you should have thought about it sooner. There’s no going back, now.”

Leos looked away. “The Pokémon won’t stand for this, though. You’re talking about starting a full-on war, here. Is that really what we’re going to do?”

“It’s the only thing we _can_ do. There’s no debating this now, Leos,” he said, turning his back. “I suggest you prepare yourself. Rested or not, an even bigger battle will soon be upon us.”

The poor Oshawott could only sigh in frustration as his father walked out, leaving him and Prem alone. He was well rested, despite barely sleeping and spending all his time examining the Lock Ball. His mind stirred so quickly that he felt drained from just that conversation, trying to find solutions or excuses that could prevent a battle. Here and now it all felt hopeless, as he knew that he was now the cause of the war he wanted to prevent.

“Leos. Do you mind if we talk for a bit, please?” Prem said, getting an angry glare. “It’s not about- well it’s sorta about Tapu Bulu, but-”

“What is it? You don’t want to drill me for this too, do you?”

“No, not at all. I wanted to talk about us. Us and, well, you know,” he said, playing with his hands and going quiet. It took Leos a moment to realise what he was on about.

“Is now really the time?”

“Yes. Yes it is. We have to make time. This is important,” Prem said, closing his hands into fists.

“Go on, then,” Leos said, hand on a hip.

“I felt it when the Zenryoku arte wasn’t working. Do you remember what Shaymin said? She said our thoughts and intentions needed to be in sync. At first, I worried that you wouldn’t like me after all that stuff that happened down in the Second Country… then I was worried that you didn’t feel the same way I do about you when the arte wasn’t working,” he said, becoming stern. “But when I saw Tapu Bulu hurt you that badly, where he could have killed you, I knew what I really felt. I realised what I had to do. Right there, in that moment, I knew I didn’t want you to die. No matter what, I have to give it my all to make sure you don’t die.”

“So our success was a bit of a fluke. I desperately didn’t want to fail, either. It only worked because in that moment, I didn’t want to die a failure,” Leos said.

“I don’t think it’s a fluke. I know just how fragile life is now. Seeing Shaymin just suddenly disappear like that, and then almost losing you not even a day later,” he said, speaking softly. He clenched his hands together and looked Leos in the eyes, becoming stern. “I have to be honest with my feelings. Something I want to say could never be said.”

“Prem-”

“Leos, I was worried about how you’d react, but I can’t hold back anymore. I l-love you. You’re closer to me than anyone I’ve ever known. I want us to be able to live together,” Prem said, leaning forward.

Leos breathed out quietly, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. “This _is_ a bad time. I’m sorry Prem, but my response remains the same. I can’t make a choice like that, especially not right now.”

“Maybe you can’t publicly. But as my closest friend, you can let me know how you really feel. And if it’s still a no, will you at least let me harbour these feelings about you?” he asked.

“Prem, listen—” Leos began, pausing. He blinked a few times, his heart growing heavy at the Pikachu’s desperate tone. However, Prem’s confident and rigid look told him just how serious and honest the Pikachu was being, and he was brought back to what Shaymin told him. He gave it another round of thought, choosing his words carefully. “No. You know what, you’re right. That’s fine. Pokémon feel like that about other Pokémon all the time. Especially the famous ones, right? It shouldn’t be a problem for you.”

Prem loosened up a little.

“No, wait, that’s wrong. I don’t want to give a solid yes or no because I don’t know what’s going to happen. But I’m not saying no, either. Because I really do want you around me. You made growing up bearable for me, you know,” he said, looking down.

“Hold my hands,” Prem said. Leos glanced at him in surprise, surprised at the fact that he wasn’t blushing. Leos obeyed though, slowly moving both hands to wrap them in Prem’s fingers.

“You just want things to go back to how they were before, don’t you? When we were younger and life was simpler. Back when we’d spend hours sneaking away from Mother to explore Faernia, reading and learning to fight in secret. Those times when we didn’t have to stress over what we’re doing and how it affects other Pokémon,” he said, struggling to look Prem in the eyes.

“There’s no point in harbouring the past. I’m happy working with you to try and save Etheria. It’s not easy, but it’s because you’re working so hard that I look up to you so much,” Prem replied, clenching tighter. “I just want to know how you honestly feel about me.”

“I’m fine with how you feel. And I do want you in my life. I couldn’t live without you. So I guess I’m saying yes? But also no, because I couldn’t—”

A rhythmic knock on the side of the room’s entrance silenced them both, and they both glanced at the hallway. Nier came in a moment later, waving happily.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Mornin’, you two!” she greeted. They glanced at each other and then quickly withdrew their hands, turning away from one another. Prem’s face went bright red, while Leos laughed awkwardly, trying to look away to hide a small blush of his own.

“N-Nier, what br-brings you here so early?” Leos asked at a high pitch.

“Huh? What’s with that look? What were you two up to?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Nothing! We clearly weren’t up to anything,” Prem cried, still bright red. Nier giggled and gave him a half-lidded look.

“Fine then. Your little secret’s safe with me, boys. I came in to tell you breakfast is ready, anyway. I’m not big on Erinian food, but I’d be lying if I said it doesn’t look like a feast. So you two better hurry or we’ll eat your share,” she said, skipping out. The duo shared a glance with one another again, snickering at each other when their stomachs growled.

“Oops! Guess I was so nervous I forgot about food. I haven’t eaten in ages!” Prem giggled. “Let’s go, Leos! Let’s go see what everyone made for us.”

Leos was left behind, but stopped in the doorway to watch his friend run off. “… _Thanks, Prem. If anyone’s going to help me change, it’s you._”

He turned back to his room and retrieved the Lock Ball, slipping into an organized pack of necessities. “_So this is my path… killing the Tapu, regardless of what the Pokémon say. This might generate more trouble than it prevents, but if I can get the Pokémon to listen and work together, we might just figure this out. If the Second Country can survive without the god’s blessings, so can we. There just HAS to be a way. That’s the priority: to find a way for us to survive without the mad gods._”

…

Hours passed in the blink of eye after that. There were some disagreements over the meat dishes served at breakfast, but aside from that, nothing eventful happened even though Leos and his group were heading towards the next biggest battle of their lives. Routine supply checks, a run through of their plan to get to Faernia, a speech to the commoners around the castle, and then they were off in a swarm of manually operated airships.

It was only when they were in the airspace between the two planets that Leos started to feel his fear and nervousness kick in. Their army was bigger than any army he had ever seen, with countless airships not nearly in the condition of the Faernian ones he was used to seeing. Each one was overcrowded with generic soldiers like the ones he’d seen in yesterday’s battle, and each and every one of them did their best to hide their fear behind a soulless stare and pose.

The idea was to hit Faernia hard to draw out Tapu Koko and Tapu Lele. This meant attacking their capital with this oversized army, even though Ariala was there. She was obviously just as aware of what was going on as the Tapu were, and that was what scared Leos the most.

How would she react after learning what Leos had done? What were her thoughts on the Tapu’s behaviour in general? If she agreed with them like the priestess she was, then would that mean she would fight to protect them, putting Leos against her?

That last thought made him physically shiver hard enough for Prem to notice. Leos’ personal group were all stood around him at the front of their airship, with their army in formation behind him. The way they were positioned, they could dash right off the airship and go into battle at a moment’s notice.

“The Tower of the Tapu should be coming into view in about three minutes, now. Descend through the clouds,” Rune ordered, using his hands to signal to the soldiers in the back. Leos gulped.

“Well, this is it, everyone,” Leos said, trying not to look at them all.

“Remember, our aim is just either Tapu Koko or Lele. The less damage we deal, the better,” Vincent replied, glancing at him. “We don’t have to do this violently.”

“I know that, but still,” he said, sighing. His attention was taken by the city coming into view beneath the clouds. Even from their height, everything looked different. “It looks like they’ve been expecting us.”

The city was devoid of the upbeat life that made the planet’s capital. Instead of crowds of harmless Pokémon going about their business, fairies equipped with armour or lances were positioned in clever formations throughout the city. It would be impossible for the Erinian airships to land without getting attacked.

Leos let out a growl of slight frustration. Amongst the groups of enemies, he spotted Charle with his two elite Primarina guards, Tapu Koko at the foot of the castle, and about a hundred metres in front of him, Ariala. She had her own platoon of soldiers lined out in front of her, making a perfect wall to block the walkway to the castle. They weren’t getting to Tapu Koko without dealing with the priestess.

“Stop descending, we need a strategy,” Leos called out.  
“Erinians don’t go by ‘strategy’, Leos. They go by cold, raw power. That’s how we’ve survived for so long,” Rune replied. He turned to the soldiers waiting in the back. “To arms! Show no mercy. Tear those fairies to shreds!”

“What the- your wife is in that group!” Vincent said.

Before any arguing could start, the airship shook with force, and then a blast echoed through the sky. Explosions were occurring in the distance, and a brief look at the windows showed many of the airships already under attack. Feeling the quakes caused by the fairies’ special attacks, the dragon type soldiers cheered, raised their weapons, and leapt off into the city. Others charged up Flamethrower attacks and set the world below alight, aiming for the buildings and other burnable targets.

“Wait, stop!” Leos cried.

“There’s no time to wait. This is war, Leos!” Rune shouted, leaping off. Leos could only stick his arm out as his father disappeared into the flames below, followed by a group of chanting soldiers. Another Moonblast rocked the airship and he almost fell out, helped by Blossom.

“The ship’s gonna come crashing down. We’re gonna have to jump, too!” Nier said, coming from somewhere in the back. Bursts of fire ate away at the airship’s wings and roof, causing it to begin tilting into a nosedive.

“Aah, this is worse than when we had to jump!” Griselle cried, hugging Leos tightly.

“Griselle- gah, let go, focus,” he complained.

“I’ve got this. Everyone around me, now!” Blossom shouted, pulling everyone close to her. As soon as they got into a huddle, she erected a large green barrier around them all, concentrating to keep it up.

“I didn’t know you could use Protect,” Prem said, looking impressed with her work. His orb appeared in his arms and he used Protect as well, strengthening their barrier.

Even with all of that, the crash land into the city below shook them all hard enough to bring them to the floor. The destructive noise of the crumbling airship deafened their ears as it skidded across the paved streets, quaking the floor around them until it came to a sharp stop by crashing into a building. Thankfully their Protect barrier kept them safe, and they only felt pain from bumping into each other and the floor.

Once everything settled and all he could hear were flames, the barriers were dropped and Leos sprinted out of the wreckage. He came to an immediate stop at the magnitude of the battle around him, unable to do anything but gawk at the way the Pokémon fought each other.

The dragons were savage. They gave no care to the city around them, tearing into anything and everything in sight. Charizard bathed shops in flames, Salamence snapped streetlights and apparatus like twigs, and the Faernian soldiers were spared none of it – even though the dragon type attacks should have had no affect on their divine bodies, Dragon Claw and Outrage attacks from Dragonite were being used with such physical force that the fairies were being crushed or even pierced. For those that could use the attacks, Iron Tail or Steel wing sliced whole bodies in half, painting the streets in blood and organs.

The fairies were no better in the ordeal, however. Their half of the city was difficult to look at thanks to continual use of Dazzling Gleam and Moonblast from several Sylveon and Aromatisse, while Mawile and Granbull took the front lines with their lengthy lances. Those weapons combined with Play Rough attacks, resulting in the dragons being grinded to nothing but indescribable mounds of shredded flesh and blood. Barely a scream could come from the targets of these Play Rough attacks, silenced the moment a lance connected.

Leos slowly spun around. No matter where he looked, this level of extreme violence was all around him. Screams, flames, weapons clashing, roars of aggression, and splashes of red. The heat and pressure of the great battle all around him made him feel dizzy and lifeless, like he was falling into a void that would soon kill him. He had almost lost his mind when he saw the amount of death the battle on Eris caused, but now that he was here seeing how all the death came to be, he felt like he was being tortured.

He wanted to scream, but the thought that nobody would hear him in this chaos frightened him. He felt sick enough to throw up, looking at all the stabbing and fatality suddenly thrust amongst him. He grabbed his ears amongst his head fur and pulled at them, shivering and whimpering, instinctively curling himself up into a ball. His head hurt like explosions were going off inside it. He could feel his chest squeezing up, tightening as the contents of his stomach forced their way up his throat.

“Leos!” Prem squealed, diving into him. The duo rolled along the cold ground, Prem’s body squashing against Leos’ so closely that it muffled the sound of a blast somewhere to the left. Leos snapped back to reality after that, spotting several Moonblast attacks the size Snorlax soaring through the air. The fairies were using their Moonblast cannons, eradicating whole groups of dragons with each shot.

Although aware, Leos scrambled to sit up and then crawled backwards, heaving desperate breaths. The others stared at him in surprise, and he stared back, slowly shaking his head side to side. “T-take me away. Please, get it all away from me!”

“Leos?” Vincent said, trying to keep his eyes on the surrounding battle.

“I-I’m a scholar, not a fighter! Get me outta here!” he shrieked, curling up again.

“Leos, get a hold of yourself!” Vincent shouted. He glanced to his right and spun to kick away a Mawile that had approached him, using his naginata to push against a Slurpuff that came a second later. “You’re the only one that can stop this. So get a hold of yourself and get a move on!”

“I know it’s gruesome and hard to look at. But this battle can’t be won unless you reach Tapu Koko,” Nier said, impatiently forming a Light Screen to block a Dazzling Gleam. A Hyper Beam came through it a moment later, shattering her shield and hitting her head on.

Leos barely had time to fret for her as several more conflicts took over the spot where she just was, followed by another blast from the Moonblast cannon that swallowed all the combatants, fairies and dragons alike. Vincent and Nier weren’t hit but disappeared into the battle, leaving Prem, Griselle, and Blossom as his only allies for the time being.

“I’m the only one?” he whispered, still breathing heavily. He was struggling to keep his breath, and stumbled from light-headedness.

“Let everyone else do the fighting. That’s what we decided, remember?” Blossom said, bowing to him. “We’ll cut a path straight through. Me and Griselle can hit the enemies in front, then as we run past, Prem, you shock them with Thunder Wave to stop them from following us. Leos, you just stay in the centre of our group.”

“U-uh, yes,” he nodded, barely managing a whisper.

Their plan was immediately put into practice. Still nervous, Leos prodded his hands together as he warily followed his allies, paying more attention to the stray attacks going off than what they were doing. Even though Blossom and Griselle were doing good with moving enemies out of the way, he had to stumble and trip side to side to avoid Flamethrower and Hyper Beam alike, often hesitating to move due to the smoke and rubble that rained after each attack.

As they weaved through the war in the streets, Leos began to focus a bit more. The way Blossom was screaming with each use of Psychic, bringing enemies to the ground groups at a time, told of just how much effort and desperation she was putting into this. Griselle was the same, bashing enemies with her shield and tackles, her voice echoing full effort and emotion. Prem was apologising with each Thunder Wave, and was soon puffing and panting even though he was following by floating with his orb.

“_They’re all doing this together. Not for me, but for their own goals. All of them, even the soldiers fighting. Because the only way to put a stop to this is to kill Tapu Koko,_” Leos told himself, breathing even heavier than Prem. He could barely keep his eyes open. “_The effort everyone is putting in… I can’t be selfish anymore. I can’t just think about myself anymore. The only way to save all these Pokémon is to do what only I can do, with their help!_”

Before he knew it, he was approaching a grand, wide staircase. This area was pristine and quiet, somehow devoid of the war going on in the rest of the city. The group had stopped to catch their breath, so Leos glanced back in disbelief – they had indeed reached the foot of the road leading to the castle, and the battle was at least fifty metres behind them.

“We’re almost there. My lord, Prem, prepare yourselves,” Blossom said, nodding at them. She and Griselle took the lead, where Leos’ senses finally spiked, and he foresaw the danger they were running into.

“Girls!” he shouted, getting them to stop just in time. A blast of dark energy struck the white stairs right in front of them, sending them both tumbling back to Leos’ side. Neither psychic type was hit, thankfully.

“Ah. For a second there, I was about to complain that you were going to make this too easy,” Charle said, laughing as he floated from beyond the top of the stairs. He was posed as if he was sitting down, scratching his chin with a nail. His sword floated beside him at an arm’s reach, while his elite Primarina guards slithered to his left and right. An empty expression filled their gazes, causing Leos to shiver with fear again.

“St-step aside, Charle!” Leos said.

“Ha! Please. Telling the big baddie to step aside? When has that _ever_ worked? Especially when you sound so unsure of yourself?” he said, laughing under his breath. “Listen to me, prince. The Tapu know what’s best for our world. What they want, we give them. In turn, they give us what we want. Is that so difficult a world to live by?”

“Do you think Pokémon should accept being killed for the sake of entertainment? Because that’s what Tapu Bulu was doing on Eris!” Prem cried.

“Who the heck cares? Erinians eat each other anyway. He was just making their job easier, and looking for enjoyment at the same time. When you have overwhelming prowess over peasants, you tend to feel good about doing that kind of thing.”

Leos’ glare intensified. “We’ve been through this. There’s no use reasoning with someone who thinks like that.”

“Finally, you’re getting’ on my wavelength. Skip the bullshit and let’s get to the fight,” Charle said. He spun, stopping in a pose where he pointed at Leos. “I always get what I want.”

He spun again, posing by pointing at himself. “And what I want, is your head hung up on my wall.”

He spun again, this time not stopping. “And when I get that,”

He stopped, holding both arms out to his sides. They were surrounded by black flames, which pulled his sword into his right paw. “I’ll be crowned champion. From paladin to champion of Faernia, that is to be my tale! And an anticlimactic one, since even the lot of you stand no chance against me.”

Leos and his party didn’t even reply. They just readied themselves, stretching their feet apart and tightening their grips on their weapons. Leos’ heart raced and he was still breathing through his mouth, but he was able to conjure a Razor Shell, so he had some hope of doing well.

“You’re still going to fight back? Maybe you think you stand a chance after forcing us to retreat on Eris. But this is _our_ home ground, this time. We can’t afford not to put full effort into killing you. But think about it. Have you ever beaten me?” Charle said, crossing his arms. A golden aura appeared around him, and the Primarina copied his pose. “I call upon the stars to grant me your blessing!”

“No, not this attack again,” Leos gasped.

“Not gonna stand around and let you do it again!” Griselle cried, rushing forward. She pulled back and thrust her lance with a roar of effort, finding herself stuck at the fiery aura surrounding Charle and his guards. Her lance poked through, but not nearly far enough or with enough force to harm the Meowth. He smiled at her snidely, and she hopped back with a gasp.

“Psychic still doesn’t work. It’s like he’s a dark type!” Blossom cried, continuously trying to blast him with the move.

Seeing their failure to stop Charle’s attack, Leos’ panic came right back. He stood there staring right at the posing Meowth, shuddering and struggling to breathe. His eyesight blurred with the growth of the aura, and when the wind started to blow against him, he started crying out and covering his face.

“Your defeat is at hand. Black Hole Eclipse!” Charle shouted, thrusting a palm forward. Just as the black hole formed at the tip of his paw, a huge shuriken lodged itself into his head from above, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground. Although the shuriken visibly pierced him, it disintegrated and left no stab wound where it was. “Who dares?”

“S-someone… stopped him?” Leos whispered, daring to look up. One of the Faernian airships was floating high above their battle, and a few sparkles from Pokémon attacks flew off its surface. Prem was quick to use Protect and defend the party from the moves, leaving Charle to dart about to avoid them. Leos recognised the attacks as more Water Shuriken, coupled with Fairy Wind and a ring of electricity, Zing Zap.

Charle defended against each one, growling at the airship where they all came from. Once the attacks ceased, the attackers made their move, popping up behind him in a puff of smoke. The main attacker, a Greninja, didn’t waste time in thrusting both arms forward to hit Charle with Water Pulse from point blank, sending him flying. He rolled across the ground for a bit before flipping back to his feet, landing behind Leos and the others.

“What?” Charle shrieked, glaring up at the new faces. Leos was reluctant to look back at them too, but flinched when he realised who they were.

“Wait, you’re- I can’t believe it, you survived?” Leos gasped. There were four Pokémon: a Greninja, Sylveon, Togedemaru, and Purrloin.

“Of course we did. I’d ask what the heck you’ve been doing all this time, but it can wait. We’re clearly in the right spot, anyway,” Tundra replied, ready for battle. Shouta and Kelsith did the same, standing beside him.

“Long story short: I ran into these guys a little while ago,” Ida said, taking centre stage. Charle kissed his teeth and shifted back, so she glanced back. “We’ll take care of this oaf. You kids hurry up and do your thing with Tapu Koko!”

“Wait… Ida?” Leos gasped.

“Didn’t you hear me? Hurry up and kill Tapu Koko and end this mess. Me and the Deliverance have got this covered!” she raised her voice.

“I know you want to talk to them, but she’s right. Let’s hurry, Master Leos,” Blossom said. He nodded at her, exchanged one final unsure glance with the new arrivals, and then jogged up the stairs.

“No, wait, stop!” Charle said, pointing at them. The Deliverance closed the gap between them to stand in his way, making him tremble with fury. “Get outta the way! I can’t afford to let ‘em fight Tapu Koko!”

“What’s gotten into you? You leave me for a few months and suddenly you seem like a whole different Pokémon. How could you come back and not say hi to me?” Ida said, paws on her hips.

“You have nothing to do with this. And as you know, I’ve been busy! Forgive me for letting war take priority. I planned to come back as soon as I was free,” he said, folding his arms and looking away.

“Seriously?” Ida sighed. “Anyway, you’re fighting for the wrong side. Let’s not actually do this and go calm down the battle, alright?”

“Uh uh, can’t do that. My whole life is on the line!”

“I can already tell that you’ve changed. Dunno if it’s for the worse or better, but so far it’s looking bad,” she said. “The Charle I married took pride in being a paladin that put his all into everything he did, even if he was doing something stupid. The Charle in front of me now just seems to be brainwashed or something.”

“No no, you don’t understand! If the Tapu die, I’m gonna lose my powers, my powers that let me get anything I want. The powers that will make me a champion! Don’t you want a champion for a husband?”

“You big oaf. I’m fine with you being you,” she said, putting away her lance. She casually strode toward him, holding out her paws. “Paladin, champion, or even just a Meowth that knows how to put up a fight. I don’t care what you are, Charle. I’m happy to say I love you either way. But you must understand that what the Tapu have been doing is wrong.”

“Bah, what do you understand, woman? You don’t know what it’s like getting what you want. Once you have that power, losing it is not worth it!” he shouted, slapping her aside. She stopped him from storming off, grabbing his arm.

“I’ve seen it all for myself, Charle. I’ve seen what Tapu Bulu has done on Eris. And I’ve seen what Leos’ army is fighting for,” she said, a desperate tone taking over her voice. “Please, fight with us. We can’t rely on the Tapu’s blessings when they act in these unjust ways.”

“The Tapu do what they do for a reason. That’s why they’ve given me these powers! I won’t turn my back on smart gods like them.”

“Hate to interrupt the passionate love troubles, but can we wrap this up? Pokémon are dying,” Tundra spoke up, holding onto a Water Shuriken. Ida nodded at him.

“If your almighty ‘powers’ are more important to you than the peace that the Tapu are disturbing, then our marriage means nothing. I will fight you,” Ida said, readying her lance again. “Pick wisely for once. ‘Cos it’s clear which side has the favourable odds, here.”

“Really? The lot of you are gonna get in my way? Even my own wife?” Charle said, readying his sword. His Primarina guards moved as well. “Well, you know what they say. True heroes must go through the biggest of hardships.”

“I don’t think that includes fighting your wife,” Kelsith replied.

“Like you’d ever know, you oversized hag!” he cried. “I’ll push you all aside and save Tapu Koko. Then you’ll see just how wrong you all are for ever disagreeing with them. You’ll rue the day you challenged paladin Charle!”

“Sheesh. Do you ever not go on about yourself?” Shouta growled, sparkling with electricity. “We’ll see about that, though. I tend to not regret things.”


	29. Vengeance is Mine

The bridge leading to Faernia Castle was quite high up, but it didn’t overlook any river, moat, or even cliff. The distant below was just filled with woodland and cityscape, more interconnected than the main city. Leos couldn’t help diverting his gaze aside, wondering whether Pokémon lived there or not. Given the untouched state of the land, it wouldn’t be surprising if the public had been evacuated there.

In the centre of the bridge, Ariala waited, unmoving. Leos’ group slowed down as they got closer, although they were surprised to find that Rune had somehow passed them during their battle and had already confronted her. The two stared at each other a few paces away, their weapons out and eyes completely fixated on each other.

“Father!” Leos shouted, trying to push the Dewott aside. Rune almost retaliated, realising it was Leos. “What’s happening? You haven’t hurt her, have you?”

“It’s what it looks like,” Ariala answered him. She was unharmed, but the dark storm clouds blanketing the sky and strong wind ruffling everyone’s fur said otherwise. It was like curses were being whispered along the wind, curses that warned of a disastrous end to the battle. “We’ve said our words. And now, every action is beyond consequence. Whether it’s karma from the gods that have transcended our mortal realm, or judgement from the gods still amongst us, we will see hardship for our actions. I only wish to stop those hardships from getting any worse.”

“How can they get any worse than they are now? Have you seen the way the Pokémon are killing each other? I’ve never seen anythin’ like it!” Griselle cried.

Ariala looked down and moaned. “The Pokémon aren’t fighting this way because they can. They’re doing it because they have to, for their survival. With the Tapu gone, we can’t sustain ourselves, Leos!”

“But they can. The Pokémon on Eris are able to do it. And they don’t even have all that technology,” Prem replied.

“Don’t bother bringing Eris into this. We don’t live that way because we want to,” Rune growled, looking back at him.

“No. It’s not that. The Pokémon are afraid. I’m afraid. We could resort to eating meat and sustaining ourselves as the Erinians do, but what would become of our world if we did? Pokémon can’t just suddenly adapt to that kind of life. It’s too unjust!” Ariala said, struggling to speak.

“They don’t have to,” Leos said, looking down as well. “I wouldn’t need to kill them if they weren’t disturbing the peace treaty. This war wouldn’t even be happening if Tapu Bulu didn’t go to Eris to kill so meaninglessly.”

“We can atone for the mistakes they have made—”

“No we can’t! We have to take their position as the leaders of our own civilisation. They grow our food, they energise our electronics, they control our weather, and our healthcare. But these are all things that we can do as Pokémon. We can control them, maintain them without their help. I know we can!” Leos said, looking up. “This isn’t a battle for conquest. It’s a battle for freedom from their ever-growing madness. When we stop being lazy and learn to survive on our own, a way that is just for all, there will be no need for the gods to govern our world. They’ll never return!”

“Leos, where did this come from?” Ariala asked, sounding desperate.

“I’ve seen a place. A legendary place called the Second Country. Your retainers had been there since you dismissed them and went into hiding,” he said, widening her eyes. “They survive. There’s nature there. The weather is fine. They don’t need electrical technology to entertain themselves. And there are no gods or goddesses there. We just have to come together and work together to figure out how this place sustains itself. If we work together, we can find it, I’m sure of it!”

Ariala stared for a moment, her eyes wavering slightly. “Vincent and Nier… even they’re here?”

“And they’ve seen everything. They’re out there fighting the Faernian army just so that I could get here,” Leos said, leaning forward.

“Possibly already dead, given the chaos that was going on back there,” Blossom said, stepping forward as well.

“My friends, no!” Ariala cried.

“It seems you finally understand what’s at stake here,” Rune spoke up, approaching her. She faced the floor in angst, not looking up at him, but he helped her up with a calm hand. “You also have the power to stop this battle. You tried to instigate it before when you learnt of Tapu Koko’s sin, but they didn’t react. They hid from you.”

Ariala was still looking at her hands. As he spoke, dark flames wavered over them, and she clenched her fingers to dispel them.

“Listen to your heart and do what’s best. That’s why you travelled on your personal pilgrimage and hid Leos from the world, right? So that you could see the truth for yourself. Now’s the time to finally put that into practice and do what needs to be done to lead your Pokémon to salvation,” he said, walking around her. Ariala’s platoon of soldiers moved in his way, threatening him with their weapons. “It’s what we both have to do. I need you to be with me on this, though. If we don’t cooperate like we originally intended, this will only lead to more ruin.”

“I know you’re right, but I still find this so difficult to—” she said, shaking her head. She stood up and slowly looked around, mostly staring at the flashes and blasts going off where the main battle was taking place. “Rune, Leos. I want you both to fully understand what you’re proposing with these actions. We may be crucified by whole world, and have our positions stripped down to the level of fugitives. We may even be wrong, and plunge our world into complete ruin. Even knowing that, are you still willing to go through with this?”

“You say that like I haven’t spent half my life struggling to survive,” Rune replied.

“Like Father says, that’s why you went into hiding when I was born, didn’t you? Either way, I’ve come too far to back down. I’ll see my actions through to the end,” Leos replied.

Ariala nodded at them both and took a deep breath. She regained a confident appearance and waved to her soldiers, silently commanding them to put their weapons down. They all exchanged glances and obeyed, clearly unhappy with the instruction. “Go to the city and issue the command to surrender. Spare all remaining Pokémon, and get medical help for those who need it.”

“Your highness,” one of the soldiers said.

“That’s an order,” she said, lowering her tone.

They saluted her and marched away, leaving the royals alone. Once they were out of sight, Tapu Koko floated forward, staring silently at the group. Ariala shuddered, trying not to lock eyes with him, but his heavy presence demanded it, forcing her to face her decision in the flesh. She felt sick enough to throw up right there, but a nervous swallow kept it all down.

“My lord Tapu Koko, I am sorry. But I can no longer let your murder go without justice,” was all she could say, holding her chest. The electric god didn’t respond.

“So what do you have to say? I’m right here. And an army is in support of our opposition,” Rune said, holding his arms out to his sides. “Now’s the time to explain everything. Why did you kill my sister? Why did you keep Ariala from me after you did?”

Tapu Koko didn’t respond. He just floated there, staring at him. Leos shuffled back a bit, half expecting it to lash out at them and strike them all down at once, but not a single other movement came.

“That’s it?” Rune continued. He drew the Sword of Earthly Elements and pointed it forward. The blade was glowing, releasing a bright flash as it came free. “Don’t you get it? I’m going to execute you for what you’ve put me through. If you can’t appeal through words, then I’m not going to hold back.”

“L-Leos, he’s going to—” Prem whimpered. Rune heard him somehow and held an arm out. “B-but only the Zenryoku arte can kill him.”

“So can this sword. But this fight is personal, so let me do it,” he replied. “Tapu Koko, speak to me! Tell me why you killed her!”

Tapu Koko finally made a move, but it was a sluggish action, as if tired or expecting something. He floated back a bit and then screeched like a bird, releasing several pulses of electricity. Electric Terrain took over the bridge, giving everything a bright yellow hue in the darkness.

“That is your choice as mortals. If you’ve made it this far, then show me how much further you are prepared to go,” he spoke, shifting one arm forward. “If you are prepared to learn the reason and deal with the consequence, then strike me down. Only then do I know that you have the strength to lead this world in our stead.”

“Are you testing me?” Rune replied.

“Examining. Judging. The path you’re following will lead to no better than that of your sister. You’re both fools guided by no better than your duty. If you carry on the way you are now, you will lead this world to destruction,” he said, squinting.

“Damn you Tapu Koko. Damn you!” Rune shouted, stretching his sword forward. “Don’t you get it? You took everything from me! My sister, my fatherhood, even my wife! I’ll kill you!”

“Then come. Attack me if you dare,” Tapu Koko replied in his aged, deep voice.

The Dewott roared at the top of his voice and came charging, dragging the blade of his sword across the stone ground as he approached in an arc. He jumped high into the air to slam his weapon straight down onto the mythical electric type. Tapu Koko used his right mask as a shield, shoving it forwards to push Rune away.

“Rune!” Ariala cried. The duo ignored her, going at each other with deadly intent in each of their attacks. Rune was stabbing and slashing with roars of effort, whilst Tapu Koko evaded or shielded every hit, darting around the battlefield. While they fought, many soldiers from both armies began to gather behind both parties, locking them into a duel zone.

After one more clash, Rune hopped back to catch his breath and make distance between them. Tapu Koko didn’t chase him, staring him down with the same judgemental look he had earlier. Annoyed of that, Rune fired a Water Pulse at him and came charging again, relentlessly trying to cleave the legendary in two. Time and time again, Tapu Koko only blocked the attacks, and even when one of Rune’s attacks missed, he did nothing more than shift away to gain space.

“What the hell is this?” Rune eventually screamed, stabbing his sword into the ground. “Is this some kind of joke?”

Tapu Koko didn’t respond. He only stared. Rune growled, pointing his sword forward again. “I did not struggle for all these years just to have you mock me in my time of revenge. Fight back!”

“It’s… it’s true. Why isn’t Tapu Koko retaliating?” Ariala whispered, realising. Her eyes watered a bit, and she shook them clear to focus. Tapu Koko was tired. She could hear him breathing heavily but silently. He sounded like he couldn’t fight back or even speak, but hid it behind that heavy presence that intimidated them all. He looked like an old man staring at a tsunami of flames, helpless but accepting of their destructive path. “He’s old…”

“You damn devil. If that’s how you want to be, then curse you. I’ll send you to hell where you belong!” Rune shouted, performing another jumping slash. Tapu Koko blocked it, but the sheer force behind the attack could be felt by everyone around. Tapu Koko’s shields were about to break.

But he still didn’t fight back. The surrounding soldiers began to mutter amongst themselves in grief, but Ariala could hear exactly why he couldn’t fight back. The electric type god whined, grunted, and huffed in ever-growing desperation, now failing to dodge Rune’s onslaught of offence. She shuddered, skipping forwards.

“Rune, wait, stop!” she cried.

But she was too late. Rune was already charging in for another attack, and that turned out to be the last. He had his sword held with both hands, pulled back in his sprint, and thrust it with all his strength. It pierced right through Tapu Koko’s right mask and through to the legendary’s body, stabbing right into it. As soon as he hit, the Electric Terrain shattered like glass, along with an ear-piercing choke from Tapu Koko. The choke turned into a painful groan as Rune pushed the sword deeper and deeper, all until the blade was pointing through the other side.

“No,” Ariala whimpered, looking away.

“He did it. He actually did it,” Leos said. Prem moaned and gripped his arm, half hugging him.

“Is that it? Is that really it? After everything you put me through, you let me kill you?” Rune said, ignoring Tapu Koko’s struggled breaths and coughs. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?”

It took a while, but the legendary responded after getting control of his breathing. “You have done well, prince of Eris. You wield that sword… with great conviction and emotion.”

“I don’t need your praise,” Rune replied. Tapu Koko looked up at him.

“You and Ariala… stay on your chosen path. But do not let duty stand in the way of your love or your feelings. Let your emotions define the world you want to create and protect it until your dying breath,” he said, shivering and speaking slowly. Rune’s eyes thinned.

“So you fully relinquish the world to us,” Rune said. Tapu Koko didn’t answer, slowly shutting his eyes instead. A few seconds later, his body took on a glowing texture and began to fade away into countless glowing particles. They flew away with the breeze, leaving Rune to pull his sword back. He held out a hand as if to feel the particles, surprised at the beauty he was now surrounded by. The particles spread out like seeds, spiralling around everyone until the whole area was filled with them.

“Tapu Koko… his dust is spreading, just like Tapu Bulu’s,” Leos said, looking around. “We did it, though. Three down, one to go.”

“Leos!” Ariala cried.

“Sorry for saying it that way, but this feels overwhelming, now,” he admitted, holding his chest. “I-I was frightened, but we actually managed to stop this battle. It’s like, what we want to do with a world not ruled by gods… this could actually happen, now.”

“A Faernia not led by the Tapu,” Prem muttered.

“We can do it! You just gotta tell everyone what to do, Leos,” Griselle cheered.

“And work out a way to sustain ourselves. There’s no doubt that with three of the Tapu gone, we’ll start seeing some detrimental effects on the planet,” Blossom said, folding her arms. “But that’s why we’re here. Like you said back in the Second Country, we’ll figure this out. I’m sure there’s a way.”

“Thanks, you guys,” Leos replied, glancing at them all. Before they could respond, Charle came sprinting past them so hard he brought a gush of wind with him.

“You idiots… you idiots, you idiots, you idiots! Do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” he screamed, pushing past Rune. No one replied, but he stuttered at their unbothered appearances until Vincent and Nier joined them. “You’ve all just doomed yourselves, that’s what. You had your chance with me, but now you’ve got to settle for true hell. True chaos, true pain! The likes of which only the true god of this world can create!”

“We’ve been puttin’ up with this guy going nuts ever since we faced him earlier. Anyone have any clue what he’s on about?” Nier said.

“You’ve lost, Charle. It’s over. We’re making our way to the castle,” Rune replied, shaking his head.

“No you ain’t. That’s not what _I_ want. And what _I_ want, _I_ get,” he said, snickering, beginning to float with his dark energy. Leos’ party prepared to fight again.

“What he means is me,” a childish, girlish voice announced, getting everyone’s attention. High above the bridge, Tapu Lele descended to their height. She was surrounded by a blue aura as if she was using Psychic, and her face was furious.

“This one’s on you, Leos. Use your Zenryoku arte,” Rune said, glancing back. Leos nodded, gulping.

“I didn’t expect we’d have to face both of them right now, though,” he said, shuddering a bit.

“Don’t be dumb. Of course I’m here. Why wouldn’t I be here? You sinful mortals stood up against my brother, and he pitied you, yet still you killed him. I won’t forgive you for that,” she said. “But I’m smart, unlike you or my family. You think I’m going to fight you, knowing that you have some fancy weapons and moves that ignore my godly position? You want to fight me, you play by my game.”

“This isn’t a game. We can spare you if you would prefer to settle this diplomatically,” Rune replied. She laughed at him.

“Politics! Tell me, when has that ever worked?” she sung, returning to fury. “No, sinful prince. I’m going to pummel you all. I’m going to pummel you all until your spirits beg for mercy. Then I’ll shred your bodies until there’s nothing left.”

She flicked her hands, swinging one down to control whatever she was carrying with her Psychic. A wave of gasps, conversations, and widened eyes took over everyone as that came into view. Diantha’s body, the corpse of Rune’s sister, was held in her grasp. Oddly, Diantha’s body was intact and healthy, retaining its colour and shape as if it hadn’t been in a grave for sixteen years.

“Diantha. What the hell are you planning to do with my sister’s body?” Rune asked, pointing his sword at her.

“So Tapu Lele did steal it. What does this mean?” Leos gasped.

“Tapu Lele,” Ariala muttered, staring in disbelief. The sight had turned her body pale.

Tapu Lele laughed at them all, teasing Rune by floating the body in front of him, just outside of his reach, and then yanking back. “Follow me. If you want this body back, come and find me. Rune, Leos, and Ariala _only_. If anyone else interrupts,” she said, pointing upwards. Thunder boomed. “I will destroy the world with the weather. And don’t even try some fancy trick to defend yourselves, because you know that I can.”

“Tapu Lele, no!” Ariala cried, skipping to the front. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Preparing to set you mortals straight. If you really want to lead your world to your so called ‘salvation’, then you know you have to obey. You have to try and kill me. And don’t keep me waiting either, or I’ll destroy everything anyway. So come. I’m waiting in Tapu Fini’s chamber,” she replied. She spun around and soared away at high speed, heading back into the city. A trail of glittering scales rained from her path, pointing directly to where Tapu Fini’s temple was.

“So what’re you going to do, fools?” Charle said. “If I were you, I wouldn’t keep an angry Tapu Lele waiting. She could strike the world with a tsunami at any moment! And you’d have nothing of it. Better go and stop it while she’s giving you the chance!”

“Tsk. Leos, Ariala, we’re going,” Rune said, turning sharply.

“Wait, but it’s obviously a trap! Plus we’re not allowed to fight with you? Leos won’t be able to use his Zenryoku arte!” Griselle cried.

“Hmpf. And what? Got any better ideas?” he replied.

“I don’t understand it. Tapu Lele, why,” Ariala said, clenching her hands. She shook her head. “We don’t have time to dawdle. I will speak with her. If that fails, then Rune, and Leos, I will do my best to help you stop her.”

“You as well, Ariala?” Nier cried.

“I don’t want to do it either. But we have no choice. Like she says, we have to go and stop her, anyway. If we can prevent her from rampaging, then it is better,” she said. “It is my duty as princess of Faernia to stand strong at times like this. On top of that, I am a priestess to the Tapu. I have to face them.”

“That’s true but,” Vincent said, growling. He looked like he didn’t know what to say.

“Vincent, Nier. It has been too long. But I’m afraid our reunion will have to wait. I have orders for you,” Ariala said, becoming stern.

“Of course! Oh geez Ari, we know what we’re in the middle of here. But this is a whole different thing. You guys are about to destroy like, our whole planet’s tradition! If we’ve not got your back, then it just feels wrong. So just this once, let us keep watch outside the temple or something,” Nier said.

“Outside the temple? What can we do from there?” Vincent cried.

“It’s the best we can do. If things go sour, we’ll jump in and make her play by our rules, not hers. Plus, we’ve got Leos’ group. These kids can pack a real Mega Punch, you know.”

“My friends… I owe you all deeply,” Ariala said, clutching her chest.

“Alright, enough fluff. Let’s move,” Rune said.

“Leos!” Prem and Griselle cried just as the were about to sprint away. Leos stopped and glanced back and forth at both parties.

“I know I can’t use my Zenryoku arte if you’re not there, but I’ll be fine. You guys don’t need to fret,” he said.

“I-I’ll be outside like Nier said and all that, but you know,” Griselle replied.

“It’s more like… please, for the love of the gods, be careful,” Prem said. “I know you have to do this, and I’ve told you what I wanted to tell you. But you still haven’t shown me your answer, yet. Y-you can’t let anything happen to you before you do, okay?”

Leos didn’t answer right away, giving Prem a saddened look. “I said, okay?”

“I-I go by facts, Prem. If I don’t die, then maybe some other day I can give you an answer. That’s all I can say,” he replied. Prem moaned and threw himself into a hug with the Oshawott, surprising both parents. They held each other tightly, and when they detached, their faces were in perfect sync, staring into each other’s eyes. They nodded to each other, and then Leos turned to run with Rune and Ariala.

“You two truly are the perfect candidates for the Zenryoku arte,” Blossom said, smiling warmly. Prem didn’t reply, staring at the rest of the city. “Let’s do our best in our part.”


	30. The Rite of Awakening

The temple was unguarded. It was dark inside, and a very shallow layer of murky, coloured water flowed out from within. The surrounding area was devoid of life besides the soldiers that had been hurt in the battle, but even they were a far distance from the temple. The obvious assumption was that Tapu Lele scared them all away, but it felt more like Tapu Fini’s lack of care for the temple in her absence had led to the area’s decay.

“Weapons out. We need to be prepared for anything and everything,” Rune said, leading the way. Ariala took a deep breath and tiptoed silently behind him, but she kept glancing back to make sure that she was practically hiding Leos from view.

It was very dark and quiet inside, and an eerie chill wafted through the air. Leos could see and hear everyone’s breath, and the only sound he had to break that chill was the light splashes him and Rune made as they walked. The black walls were barely illuminated by his Razor Shell and Rune’s sword, but it did the job until they reached the centre of the temple, where lit candles lined the walls. Tapu Fini’s stone body was still there with the sword in her head, and Tapu Lele was right at the back wall. Diantha’s body was being held up high by Psychic, hung up beside Tapu Lele like a decoration.

“Wait. Master Lin?” Leos gasped, coming to a stop the moment he saw him. The dark monster had his back turned until he heard his name, where he smiled and waved at his audience.

“Greetings, your highnesses. It is quite the honour to be in the presence of Etheria’s proud royalty,” he began.

“Who or what are you?” Rune asked with widened eyes.

“Has your wife or son never once told you about me? That’s a shame to learn. We’re both important figures, so it’s also a shame that this should be our first meeting,” he replied. A Mimikyu beside him slid forwards.

“Wait, where’s Prem? You guys didn’t let him get hurt, did you?” she cried.

“Rosie, it is fine. Tapu Lele requested only them, as they are the only ones we have business with,” Lin said.

She moaned and slid back. “I really wanted to see my darling, though. It pains me to be parted from him.”

“Don’t fret, my dear. You’ll be with him very soon.”

“Look, we don’t have business with you. I ask that you leave this place,” Rune said, shaking his head. Leos’ heart began to race.

“Oh but I do I’m afraid, your highness. For pledging my loyalty to Tapu Lele and becoming the new high priest of the Tapu, I was granted a meeting with the three of you. And she has kept her promise, as you can see,” Lin replied, smiling.

“You see, I _always_ get what I want. With my power, no one can stop me from getting what I want. That’s how it’s been for years, and yet now you want to take that away from me? That’s not what I want,” Tapu Lele snickered.

“_That tone. Why does she sound like Charle all of a sudden?_” Leos realised, gawking.

“You have something that I desire, and now is the time that I will have it. Give it to me,” Lin ordered, lowering his tone. The trio shifted away, tightening their poses. “To be more specific: Ariala, give it to me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking—”

“The shadow partition! Give it to me!” Lin raised his voice.

“Shadow partition?” Rune said. Ariala shuddered, but didn’t reply.

“I won’t waste time for this. I’ve waited too long to get my hands on it. Tapu Lele, if you will,” Lin said, clasping his fingers together.

Tapu Lele let out a grunt and a cry, and then everything of their dark surroundings turned into a glowing mess of colours and patterns. The walls vanished, replaced by an endless backdrop of these colours and irritating sounds, as if they had all been warped to an entirely different world. The next thing they knew, the trio had lost control of their bodies, floating in the air and unable to move.

“Wha-what? Damn it, I can’t move? The hell is this?” Rune growled, struggling anyway.

“Ps-Psychic Terrain,” Leos struggled as well, moaning. He didn’t want to, but his body being held against his will like this hurt, like his whole body was aching at once. His head especially, which felt like it was splitting in two. It hurt so much he had lost his voice and could barely let out a sound.

“If I were you, I’d just comply. Master Lin and Tapu Lele always get what they want, and they mean it,” Rosie said, giggling.

“Damn it, the sword should be protecting me. Why can’t I—” Rune growled, silencing when Master Lin unveiled a barbed wire whip. He stretched it out and snapped it at the ground, having the sound echo throughout the void of Psychic Terrain.

“The Psychic Terrain prevents any strange powers that would grant you priority movement. And then, her Psychic is unstoppable. In this weird space of hers, nobody can hear or reach you. It’s just us,” Lin said, approaching Ariala. Leos’ heart picked up even more, and his anxiousness to move multiplied. “Now then. You know what I’m going to do with this. So if you value your life, you will release the shadow partition.”

Ariala only struggled, shutting her eyes when he was right in front of her.

“You stay away from her!” Rune shouted.

That only made Lin snicker, and he whipped Ariala’s chest so hard that the others could feel it. The Clefable cried out, and her breathing became rapid from the lingering pain that came from it. Red marks landed on her body where the barbs of the whip hit, and more appeared when he struck her again. Her cries got louder.

“Ariala!” Rune screamed at the top of his voice.

Leos could only whimper, forced to watch the Clefable get shredded by the continued whipping, her cries and screams piercing his heart to bring him to tears. Lin eventually stopped, but by the time he did, her body was covered in red cuts and scratches, and she was breathing hoarsely.

“Give it to me. Or do you want to know the meaning of death? Because this is barely the beginning of your suffering,” he said, stretching the whip again.

“I’ll- never give you- what you want,” she shuddered between weak breaths.

“Hmpf. Play heroine all you want. There is no way out of this, princess,” he said, swinging the whip. He wrapped it around her and then pulled on it, causing it to tighten right into Ariala’s skin. Her cries turned to screams at a tone and volume that made it out as though she was dying, her volume gradually weakening as her body stopped tensing against the whip and fell limp.

“Ariala!” Rune shouted repeatedly, managing to thrash about. He was crying like a man-child, eyes shut and tone shaky, but no tears coming. Rosie watched him intently, and hung the head of her rag to hide her eyes.

“_Why is this happening? Gods, please,_” Leos whimpered, blinking continuously to stop his tears.

Even as he could force himself to look away from it, he could mentally feel Ariala’s pain, hear her flesh getting ripped with Lin’s merciless pulling on the whip. The worst of the sight was Tapu Lele’s jovial look however, as she sat back and watched like it was a theatre scene. Her eyes showed no concern to what she was advocating whatsoever, even when Ariala’s cries fell to nothing but lifeless breaths.

“Don’t you dare faint on me. Torture’s no fun if you’re passed out!” Lin hissed, thrusting a palm at her. A weak Swift attack came out, which hit her in different areas to the wounds and threw her back into consciousness. She jolted and her back arched, sending the tightened whip to a different position, tearing into her more. When she fell back forwards, she spat out a dollop of blood, which disappeared into the patterned terrain.

“You will only die, your highness. Would you truly have it that way?” Lin asked, pulling the whip free. She didn’t reply, breathing weakly. He whipped her again, making her let out a scream.

“Well? Would you? Would you? Would you?” He kept raising his voice with each hit, striking the same spots until streaks of blood were flicking away with each lash. “Nothing will come of this unless you give me what I want, the shadow partition. Give it to me!”

“No! Stop, that’s enough, please!” Leos cried at the top of his voice. Tears were raining from his eyes uncontrollably, as well as wails amongst his words. He was even louder than Rune was earlier. “Stop it. You’ll kill her!”

“Silence! The two of you are so noisy,” Lin finally snapped, stopping. He approached Leos, smiling snarkily. “You know, this whole ordeal was your fault.”

“What?” Leos whispered.

“You’re the one that told me how all of this was going to happen. Your premonition as a Constellar. How you thought you could stop that from happening. Because of you, I was able to prepare for this,” he said.

“Hey, this ain’t all, is it? I was enjoying seeing her look so pathetic,” Tapu Lele called out.

“Damn it. You bastards! The lot of you are devils!” Rune shouted.

“Oh, my lord Tapu Lele, the show is only just beginning. Let’s see how you handle the whip, shall we?” Lin said, stretching it out again. He faced Leos as he did so, snickering.

“Leave him,” Ariala huffed on a gritty breath. There was a pause.

“Come again?” Lin replied, half turning back.

“Leave Leos out of this.”

“So that’s what it is. You don’t care about yourself, but your pathetic excuse for a son,” he said, and Ariala’s eyes opened. She could barely breathe right, but everyone could see that she had regretted what she had just said. There was a slight tremble as well, as if she was trying to move. “Then I suppose you won’t mind if I perform my own Heavenly Execution.”

With that, he swung the whip so that it wrapped around Leos’ neck, and instantly, he felt himself at his limit. Several of the barbs pierced into his neck while the whip strangled him, causing him to let out a pained choke. He cringed and arched back as the wind was strained from him, his eyesight swerving with dizziness as pain and deprived oxygen took over all of his senses. He couldn’t even beg for mercy, and his mind did nothing but yell at him in desperation for relief.

“Leos!” Rune shouted.

“Leave him, stop, leave him out of this, please!” Ariala begged, shutting her eyes.

Lin didn’t reply, he only yanked at the whip even harder, causing Leos’ chokes to get louder. Without a doubt, in a few moments he would be done for, and both parents knew it. Fearing that, Ariala finally snapped, and tensed her whole body. Before Lin realised what was happening, a powerful shockwave of dark hued energy burst from Ariala, knocking him to the ground.

“What the—” he choked, scrambling to his feet.

Ariala had freed herself from the Psychic hold, and was now gathering energy around herself. Dark energy that resembled flames and electricity. It surrounded her like a powerful aura, growing larger the more she tensed herself. She faced him and swirled her fan around, creating a Moonblast about twice the size of her usual Moonblast attack, and shouted as she thrust her arm, firing it at Master Lin.

“No!” he shouted, crossing his arms over his face. A wicked blast of energy erupted from the hit and the heavy force pushed everyone in the room to the ground.

Tapu Lele quickly righted herself and went back to holding Leos and Rune with Psychic, while Ariala was left out of breath, barely standing with both arms still pointing forward. Smoke lingered from the Moonblast, but Lin’s figure couldn’t be seen within.

“Rosie, quickly!” Lin shouted after a few moments. The Mimikyu was on the move before he even ordered her, and latched herself to Ariala from behind. Ariala cried out and struggled to break free of the ghostly grip, mostly releasing more of the black aura to try and blow Rosie away.

“What’s going on?” Leos cried.

“I’ve won, that’s what,” Master Lin announced, drawing a rune with his hands. He cast his right arm as if commanding his magic, and then a bright light shone over Ariala. She took in a sharp breath the moment it appeared, and then was brought to the floor in agony once again as the light sucked the dark energy out of her, draining it all into a single spot in the air. It went on for a while, causing the spot of darkness to grow bigger than a Snorlax.

“Okay, I’m with the kid on this one. What _is_ happening?” Tapu Lele asked, finally looking like she was paying attention.

“I’ve done it. I’ve finally done it. After generations, I’ve finally done it! My lord, the true god of this world can come to be!” Master Lin cheered, rushing back over to Tapu Lele’s side. He performed the same magic as before, but this time, the magic drained dark energy from Diantha’s dead body. Once he was done there, he rose both his arms and offered up his own energy, gathering up all of the fiery darkness into that same spot. “The Rite of Awakening is complete. The time has come, my lord! Come forth, and do unto this world as it has done unto you!”

“Now hold on a second,” Tapu Lele said, letting her Psychic go. Rune and Leos dropped to the ground, squirming as their aches remained. Ariala was out cold on the ground. “_I’m_ your goddess, here. There _is_ no other god. I’m the one who gets to judge this world, now that my brothers and sisters are gone. You bow down to me, and no one else!”

“How charmingly petty. You gods truly did go mad, childishly mad,” Lin said. “Come now. Did you honestly believe that I had changed my heart? To go from high priest of the Constellars to high priest of the Tapu just like that?”

“Anyone who doesn’t bow to me feels my wrath!” Tapu Lele shouted, trying to intimidate him. In the centre of the room, the dark energy was brewing, swirling into some sort of form while they spoke. Rune and Leos didn’t dare move, not knowing what was coming out of it.

“I just needed your influence. Your power. And like the fools your royalty is made up of, they allowed me to join your ranks. But my pledge has always been to the great god of the stars: Marshadow!” Lin said, smiling with pure excitement. “Had you not been an aged, mad goddess, this might not have been possible. But that is all the more reason to overthrow you – to right this world with the power of its true god!”

“How dare you! I’ll just punish you all for this!” Tapu Lele said. She was stopped by the sound of thunder, and all eyes turned to the swirling darkness in the centre of the room.

Master Lin’s ‘god’ was emerging from within. A long, sturdy, wood textured appendage grew from the bottom of the orb, stretching out to the side in a long claw shape. Another one appeared on the opposite side, and they both moved, curling up. Several smaller claws appeared in the bottom centre, making a mouth of sorts. The upper half of the monster took on a jellyfish-like appearance, just about transparent and squishy as it took on an ovoid shape. Within the ‘jelly’, a cellular fabric of dark coloured nuclei and veins filled the space, all of it beating and pumping whatever fluid ran through its body.

“What… what _is_ that thing? It’s huge!” Rune gasped, gawking up at it.

“Is that the god of the stars that the Constellars look up to?” Leos asked, frightened to the bone.

“What? What is this? You’re not the god of the stars!” Lin coughed. “Marshadow? Where is Lord Marshadow?”

“Looks like your plan backfired. Whatever that monstrosity is, I’ll just destroy it along with all of you. You’ll regret the day you thought you could play me!” Tapu Lele shouted, confronting the monster.

She began the battle by thrusting both arms at it, releasing a heavy wave of Psychic that struck everyone and knocked them all back, but the monster didn’t even budge. It screeched at her, widening its claws instead. Seeing her lack of damage, Tapu Lele conjured a Moonblast with one hand and threw it, engulfing the monster in a blast of glittering energy.

What followed after that was a blur of indescribable attacks and strikes at high speed. The monster had sped out of the smoke of the Moonblast and tackled Tapu Lele, to which she teleported in the blink of an eye. But the monster seemed to know where she would reappear and tackled that spot, and soon enough, the two were darting around the room as trails of pink and black energy, crashing into each other with mighty blasts. The others had to shield themselves and take cover from how ruthless the fighting gods were.

And then just as suddenly as the fight had started, the battle came to an end. Gasps rang out as Tapu Lele was pinned to the ground with overwhelming force, smashed straight downwards so hard that her Psychic Terrain shattered completely. She squirmed helplessly beneath the weight of the monster, letting out a scream as she stretched her hand out towards Rune and Leos in a desperate plea for help. The latter turned away as she was getting crushed alive, so hard that cracks appeared all across her pink shell, and one even across her eyes and face.

“What? They’re—” Rune growled, stepping backwards. Leos forced himself to look back at the gruesome spectacle, finding that the monster hadn’t crushed her, but had half consumed her instead. It spat out her lifeless body after a few moments, revealing its new state where it seemed to be infected by the dark energy.

“No,” Leos whispered, staring up at her new form. It was familiar. It was just as Master Lin had warned. It was a Tapu Lele he had seen before, one obscured by dark colours and soulless eyes.

“A part of me still doesn’t know what’s going on, but things keep getting worse and worse, that’s for sure,” Rune said, staring at his new foes with fury. He held his sword tightly, not wavering in the slightest. “Steel yourself, Leos! Get your Razor Shell out.”

“Leos!” Prem cried from behind them. Leos spun around at his call, overly relieved to have the others finally run in to join him.

“Wh-whoa, okay. I was _not_ expectin’ an evil Tapu Lele and… whatever that thing is,” Griselle was the first to say.

“I should’ve guessed you’d have a part in this!” Vincent said, rushing to the front.

“Nier, Ariala’s down there. She needs you, now!” Rune said, keeping his eyes on Master Lin.

Tapu Lele examined herself, and then faced forward with folded arms. “And then the heroes arrive just in the nick of time. Makes me wish I’d just killed her, instead.”

“That voice,” Leos said, shuddering uncontrollably. Tapu Lele’s corrupted voice was exactly like that of a spoilt, young, rich boy, but with an overwhelming level of echo and distortion applied. It was like the voice was coming from many different places at once, many places surrounding Leos rather than the direction he was facing.

“But alas, this is a vessel that will allow me to talk with you for the time being. You are not far off the mark, Lin,” Marshadow said, staring down at all of the Pokémon stood before her. All of them except for Blossom and Nier stared up at her, trying their best not to look intimidated. The two girls were using Heal Pulse on Ariala, and so were occupied. “There were four shadow partitions. If you should find the fourth one, my real form can return.”

“Four. But where is the last one? We must find it at once!” he replied.

“We will find it. Even in this form, I have a great amount of power. That’s all thanks to you. To be honest, I don’t mind this all this much. It’s the closest I’ve ever been to my true form since… oh I don’t remember when,” Marshadow said. Her eyes twitched at the sight of everyone. “You’ve seen me take down a Pokémon considered a god. Why do you still stand before me, as if you have a chance?”

No one answered, but Rune glanced at his sword. It was still glowing.

“You need showing. That you can’t entertain me, that you can’t give me what I want. You can’t even provide me with a little bit of sustenance! You’re just mere practice fodder for my moves. But if you insist,” Marshadow said, pointing a palm forward.

“Here it comes!” Vincent said. “Get back. We can’t damage it!”

“What?” Leos gasped. A dark sphere of energy formed in Marshadow’s palm, which exploded into several beams of purple light that spread off in many directions. Everyone had to shield themselves as the beams exploded against whatever they hit, filling the room with smoke and a painful temperature. Even Rosie had to squeal and jump to avoid some.

“I don’t know what it is because I’ve never figured it out. But that monster and Master Lin are protected by the god of the stars’ power. It’s sort of like a divine protection barrier,” Vincent said, dancing on his toes.

“Fools. I _am_ the god of the stars, Marshadow! It is my own might that renders me and my devout subjects totally invulnerable. Are you still going to waste my time trying to stand up to me?” Marshadow said, snickering.

“Nonsense. I refuse to believe that!” Rune said, throwing himself forwards. He jumped high into the air and swung down hard on the legendary, slamming down on its head. To everyone’s surprise, Marshadow recoiled sharply and cursed, grabbing the spot where he hit. The slash hadn’t cut her at all, but a red mark appeared on her body.

“Blast, what?” Marshadow said, shivering from pain. She scanned the party, breathing heavily. “Wait, that’s it- that sword, where did you get that damn sword?”

Rune glanced at it again, then back at his enemy. “My Father gifted this to me. He gave it to me so that I could protect the Pokémon I love.”

“It’s the Sword of Earthly Elements,” Ariala said, surprising everyone. She was still weak, but she was standing. Most of her bad wounds had been covered over thanks to Blossom and Nier’s healing. “It can damage you gods, can’t it? Whether you have a protective barrier or not.”

“Ariala,” Rune whispered.

“Mother,” Leos did the same.

“You are to wait until I gain my full form. Until then, you are fighting me at my imperfect state! Me at reduced power. Wouldn’t you like it if the fight was fair? Me at my perfect form and strength. Wouldn’t that be an epic clash? You know you want it!” Marshadow replied.

Ariala didn’t reply with words. Instead she stepped back, keeping her gaze fixed on Marshadow. Once she was at Tapu Fini’s side, she reached out and grabbed the sword jutting from the legendary’s head, and pulled with a grunt. Bright light sprung from the blade as it was drawn from Tapu Fini, surrounding them both until the weapon was fully released.

The light blinded everyone until it was fully drawn, where it dulled down and was replaced by a spire of pink water. Ariala pointed the weapon at Marshadow, to which Tapu Fini gave a mighty cry and stretched her arms out wide. Pink mist took over the room in similar fashion to the Psychic Terrain, causing Marshadow and Master Lin to choke and cry out.

“No! No one should be able to draw that sword!” Master Lin cried.

The Sword of Divine Elements wasn’t much of a sword, despite its name. It had a hilt that was wrapped around with feathers of varying colours, while the ‘blade’ was a streak of light that flowed like flames with a steady shower of glitter coming from it. It was short and small enough for Ariala’s stubby fingers to hold it, but a little longer than a dagger.

“You. You baited me! You had me believe you were slain so that I could be thrown off. You and your blasted powers of premonition!” Marshadow shouted, both his vessel and monstrous form shaking around the air in anger. “But the day is mine. The world is mine! Because I always get what I want. And an old fish like you isn’t going to stop me. Master Lin! We are retreating. Find that last partition!”

“No you don’t!” Rune cried, lunging forward. Marshadow darted back to where Master Lin was, smothered him, and then the duo disappeared in flash of spiralling darkness. They teleported away, leaving just Rosie.

“Wa-wait! Master Lin, Lord Marshadow!” the Mimikyu cried, glancing left and right. She tried to make a break for it, but Rune reacted and stood in her way, leaving her to panic on the spot.

“I should’ve guessed that they were capable of teleportation. But to think that you predicted this event this far in advance,” Ariala said, turning back to Tapu Fini.

“What happened? The Sword of Divine Elements couldn’t be drawn until now, right?” Leos said.

“She spoke to me whilst I was unconscious. She told me to draw the blade. She used it to stall her death so that I could have it when Marshadow was summoned here,” Ariala said. She turned to Rune. “She told me that she foresaw your death against Marshadow just there.”

“I… lost?” Rune whispered. “You mean if I had fought on my own there, I would have died?”

“You do not have much time,” Tapu Fini spoke up. “There is much to explain, and very little time for me to do so.”

“Yeah, everyone’s got a lotta stuff to explain, ‘cos I’m more confused than ever. What was all that?” Griselle cried. Everyone ignored her and gathered around Tapu Fini, although they were clearly anxious to move.

“That monster is exactly as he calls himself: Marshadow, the god of the stars, and the Pokémon that the Constellars worship. He is powerful, but those powers are split into four partitions. When those partitions gather, his power grows stronger, and the lives of others become his to manipulate,” she said, laying a hand on her chest. “We Tapu did what we could to supress him for all these years. But your time has come, mortals. Your time to take care of this world in our stead.”

“You mean… the deaths of the Tapu,” Ariala said, gawking.

“I have foreseen it all. Our madness in old age, our exploitation of your devoutness, and our fall from grace. All until now, where we pass the torch onto you, prince and princess of Etheria,” she said, beginning to glow a heavenly gold. Her Misty Terrain began to vanish with her, concerning everyone to look around. “For the sake of your own survival, you must stop Tapu Lele and Marshadow. This world cannot see peace until you do. Our powers will protect you, but only those who follow the swords and believe in their wielders. When the swords glow, they have the power to strike down the gods.”

“A-and, I’m guessing my Zenryoku arte can still kill, too,” Leos said. Tapu Fini nodded slowly, and then shut her eyes as she faded into glitter. Leos’ eyes watered a bit, and Ariala gasped and hopped after her as she disappeared, left with an arm hanging where the legendary just was.

“This is as far as my premonitions have shown me. Do not let Marshadow have his way. The future is in your hands,” Tapu Fini’s final whispers echoed.

“Rest in peace, Tapu Fini. I’ll never forget what you did for us,” Rune said, raising his left arm. A ring of light appeared around it, and the same appeared around Ariala’s right arm.

And then silence fell. No one knew what to say, exchanging awkward glances with each other and Ariala’s saddened face. Rune took notice of their swords, which had stopped glowing and darkened the area. A few moments later, their situation kicked everyone back into focus, as the sudden shaking of the ground almost took everyone off-balance.

“An earthquake? Now?” Prem cried, hugging Leos. The Oshawott hugged back to keep his balance.

“No, these are shockwaves. I can hear them. Something is happening outside!” Ariala cried.

“Be careful, Ariala,” Rune said.

“You don’t need to worry about me. We have bigger problems! Everyone outside!” she raised her voice. The others did their best to stumble out of the temple, but Rune grabbed her arm and gave her a stern look.

“I mean it. Please. I almost lost you back there, and I couldn’t go on living if I did,” he said. She stared back and blinked, but took in a breath. “Just take care of yourself from here on. Please.”

…

Back on Eris, a situation had begun. Upon hearing the guards and soldiers around the castle shout panicked commands at each other, King Jyararanga rushed out to see for himself what was happening. He got to the castle’s front entrance and was confronted with a giant spectre, another Kommo-o that had almost the same size and shape as he did. Surrounding that spectre was an army of Erinian soldiers, all of them spectres of dark and dragon types.

“I recognise that face,” he muttered to himself, preparing for battle.

“How did an army this big get this far so quickly? And without us noticing?” one of the soldiers cried. That was when it clicked in Jyararanga’s head.

“The old king, and an army of fallen soldiers. Their spirits rise and walk the planet as enemies. There’s only one Pokémon capable of this heinous feat,” he said, tightening his gaze. “All units prepare for battle! Maximum aggression!”

Meanwhile, Faernia castle was facing the same crisis. The Pokémon that had lost their lives in the battle against Tapu Koko were coming back to life right before the eyes of those who survived, standing back up with the texture of spectres. Their bodies were transparent, white, and ghostly, while their eyes were red, glowing, and lifeless.

At the castle, Azu gathered behind a group of guards to protect Queen Magearna, but the group of them were confronted by a Gardevoir spectre that towered over them in its mega-evolved form.

“Reports of the dead rising and fighting against us, and the ancient queen of generations old. Why?” Azu whispered, glaring furiously at their new foe.

Outside, sitting on the edge of a tall building to watch down on it all, Charle casually kicked his feet and snickered at the aggressive sounds echoing up to him. “So, it’s begun.”


	31. A Forgottwen History

“There are spectres everywhere. And they’re all from the Pokémon that fell during the recent battle,” Ida gasped, huffing from fatigue. The Purrloin had to fight her way back through the city to meet the others outside the temple, where the absence of the spectres gave her a respite. “What’s going on? What did all of you do?”

“I apologise,” Ariala said.

“Why are you apologising? This isn’t your fault. We need to do something,” Rune replied. Ariala didn’t move.

“No. Please, allow me to explain. It’s a long story,” she said, walking back into the temple. Everyone exchanged glances before following.

“Does this have something to do with Charle? He ran away from me during that last fight, and I haven’t seen him since. He’s been acting so weird since he came back.”

“It might. But this roots back to when I first met Rune. That was twenty-six years ago, back on Eris,” Ariala began. Leos shuddered but paid attention, not having expected to hear about something from so long ago. “As many of you may know, I was kidnapped by King Jyararanga. Many thought it to be a strange act of war, but it actually wasn’t. It was Tapu Koko’s doing.”

“Tapu Koko?” Rune repeated. Ariala opened her eyes and kept walking, but she was slow.

“He conferred with the king at some point, and I was delivered. They said they needed my body and my powers. But I was just a child, so I was frightened and didn’t understand anything. That was until that showed up: that shadow. Those dark powers you saw me expel when I tried to fight Master Lin,” she said, stretching an arm out. No power came. “King Jyararanga sealed a shadow partition within me. He said it gave me powers, but that I wasn’t to use those powers unless I absolutely needed to. It was the partition of a greater Pokémon, one that possessed god-like powers. Even with just a fraction of it sealed within me, it had some control over my actions and sometimes came out beyond my will. I did training to supress it and learn to use it, but it was never fully under my control. Only now do I fully understand that.”

“Those powers that Diantha had. Why didn’t Father ever tell me?” Rune said.

“Yes. You and Diantha’s obstruction to the sealing caused her to take some of the power as well. From there on, the Tapu had planned to destroy any remaining hint of it. They knew they couldn’t afford to let any of the partitions get out. So when Diantha released her powers during _that_ battle, sixteen years ago…” she said, turning back to Rune.

“It attracted Tapu Koko, and he destroyed the source of the partition,” Rune finished her sentence, and she nodded.

“I never knew why, though. I never fully understood. I thought it a curse they merely deemed too powerful for Pokémon to use. But to think they would kill the princess – it was the first time my faith in the Tapu wavered. I had to test their reason, and provoked them myself. But when I released the power in the same way as Diantha, no one came. Thus, me and you were left to quickly plan our method of stalling the war.”

“Yeah,” Rune said with a sigh, turning to Leos. The boy’s eyes widened. “This might be the only chance I get to apologise for being your missing Father for all this time. But I simply had to. You were too important to the world, and us. We agreed to ‘go missing’ from the world, so that we could stall our planets from attacking one another while you grew up. Our parents knew of our activities and absence, but the opposing planet did not, leading to our planets’ own falsified crisis. Our armies were pretending to search for their prince and princess, so there was no time to attack one another.”

“Why couldn’t you at least live with me still, though?” Leos said, stepping forward.

“I declared I would get my revenge for my sister. But first I had to understand why it all happened,” he replied, folding his arms. “I kept in contact with Ariala through letters, but I was too busy sneaking around Faernia to ever see her. In time, I formed a group I called ‘The Deliverance’, who would work towards freeing the Pokémon from the Tapus’ increasingly questionable actions.”

“The Deliverance?” Leos replied, spinning around. He spotted the Togedemaru, Sylveon, and Greninja in the group, who waved at him.

“Yeah, sorry we couldn’t tell ya earlier, kid. Needed to keep our activities as underground as possible,” Shota snickered. “But as smart as you are, I’m surprised you never once thought about how I suddenly showed up one day, knowin’ so much about ya.”

“When I found out you’d snuck out to the Stardust Treasury, I was overcome with guilt and worry. I knew what I had said wouldn’t keep you from what you were doing. I had to get these guys to protect you. Thinking back then, it’s clear now why Tapu Lele stole Diantha’s body. Master Lin’s plan to gather those shadow partitions was in motion by then,” Rune said.

“He was also the one in charge of investigating the Tapu’s strange behaviour. He was the only other religious figure that they could rely on to do so,” Ariala said, now addressing everyone. “What I’m saying now is that our world faces its greatest of dangers: Marshadow. We must destroy it in its current form and prevent it from encountering its last partition. Master Lin had attempted to steal the Shadow Partition from me before, but he couldn’t drain it from me unless I wasn’t holding the power back, keeping it sealed within me. But just now, he forced me to use it… If it wasn’t for me acting so slowly, for daring to keep faith in the Tapu after they had done such unforgivable things, we might have been able to avoid even half of our losses.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it. You had to do some very difficult things. And you saved Leos when I couldn’t,” Rune replied.

“It’s just like Lin to go after some godly power. First it was harnessing the power of the hybrid hero, now it’s the god of the stars,” Vincent said, tapping his foot.

“But where are we gonna find the last partition? One was in Ariala, one was in Diantha, and the third one he had himself,” Nier said.

“You’ve figured it out, haven’t you, Rune?” Ariala said expectantly. The duo nodded at each other.

“Leos, you’ve read my diary, so I’m sure you know him. Mirror, the Absol responsible for provoking Diantha to release those powers in the first place,” Rune said. “If we find him, we have the last partition.”

“There is just one thing about this that I don’t understand,” Ariala said, rubbing her chin. “Lin tortured me to get me to release the power so that he could drain it from me. We can assume that he can only drain the shadow partition when it is leaking from the Pokémon that has it. But he drained it from Diantha now, a dead Pokémon.”

Rune walked over to Diantha’s body and inspected it, laying a hand on its side. It was cold, wet, and stiff, yet retained a healthy appearance. You couldn’t tell that she was dead until you felt her heart. “Maybe it’s just easier to get from a dead Pokémon? If the partitions can affect the Pokémon they’re sealed in, then it’s clear what drives Mirror to do what he does.”

“But then why not just kill me, then? Why not kill all of us? He had us right where he wanted, yet resorted to torture. Tapu Lele even allowed it to happen,” Ariala said. Rune stood up and spun around, unable to come out with a response. “What possible ulterior motive could he have to keep us alive?”

Vincent raised a hand, stepping toward the duo. “I understand your concern, but it’s no use worrying about something like that. All we understand is that he wants to bring Marshadow to life, and the Tapu were keeping that sealed for all this time. We should focus on stopping him at all costs. And this time, you’ll kill him. Erase him from this world for good.”

“That’s not how we do things, Vincent,” Ariala said, looking at him. She went quiet when she noticed his fury and faced him properly. “I know your history with him is deep. But please, we mustn’t be rash. He can only be tried for his actions as of his time in the Tower of the Tapu.”

“This monster literally almost killed you. He is partly to blame for all those spectres outside – how can you possibly say that?” Leos cried.

“Leos, the Tapu taught us—”

“Forget what the Tapu taught us; they’re not our dictators anymore!” he said, raising his voice. Silence fell, and the Clefable stood down, gripping at her chest and belly.

“We’ll execute him on sight. But first, finding Mirror. He told me this: ‘when the time comes to search for the final Shadow Partition, find me in the temple of the shadow’s first descent. There, we will decide this world’s fate’. So Father, where did the shadow partition first descend?” Leos said, taking charge.

“Leos,” Rune whispered. The look of determination on his son’s face made him settle his thoughts, and he folded his arms.

“Castle Eris. The temple at the top, where they keep the Dragon Weapon,” a girly voice spoke up before him. The royals turned to their army in surprise, finding them all to be just as clueless as to who spoke. “Over here, you big dummy.”

“What?” Rune choked, flinching back so hard that he almost fell over. Leos and Ariala were no better, left gawking at the sight of Diantha standing, talking, in full motion. Her eyes had pupils again, but they were a bright yellow. She didn’t look as stiff as she did earlier either, and gave him a cheerful wave.

“Surprised to see me? I woke up at the perfect time!” she said. Rune drew his sword and pointed it at her. “Whoa whoa whoa, the heck gives?”

“What kind of witchery is this? Don’t play me for a fool!” Rune replied.

“I’m not I’m not!” she cried, flailing her arms. “Well uh, I guess it’s sorta tough to convince ya. I’ve only been M.I.A for sixteen years.”

Everyone stared without a word. Rune’s face only tightened, and he pushed his sword a little closer.

“Okay okay, I get it! So like, that Marshadow guy is why Pokémon can make spectres and all that, right? He makes ‘em outta dead Pokémon. So now that he’s strong enough, he’s able to bring ‘em back with their bodies, too. So that means I’m a spectre, but I get to walk around in my body and all that?” she said. Rune loosened and lowered his sword to his side. “I-I mean it. I dunno any other way to convince you, but it’s me, sis. And I don’t need many intros, ‘cos I know that you’re big bro. You’ve got his sword.”

He hesitantly approached her, and she stood perfectly still and stared back. She lacked her skirt and her head fur wasn’t tied into a ponytail like it used to be, but he could tell that both bothered her. She kept swiping fur out of her face and trying to throw it to the back of her head, while her other hand rubbed at her thigh, as if the skirt not being there created worries.

Then his feelings all came rushing in at once. Her voice and tone were nostalgic, and the way she stared at him with hopeful, spoilt eyes, just waiting for him to give in to her petty wants. He dropped his sword and knelt down to her, blinking several times before hugging her tightly.

“U-uh, erm, big bro? P-Pokémon are watching,” she squeaked, tensing up a bit. He could tell that she was still dead as she was still cold, but the response warmed him all the same. He didn’t need to see her face to know that she was blushing, so he only tightened his grip, trying to convey how he felt without saying it. He wanted to cry, but he forced himself not to. She eventually got this and hugged back, patting him on the back however she could.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he said with a tremble and a sniffle.

“And I’m sorry I was a total ass,” she replied in similar vein.

“I hate to interrupt the meaningful fluff, but two things. She’s still a dead body, and is only temporarily here. Two, we really need to get going if we’re going all the way to Eris. The more time we waste, the more time those spectres spend wreaking havoc,” Ida said, walking to the front.

“Make time. This is important,” Rune said, breaking away.

“N-no, she’s right. I know me being back means we can party and all, but we can make time for that later. For now, we’ve gotta get to that temple and protect Mirror. I don’t exactly have cool powers or anythin’, but I’m pretty good with special attacks, so let me at ‘em this time,” Diantha said.

“And risk you getting hurt again? I couldn’t bear the sight, not after—”

“Big bro,” Diantha said teasingly.

He sighed. “Just don’t do anything stupid. You don’t have those powers anymore.”

“I know I know! But I can still do cool stuff like Trump Card, remember?” she said, hands on her hips.

“We’ll have to make our way to the castle. I’m sure there’s an airship there,” Ariala mumbled.

“We can use the Entercards to warp straight to Eris, actually. I figured out how to use these, but I can only go where I’ve been before,” Leos said, searching his belongings.

“Entercards?” Ariala replied, tilting her head.

“Just follow my lead.”

…

Their objective turned out to be as gruesome as the battle they had just endured. Leos had managed to calm himself down after being frightened by the war, but being thrown back into those conditions only put him right back to square one.

The party emerged from the Magnagate right at the foot of Castle Eris, where spectres – the ghostly figures and animated dead bodies alike – were deep in combat with the ruthless soldiers of Eris. Being dead bodies in motion, the gory offence against them didn’t put them out of action, only making everything seem worse. Arms and legs were being cut off by swords and rampaging dragons, chests and heads pierced by claws and swords, and many Pokémon were even getting beheaded. But the spectres would keep fighting anyway, seemingly unhindered by missing body parts. The only difference was that they were silent, not letting out any death screams. It all still turned Leos’ face pale, and he hid behind his friends as they escorted him through the chaos.

Thankfully, he was able to quickly tear himself away from it since they were right by the castle’s entrance. The castle itself had gone into a defensive mode, so many guards were well positioned and the hallways weren’t busy. None of the spectres had infiltrated yet, so it was a simple task of turning his back on the battle at hand, finding and explaining the situation to Jyararanga, and then making their way to the temple at the top of the castle.

“_Everything will be so much worse if you don’t stop this now. So just focus – it’s time for action,_” Leos kept telling himself as he and his army quickly paced up the castle. When they reached the very top, silence took over, as if there was no one around in the area.

“It’s just as I remember it. No one here, and just the barrier. It’s like it’s disconnected from the rest of the castle,” Rune said, leading the way. The barrier at the end of the hallway had been renewed, but it was just as basic. A few planks of wood that could be jumped or climbed over. In Rune’s case, he drew his Razor Shells and smashed it to pieces with little effort.

“Did you have to?” Jyararanga said.

“Saves time,” he replied, walking off.

Leos and Ariala followed behind them, the former growing nervous again even with his inner chanting. He felt that ‘disconnection’ from the world once the aged, ruined temple came into sight, along with the scenery faded by distance. There weren’t even any insects or Pidgey here, just the ruined temple, the large green hexagon, and of course, Mirror. The Absol was at the far end of the temple, staring at its weathered murals.

“So you came,” he said, not turning around.

“You invited me. You foresaw all this, didn’t you? Absol can do that, after all,” Leos said, walking ahead towards him. He stopped when Mirror swiped his front paws aside, summoning three spectres in front of him. They were all Kingler. “Wait what? What’re you doing?”

“The only thing that is to be done, now. To see whether you have what it takes. After all, you’re only about to deal with the most powerful being in existence,” Mirror replied, turning around.

“Listen. I hate you more than anyone else in the world. Just the sight of you makes me want to kill you a thousand times over, right here and now,” Rune said, drawing the Sword of Earthly Elements. It was glowing.

“Rune,” Ariala muttered.

“But what’s at stake here is more important than my personal agenda. It’s the same for all of us. So we’re here now to take you someplace safer, and protect you. There’s no need for us to fight right now,” he said.

“And what will you do when I am in this safe place?” Mirror asked.

“Destroy Marshadow’s incomplete form. Ensuring he can’t get to you is the priority now,” he answered. There was a pause.

“You are as pitiful as ever, Prince,” Mirror sighed, widening their eyes. “Even after everything I did to you, you never once learnt what it really takes to protect someone.”

“The hell do you know you psychopathic murderer?”

“Rune, please,” Ariala said, stepping forward. He allowed her to approach. “Please, our planets face a dire situation right now and there is little time to lose. We must put our differences aside and cooperate for the time being.”

There was another pause, but Mirror never moved at all. “Tell me, princess. What drives your desire to protect? What need have you to prevent Marshadow’s birth?”

“As crown princess of Faernia, and the mother of Leos, our world’s unifying person, it is my duty to protect our world from every crisis. The birth of Marshadow and the Pokémon involved threaten Etheria’s already delicate peace,” she answered.

“Why should she even have to answer to you? Look we’re just here to protect you. Cooperate with us or else,” Leos said.

“None of you have learnt a thing,” Mirror said, slamming a paw on his mask. Everyone flinched and readied themselves for the worst, but when he removed the mask from his face, his spectres vanished.

“Have they become invisible?” Rune said, guarding himself.

But nothing came. Mirror crushed the mask in his paw, stumbled a bit, and then thrashed it aside. It clanged against the stone wall in the only standing corner of the room, maintaining an odd feature even though it had been crushed. The single eye visible through the mask turned out to be part of the mask itself, an eye that wasn’t visible on the other side of the mask.

Mirror’s face was as normal as an Absol’s could be, but he kept his eyes clenched tightly shut. His eyelashes were long and stood out the most, whilst a long curl of fur burst out to the side of his face. And then he collapsed, falling right over onto his side as if totally lacking energy.

“Mirror!” Rune said, rushing over to him. He shook the Absol and held up his head, trying to feel for a pulse. His heart was fine. “Hey, hang in there! Get up, what’s wrong?”

It took a moment, but eventually Mirror’s eyes twitched and he moved to stand up, but his eyes never opened. He made a few sounds that were the total opposite of his usual stern, dark voice, and turned his head to look around in confusion.

“Wait, what? I’m… awake? Why am I- oh gods, is anyone there?” he cried, falling into a panic. He sounded like a little girl, lost and frantically huffing to try and calm themselves. “Hello? Please, someone, anyone, who’s around?”

“Open your eyes. What’s wrong with you?” Rune said, folding his arms.

“Th-there is someone there! Please, you’ve got to help me. I’m begging you, there’s no time to lose,” he cried, still not opening his eyes. He dashed forward and tripped up, falling face flat.

“Is he blind?” Ariala asked slowly, a finger on her lip.

“I-I think so. Hey, calm down a sec,” Diantha cried, helping him up. He kept whimpering and flinched at her touch, but knew where to turn to face her.

“You’re somebody! Please, my mask should be nearby. You’ve got to pick it up and give it to me! Please, or terrible things are going to happen, I mean it!” Mirror cried.

Diantha giggled at him and stroked his side. “Sorry, but I can’t do that. And you know exactly why.”

“Sis?” Rune said, watching in concern. His heart jumped when she raised an arm and channelled a huge orb of dark energy in it, making everyone flip out. They had only a second to act before she slammed that hand down to release the energy via an enormous shockwave, taking everyone off their feet. Fortunately Ariala reacted with a Light Screen, but had barely gotten the shield up to reduce the damage properly.

“Now, drain him, Master Lin!” Diantha called out.

“Diantha!” Rune shouted, sitting up. Lin, Tapu Lele, and the shadow partition had emerged from the broken roof, as if they had been hidden behind the temple the whole time. Lin didn’t waste time in performing his magic spell to drain the dark energy from Mirror, causing the Absol to scream in pain.

“No!” Ariala cried, sticking a hand out.

Leos couldn’t manage anything more than a sharp breath in, staring with watering eyes as the last of the shadow partition formed in the air, slowly merging with the rest of its monstrous form. He wasn’t speechless in awe, fear, or even worry, but that they had been so easily duped.

He had too much to think about. His Mother and Father’s story, the death of the Tapu, and his own friends and position in the new world they were heading towards – he truly never thought to question the sudden resurrection of Diantha and what it could mean, to be wary of what Marshadow could accomplish while its form was as close to completion as it was. And now, thanks to his haste, inability to act or think clearly, it was complete. The god he so badly didn’t want to deal with.

Marshadow’s form stabilised whilst this revelation came to light. The jellyfish-like monster shrunk greatly in size and stature, becoming just a little taller than he was. Two glowing yellow eyes surrounded by outlines of dark red poked through the head of the Pokémon, while a cleaner, more shadow-like texture took over the Pokémon’s human shaped body. A fluffy, shadowy collar flowed around its neck, a shadowy helmet with three horns flowed around its head, and its feet had flowing, shadowy trails coming from them.

It admired its final appearance and the audience it had to witness it, curling its small hands into fists repeatedly. It jabbed the air a few times and then stretched, curling its body to get a good look at itself. Finally content, its small mouth turned into a smile, and its eyes met Leos’.

“Ah. It’s good to be back,” he said, sounding familiarly childish.


	32. The Power of the Spectre

“Come with me, and you'll be, in a world of pure imagination,” Marshadow began, twirling as he sung. “Take a look, and you'll see, into your imagination.”

Everyone stared up at him intensely, half expecting his movements to come out with a Pokémon attack. But nothing came of his enthusiastic spins and bows, or even his teasing points at the various Pokémon. He just kept singing, showing off his posh, young voice.

“We'll begin, with a spin, traveling in the world of my creation. What we'll see, will defy explanation,” he sung, pausing with a bow and a snicker. He looked up and batted his eyelids at Rune, who scowled in response. “If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it, anything you want to, do it—”  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Rune finally said, pointing his sword at him.

“Ah. You interrupted me. Can’t a guy sing when he’s in a good mood?” Marshadow said with a snicker, stretching again. “Just look at me. I’m a marvel to look at! A true figure of manliness and beauty. And it’s all thanks to all of you. That I’m out here, able to stretch my legs, appreciate the singing birds and, maybe catch a few z’s in the sun.”

Rune growled, showing his teeth.

“I’m not gonna lie, considering the appearance of your other form, I was expecting somethin’ a lot more intimidating,” Nier said.

“Size means nothing. Everyone on your guard!” Vincent shouted, standing over Ariala. Nier joined him, but Marshadow ignored their gathering positions. He stretched until his back made a loud click.

“Ah yeah, that’s the stuff. _Now_ I’m ready for a good old-fashioned comeback. Yeah the god of the stars is back baby, and he is in full form!” Marshadow announced, making a peace sign with his fingers. “And the lot of you are lining up for the special event already. I feel bad for keeping such a dedicated fanbase waiting for the show, but this one’s invite only. The rest of you can watch if you want.”

“Okay, is this guy serious? I’m totally confused here,” Griselle said, slumping forward.

“I’m talking about you, darlings. I mean, I’m a literal god! Do you really think I can be hurt by anything other than your fancy little swords? I know the lot of you are just itching to have a good time, but only the royals can compete right now, and even then, do they even compare?” he said. “I have to hand it to you all, though. All of you settling your differences to come together and help ‘protect the world’ and all that is pretty commendable, considering the show you’ve put on so far. I was convinced you all were gonna destroy this world for me, what with the faith you all had in the Tapu!”

“What are you talking about?” Leos asked in annoyance.

“The Tapu sealed me. When Etheria was built and I came across it, those Tapu fought to protect it from me. Well not really fought, more like, flailed pettily. They put up a good one they did, but in the end, they all fell like Magikarp. Their only way to save you guys was to split me into partitions and then split the planet in two so that those partitions could never meet. But you see, I can do anything I want. I can _get_ anything I want. So even with all those efforts, I could watch the world and act through my partitions. So I’ve seen everything,” he explained, hovering lower to Diantha’s side. “Seeing the world through the eyes of this spunky lil’ thing was a joy. But like everything, it eventually got boring. So I got my other partition to start spicing things up a bit, maybe influence a war or two, you know?”

“You were controlling her,” Rune muttered, shuddering. “And Mirror. You made Mirror do all those twisted things.”

“Everything the Tapu had done, it was all in attempt to keep you sealed and secret,” Ariala said, covering her mouth.

“And you ate it up like the emotional sucker you are every time. Even now- I mean, how obvious was it that I was Diantha this whole time? And you still walked right along with it all. Your precious sister means that much to you, yet you didn’t die before her trying to protect her. Makes for a petty tale, in the end,” he said.

“You, how can you say such awful things? Do you have any idea how much suffering you’ve brought upon Pokémon?” Ariala cried, keeping a tight grip on her sword.

“I’ve seen it all, darling. I’m the god of the stars. Every living thing and world has a star that tells its story, its future. If you can comprehend that, then you understand that I’ve seen every last possible reality there is,” he said, folding his arms. “I can do anything I want. I create worlds out of these stars, and get rid of them when they become a nuisance to watch over. And when you can do that, you eventually see everything that can come out of life. Every last possible outcome, ending, beginning, and all the fluff in between – I’ve seen it all. And those Tapu tried to take it all away from me. But now that I’m back, I’m the one in control again.”

“Tsk. Forget it, you’re just as mad a god as the Tapu. I’ll tear you shreds!” Rune shouted, raising his sword.

“Father!” Leos cried, sticking an arm out as Rune charged at Marshadow. Diantha dove in the way, making him stop just short of an overhead slash.

“Wait Rune!” she cried. Rune shuddered before her, and Marshadow burst out laughing.

“Look at him, Ariala! And you can honestly say you love this delusional dolt? He’s unfit to even be a guy!” Tapu Lele laughed as well.

“Stop it!” Ariala cried.

“Oh man up. You’re not going to stop me by whining about it, darling,” Marshadow said. Diantha and Tapu Lele said the same words as he did just there, and all in his voice. “You know how you’re going to stop me. By fighting. That very thing you seemed to avoid whenever you could.”

Ariala moaned a bit, but stood tall and never took her eyes off of him. Snickering at her determination, he floated away from Rune and right up to her, to which she didn’t even flinch. Leos and Rune were in shock, but trembled with dread.

“You’re a unique one, if I had to give any praise. Underneath all your non-violent preferences, you actually have a shocking amount of power. And that’s even without my partition in you. So show me that. Show everyone what you can really do,” he said, floating back to stretch his arms to his side. Diantha and Tapu Lele made space. “I want you to hit me as hard as you absolutely can. Just you. Then the rest of you can fight.”

“You’re giving her a free hit?” Rune asked, sceptical.

“Yep. Ariala. Me. As hard as you can,” he said, smiling in glee. There was silence.

“I- I can’t,” Ariala replied with a whisper, looking down.

“You can’t,” Marshadow said. His tone was sympathetic, yet not condescending, and a smile never left his face. “Here you are faced with the god of the stars you tried so desperately to stop from coming to life, and now you can’t even attack when given the opportunity? Not even a Pound attack? Huh. At least you’re not giving up like the peasants who don’t get their way.”

He turned to Rune, who was growling at him. “Well then Dewott, that just leaves us. We do as tradition does, don’t we? Have ourselves a little fist to fist. But do know that I mean business, Prince. If you lose, you won’t like to hear what’ll come next.”

“Tsk. Don’t bother, because you won’t even get the chance!” Rune shouted, charging at him again.

This time the army of Pokémon scattered, Tapu Lele and Diantha included, and Marshadow engaged him in a real battle. Rune swung at him with a furious overhead slash with so much force that the ground was left with a large indent where he hit. Marshadow had dodged it with a simple lean to the left, taking a small step to avoid the following horizontal slash. The dodging continued for a while, but each attack had Rune shouting and grunting as he tried, and every time he hit something by accident, it broke apart from the force.

“You weren’t kidding about wanting to tear me to shreds. A sword that can smash rock like yours is nothing to shake a stick at,” Marshadow said, eventually jumping away. He started thrusting his palms forward at high speed, and each thrust sent a Shadow Ball attack flying at Rune. The Dewott slashed the first one in half and then blocked the rest, guarding his face with his sword. “Can’t you do better than that? I can keep this up all day.”

And he wasn’t lying. The Shadow Ball attacks kept coming, forcing Rune to really plant his feet to stand his ground. But each one that hit his sword blew up into sparks and smoke, all of it crackling over him and singeing his arms.

“Mother, do something!” Leos cried.

Before she could, Rune finally left his pose and disappeared from sight, reappearing as a blur for the briefest moment possible. That blur faded into a gush of wind that struck Marshadow hard enough to knock him backwards, making him snicker and start dodging again.

“Oh yes, that one! You’re quite something, you know?” Marshadow said, looking excited as he hopped and stepped in various directions to avoid Rune’s wicked speed. “Double Team, right? The act of moving so fast that one creates the illusion of being in multiple places at once. But rather than using that power to throw off the eye, you use it to actually out-speed your opponent! Marvelous fighting tactics!”

“That’s what that was?” Leos said. He couldn’t see Rune at all, only the swipes of light that indicated when he was attacking.

“The big issue with that strategy, my prince,” Marshadow said, shutting his eyes. He came to a stop and clapped his hands, catching Rune’s sword in between them.

“What the? How did you?” Rune coughed, trying to pull back.

“You put all your energy into your speed, so you lose that wonderful power that had you crushing rock earlier. Such low power won’t even scathe me,” Marshadow said. He quickly removed one hand and punched Rune’s stomach, sending him rolling backwards. “C’mon now. Don’t let that get you down. You were doing so well, so keep it up.”

“Grr, curse you,” Rune snarled as he rose to his feet. He tried Water Pulse next, forming the watery orb at the tip of one palm and firing it in a similar fashion to Marshadow’s Shadow Balls earlier. He shouted as he threw multiple, but he fired then hardly as fast. Marshadow lazily rose one arm to guard his face, not flinching from a single one.

“Really?” he said, going half lidded. He flinched when Rune popped up in front of him amongst the Water Pulse attacks, shrouded in water himself. Rune crashed into him with Aqua Jet while holding his sword at the front, piercing Marshadow right through.

“He actually- oh my goodness! He actually did it!” Leos gasped on top of everyone else’s surprise.

Rune was pushing the duo back into the wall with the force he was putting into his attack, and both of them were growling as they pushed against each other. They hit the wall hard enough to make it break down, but Rune flipped to kick his feet off Marshadow to escape the impact.

“Don’t underestimate me. I have the power to protect,” Rune said, landing perfectly.

The broken stone and rubble moved to reveal a snickering Marshadow. He didn’t look like he had suffered any damage at all. “Good good, just like that. Keep it up, make me put some effort into this. Fight like that and I might have to start trying!”

“Enough of this. Just keep being cocky, I dare you!” Vincent shouted, charging in.

“Wait Vincent, only the swords can- aw darn!” Nier cried, flying after him. Rune was surprised to see them take his place in the battle, but could only stick out an arm.

“You two? I already told you, you can’t compete with me,” Marshadow said, laughing while holding his hands out. He didn’t attempt to block Vincent’s attack at all, but the hybrid ended up passing right through him as if he wasn’t there.

“What?” Vincent gasped. Marshadow punched him in the back right afterwards, hard enough to wind him and bring him to the ground.

“And if me being god status wasn’t enough, you forget that you’re a hybrid. That sickening mess of biology you try to call a Pokémon. Without Pokémon attacks, you can’t even touch me,” Marshadow said.

“Then try this on for size!” Nier said, pointing both arms forward, ears lifted for a full power Psychic attack. A blast of pink force hit Marshadow and made him flinch, followed by him cringing in attempt to try and resist it. “Not so tough now, are we?”

“Oh no, the invincible lord Marshadow defeated by a mere pawn’s normal attack, what dramatic irony, ohohoho- no,” Marshadow said, suddenly breaking free of the attack. His right hand burst with dark energy briefly, expelling as a large hand made of pure black energy. Nier cried out as it flew at her at high speed, too fast for her to avoid. She guarded herself with her arms, but the shadowy hand flew right through her, smothering her in its tainting colours. She fell quiet after a few moments, but a dark aura surrounded her. Marshadow laughed, watching everyone’s hesitant poses as they waited for the result of his attack.

Once Vincent stood up and growled at him, Nier began to move, drawing her rapier and engaging Vincent in a close quarters fight. If he wasn’t as into the fight as he was, he would have been stabbed right there and then, desperately blocking her stabs and slashes a few times before realising what was going on, and retaliating with a slash aimed at her sword. The two clashed, pushing against each other.

“Nier what the heck? It’s me!” he shouted in her face. She didn’t respond at all.

“Spectral Thief. Her soul and actions are all mine. I guess you’ll just have to kill her,” Marshadow sighed, shaking his head. He turned back to Rune. “Now then, where were we?”

“Let her go!” Ariala cried. She couldn’t bear the sight of Vincent and Nier fighting each other as brutally as they were.

“I told you darling, whining isn’t going to do anything,” Marshadow groaned.

Ariala scrunched herself up and growled, finally looking up and showing her fangs. With a hard flap of her wings, she leapt off the ground and flew towards Marshadow in a single jump, drawing the Sword of Divine Elements behind her in the process. “That’s enough you vile fiend!”

“Oh, I guess we’re doing this now? I’m not gonna complain,” Marshadow replied, crashing into her with a barge of equal force. The two pressed their right arm and heads against each other, their free arms drawn back with Pokémon attacks at the ready.

“G-guys, help out Vincent! We can at least stop Nier with status,” Leos ordered, glancing at the rest of the army. They nodded in response and made space, leaving Rune, Ariala and Marshadow to do their battle alone.

The fairy and ghost kept pushing against each other for a while, until Marshadow finally found the strength to punch with his other hand. His Shadow Punch sent her skidding across the ground, but she stayed on her feet. Rune rushed in with Aqua Jet the moment she was punched away, forcing Marshadow to hop about to avoid him.

“Excuse me, it was the lady’s turn!” Marshadow said. He charged up Shadow Punch again and then collided his fist with Rune’s Aqua Jet head-on, sending the Dewott flying into the air. With Rune knocked away, he went to resume his fight by charging at Ariala with a Shadow Punch still at the ready.

“Psychic!” Ariala cried, thrusting an arm at him. It was a repeat of the effect from Nier’s attack, only this time, it seemed to actually take Marshadow by surprise and pin him to the spot.

“What?” he screeched, trembling from pain. Ariala didn’t waste her chance, standing tall before charging forward, her hands glowing with white energy. She tore into him with a variety of punches, slaps, scratches, and more, finishing it off with punch that knocked him down onto the ground.

“Play Rough?” Rune said, gawking at the attack.

But Ariala didn’t stop there. Marshadow was floored at her feet, yet she pulled back her divine weapon and then whipped it, to which a sparkling strand of energy came out and wrapped itself around him. She pulled back again to lift him above her head, and then with a great shout, threw him back down, sending him into a ditch within the crumbling ground of the temple. Smoke surrounded them both for a moment, disappearing to reveal only Ariala.

“Gah! Dang, ahaha, ow! The heck is happening, how did that work?” he cried furiously. Ariala pointed her right palm at him in the ditch, charging a large Moonblast at the tip of it. “Okay, now I see the light.”

“Walk towards it!” Ariala shouted, letting it loose. A huge blast erupted from the ditch she had made, this one big enough to cover everyone in dust and smoke. When it began to clear up, only Ariala was standing.

“D-damn Ariala, where the hell did that come from?” Rune said, gawking.

She slowly turned to him and laid a hand on her chest, looking down at the ground. “I’ve been trained by the Tapu and the finest knights of Faernia. I was always capable of that kind of combat, but I never wished to go that far. But when he threatened Nier and Vincent…”

At the mention of her name, all eyes turned to the couple. Nier was knelt down and fatigued, but clearly no longer under Marshadow’s control. In the corner, Master Lin was slowly edging away from the army, gawking and staggering to say a word.

“Prem’s Thunder Wave worked a little too well. But she’s fine,” Leos said.

“That’s- no! That’s impossible!” Lin screeched, grabbing his head. “The god of the stars, felled in mere moments? The two of you cannot possibly be that powerful!”

Rune snapped his sword at the ground, making the monster flinch. “If the swords were forged to fell gods like him, then this is only natural. Unfortunate for you, devoting your whole life to that cause.”

“This- this isn’t over, you fools! While you were busy fighting, I to-took advantage. In this particular location, a backup plan was always a given!” he said, guarding himself with one arm. His breathing was erratic, and he wouldn’t shuddering. The others gathered around Rune to intimidate him further, but he shook his fear away and spat at them, sprinting backwards. It wasn’t until where he stopped that they realised what his ‘backup plan’ was, and froze. “Tha-that’s right! You daren’t make a move, lest you want my revenge.”

“The Dragon Weapon,” Rune mumbled, staring at him. Lin had his palm on the green hexagon in the middle of the room, and it was reacting to his touch.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jyararanga shouted.

“What does it look like? If Marshadow falls to you, then I’ll succeed his plan to destroy Etheria with the only other power that can!” Lin replied, his eyes twitching. “Come forth O mighty spirit of Eris. Gather the many and bring forth the complete Zygarde! Destroy everything in your path and force this star to reset!”

It took a moment, but the hexagon reacted to Lin’s order, flashing and releasing a black, smoky aura around itself and his arm. Rune, Ariala, and Jyararanga barely reacted while the others flew into a panic, speechless as the world around them began to rumble and shake.

It started with the bursting of the black aura around Master Lin, which was filled with the pattern of black and green hexagons, millions of tiny hexagons close together enough to irritate the eye for staring for too long. This dark aura kept on bursting and enlarging every time it popped, enveloping the whole temple and possibly more around them in its cold, windy embrace. Even Master Lin began to get unnerved by its frosty grip, gazing around at it all.

Then, beams of green light soared across the sky to one spot directly in the middle of the temple, each beam coming from countless miles away. It was like a swarm of insects had been magnetically pulled into a single spot by a command from their queen, each one cleverly gathering into a formation without a command, fusing together right before all their eyes. The figure it was creating was big enough to force everyone to run away and distance themselves, as just its foot was larger than the temple itself.

“There it is,” Master Lin snickered, staring up in awe.

Zygarde stood tall in a humanoid shape, the black and green hexagon theme carrying across every scale of its body. Long, draconic wings jutted from its shoulders and back like serpentine dragons, flowing from an invisible flow of wind from somewhere. Its bulky hands were tipped with three nails each, those nails flat and sharp as a sword. It bore an unusual face of white hexagons resembling eyes, while a ring of green ones made up a ‘mouth’ like the protective armour of a helmet. There were green hexagons making armour plates on different parts of its body, such as its hands, chest, and knees.

“Perfect Zygarde! At long last, you stand again!” Lin said, raising his arms. He pointed at Rune and his army, his face a mixture of madness and joy. “Unleash your wrath upon this sinful world. Destroy everything in your path, and wipe out this mortal realm!”

“Um, Father, Mother?” Leos said aloud, pushing his way to the front. The two of them didn’t say a word despite him and the army’s panic, simply putting their arms out to block him.

Leos choked and span around, anticipating a new crisis to befall them. He wanted to shout and scream for his life, but then he noticed King Jyararanga just as unbothered as his parents were. The Kommo-o had his arms folded, staring straight forward. Seeing that, he turned back around, realising that several moments had passed without Zygarde doing a thing.

“Did you not hear me? Zygarde!” Master Lin raised his voice, laying a hand on its foot.

“Don’t waste your breath. It won’t obey you,” Rune said, shocking him.

“But how? It is the Dragon Weapon, a creation made to destroy Faernia and Etheria itself!”

“Use your head,” Jyararanga said, stepping forward. “Do you honestly think that we would keep such a dangerous weapon in a place that can be reached this easily if any old codger could command it?”

“Gah- I- but you—”

“The Dragon Weapon was created and controlled by the ancients, Erinians from god knows how many generations ago. Despite that, it’s a living Pokémon. I’m privy to give you this information, but… there actually isn’t anyone in this world that knows how to use Zygarde anymore. It is useless,” Rune said.

Master Lin’s mouth dropped, and he stumbled backwards, uttering sounds of disbelief. “B-but it worked! I summoned it. I brought it to life. It should obey my every command!”

“Why did you tell him that?” Leos said.

“Because trespassing here and messing with the Dragon Weapon is punishable with death. On top of the many other crimes you’ve done, and your current being here on Erinian soil,” Rune said, stepping forward. “I suppose Vincent would prefer to do the honours.”

“N-no! You can’t! I have the protection of Lord Marshadow, anyway. I am invincible! And my faith in the stars is unyielding. I am next in line to become that god. Defeating Marshadow only gifts his powers to me!” Lin shouted. Vincent ignored every word, readying his naginata as he approached. “Don’t you dare come closer!”

“So your true colours show at last. You poor, poor thing. The misguided devoted are the least devoted,” Marshadow’s voice echoed, mostly coming from Tapu Lele and Diantha. Rune and Ariala spun around in shock this time, gritting their teeth as the ghost type floated out of the ditch, appearing totally unharmed. “You just wanted my power, didn’t you?”

“I will put your power to use and set this world straight. I will do your handiwork for you, my lord! I will control the mortals, destroying all who aren’t Constellars. I will guide all using the stars, all in your name!” Lin proposed, holding a hand out. “But I can only do it with further gift of your power. A mere invisible barrier isn’t enough.”

“Oh-ho that’s just sweet. But I’m afraid there are plenty more mortals that I’d give my powers to before I’d lend them to you,” Marshadow snickered, drawing back a fist. Everyone shielded themselves while Lin slid backward, letting out more sounds of shock. “And your kind is the sort that makes me sick, to be honest. You were only in this so that you might become equal to me, weren’t you? And let me guess, you planned to try and overthrow me in the process?”

More struggled sounds came from Lin, and he flinched even harder. “Thought so,” Marshadow sighed.

In a flash, Marshadow sped through the air, passing right through Lin with his fist pointed forward. There was a pause as everyone couldn’t believe how suddenly it had happened, nor what Marshadow had actually done, but once it became clear, many faces turned away or eyes were covered.

Master Lin couldn’t utter even a word. Marshadow’s attack had left a gaping hole in his chest and front, a clean hole that didn’t even begin to bleed until a few seconds later. He didn’t say anything or even let out another breath, falling forward and flat on the floor, eyes open and body frozen in the position he was in when Marshadow struck him. His flesh and organs seemed to stay within him, but blood soon began to overflow from beneath his body, forming a dark puddle.

“You- you just,” Ariala whispered, shuddering.

“Oh don’t get all petty on me now. You were literally about to execute him yourselves. I just saved you all a bit of trouble,” Marshadow said.

“You! Why are you still alive?” Rune said.

“I’m the god of the stars. I can do anything I want. You can’t kill me, but I can make it so that you guys think you can kill me. Whichever one does a better number on you,” Marshadow said, snickering and shrugging. “And for my next trick, I’m going to shred every last hope for survival you all have.”

“You won’t. As long as we have these swords, we can defeat you,” Ariala replied. Marshadow shook his head.

“Like so,” he said, stretching and tensing. An aura of golden energy erupted around him, flowing vigorously like a flame. He strained his tensing for moment, and then pulled back both arms, charging them with ghostly power. He thrust both arms, unleashing a storm of ghostly claws that tore through the air at high speed.

“Spectral Thief again?” Rune growled, barely reacting in time. He swung his sword upwards and it cut away the hands, pushing them away from the army. Ariala did the same with her divine weapon, only with a cry of effort.

The storm didn’t stop however, even with the swords protecting the Pokémon. Before they knew it, a draconic shriek took over the area, echoing throughout the distance. All eyes turned to Zygarde, who the Spectral Thief attack was swarming. The giant dragon was helplessly engulfed by the claws from all over, and the smothering was discolouring the whole creature.

“The Dragon Weapon!” Leos gasped. Within moments, Zygarde’s black and green hexagons had been replaced with Marshadow’s colour scheme, while an aura of darkness surrounded it. Its white eyes had the same glow as Marshadow’s, gold but faded and ghostly.

“You insane—” Rune growled, gripping his sword. Marshadow floated out of reach and shrugged, looking down at everyone.

“Stop for a moment and think. Even if all of you were to attack me now, Zygarde there would just crush you all. And you’ve seen that you can barely harm me as it is. You would just be killing yourselves,” he said. Rune shuddered and grinded his teeth together, but shifted backward. “That’s right, stand down like the good little toy you are. You said no one could control Zygarde, but here I am gaining perfect control over it. I’ve taken away every last shred of hope you have, yet you’re alive, because I’m sparing you, with one condition.”

He held out a palm, and then reduced his fingers so that three were pointed up. “Three days, excluding today. You have three days to find a way to challenge me. I’ll be waiting at the Stratos Palace in outer space.”

“To find a way to challenge you?” Ariala repeated.

“I’m not gonna explain that to you. But if those three days are up, I’ll wipe out this world and all of its stars. You won’t stand a chance, but this wouldn’t be entertaining if I didn’t give you one anyway,” he snickered. He tensed to flare up his aura again, and Zygarde did the same movement.

“Wait!” Ariala cried, jumping forward. He was about to fly away, but halted. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Marshadow hesitated, and then gave her a gleeful look. “If you can comprehend that,” he said, darting off at high speed. Zygarde took off as well, but its movement caused a small quake and a heavy wind that threw everyone to the floor.


	33. In the Depths of my Heart...

It didn’t take long for everything to fall into chaos. Rune, Ariala, and their combined armies had their hearts heavy at their situation, but once the public of the outside world saw Zygarde take to the skies, everything fell into true panic. This was on top of the issue that hundreds of dead Pokémon were walking the planets as ghosts, spectres that attacked any living Pokémon they came across.

Pokémon had to remain in their homes in order to stay safe, and King Jyararanga sent Altaria messengers to warn everyone to do so. Meanwhile, the castle was opened up as a temporary refuge for nearby Pokémon to stay in so that they wouldn’t have to travel through the danger.

“Despite the efforts of the soldiers, casualties are being reported in increasing numbers in several regions across Eris. The spectres are attacking in great numbers, and entire villages are falling,” a Druddigon said, skimming through a stone slab with writing etched into it. “Damage is being extended to Pokémon homes and feral habitats, while the breeding grounds are being completely ravaged. They seem to be targeting anything that isn’t a part of the natural landscape.”

“Faernia is no better. Queen Magearna and Azu have been evacuating entire cities of Pokémon in a bid to escape the rampaging spectres,” an Audino said, reading as well. “Our scouts say they’re mostly gathering around areas with Tapu technology, but none have gone near Stardust Treasury.”

And then, silence fell. The throne room was filled with Rune and Ariala’s army, and a few other soldiers from both planets. But none of them said a word of reply, not even a groan of thought.

“Your Highness. This is a worldwide crisis,” Audino said.

“I can tell that,” Jyararanga said in a gruff tone. He grumbled something under his breath as he hung his head, slowly looking back up at the two armies. “All of this was to be expected, though. We will start with any new information we can learn.”

“Give us some good news,” Nier said. Vincent pinched her.

“You there. You were Master Lin’s right hand Pokémon. Can you shed some light on his plan or our current predicament?” Jyararanga said, drawing all eyes to Rosie, the Mimikyu. She was sat by Prem, and yelped when everyone stared.

“There’s nothing to tell you, though. Master did what he did, and now we’re here,” she said.

Rune drew his sword with a loud sigh. “Then you’re useless. I might as well go ahead with the execution now.”

“Eek! But I- I just got back with my little Prem. You can’t—” she said, sliding back.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t stall for time. He really will kill you right here and now,” Blossom said, arms folded. Rosie made a scared noise. “I can read your mind. If it doesn’t come from your mouth, we have no use for you.”

“Okay okay, I’ll talk, I’ll talk! Spectres can only be stopped by defeating the one who summoned them. That would be Lord Marshadow, of course,” she said. Beads of sweat leaked through her rag. “But there is another way to stall them. The one power Master Lin always feared was for that reason. Aura bypasses Constellar magic.”

“Aura?” Rune replied.

“You know, like the golden energy that surrounds Leos when he uses his Zenryoku thing. When that energy is around, spectres can’t move or anything. Even the weakest attack with an aura will destroy a spectre. It’s like, the light from the aura makes them disappear,” Rosie said. “I can give Pokémon the aura, if they want to fight. But if I do, will you let me have my little darling Prem back?”

“I’m not your darling,” Prem groaned, shifting away from her.

“Wait, you can give aura? Like, just give any Pokémon a Zenryoku arte?” Leos said.

“No. Only high level Constellars can use those. But any Pokémon can provide the energy to use that arte if their thoughts are in sync and their wishes are the same. Many say a bond is needed, and it is, but simply having earnest belief in another Pokémon is all the bond that’s needed.”

“So it’s not as exclusive as only me and Prem needing to use it,” Leos said, glancing at his friend.

“If two Pokémon that earnestly love each other use it, the aura is bigger and stronger. Like, I don’t know, let’s say two Pokémon strongly in love would be able to really dent a legendary,” Rosie said. “Because Marshadow is a spectre, it’ll bypass his defences entirely. Those same defences are what protected Master Lin from damage, so he chose to hide that knowledge from Pokémon. He only told me because he could tell I desperately wanted Prem to come back. He wanted me to help him.”

“So you know the poses and all?” Ariala said. Rosie nodded using the head of her disguise.

“That means Marshadow can make use of the aura by himself. He did it right before killing Master Lin,” Rune said, coming out of a thought pose. “That solves the issue with the wild spectres, but—”

“What? No, it doesn’t. I can’t go around and clear out every single spectre. They’re on both planets!” Leos said. “And besides, that’s the least of our worries. How do we defeat Marshadow? He has Tapu Lele, Zygarde, _and_ Princess Diantha under his control. Even if I could gather the aura to kill him with Heavenly Execution, how would I even get the chance?”

“Our airships can reach outer space. But we’d have to be able to fight him somehow. That’s a whole other problem we haven’t considered,” Ariala said.

“Then we’ll have to delegate ourselves to this cause. Leos, you’ve got a way with technology. Perhaps we can pair you up with the scientists of Faernia to come up with something in time,” Rune said, unfurling his arms. “Me and Ariala are the only ones who can attack through Zygarde and Tapu Lele’s defences, so we’ll focus on them. The others will have to do what they can against the spectres here.”

“Stop being optimistic. Outer space travel? I’ve never even considered the idea!” Leos raised his voice.

“We have three days. We have to start somewhere, and it’s now or never,” Rune said.

“If we don’t do something, the whole of Etheria is done for. We just can’t have any doubts. It’s our duty,” Ariala said. Leos looked down and tensed up, shivering a bit.

“I know that look, Rune. You have an idea, don’t you?” Jyararanga asked. The Dewott smiled at him. “Go on. Don’t withhold information, here.”

“The idea that anyone can give aura is a huge revelation. If we rally the Pokémon from both planets and have everyone give their hopes to Leos, the power we could generate would be unthinkable. Far above Marshadow, for sure,” he said, raising a fist. A lot of Pokémon gawked at him with widened eyes. “… What?”

“It’s just, wow. I never expected an idea like that to come out of you. You’re always so stern and realistic,” Shouta said, snickering at them all. “So everyone’s hopes and dreams and powers of trust and friendship makes your boy into a little god, and then he saves the day, right?”

“As ludicrous as it sounds, we have already seen him kill Tapu Bulu with just one Pokémon aiding him. There is no limit to your potential,” Rune said with a smile.

“Stop- just stop. Rallying everyone? We’re in the middle of war. Tapu Bulu killed thousands, and we killed god knows how many when we went to stop Tapu Koko,” Leos said.

“And now, everyone is under threat from Marshadow and the spectres. Once the Pokémon learn the magnitude of this crisis, they will work with us,” Rune said, stepping forward.

“You just don’t get it, do you? This isn’t just going fall into place because you want it to. I can’t just magically come up with a way to fight in space, and there’s no way I can fight Marshadow!” Leos said. He grit his teeth and stared at the floor. “It’s a miracle I even beat Tapu Bulu. My body’s not strong enough to fight. And I can’t even stand war. I can’t do anything useful!”

“Where has this come from?” Rune said.

“It’s come from everything I’ve done since I got to see the outside world. Nothing’s gone right. I’ve done nothing useful at all. And when it really counts, someone else is always having to dig me out,” he said, sounding as if he was about to burst into tears.

“You’re the legendary hero of Etheria, Leos. Have some faith in yourself,” Rune said, folding his arms again.

“This isn’t about legends or heroes or anything. Y-you saw me in that battle! You’ve seen me fight, as well. I can’t do it. I can’t do these things you want me to do,” he said, raising his voice.

“Then what do you suppose we do?”

Leos kept shuddering and looked back at the ground, avoiding eye contact with all the Pokémon watching. “I- I don’t know.”

In a flash, Rune stepped forward and smacked Leos’ head hard enough to make him spin around. “I did not raise my son to be a quitter. Steel yourself and think about what you’re saying!”

“O-ow. Th-think about what I’m saying? Think about what _you’re_ saying. You didn’t raise me at all!” Leos said, raising his voice to a new high. He sounded like he was going to cry, but no tears formed, only rigid, grinding teeth and veins of frustration. “You didn’t teach me anything. You didn’t do anything. You were never even there. You’re barely my Father! You just did whatever you wanted while I was kept in seclusion, like I was some kind of backup weapon!”

“Leos,” Ariala gasped.

“You don’t know anything! And just when I’m finally going out to try and fix where you messed up, you decide to come out and tell me that I’m just in the way? And now you want me to just work with you like everything’s all roses?” Leos shouted. “That’s not how it works. I can’t fight Marshadow _or_ the spectres. I can’t just magically build this ship to fight in space. That’s just not me. If you’d actually chosen to be a real father rather than just caring about yourself, then maybe you’d actually know that!”

The room fell to silence again, minus Leos’ uncontrolled sniffling and growls of frustration. Rune didn’t reply at all, staring at his son with the same stern look he had since the meeting had started. Seeing that he wasn’t getting a response, Leos let out a roar and stormed off, heading for his room.

“Le-Leos,” Prem said.

“Leave him be. He needs time to think,” Rune said, stopping the Pikachu from following. Prem played with his hands a bit.

“But he’s right, ain’t he? You beat him up that one time, and you’ve not been around anywhere else. You can’t just like, start talkin’ like you own him,” Griselle cried, leaning forward.

“We don’t have time for this, Rune. You, Leos and Ariala are the only ones who can damage Marshadow. If your son is unable to fight, it puts us at an extreme disadvantage, especially with this new discovery of what we can do with aura,” Jyararanga said. He looked unbothered by what had just happened, which made Prem close his fists.

“What’s more important? Leos’ feelings, or the fact that he’s Etheria’s hero?” Prem said, raising his voice as well. “The way you guys are talking, it’s as if he’s not even a Pokémon!”

“There is a time and a place for this argument, and it isn’t now. I understand your feelings, but as things stand, we need to act as soon as possible. Harden your emotions,” Rune replied.

Prem squinted. “Why should I listen to you?”

“Prem?” Ariala whispered.

“Have you decided that you don’t want to help us?” Rune asked. There was a pause.

“I just- I want to be with him right now,” he said, running off on all fours. Rune sighed and shook his head.

“Consider the battle dependant on us. We don’t have long, so we should get started on the development of that airship that can take us to Marshadow’s location,” Rune said, turning back to the crowd of Pokémon. “Speaking of which, you all said that he’s in space. Where exactly is he?”

“On top of Fairy Hill on Faernia, a palace has appeared high in the sky. Our telescopes tell us that it is beyond the distance of our atmosphere. Marshadow’s palace is in outer space,” Audino said, flicking through the notes she had. “They also speak of an ‘unsettling darkness’ that seems to be spreading from the palace, covering the sky.”

“Giving the Pokémon something to fear. I have no idea what Marshadow really wants from all this,” Rune said, shaking his head. “I can’t speak to Leos like this. And he’s the only one of us that can use aura.”

“Got a backup plan besides that aura plan you thought up?” Shouta asked. Rune glanced at him, then turned his back.

“Me and Ariala put up a fight against Marshadow. I’ll just have to try again while the rest of you take on his cronies,” he said with a growl.

“Pardon? Hold on a second. I know fairies have an easy time against dragons, but in case you didn’t notice, Zygarde is an invincible weapon of destruction that threatens to destroy Etheria altogether. You want us to fight _that_ on top of Tapu Lele?” Kelsith said, stepping forward.

“We’d be lucky if we could buy you even a few seconds,” Tundra added, arms folded and leaning against a wall. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Rune shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh, letting silence fall on the scene again. When he opened them, Ariala spotted them glisten a bit, and he unfurled his arms. “Leos really is our only hope, huh? But we can’t decide to make him fight. It’s up to him.”

“Are you really going to try and fight if he says no?” she asked.

“I’ll have to. And I know you’ll object to this, but you’ll stay here,” he said.

“I refuse to stand by idly when my world is in danger. Whether I’m crown princess or not, I will fight,” she said, getting cross.

“You get it more than anyone, right? I can’t afford to lose anyone again,” he said, putting his hands at her sides. She didn’t react. “You have to stay safe. If you or Leos get hurt, I’m lost.”

“You have to let us fight beside you again, Rune. You’ve done it before; you can do it—”

“This isn’t the same damn it!” he said, shutting his eyes. “You saw what he did to Master Lin. I couldn’t bear to see that happen to someone I love again. That’s why I’m who I am. I blamed Tapu Koko, but I gave up my chance at being a decent father just so I could give it my all to protecting you both. Please, even in the face of this hopelessness, let me keep doing that. It’s the only way I can keep giving this my all.”

“And how I feel doesn’t matter to that? Rune, I spent all those years exchanging letters with you, just praying that one day you’ll be able to be with us, to be the father Leos wants so badly,” she replied, clenching her hands. “If you got hurt doing something that reckless, then where does that leave us? What about me?”

“You being safe is what’s most important. I love you too much to risk it.”

“Then why did you spend all these years away from us? If you really wanted to protect me, then you would have done it fighting by my side!” she cried, swiping an arm aside. “This is not up for debate, Rune. If we fight, we fight together.”

“Ngrk. Fi-fine. But please, for the love of the gods, stay safe,” he said, hanging his head with a loud sigh. He turned to the crowd. “We will still need to be very careful with this. Set off immediately, and begin to rally what Pokémon you can. Those that can fight, they will keep the spectres at bay. Those who can support, we will have them stand by just in case Leos does arrive to fight.”

“We’re really going through with this suicidal plan?” Tundra asked.

“And we’re going to put all our heart and strength into it. If we can’t stop Marshadow and his twisted delusions of power, then the whole of Etheria is lost. We have _no_ choice,” Ariala replied. “This is all the same as when we went to try and save Princess Diantha. Prepare yourselves for the toughest battle you have ever fought.”

“Speaking of that battle, where did that Absol go? The one that had the last partition?” Rosie asked.

“I had him escorted to a room in the castle. He was far too panicked to properly engage with us. And to be personally honest, I don’t think he has anything worthwhile to contribute. He’s blind,” Jyararanga said.

…

“You’re fine. You’re on a bed,” Leos said, arms folded. Mirror was in his room, but he was trembling and restlessly searching for something. The Absol’s eyes were shut tightly, and his nails were curled. “It’s just me, Leos.”

“O-okay, if you say so. I-I’m fine,” Mirror said, searching for him. Leos couldn’t believe how girly he sounded, almost like a little boy that was barely double digits of age.

“Tell me what happened with you. Why you were who you were,” he asked.

“I’ve been blind since birth. I can’t see, so I always had to have Pokémon help me get around and stuff. But we Absol, we’re like, attracted to disasters and stuff. You know, like if there’s an earthquake or a Pokémon goes berserk or something,” Mirror said, still searching. Leos put his hand on him, settling him down. “I think I lost my family to one while they were travelling with me. But I still went to look for disasters so that I could help save Pokémon in need. One of them gave me that awful spirit.”

“Marshadow. Or in your case, the Shadow Partition,” Leos said.

“Uh-huh. But the spirit was something my Dad warned me about years ago. He said that if I ever felt possessed, to wear that mask. It’s supposed to contain ghost Pokémon that try to possess their enemies,” Mirror said. “But it didn’t work. The king said I’ve done terrible things. I’m so sorry! I only wanted to save Pokémon, I swear! Not hurt anyone. But that partition made me do so many bad things.”

“It’s fine. It isn’t me you should be apologising to. We have bigger things to be worrying about. I just wanted to see if anything you had to tell me could help,” Leos said, folding his arms. “Ugh. It’s time to study, but I can’t work with Father. I barely know what we can do. I don’t even know where to start.”

“O-oh, yes! I’m sorry, I forgot, please don’t punish me for forgetting!” Mirror said, becoming restless again.

“You don’t need to panic. I’m right here. You’re okay,” Leos said, putting his hand on him again.

“There is a way to stop Marshadow! Now that I know what we’re dealing with, I’m sure we can do it,” Mirror said. Leos could tell how enthusiastic and happy he looked, even though his eyes were still shut.

“There is? H-how do we do it?” Prem gasped, revealing that he was in the doorway. He jogged in after that. “S-sorry, I wasn’t eavesdropping. I was way too worried about you, so I came.”

“Never mind that. Mirror, what’ve you got to tell us?” Leos said.

“It’s a legendary item that’s sealed in a hidden place. It’s hidden in Planet Etheria’s core. It’s a ball that can turn stuff into energy,” Mirror said.

Leos stood back, and his eyes widened. “_He couldn’t possibly be talking about…?_”

“It’s called the Lock Ball. I don’t know if we can get there in time, but if we can get it, we can turn you into energy. Then you can fight Marshadow,” Mirror said.

“Wait a minute, slow down. Etheria’s core? Turning me into energy? Explain, please,” Leos said, sweating slightly.

“Oh er, I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just talking all excitedly and stuff but, I foresaw it, I’m sure of it! Etheria’s destruction and Marshadow’s coming. We can stop him by proving ourselves to him in battle. But because he’s in space, we have to use the Lock Ball from Etheria’s core to turn you into energy, so that you can fight without worrying about your body,” Mirror said. Leos and Prem exchanged glances.

“But where is Etheria’s core? It’s—”

“Shh, let him talk!” Leos hissed, putting a hand over Prem.

“Etheria’s core is where all the natural energy of the planet comes from. It’s like, er, imagine the planet has veins in it that send planetary energy all around it. That energy lets Etheria’s nature work, and that’s the energy that we Absol can feel in our horns,” Mirror happily explained. “But sometimes, that energy overflows or something, and that can cause problems. We can feel these vibrations of energy, and they make earthquakes or tsunamis and stuff. That’s why we Absol travel far and wide to make sure we protect Pokémon all over.”

“But Etheria is split into two, now. What happens then?” Leos asked, losing his mind.

“I guess there isn’t much planetary energy. Since it can’t get it from the core, but… wait, the planet is split?” Mirror replied, tilting his head. Leos’ mouth hit the floor.

“To think that you of all Pokémon held this knowledge, that not even the gods knew of,” he whispered, shaking himself off. “Yes! Yes, it all makes sense, now! The legend, the history, the second country, the aim of the gods, the Tapu, Marshadow’s words- it’s a punishment!”

“Leos, I er, I take it you’ve figured something out?” Prem said, leaning away. Leos squealed and hugged him tightly, spinning around him while laughing.

“This is it, Prem! Eris and Faernia’s energy crisis, the Tapu’s deaths, I understand it all now!” he cried. He broke off and went into a battle pose, ignoring the Pikachu’s blushing face. “The Tapu split Etheria in order to prevent Marshadow from destroying the planet. This was at the same time as splitting Marshadow himself. You could say that something happened during their original battle that caused Marshadow to split into partitions along with the planet.”

“Uh huh,” Prem said, nodding blankly.

“You’re losing me a bit. Etheria is split? Since when was there another planet?” Mirror asked.

“When the two planets were born, Etheria’s core became the Second Country – the source of Etheria’s planetary energy. With only the Tapu feeding Faernia, Eris fell into decline. Nature stopped working there,” Leos said, pacing. “Fast forward to now, the Tapu are old and needed to die due to their aging madness. But when a god or goddess dies, it becomes part of the nature from whence it came. The Tapu became Eris’ new, temporary source of energy. That’s why you can’t tell that Eris is any different.”

“It does feel the same as it used to. The only danger I can feel right now is Marshadow,” Mirror said, still cocking his head.

“Then that proves my theory. But Marshadow is back now, but so are you. So we just have to stop him, then we can work on saving Etheria. If we could somehow return the two planets to the core, everything should go back to normal!” Leos said, raising his arms. “And you said we can do that with the Lock Ball, right? I have it! Right here!”

“Wait, seriously?” Prem gasped, taken aback when the Oshawott hybrid revealed it.

“Tell me Mirror, how does it work?”

“It can capture and seal things inside of itself. If we seal you inside of it and then destroy it, you’ll become a being of energy. You won’t have to worry about needing to breathe or anything,” Mirror said. He hung his head. “You’ll disappear, but it’ll save Etheria. Someone will have to make a new Lock Ball after that.”

“Wait, what?” Leos said, freezing.

“If you’re a being made of energy, your real body will eventually die of malnourishment. Your energy being will fade away at that point,” Mirror said. Leos and Prem exchanged glances again. “It’s the only way to fight Marshadow in time. If the ball is broken, we can’t send you back out of it. But it’s the only way to release your energy form from the Lock Ball. That’s just how it works, I’m afraid.”


	34. Intermission: Puzzle For the Deep Thinkers

_“Because the Hero of Etheria can make use of Zenryoku artes and aura, they can accept the aura from everyone in the world. Taking the hopes and dreams of all the Pokémon in the world and channelling it into power that can overcome any disaster, saving the world – that’s the role of the hero. But that kind of power is too much for any mortal or any god, any thing in existence, for that matter. That is why a sacrifice must be made. That power can only come out when the world needs it, and must go away when it is no longer needed.”_

That’s what Mirror had told Leos. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, staring into the Lock Ball as he cradled it in his small hands. This mysterious technology now frightened and spoke to him wordlessly. The design of the chains on the surface of the ball spoke of sealing his fate. If he used this, perhaps he could save Etheria like he always wanted to.

But he’d be forfeiting his life. And as much as defeating Marshadow and the Spectres would make Pokémon happy, it wouldn’t resolve the issues he knew he wanted to resolve. Restoring nature, finding a substitute for meat-eaters, dealing with the injustice towards those of differing religion and hybrids.

And then there was Prem.

Even if he could leave a checklist of things he wanted, he wouldn’t be happy leaving this world. And he knew it.

“Leos, are you there?” Ariala said, knocking on the wall beside the room before entering. Leos flinched and hid the Lock Ball in his bag, facing her as she came in. “I knew you’d be awake still. It’s tough to sleep here, isn’t it?”

He looked away and sat on his hay bed, only just realising that. “Yeah. It’s colder and rougher than I’m used to.”

“They do have blankets and things spare. You only need to ask,” she said. He didn’t reply, so she sighed. “I apologise for what happened back there. And let me apologise on behalf of Rune as well.”

“The guy needs you to apologise for him?” he said, turning back to her.

“You mustn’t be so hard on your Father, Leos. He has had to make some very difficult choices, but he made them full well knowing what he would sacrifice for them,” she said, laying a hand on her chest.

“Clearly he doesn’t. He hit me! And really thinks he raised me?” Leos raised his voice. “He doesn’t know anything about me!”

“We exchanged letters for a long time. During those, he would set rules and gave me advice. He was there, but he wasn’t there. It was his rule that you weren’t to go out on your own, you know,” she said, joining him on the side of the bed.

“He had to choose between love and duty, and he chose duty. He might as well have given up on being a father,” he said. “That’s what both of you did. You only had me because of your stupid legend and peace treaty!”

“Don’t say things like that, Leos. You are our son first and foremost, and nothing will change that. That’s why I am here now,” she said, laying a hand on his side. “Look at me, please. There isn’t anything that hurts more than knowing you feel this way about us.”

Leos grumbled something to himself and slowly twisted round to face her. He didn’t look as furious as he sounded, as if he was holding back tears rather than rage. “Please. It was never Rune’s intention to make you feel this way.”

“What am I supposed to do?” he asked, staring at the floor. She tilted her head. “To stop Marshadow, I mean. What is there I can actually do?”

“That is what we’re working tirelessly to figure out. Rune wanted you to work with us that way because he has that much faith in you,” she said, putting a hand on his.

“What if… what if – and this is purely hypothetical – what if I died stopping Marshadow? What then?” he said, still staring. There was a pause.

“That is the very same choice that we have both once made,” she replied. He gawked at her. “There’s no doubt we would be heartbroken. And to tell the truth, the fact that you’ve even asked worries me. If you got hurt during this battle, I don’t know what I would do with myself. It would be a regret I would bear for the rest of my life. On top of what happened to Diantha, especially.”

Leos went back to looking at the floor, and she went back to holding his hand. “It would be your choice between your duty as prince, and your love for your family and friends. And believe me now, whatever decision you decide to make, no one in the world has the right to judge you on it. But that is not the case, now. You don’t have to die to do this.”

“I- I know. Thanks,” he said, looking away. There was another long moment of silence.

“I’ve brought you the letters me and Rune exchanged while you were growing up. I think it’s important that you read them. Read them, and try to understand why we’ve both done everything we’ve done until now,” she said, laying a stack of them on the bed. “I am not going to force you to help us. But I do wish to know how you feel. Please, tell me—”

“It’s not that I don’t want to help you. I don’t want Marshadow to do anything, either. It’s that I _can’t_ help,” he cried, thrashing forward. “Everything I’ve done since leaving home has caused nothing but problems. It’s all gone wrong. And then even when I was listening to Father, we got into that war and I just- I just couldn’t take it. I can’t fight, my knowledge is useless, and my body won’t even let me use half my powers. I’m completely worthless!”

“Don’t say that about yourself!” Ariala said, closing her hand into a fist. “So many Pokémon would not rally behind a leader who is ‘useless’.”

“They only follow me because I’m that ‘legendary hero’, though,” he said, glaring at her.

“Legendary hero or not, the Pokémon who follow you do so because they have that faith in you. There is not a single Pokémon in this world that follows a deity without their own feelings or ulterior motive taking precedence. You even saw it with Master Lin,” she raised her voice, standing tall. “When your allies chose to follow you, they did it because they like you. Your intentions and motives align with their own, and as time goes by, a bond forms between you all. Your army was not an army built on patriotism, but of but of your own and other’s feelings on the state of the world.”

“Mother,” Leos whispered.

“You getting this far with what you’ve built up is exactly why Rune and the others have so much faith in you. And even now, I _know_ you can come up with something,” she said. She quietened down and looked away. “And even if you don’t, we’ll fight for you anyhow. At least, that’s why I’m going to fight. So that future generations such as yours can live.”

“Alright. I get it. And if I spoke to everyone individually, they’d give a similar answer to you,” he said, going quiet.

“Well I hope they would. That’s what I believe, knowing your allies for the brief time that I’ve known them for,” she said, calming down as well. Leos looked away, letting quiet fall yet again.

“… Where do I start?” he asked. She blinked at him. “With this idea of reaching Marshadow. Where do I start looking?”

“We don’t have much time. Again, I have no intention of forcing you into this. But if you truly wish to help,” she said, shutting her eyes. “Think about everything we have access to and everything Marshadow has done. Consider our options from there and what we can work with. We can cross between the two planets with your Entercards, so gathering materials or Pokémon should not be too great of an issue.”

“Oh right, the Entercards. I didn’t think of them for some reason,” he said, going into a thought pose. “It’s time to study. Do you mind leaving me alone?”

“I haven’t heard you say that so enthusiastically for a while. And I know I said we don’t have much time, but please, don’t stay up too late. If you tire yourself out, this will have all been for nothing,” she said, smiling at last.

“Well, I _was_ getting ready to sleep until you came in,” he said, shrugging.

“Okay then, mister.”

“… Thanks, Mother,” Leos said, struggling to look at her. She blinked at him. “Seriously. Thanks.”

“You’re my son first and foremost before everything else. If you should ever feel that way again, do not hesitate to speak to me. No matter what you have to tell me, I will listen,” she said. He nodded at her. “Sleep well, Leos.”

“You too, Mother,” he replied. She skipped out after that, leaving the room in silence.

“_To tell the truth, I already have an idea, thanks to her. I completely forgot about the Entercards. Their ability to transport groups of Pokémon anywhere in the world is definitely going to prove to be the key to this. As is the Lock Ball_,” he thought to himself, beginning to pace. “_If I could somehow save the Lock Ball rather than breaking it, I could perhaps use it on Zygarde, or even Marshadow himself. There would be no need to sacrifice myself!_”

…

And then, suddenly, a loud crash, as if a giant glass sheet was smashed to pieces. Leos was blinded and his head panged hard enough to make him cry out. Taking a moment to rub where it hurt, grit his teeth and turn around, he realised where he was. He was no longer in his room, or maybe the room had been transported elsewhere, somehow. Either way, the surrounding walls and floor had completely vanished, replaced with a silent, swirling, visible wind of dark greys and black colours. The furniture of the room remained where it was, as if the walls and floor had turned into a projection of this dark tornado.

Leos opened his mouth to ask what had happened but gasped instead. In front of his bed was Mirror, still unmasked and eyes shut. The Absol had one foot on top of Leos’ bag, while the other was pressed into the invisible floor, surrounded by broken shards of metal. It was easily recognisable as the Lock Ball and Entercards.

“You-you broke it? H-how? What in the world just happened?” Leos said, grabbing his head. That set off Mirror’s maniacal laughter, which sounded exactly like Marshadow’s pompous, young tone.

“Come on. This is just _too_ easy. You really couldn’t figure it out?” he sniggered, showing his fangs. Leos shuddered, unable to close his mouth. “Oh for goodness sake. And you’re supposed to be the smart one.”

“I… I struggle to comprehend exactly what just happened. I was talking to Mother, and then,” Leos said, trying to calm down.

“Think about it. Diantha _died_. She was _dead_ for how many years. Then I brought her back, and she’s fully under my control. So I made Mirror ‘free’ himself. He may not have the shadow partition anymore, but he’s mine. I almost slipped up a bit, though,” he said, still laughing at Leos’ surprised look. “Oh come now! How could Mirror possibly know about Etheria’s history, that it was once one planet? That the Tapu split it? But still know what the world is like now?”

“From his time,” Leos whispered, gasping again.

“Yeah he was alive then. That story he told you is the truth, after all. But he’s _dead_. There’s no way he could live for all that time until now!” he said, prancing around. He stopped in a prideful pose. “I just needed to crush your remaining hopes.”

“No,” Leos whispered, falling forward in disbelief.

“So you were planning on using that on me, were you? The ball that can seal all. And the Entercards to enter space and fight me. I can’t let you get _that_ far.”

“But then what’s the point? Why challenge us to reach you if you’re going to destroy our only chance?” Leos cried.

“To have my fun. Crushing you physically is much too easy. You’ve seen the power I possess, anyway. You know I could kill all of you with just a flicker of effort. So I must crush your spirit, as well,” Mirror said, smiling cheekily. “Remember: I can do anything I want to. I can get anything I want to. And what I want is to see you all struggle.”

Leos’ mouth wavered.

“At first, I wanted to see you kill yourself with the Lock Ball strategy. But you’re a little too smart for that, it seems. So I’ll crush you in spirit, and stop anything you come up with. You’ll be the hero that everyone’s counting on that let everybody down anyway!” he sung. “Remember what they said about the shadow that was covering the sky? Well that’s me, too. It’s the closing of the void. All the stars and planets and everything in this very solar system is being squashed together by that layer of darkness. And when it closes in enough, this whole world will go poof!”

“Have you no emotion whatsoever?” Leos said, shuddering, trying not to glare at Mirror.

“Sure, I totally do. But it’s like I keep telling you. When you can do anything you want, and watch these worlds from start to finish, the true weight of these things begins to lose all meaning. It’s not that I don’t understand, it’s that I don’t _care_,” he replied, pointing a foot at Leos. “I want to see you struggle, saviour. I want to see you scream for mercy, to cry for mother and wet yourself like a little baby! Mummy, Marshadow’s bullying me! Waah!”

Leos let out a quiet cry of fury, trembling. He was on all fours, grinding his fangs together. “Go on! Cry for your parents! Struggle. Beg and plea that you can stop me. But you can’t. I’m going to keep letting you think that you can until I break you. And when I’m done with you, _then_ I’ll bring everything to an end. All to show you all that no matter what you do, no matter how much you hope, dream, and fight, whether it’s for your duty as a living being or the love of your friends and family…”

…

Heroes don’t exist. You are all destined for meaningless death. And as the god of the stars that manages the worlds, this is the fate you have chosen.

…

“So, which is it?” Marshadow asked, shrugging. Leos was knelt before him, still in the room surrounded by dark winds. “Are you going to fight me?”

Leos stood up to oppose him, but the moment he did, anxiety struck like a truck. Marshadow was only a little taller than he was, yet the dark appearance of the god made him shiver and try to avoid eye contact. Knowing what Marshadow could do was the main thing stopping him, but not knowing how the god would react to anything he did frightened him more. So he stared, making a variety of faces and never looking the enemy directly in the eye.

“No? Just going to stand there like a peasant? Disappointing for someone of noble blood. Must I rile you up, first?” Marshadow said, posing for battle. His feet spread and his hands curled into fists, one held forward while the other was drawn back.

Leos didn’t reply, cursing under his breath. He tensed up and stretched his feet out, and nothing more.

“Go on. Bring out that Razor Shell we love so much. Come at me with your only hope, your Zenryoku arte. I’m actually giving you the chance,” he said, smiling cockily. Leos still didn’t react. “Have I got to beat that into you, too?”

“No one can hear me here, can they?” Leos asked. Marshadow paused. “I’m starting to think, now. Why and how do you have the powers you have?”

“Because I’m a god. Does that really need an explanation?” he replied, shrugging again. Leos paused.

“In fact, there’s a lot of whys and how’s to this. Why didn’t you order Lin to kill Ariala? Or why didn’t you kill us when you had us where you wanted? Boredom can’t truly be the reason,” Leos asked.

“And if it is?”

“If you’re going to destroy the whole world, why not answer me honestly? You lose nothing but a bit of breath,” Leos said. “No one knew what the god of the stars was. Of all the gods, yours is the one without any history written. Perhaps because there is no history, or… you’re not the god they wanted.”

“Okay now you’re just throwing words out. Get to the point before I grow bored,” he said.

Leos gulped. “It’s possible you’re _not_ the god of the stars the Constellars look up to. And that for whatever reason, you can’t kill us. That you’re bluffing.”

“How much do you want to bet? Your life? Prem’s life? Your parents?” Marshadow said, snickering again.

“_Think Leos, THINK! There must be a reason Marshadow keeps stalling like this. There isn’t any way that any living thing could do this out of sheer boredom. It’s too uncharacteristic of any being, mortal or god,_” he thought to himself, now staring intently at Marshadow. The ghost type glared back, keeping that cocky smile on his face. “_No. It’s no good. I don’t have enough information yet to come to a conclusion. All I know is that he won’t kill me like he says he will._”

“Still nothing? Perhaps you’re at breaking point already. I was sorta expecting a spasm or something,” Marshadow said. The palm he held forward formed a Shadow Ball. “Last chance, buddy. You got nobody to blame but yourself if you lose here.”

Leos still didn’t respond. “_Mother got me thinking straight, so it’s time to study. There’s no way that a Pokémon can do the things Marshadow says he can. So the question isn’t believing it or not, it’s HOW he’s doing what he’s doing,_” he thought, thinning his eyes. “_During the battle against Father and Mother, he survived everything they threw at him, but he took damage and sped up as the battle went on. Only when it was over and Master Lin was in disbelief did Marshadow take his life. He could have done that at any time, yet he waited until the moment Lin’s mentality was broken. It’s almost like this is some kind of-”_

The realisation hit him like a truck, and his heart skipped a beat. Never before had Leos felt so relieved, but it was enough for him to scream out loud, flinch straight upwards, and widen his eyes and mouth to the point that they hurt.

“That’s it!” he shouted. Marshadow raised an eyebrow. “It’s just a hunch, but I’ve figured you out. Yes, that’s the only way that you make any form of sense.”

“Is that your answer?” Marshadow replied, getting cocky again.

“Yes. That’s my answer,” he said, stretching out his arms and legs as if offering himself. “I gamble my life. You would gladly take it, yes?”

Marshadow’s face flattened, and he erased his Shadow Ball without throwing it. “Seriously? That’s all?”

“Is that all? Yes. You wanted us to fight, but I’m giving up. I know I can’t beat you, so,” he replied.

“But I want to enjoy this. It’s no fun if you aren’t trying to fight back, giving it your all. Don’t you believe that you still have a chance to win this?” Marshadow said. Leos didn’t answer, to which Marshadow’s glare began to intensify. “The hell are you playing at?”

“Nothing. I want you to end the suffering. Kill me, now,” Leos said.

“You think you’re a smart little hero, don’t you? No, I’m not going to do what _you_ want to do here. I’m going to get what _I_ want, and what _I_ want is to see you suffer,” Marshadow said with growing aggravation. He stretched both arms out, forming globs of black energy around both palms. They dripped like sludge, bubbling and emanating a sickening sound. “You can suffer in silence. When everyone you know and love is totally gone, maybe then I’ll check back and see how you’re doing. But I want to see you scream and beg.”

Marshadow threw both of his attacks one after the other, and Leos dove to the side to avoid them. The two orbs burst against the invisible floor, disintegrating into nothing. Huffing in annoyance, Marshadow formed two more and threw them more carefully this time, to which Leos fell backward to avoid the second one.

“You’re afraid, aren’t you. You said all that to look tough, but at the sight of one attack, you’re limping about like a Chimchar,” Marshadow snickered, posing for battle again. Leos got to his feet and tensed up, keeping his eyes on the enemy. “It’s finally time to give you a whirl. Show me what you’ve got.”

And then a Shadow Punch was launched toward him, but Leos could only guard his body with both arms. Marshadow’s attack felt like it pierced right through him, winding him and blanking his mind for a moment. Thankfully the ghost type didn’t follow it up with anything, giving Leos the chance to stumble forward and jump away. He instinctively reached for his scalchop but hesitated, deciding not to pull it off.

“_I can’t let him take an attack he hasn’t taken before. If my hunch is right, he’ll steal my attack or learn to parry it in reality,_” Leos told himself, concentrating. He was already breathing aloud, but decided to fight back with Water Pulse. Marshadow lazily smacked it away, looking annoyed again.

“Seriously? Get your head into the game, child. I’m a god, you’re going to need a lot more power than that to even hurt me,” he said.

“_Perhaps there’s another way to get out of this nightmare. Think Leos, think!_” he cried. Marshadow’s eyes thinned, and he readied another Shadow Ball in each hand. “_The way to bypass Marshadow’s power is through aura. But Prem isn’t here, so I can’t erect my aura right now._”

The attacks were thrown at him, forcing Leos to dive to the side again. He fell to the floor, taking a long moment to catch his breath and look back up. Marshadow didn’t look sympathetic at all, but he was watching rather than attacking, as if letting Leos get up to fight back rather than taking advantage.

“_Wait, but any Pokémon can get aura. So maybe if I—_” Leos told himself as he stood up. He took in a deep breath. “I call upon the stars to grant me your blessing!”

“Oh, here we go. You get it now, right?” Marshadow said, smiling again.

Leos ignored him, crossing his arms, and then unfurling them in the motion for a Zenryoku arte. When he stretched them forward, he launched into a different star sign however, making the Pisces sign as best as he could. Aura still surrounded him, a golden light that wavered over him like flames. “Grant my friend the power to make ease of this conflict!”

“Wait, what? What do you think you’re doing?” Marshadow said, frowning. To his surprise, the aura flew from Leos, taking off high into the sky and arching over into the distance. It landed so far away that it was a blur, but it settled around a Pokémon, looking like a tiny flame amongst the swirling darkness.

“It’s true. Any Pokémon can get aura. That means that they’re still here,” Leos said, a bright smile on his face. Fatigue swept over him and he fell onto one hand, starting to breathe heavily. “It’s only- a matter of time now.”

“They can’t use Zenryoku artes though. They can’t stop me!” Marshadow shouted.

“They don’t- have to. Just- having the power should be enough- to get me out of your nightmare,” he said, unable to recover at all. “I know that I’m- in a nightmare right now. A nightmare made by you- so you can steal my powers.”

There was a pause, and then Marshadow smiled at him. “So you are smart. I’m looking forward to our little showdown, then.”

Leos looked up at him in surprise, but just then, it all started to make sense. The dark winds around him began to calm ever so slightly, while the flaming aura he had given to Prem began to approach, travelling across an invisible set of stairs and paths toward them. The closer it got, the slower the winds got, while the darkness began to fade into the warmth of sunlight. Soon enough, even the image of Marshadow began to fade, wavering about as if fizzling out of reality.

…

“Leos, are you there?” Ariala said, knocking on the wall beside the room before entering. Prem rushed in before he could respond, and he turned around to face them both as they came in. “I knew you’d be awake still. It’s tough to sleep here, isn’t it?”

“We-were you trying out what Rosie said, too? Why did you put the aura around me?” Prem cried, shaking his hands. “Aww, I’m all full of energy now. I can’t stand still.”

Leos looked away and sat on his hay bed, only just realising that. “Yeah. It’s colder and rougher than I’m used to. Wait a minute.”

“They do have blankets and things spare. You only need to ask,” she said. He didn’t reply, so she sighed. “It’s good that you two are awake, though. Please allow me to apologise for what happened back there. And let me apologise on behalf of Rune as well.”

“This is- you’re going to give me Rune’s letters now, aren’t you?” Leos said, raising his voice. Ariala shifted back a bit, but revealed the envelopes in her hand. “That’s- I was right about the nightmare, but Marshadow projected the future?”

“Projected the future? What’re you talking about?” Prem asked.

Leos shook his head and scrambled for his bag, finding the Lock Ball and Entercards in there, perfectly intact. “Never mind. Just gather everyone again. We don’t have time to lose!”


	35. Break the Nightmare

“So basically, what I’m trying to say is that Marshadow isn’t nearly as strong or as intimidating as he is making himself out to be. The powers he’s been showing us are nothing greater than nightmares projected into reality, an illusion so real that we can feel it physically,” Leos said, pacing back and forth. Surrounding him were all the Pokémon involved in the upcoming battle, from the Erinian army to Ariala’s group and Leos’ friends. “Even though I’m the only one who can use Zenryoku artes, giving aura to a Pokémon is enough to break a connection to reality and bypass those illusions.”

“In other words, if we give each other aura, we can fight Marshadow and _actually_ damage him,” Rune said, folding his arms. Leos nodded.

“You’re so cool Leos! Only you could’ve figured out something like that. I would’ve been so scared!” Prem said, waving his arms about.

“I’d like to play about with your theories a bit more, but we are pressed for time. Breaking the illusions and being able to fight Marshadow is one thing, but how do we get past the Pokémon that he controls?” Rune said, joining Leos in the centre of the discussion. “Tapu Lele and Mirror on their own are difficult combatants. Having Zygarde and Marshadow himself to deal with only adds to that. If we knew how to free them, we could stand a chance.”

“Aura, still. We free them from the nightmare by attacking them with aura infused attacks. Yes I haven’t proved whether that works or not, but that’s a gamble I’m willing to take. Heavenly Execution should deal with Zygarde,” Leos said.

“There’s something that’s bugging me a bit, still,” Ariala said, raising a hand. Everyone went quiet to let her speak. “If our recent confrontations with Marshadow were nightmares he projected onto us, then why keep us alive still, and why give us the solution to our problem? Why did he literally tell you that aura was the answer?”

Leos took a deep breath and hung his head. “Shadowboxing. Mimicry.”

“Mimicry?” Prem said, tilting his head.

“Marshadow learns from copying Pokémon. The way he battled you and Ariala, think of how observant and defensive he played. He chose only to retaliate when he was sure that we weren’t holding back,” Leos said. Quiet fell for a moment.

“You’re saying that like he wasn’t fighting back at all. But he was, you know? It wasn’t like the fall of Tapu Koko or anything,” Nier said, shrugging.

“Emphasis on the holding back part. Think carefully. He parried, dodged, or blocked our attacks, despite already having the potential to kill someone like Master Lin in one strike. Throughout the whole battle, he played with our mentality, like he was trying to train or something. He wanted to see our strongest attacks. The way he tried to pin Mother and Father down, and tried to urge me to use my Zenryoku arte in my nightmare,” Leos said, scratching his chin. “I’m sure of it – Marshadow is a Pokémon that can mimic power perfectly. If he learnt how to defend against an attack in his nightmare, he would learn it in reality. So if he learnt how block aura infused attacks…”

“He would bypass his sole weakness and become invincible. So your strategy is to break his nightmare realm and then defeat him in a raw test of power,” Rune said.

“Precisely,” Leos nodded. “That black aura that’s taking over the sky, and the spectres rising from the dead – those are all his nightmares projected into reality. If we gather enough aura, they’ll disappear.”

“Okay so you figured stuff out that far. But then what do we do?” Rosie asked, sliding forward.

“Father’s plan,” Leos said. There was quiet again.

“You mean that ludicrous idea of gathering all the aura in the world?” she said, leaning back in surprise.

“How else would you breach a nightmare that can cover the whole of Etheria?” Leos replied. She staggered a bit, and sweat showed through her rag. “An army of ours will take him down while the two planets provide us with aura. As long as a steady amount is coming in, we should be able to bypass his nightmare and defeat him, freeing everything. So not _everyone_ has to be sending aura.”

“I hope you know what you’re suggesting, my boy,” Rune said, stepping forward. He ruffled Leos’ hair, to which the Oshawott growled and shifted away. Rune snickered at him, turning his attention to everyone else. “I for one am on board with it all. I truly believe that the lot of us can defeat our biggest crisis if we all put our blades together. What you can’t do alone, you can do with friends by your side. Something Diantha taught me.”

“Rune,” Ariala said quietly.

“But this is a colossal undertaking that will require all of our effort. Etheria is currently broken in terms of society – many Pokémon still believe me to be missing, while the Faernians do not have the Tapu to answer their prayers anymore. The Pokémon will require a lot of convincing to rally and get their support,” he said, addressing everyone now. “And of course, we still need to deal with getting to the Pokémon safely, as well as reaching Marshadow.”

“The Entercards. We can reach Marshadow and Faernia just fine,” Leos said, a slight frustration in his volume. He folded his arms and shut his eyes, groaning at his thoughts.

“You’ve really thought this through all the way, haven’t you? If this works, I’ll truly be impressed,” he replied, glancing at Leos. “We do not have much time. We’ll need to act as soon as possible. The powers of the royalty will no doubt play large in our favour. That means you, Father.”

“Why are you talking as if that isn’t a given? Of course I will speak out and rally the Erinians,” King Jyararanga said. “You’re not king, yet. Therefore, these are still my Pokémon. It would be remiss of me not to do everything in my power to gain their trust.”

“Thank you, Father,” Rune said, nodding.

“This is a lot of work, Leos. Forgive me if this sounds patronising, but this is going to make for a long day for us all. It’d be best if we were all to rest until morning, would it not?” Ariala said.

“No. Wait. I’ve just realised something, a better way we can do this,” Leos replied, raising a hand. “I said an army would go to fight Marshadow, but only me, you and Rune will go.”

Both parents turned to him with widened eyes. “Just us three?”

“Marshadow _is_ still a god. Only the legendary weapons can damage him anyway,” he said. A wave of sighs went over the Pokémon. “Given Marshadow’s time limit as well… it would be best if rather than multitasking, we each took on roles of our own.”

“Wait, are you for real? We’ve been through all this, but you’re gonna hog all the glory of the final fight to yourself?” Griselle cried. “How am I supposed to protect ya if I’m just taking on one of your chores?”

“And we’re talking… letting you go on your own… to a dangerous fight like that,” Prem said, hanging his head. “We’ve always been together. Now we’re in more danger than ever, and you want us to separate?”

“Don’t be selfish now, you two. I appreciate the concern, but you won’t be able to hurt Marshadow. You being there in the battle will be detrimental to your own safety,” Leos said.

“… So you’re sayin’ we’re actually gonna be in the way?” Griselle moaned.

“If you really want to help me, you’ll do this. Lead soldiers through Eris and Faernia to the individual towns and locales, and rally the Pokémon to send aura,” he said. “If you all go your separate ways with this, we’ll gather all the Pokémon in shorter time. Meanwhile, me, Mother, and Father can immediately get the aura during the battle itself. You’d be saving us.”

“I agree, but we need a way of signalling to each other when to start praying,” Jyararanga said.

“You’ll know that for sure. Of that, I’m certain,” he said, laying a hand on his chest.

“And then you go and bet something like that on a hunch,” Blossom said with a sigh. “My lord, I hope you realise what you’re asking, here.”

Leos turned to her, letting her speak. “You’re asking your friends to rally all the Pokémon of the world to pray in your name. Meanwhile, you fight a megalomaniacal god who has an army of dead Pokémon and fallen gods on their side, alongside just two other Pokémon, your parents. Do you truly believe all of this is going to work?”

Leos shut his eyes, really feeling the pressure. He hadn’t been thinking about the whole idea in hindsight, and it made him feel stupid. But speaking of megalomaniacs, he was just as certain of his counter play working as Marshadow was believing he was all-powerful.

On top of that, he knew his parents and friends wouldn’t let him down. If what Ariala said about them was true, then that meant that they would have to go through with this with just as much conviction as he would. Settling his thoughts, he became stern and nodded.

“Definitely. If it doesn’t work, then all is lost,” he replied.

“Then I suggest you take up her highness’s proposition. We’ll each depart in the morning,” Blossom said, folding her arms.

“Blossom?” Griselle cried.

“I know what you two are like, Griselle. Even if we convinced Leos that this was a bad idea, he’d go through with it anyway,” she said. Griselle silenced. “Exactly. And you know I’m right because I can read thoughts. So our best bet is to put our backs into it and save his life.”

“We will make preparations immediately. By the first sunrise, we set off,” Jyararanga said, standing tall. The soldiers saluted him.

“Um, gonna have to be more specific. There’s sorta a giant black aura covering the sunrise,” Nier said, smiling sheepishly.

…

Leos wasn’t afraid of the upcoming fight, but of the revelations he was going to learn about during that fight. Everything he had proudly announced to the others in that meeting was unproven conjecture, and he knew it. He could only guess that Marshadow was utilising illusions, or why the god wanted them all alive. Whatever the truth was, it was sure to be something beyond his imagination, and Marshadow would have a bigger effect on the world than he was ready for.

The remainder of that night went about as well as he expected it would go. He was allowed back into his room for peace and quiet, and even though he got those two things, he felt like he barely slept a wink.

Well, he got peace and quiet enough to sleep, actually. He had requested that Prem sleep in the same room, and that meant that Rosie came with him. With only one bed in Leos’ room, the Mimikyu couldn’t stand the sight of them in the same bed together, so there was quiet bickering and snide comments all throughout the night. When he awoke, he found Prem and Rosie muttering to each other in the corner of the room, the latter looking troubled by something.

“Oh, Leos, morning!” Prem said cheerfully, waving. Leos blinked dozily.

“Please don’t try and run away from the subject. Awake or not, this isn’t the time to butter things up,” she said, revealing one of her claws. “Do you really trust Leos and this whole plan?”

Prem looked away. “Of course I do. I’m troubled because I wanted to be there all the time. Of all the times to not be there to protect Leos, it had to be now.”

“So that’s what this is about,” Leos said, approaching with a stretch. “Be concerned about yourselves. I actually fear you’ll be fighting a harder battle going out into the world on your own like this.”

“Tha-that’s no problem! I might be shy, but if it’s for you, I’ll do anything. The spectres won’t stop me,” Prem cried.

“Oh dear, even more sappy dialogue,” Rosie said, shaking the head of her decoy.

“I meant convincing the Pokémon, actually. They won’t listen to you right away, considering what’s happened,” Leos said, shaking his head.

“Listen, you. You’re a mad Pokémon, and you’re walking right to your suicide,” Rosie raised her voice. “I’ve been with Master Lin since the beginning. I know how powerful he is, and the way he spoke of Lord Marshadow. The god of the stars being capable of finishing him in one shot like that is nothing any of us can stand up to!”

“You know, that’s why you’re still able to walk free amongst us,” he replied.

“Come again?”

“You’re Master Lin’s right hand. I also presume you’re the next in line for the Constellars to look up to. You can convince those Pokémon to lend their aura. Only you can do that,” he said, facing Rosie. “If that wasn’t the case, I’m sure Rune would’ve had you arrested at the earliest chance.”

“Oh stuff it. You’ve only not done that because you don’t have any bars to put me behind!” she shouted. “And now you’re being nice because you need my status. But hear this: if my precious Prem’s not involved, then I don’t care!”

Leos paused for a moment, loudly taking in a breath through his nose. “You’ve followed Master Lin almost all your life, right? That means that you too, believe in the god of the stars and the salvation they promise. So tell me: is Marshadow and his actions really what you were looking for?”

Rosie made a sound, staggering back a bit.

“I don’t go by speculation and hearsay. Well, most of the time. I study and discover the truth for myself through what is happening in reality to me. And the truth I’ve seen is that you Constellars have all the more been working towards salvation as those who follow the Tapu have,” he said. “Be as honest, now. Is Marshadow really the salvation you wanted? The kind that you’ve been working towards?”

Rosie kept making sounds of nervousness, eventually hanging the head of her decoy. “No. It’s not. I don’t know what Marshadow is, where he came from, or why he’s doing what he’s doing. In fact, I’m scared of what he’s going to do.”

“Then you’ve got to help us. You’re not standing on our side, you’re just helping us as we share a common goal. That’s all I ask,” Leos said, laying a hand on his chest.

Rosie looked up in surprise, then at the floor for a moment, growling at her thoughts. She eventually looked him in the eyes, putting away her claw. “You just need me to get the Stardust Treasury to pray for you, right? To call out in your name and stuff. I can do that, but that’s all I can do.”

“You can come with us afterwards!” Prem said cheerfully. Rosie flinched. “Me and Leos have actually been trying to help the Pokémon of Stardust. So after we’re all done with this, you can help us out to help your Pokémon. After all, you’re like their leader now, right?”

“That’s… right. I am. The head of the Stardust Treasury. All the Pokémon have to look to, since Master Lin isn’t around anymore,” she said, hanging her head yet again. Leos let out his breath.

“Prem, can I ask you a really big favour?” he said.

“Sure? What is it?”

“… I’ve never actually seen you without your hoodie. Do you mind if you take it off? Just this once?” he asked.

“Huh? I mean I don’t mind, but how come, Leos?” Prem replied. Even Rosie was confused.

“It’s just something I’d like to see just once. It’s fine, right?” he said. His eyes were darting all over the place, but Prem seemed to accept his nervousness and nodded, going back to smiling.

“Sure. To be completely honest, I only wear it now because it helps me keep my head fur in check. It used to be because of Constellar magic that helped me fly, but I can barely float off the ground, so I barely use it,” Prem said. He loosened the mega stone themed button that kept the hoodie wrapped around his head and then slowly pulled it off with both hands.

The aforementioned head fur exploded out the moment the hoodie left his head. There was so much excess fur that it was a wonder how it all fitted below the hood, and almost all of it went down to the Pikachu’s legs in length. Despite being tucked under a hood for months, it was all smooth and straight as well, not as messy and picky as fur should have been. Two thick, well tied strands curled around Prem’s head and went just below his shoulders, one of which he had to brush out of his face.

“I… I hope this isn’t too surprising,” he said, blushing a bit. “I really don’t like it being in the way, so I’ll keep it under the hoodie, if that’s okay?”

“Y-you, how much- how did- how could—” Rosie said, her eyes widening beyond their sockets. Leos was just as speechless, though he smiled at Prem’s remark. “I-is it just me, or is it like, super hot in here all of a sudden?”

“Hmm? I don’t notice anyth—”

“It is! We need to like, open the windows or something. Come on you lot, it’s morning anyway!” she cried, rushing out of the room. Leos and Prem watched her and then exchanged shrugs.

“Sorry, I really should’ve shown you this sooner. I th-think her obsession with me is because of the head fur, actually. She’s the only other Pokémon who’s seen it, after all,” Prem said, rubbing his face. “I think she really likes me because of it.”

“I totally get her,” Leos mouthed, staring.

“Pardon?”

“I-I mean yeah, that’s probably it. It’s pretty shocking, after all. But she’s grown a bit, don’t you think? She’s right about us getting a move on. I’m pretty sure I overslept. Thanks for showing me, still,” he said, shaking himself. He couldn’t help but wipe his forehead of a bit of sweat, but thankfully, Prem looked oblivious to it all. The Pikachu nodded cheerfully and then led the way out, but not before stuffing that miracle of a hairdo behind his head, where it vanished into his hoodie again.

…

The morning was dark and unsettling after that. A large breakfast awaited the royals, and then right afterwards they were all addressing a large army of soldiers near to the castle’s front entrance. Groups of soldiers were assigned to units that would be directed by each of Leos, Rune, and Ariala’s friends, who were then to protect each other as they made their way to set locations. King Jyararanga had planned out routes for them each to take to get to the towns, rescue any Pokémon they came across, and then to stay in those towns until it was time to pray to Leos.

As for Leos, Rune, and Ariala, the trio were fiddling about with the Entercards almost the whole way through the meeting. Marshadow’s lair was located in the same place as Fairy Hill, but that was all they knew about it. And so, they set their course for a little bit just before Fairy Hill, that way they could get there, hide, and then remake a course for whatever Marshadow had actually set up.

All the time during the morning, the sun never shined. Complete silence seemed to drown the noise of nature. Feral Pokémon were in hiding. The air was a stagnant cold. Everything that the Pokémon needed to tell that the world was ending was right there, right before their eyes.

“We better get a move on,” Leos said after seeing it all. He looked to Rune and Ariala, who seemed to be watching him. “Aren’t you going to give the order?”

“What do you mean? This is your order, Leos,” Rune said, smiling.

“This is your first act at the agreement of the royal families. It is up to you to lead,” Ariala said, smiling as well. Leos nodded at them both.

“Very well then. It’s time to stu- I mean fight. It’s time to fight! Everyone, do your best!” he said, raising his scalchop. The soldiers all cheered with his movement, raising their own weapons, claws, and all else. Amongst the activity, Leos locked eyes with a troubled Prem. He reassured the Pikachu with a light smile and a wink, which looked like it calmed him down a bit.

And then he slammed his scalchop down, inputting the last Entercard into the formation they had. The cards reacted and a portal exploded on the floor beneath him, a heavy wind bursting out with it that forced everyone to cover their faces. Leos and his parents slowly walked into the portal and were soon whisked away to its destination, leaving behind nothing but a spiral of dirt where the portal was.

“You guys, please stay safe,” Prem muttered, praying.

“Right, they’re off. Let’s get going, too,” Vincent said. His wife nodded, and they both shook hands quickly. “Stay safe, Nier.”

“Feelin’s mutual, hun,” she replied. She took off into the air with Psychic, letting her soldiers jog after her.

One by one, the units left the castle with heartfelt goodbyes and wishes of fortune to their friends and loved ones. Prem watched them all until he and King Jyararanga were all that was left. He barely moved, stood at the castle gates staring at the deep black sky with a distant lust in his eyes. A formula of Entercards sat before him, ready to send him to the Tower of the Tapu.

“Your target is the big one, Queen Magearna. Don’t get cold feet now,” Jyararanga said, tapping him with a nail. The Pikachu didn’t react.

“I just… really hope this works,” he said, still staring.

…

The moment Leos came out of the Magnagate, he and his parents retrieved the Entercards and hid behind the nearest hill they could find. There was no need however, as they quickly discovered where they had emerged: near the peak of Fairy Hill, where the fateful battle to rescue Diantha had taken place.

But it was the most affected area when it came to Marshadow’s influence, and in the most fear-inducing way than anywhere else they had seen. The sky had no texture or sense of depth at all, completely made up of black colour and nothing else. The stars, the moons, and all other distant wonders that should have lit up the dark sky were no longer visible, like a static sea of black had consumed the entirety of the night sky.

It was so quiet that Leos could hear his own heartbeat, or if he wasn’t mistaken, the blood pumping through his veins. His breath came out in puffs of white smoke that vanished into the stagnant air around him, and just that experience alone had him shivering. He wasn’t cold, but some uncertain feelings about this whole place had him shaking beyond his control.

Maybe it was the hundreds of weapons jutting from the ground. He knew they marked the graves of those who fought in Etheria’s last war, but he still felt the lost emotions they carried or something. He gazed around at all this before focusing on the dark castle now sat in the middle of the battleground.

The castle itself was up in the sky, and a tall, widely spiralling staircase of magical steps with no barricades climbed right to the castle’s entrance. Those steps and the castle itself were all just as black as the sky, but stood out thanks to a weak, light glow of light surrounding them all. It was like the burning glow of light that surrounds the moon during a solar eclipse – only it was all the castle had to not camouflage with the rest of the dead sky. Leos and his parents didn’t say anything once they spotted the castle. They just nodded to one another and led the way, being careful up the steps.

“This castle is,” Rune muttered soon after they entered. The inside was empty but bore the same look as outside. Everything was dark and texture-less, but where there would be walls, stairs, or decorations, that burning glow resembling a solar eclipse was present. “Why does it have exactly the same layout as Castle Eris?”

“It does? You can tell that at just the entrance?” Leos asked.

“Of course I can. I only lived here for my whole childhood. It’s almost like he wants to mock me, modelling after something that obviously means a lot to me,” he said, leading the way.

“Don’t feel that way, Rune. Focus, and don’t let him get to you,” Ariala said.

“Of course. What Marshadow doesn’t realise is that this makes it easy for me to go straight to him,” Rune said, shaking his head.

And that was proven by the Dewott’s confident navigation of the place. The trio stayed wary in case a spectre popped up to ambush them or something, but nothing of the kind confronted them during their advance.

The layout of the castle was familiar, and after a few stairs and hallways, Leos could see that. But he still felt that shivering omen that he had outside. No matter where he looked, deep darkness and sheer silence surrounded him on all sides, illuminated only by that burning glow. Without the standard decorations a castle should have had, or even the basic materials necessary to make up the walls and floor, it was almost like he was stepping right into a torturous nightmare.

The darkness and silence swallowed him. His steps made no noise and the usual presence of Pokémon working throughout the place was absent. With only his body making any sound and his breath vanishing into the atmosphere, he was beginning to learn what true loneliness was. Sure, his parents were right there leading the way the whole time, but he was pretty certain that they were beginning to fade and disappear into this illusive void.

“Up here is the throne room,” Rune said. Leos gasped at the words, relieved that they came. “You know why he put his throne room at the top of a long staircase?”

“There’s a purpose for that besides elaboration?” Ariala said.

“Yeah. He did it so he could kick attackers down the stairs when he beat them. It sounds kind of stupid in hindsight, but I’ve seen him do it enough times to credit him for it,” Rune said, glancing at his two allies. “What I’m saying is if he’s up there, watch your back. Falling down the stairs _always_ ends the fight.”

“That’s quite a way to pep talk, Rune,” Ariala said, hanging her head. He snickered at her and the duo continued on their way up, leaving Leos behind a little bit.

He couldn’t help but stop and stare at them casually walking like this. Here they were, the end of the world occurring right before them, and his Father was still able to snicker at a distasteful bit of humour. Mother didn’t bluntly tell him off for it, either. They didn’t shiver and their hearts weren’t beating fast, if he was listening to them correctly.

He took in a deep breath and swallowed, calming himself as much as he could. Yes, their actions just now felt distasteful, but on the other hand, they were acting like parents for the first time in his life. He was frightened and had a big battle ahead of him, so they were being strong for him. When he reopened his eyes, he spotted them stopped to look back at him, Ariala with one hand on her sword while Rune cocked a confident smile.

He didn’t say anything as he took the lead. He thanked them in his mind, though. Knowing he had such strong, mature Pokémon backing him up, he soon found himself stood before a grand doorway at the top of the stairs and pushed his way in with his heart full of confidence.

“So you are here. Marshadow,” Leos said, locking eyes with the ghostly god. Marshadow was at the very end of the room, sat in a black throne illuminated by the same fiery light as all the other walls and splits. The Pokémon that Marshadow controlled lined the sides of the room like royal guards, only a familiar face that wasn’t expected was stood beside Marshadow.

Charle, the now dark-furred Meowth. His fur had gone a dark grey while his eyes seemed to be permanently cross and half lidded. He stood beside Marshadow with his royal sword held stiff in both paws, pointed at the floor as if to help him balance. Master Lin, Diantha, Tapu Lele, Mirror, and Zygarde all lined the other positions in the room.

“So nice of you to come. You accepted my invitation in the end,” Marshadow replied, laughing a bit. He sat forward, resting his chin on a fist. “Normally when I send out the invites, no one comes. They just wait ‘till I start destroying their world.”

“Normally?” Rune said.

“I of course speak of the many worlds and timelines I’ve grown bored of and erased. But for the first time in however long, you Pokémon have approached me. And there’s only one reason Pokémon would approach me when they’re in this position,” he said, standing up. He stretched his arms out, a huge smile on his face as he spoke. “You obviously believe that you can stop me somehow. I’m interested to see how you try. It should make for good entertainment.”

Leos and his parents didn’t reply, but their weapons were readied.

“But what’s this? You’ve got no snipers or rollcall orbs or Pokémon waiting in ambush… it’s literally just the three of you? Is this some kind of joke?”

“No. It isn’t,” Ariala said. Marshadow’s smile slowly turned into a frown. “Whoever you really are, your delusions of power end today and now. We _will_ put you in your place.”

“And then what? Kill me, then destroy the world with another war? You mortals always do it anyway when you think us gods have our backs turned,” he said, closing his hands into fists. “And then you cry to us through your rituals and prayers to fix your mistakes. Enough with that lunacy. I’m going to keep wiping and creating worlds as I see fit until a truly perfect mortal is born.”

“I’m not even going to argue with that callousness. Without evil, we won’t know good, and none of us will fight for the perfection you’re striving for,” Rune said, stepping forward.

“Says the Pokémon who threw away his morals and dedicated his life to revenge. You didn’t feel any remorse when you mercilessly beat an elderly Pokémon to death, did you? You callous, twisted little prince,” Marshadow said. Rune’s face became intense. “Your solution to this is just as pathetic. But challenging me is an easy excuse to give you the death sentence you deserve. You need only ask your sister, after all.”

Rune made a sound and was visibly beginning to sweat. He snuck a glance at Diantha, who was smiling innocently at him.

“But neither of you matter in this instance. Didn’t the two of you spend your lives giving birth to the child who would be your little hero?” Marshadow said, signalling for Leos to step forward. He didn’t move. “You’re the only one who matters here. You’re the peace treaty between Faernia and Eris. The Pokémon whose actions will dictate the fate of your two planets. You’ve come all this way, obviously confident and certain that you can stop me, and that that upcoming reign of yours won’t upset any gods. So show me. Show me what you’re capable of achieving. Show me just how much you want to fix your world.”

“_Wait, is this it? Is Marshadow directly challenging me?_” Leos gasped in his mind, opening his mouth. He quickly focused and tightened his grip on his scalchop. “_No. Not yet. We need to break his nightmare first. If I try and summon my aura now, he’ll just learn to counter it and stop me. I need to wait for the one moment his guard is down._”

Leering at his enemy with unyielding focus and conviction, Leos swiped his scalchop aside, forming his double-sided Razor Shell. Rune and Ariala held their weapons at the ready as well, each weapon illuminating the darkness. “_I have to make sure my fatigue doesn’t stop me. I just have to last until the one moment he’ll let up!_”

Roaring with increasing enthusiasm, Leos charged toward Marshadow with his Razor Shell held far above his head as he ran. Marshadow snickered at him in his approach and made the gesture of snapping his fingers.

In a flash, Charle raised his sword and challenged Leos, charging forward as well. He was met halfway by Rune’s Aqua Jet attack, stopping him from targeting Leos. The duo broke right into close combat with their swords, smashing their blades against the other with death-potential strikes.

Tapu Lele was next, rising high into the air with a Moonblast at the ready. Leos eyed her anxiously as he considered how to deal with the attack, but was made not to worry as Ariala popped up in between them both. She deflected the Moonblast with a hasty Light Screen attack, and then engaged Tapu Lele with her own flurry of special attacks. The two fairies dodged Moonblasts and retaliated with Psychics, each blast taking them to the right side of the room.

No one else seemed to make a move, so Leos was soon within range to strike Marshadow with all his strength. With his heart heavy and fangs bared, he leapt into the air flipped forward, using the momentum from the flips to Strike Marshadow so hard the recoil winded him. It felt like the very air was torn asunder by the force of his attack, yet he landed stiffly, the blade of his Razor Shell blocked by a single arm. Leos and Marshadow got to exchange a glance in the moment, to which Marshadow snickered at him.

“No!” Leos hissed, kicking off of his foe. He distanced himself, but the moment his feet touched the ground, he sprung forward and began to attack with the variety and skill he had. He spun his Razor Shell with full body movements, making for a combo of slashes that would have any other Pokémon staggering backward in their defence.

But Marshadow didn’t budge from the spot, lazily flicking his arms and palms to parry every single hit. At one point he even faked a yawn, using his other palm to fire a Shadow Ball at Leos from point blank. The shadowy blob floored the Oshawott, but was weak enough to not deal any visible damage.

“Hey. Get to the point already,” Marshadow said, tucking one arm behind his back. Leos ignored him, attempting to tear into him with more Razor Shell attacks. Once again, Marshadow made little effort to defend himself. “I said get to the point already. You already know that normal attacks can’t touch me.”

Leos still didn’t respond with anything other than plain attacks. Losing his patience, Marshadow growled and knocked him back with a strong Shadow Ball, this one making him cry out in pain.

“Don’t waste my time. Get to the exciting part already. If you don’t, I’ll make this next attack kill you,” Marshadow said, pointing a palm at Leos. The Oshawott got to his feet and raised his voice again, to which Marshadow stomped his feet and surrounded himself in energy. Leos stopped, wary of what was coming. “I mean it, boy. If you have any real method of defeating me, do it right now, right this very moment. If you fail to impress me, I _will_ kill you.”

The tone made Leos reconsider his options, but he didn’t hesitate for long. He glared at his enemy and kept his focus steady, deciding to sheath his Razor Shell and charge a Water Pulse instead. He held onto it for a length of time, charging the orb of water until it was bigger than his body before firing. Just that one attack took the wind out of him, firing off with so much force that it pushed him to his backside.

But Marshadow still blocked it, crossing both arms to take the attack as if it was a puddle splashing over his front. He growled at his combatants, making a signal with both hands. Just like that, Charle and Tapu Lele stopped fighting their opponents and returned to Marshadow’s side, revealing Rune and Ariala’s untouched states.

“Seriously? Do you understand what you’re up against here? That can’t have been your strongest effort,” he said, grinding his fists.

“That was,” Leos said between breaths, starting to sweat uncomfortably. He managed to stand but nearly fell right forward, unable to close his mouth. “Yeah, I put my all into that.”

“Leos!” Rune shouted.

“Seriously? You thought you could just take me down with- there’s no way, you’ve _got_ to be pulling some kind of stunt here,” Marshadow said, stepping forward. Rune and Ariala stood guard over their son. “I have the power to destroy the whole world at the flick of a switch. I’ve proved it. I gave you a chance, and the best you could do is to go all cliché superhero on me? What, did you think that if your ‘heart’ was in it or some rubbish that you’d miraculously be able to hit me? ‘Cos if I was having fun with that then maybe I’d play along, but really I’m just severely disappointed.”

“All in due time you freak,” Rune said, tightening his pose.

“How? You don’t have any ways to contact other Pokémon. Your powers haven’t grown at all since our last battle. You haven’t even acquired any new weapons or tools. You have _no_ way of harming me. Does the fate of Etheria really depend on such foolish Pokémon?” Marshadow said. “Forget it. For your insolence in wasting my time, I’m just going to wipe you and this miserable little world out of existence!”

Leos and his party edged away, gritting their teeth. He started laughing maniacally at them, edging closer to push them back. “But perhaps I’ll have my own little bit of fun in the process. I’ve seen you get tortured once before. I think maybe I’ll take that to the next level and have you torn limb from limb… literally. Tapu Lele!”

Before they could object, the royals were struck by a heavy force which took them off their feet, rendering them helpless in the air. The pink, wavy patterns of Tapu Lele’s Psychic Terrain quickly took over the whole area, stunning the three Pokémon. They could barely utter a cry of pain as their bodies were constricted in place against their will, stretched and strained as far they could go.

“Now then. Zygarde. Perhaps the thing you most fear would do the honours of plucking you to bits. Start with the arms,” Marshadow said.

“N-no, how could—” Leos growled, barely managing a wiggle.

Zygarde just about fit into the room, but with the Psychic Terrain around, it looked like there was more than enough space for the scaly giant. As it approached, Leos lost his cool more and more, fearing that it would crush him and his parents rather than tearing parts of their body off. Either one sounded agonising.

He wiggled as much as he could, fighting through the intense burning that the straining of his body caused. For a moment it felt like if he tried to move any harder than he was, his arms and legs might drop off; his imagination of that being so painful that he would lose all feeling and pass out.

That was what he felt until a sense of familiarity took over him. He was warm, his eyesight was brightening, and Zygarde was beginning to hesitate despite being within range to crush him. He had been crying out in desperation but slowed to pay attention to what was happening.

It was becoming easier to move, so much so that he could bend his head. How? Tapu Lele was still upholding her Psychic Terrain, but her eyes were clenched shut and her stature looked irritated by the sight of Leos. The warmth, his brightening view, the aversion of Marshadow’s subjects – Leos took one look at himself and his heart skipped a beat. He had aura, and it was gradually getting stronger and stronger, pushing away the darkness that made him afraid of this place.

“_But why now and not before? Was it because of—_” he said in his mind, gasping.

_“The Psychic Terrain prevents any strange powers that would grant you priority movement. And then, her Psychic is unstoppable. In this weird space of hers, nobody can hear or reach you. It’s just us.” Master Lin said._

“_It’s a new reality right in the middle of Marshadow’s realm, and all his subjects are here. As long as we’re in Psychic Terrain, we’re playing by Tapu Lele’s rules, not Marshadow’s. He finally let his guard down. This is the ONLY chance I’ve got for everyone to reach me!_” he told himself. Leos shook himself with all his might, and his weak aura erupted around him, breaking him free of the Psychic hold.

“What? How did you—”

“I call upon the stars to grant me your blessing. Provide me with the power to end this conflict!” Leos said, pointing his scalchop toward the sky. His aura spiked again, erupting in a thin stream of sparkling energy that fired toward the heavens.

…


	36. Battle For Order

****   


Over at the Tower of the Tapu, Prem, Queen Magearna, her attendant Azu, and countless other soldiers and Pokémon were gathered at the front of Castle Faernia. All of them besides Prem were all staring at the sky, catching sight of the golden glow that Leos had fired upwards. Amongst the cold darkness, a star had beamed toward the heavens, illuminating the sky the slightest bit.

“There it is. It is just as he told us. The hero of Etheria has made his call for our help,” Azu said.

Prem stopped praying for a moment to gasp, and smiled at it. “That’s it. He’s counting on us, everyone! Just pray, pray and believe that Leos can pull through and free us from this darkness!”

The Pokémon all cheered at the top of their voices, raising their arms in unison. The crowd that had gathered filled every last square metre of the streets, so the noise of their cheer shook the planet. With their cheer came beams of golden, fiery glitter from their arms, all of which shot up into the sky towards the star Leos had shown.

Over at the Stardust Treasury, Rosie had managed to gather just as impressive a crowd of Pokémon around the church of the Constellars. What was once an eerie old building had become a venue of hope and cheer overflowing with the many Pokémon that lived in the city.

“Now it’s my moment. Brace yourself, Marshadow, for the sting of my revenge! You’ll pay for what you did to Master Lin!” the Mimikyu said, raising both claws with great enthusiasm. Aura released from her and her Pokémon as well, creating another gold, glittering beam of light that tore into the darkness.

Even the small town of Marble Rock had gathered its Pokémon enough to fill the space. Mostly centred around Kelsith’s mansion, the Sylveon stood on its roof to address them all, holding her feelers together in prayer.

“This will be our last opportunity for salvation. We refuse to fall!” she announced, raising her head with those feelers. Golden light burst from her and her Pokémon, joining the other beams in the sky.

Down in the Second Country, Nier had every Pokémon she could come out of their tents and homes. Even from here, they had full view of the aura that was being gathered. Smiles washed over the Pokémon’s faces, and they gathered together in prayer. Nier snickered before joining them, raising her rapier to the sky.

“I knew you could do it. Let’s go little guy!” she shouted on top of the Pokémon’s cries. “Now, open up wide Marshadow, ‘cos this one’s for you!”

And finally, at the peak of the mountains of Castle Eris, King Jyararanga had a brilliant view of the enormous amount of aura illuminating the world. Awestruck by the hopeful glow, he raised his arms, having the Pokémon gathered around him do the same, all in prayer of hope.

“Over two decades in the making. Hold on, young hero. The moment of peace is upon us!” he announced.

One by one, the cities, towns, and villages all over Eris and Faernia lit up the world with their release of aura. Not every Pokémon was helping out, but with every one that was, there was more than enough aura to fill the sky completely. The beams arched through the sky as they sped toward Leos, erasing Marshadow’s dark aura like a storm of flames tearing through paper. Within seconds the darkness was no more, replaced by a sunny glow with streams of glittering gold particles flowing towards space.

The spectres disappeared with it, too. The soldiers that had each travelled with Leos’ friends had been helping to protect them during their travel to the towns and cities, and had been fighting the whole time. Many were faltering, but were shocked and equally relieved to have the miracle occur right before their eyes. Soon after the golden light filled the sky, the spectres fizzled away into nothing, abandoning the soldiers in the middle of their fight. Cheers of triumph rang out amongst the soldiers, joining with those of the Pokémon who were praying.

…

Back with Leos, all eyes were on him, staring with angst. He had raised his scalchop with the incantation, but from their spot in the middle of the Psychic Terrain, they couldn’t see or hear anything else. And with Leos’ aura fading fast, as well as his strength, it was almost as if their call went unanswered.

Yet even Marshadow stared with a glare of concern. He hadn’t given an order for upwards of a few minutes, prepared to retreat if some kind of new attack showed. But when nothing did and Leos fell forwards from lack of breath, he snickered and assumed a pose for battle. The Oshawott’s parents came to his aid, stopping him from falling face flat.

“Well now, you had me worried there. I have to congratulate you for that. You _actually_ had me afraid of what was about to happen. Using Tapu Lele’s terrain as an out to summon some aura – I have to hand it to you! You’re not as brain-dead as you made yourselves out to be,” he said with a laugh. He swiped an arm aside, and Tapu Lele released her terrain, returning them to his void of darkness. “But a chance to survive is nothing more than that. A chance. You took your chance, and failed.”

Leos and Rune uttered a response, gritting their fangs at him.

“I’m not going to give you another chance. I doubt I’m going to get one, anyway. My dear heroes, I feel I’ve received all the entertainment I can from you,” he said, holding one hand up. A Shadow Ball began to grow within it, taking seconds to grow bigger than Leos and his family put together. It crackled with instability, surrounded by white bolts. “Farewell intrepid heroes. I’ll be sure to remember your little surprise. After all, it’s the most excitement I’ve had in generations.”

Thunder boomed in the distance, making him go quiet. Marshadow snuck a glance up at the ceiling, not spotting anything out of the ordinary. Leos thought it weird until Marshadow ignored it, regaining his cocky smile. But a few seconds later, the thunder rumbled again, this time shaking the ground below them. Marshadow glanced upward again, this time relieving his Shadow Ball and letting out a petty squeak.

Leos immediately looked up after that, gasping at what had taken over the distant ceiling. A pillar of golden light was spiralling toward them, the light so glittery and flashy that the short moment he got to look at it was blinding. He barely had a second to shield his face or look away as the light came crashing down, engulfing the whole scene in gold, white, fiery particles and beams of burning. Leos, Rune, and Ariala all took in a sharp breath and shielded their faces from it, even though after a few seconds they realised that they were unharmed by it.

Marshadow on the other hand wound up screeching at a volume so high pitched that it hurt to hear. The light swallowed him and his dark Pokémon completely, tearing away at their dark colours with ease. It looked like Marshadow’s skin, his aura, and everything that made up his body was being burnt to nothing, tearing off and evaporating in the harsh, golden rays. Tapu Lele, Zygarde, and Marshadow’s other controlled Pokémon simply had their dark colourations burnt off of them before they fell unconscious.

The light didn’t seem to stop, either. It kept going, striking Marshadow without mercy. What felt like minutes later, the dark god finally began to retaliate against it, his screeches becoming deeper, darker, and more aggravated than he had ever sounded. Soon enough his voice was so deep and distorted that it frightened Leos enough to not want to know what was becoming of him. But that voice was no longer crying in pain. It was growling, roaring, and shouting in effort.

And then all of a sudden, a blast of black flames burst from around Marshadow, countering against the beam of light that had struck him. The light had done its work on him however, leaving him with a look that was so ravaged it was hard not to feel sorry for him. The armoured helmet shape that normally surrounded his head had been reduced to a large, violently flowing wisp of green and yellow flames, where only his livid, pupil-less eyes showed through. The rest of his body appeared to be struggling to remain intact, becoming melted, patchy, disconnected, and bleeding a black substance all over.

“You… _you_. What is this? What have you done?” Marshadow shouted. His breathing was hoarse and maddened, and he grew even angrier as he examined his state, clenching his fists and strengthening his aura even more. “How dare you!”

“He’s completely broken,” Leos whispered, readying a Razor Shell. Seeing that he was okay to stand, Rune and Ariala stood up and readied their legendary weapons, which were now glowing gold with the aura they had received.

“This is it you three. Leos’ plan has surely worked, and Marshadow’s nightmare is broken. Now he stands in our world, vulnerable to our weapons,” Rune said, his glare intense. “This ends today!”

“Do not let your guard down, though. This isn’t over until it’s over,” Ariala said.

Leos didn’t need to say anything else. His eyes remained locked with Marshadow’s until the god made a move, dashing forward at wicked speed. Rune reacted first, standing guard over Leos to protect him from that opening strike. The Sword of Earthly Elements clashed with Marshadow’s fists, and the force behind that strike was so strong that a painful gush of fire and embers burst past both of them, scalding the observing Pokémon.

To everyone’s surprise, Marshadow was the one to back off from recoil, grunting in pain while shaking his fists. Rune didn’t let him go with just that though, taking a great step forward to swing his whole body with his sword, both hands on its grip for full effort. He struck Marshadow clean across the front, earning yet another agonising roar. Black blood sprayed out from the cut, which continued until the god was on one knee.

“He’s completely powerless,” Ariala said, gawking.

“This is not an opponent to have mercy on,” Rune replied, holding his weapon ready for another strike.

Before he could, Marshadow burst forward, splitting into several copies in the blink of an eye. With each copy throwing Shadow Punches at blinding speed from all over, it didn’t take long for Rune to falter, knocked to the ground metres away.

Ariala didn’t waste time calling out in dismay, she just got involved to protect him from further harm. She cast a Reflect barrier in front of her and then began to charge Moonblast behind it, but Marshadow didn’t seem concerned about her strategy. He pummelled away at her Reflect with Shadow Punch, and the sound that each punch made wasn’t anything like anyone had ever heard. The sheer volume had Ariala lose concentration a bit, and the crack on her shield that followed a second later had her rethink.

“Mother!” Leos cried. He couldn’t watch as she fell victim to the continuous beating of the Shadow Punches. She stayed on her feet and tried to take the attacks, but was soon sent rolling back across the room at an unrealistic velocity. A scream barely escaped her lungs, which drowned out as she vanished behind him. Fearing the worst, Leos turned back to Marshadow and crossed his arms over his front.

But Marshadow halted this time. It looked as though he was beginning to smile at Leos, though it could only be seen from the shape of his eyes through the flaming remains of his head. Confused and losing his mind a bit, Leos slowly unfurled his arms, ready to cross them again and brace for the worst pain.

“Don’t you get it already? You cannot win,” Marshadow said, his voice coming out surprisingly calm. “That’s not how _I_ want this to end. That’s not how I decided this should go. That’s not what I want to happen.”

“I won’t listen to you!” Leos cried, swiping his arm aside. “Things won’t end the way you want them to.”

“And you’re the one that’s allowed to say otherwise? You can’t even comprehend what I’m talking about,” Marshadow said, glaring at the three royals. The three of them looked beaten up, yet they stared up at him with determination in their eyes, prepared to keep fighting.

“It doesn’t matter if I don’t. The whole purpose of this is to stop you and move on with life,” Leos said. “The attack that hit you was the collected aura from every Pokémon in Etheria. All those Pokémon who pray that they can see peace again, who throw aside everything in hopes that the hero of Etheria will save them from the darkness you cast.”

“But peace is a collective effort. Unless everyone wants it and works toward it, true peace will never happen. The miracle we achieved just now was nothing more than evidence that it’s what we all want,” Rune said, stepping forward. He tightened his grip on his sword. “That so many Pokémon could pray in the name of a single Pokémon that they have only heard of, all knowing that in this darkness it could lead to salvation from your twisted accusations… that alone speaks volumes of our growth.”

“Faith alone won’t bring about peace and salvation. But in the moment of terror you’ve created, Pokémon have seen and feared the end like nothing they’ve ever experienced before. This experience has shown them what it means to make the most of their lives. They’ve gone through the hardship you given them, and by overcoming it, can work towards the peace they really desire,” Ariala said, posing with her weapon as well. “If defeating you means we have a chance to change our world for the better, then I would go through eternal suffering for that chance, no matter how much pain I must endure!”

“You fools, you fools, you _fools_! Spouting nonsense after nonsense after nonsense. Do I look dead to you, like I’m dying? Like you’re winning this fight? The only way this ends is with the death of you,” Marshadow said, wrenching his head around weakly. Parts of his face drooled off of him with his movements, like his body really was melting. “I’ll kill you. I’ll kill everyone, just like you’ve seen that I can. I’ll crush your heroic delusions of hope and salvation!”

Once again, Rune and Marshadow clashed in the centre of the room, smashing blade against fist as they attempted to crush one another. Ariala didn’t stand on the outside this time however, she held a Moonblast at the ready and threw it at Marshadow every time she saw she had a chance to hit him.

Already wounded by the aura attack, Rune’s prior slash, and then Ariala’s well aimed fairy attacks, the battle very quickly shifted into their favour. Marshadow’s melting body seemed to slow him down, so he stopped trying to dodge or block the attacks and took them instead, forcing himself to strike through them so that he could wound his opponents.

At one point, Rune had even stabbed his sword directly through Marshadow’s chest, earning an agonizing roar from the god, but Marshadow physically ignored it. He held Shadow Punch in both fists instead, taking the chance to punch Rune’s chest and stomach at the same time. The force behind the attack stole Rune’s breath completely and sent him flying into the wall at the far end of the room. He smashed against it so hard that the whole room shook, and the Dewott fell face flat.

A Moonblast struck Marshadow a moment later, causing him to screech and turn in Ariala’s direction. The attack tore his body apart, but he maintained enough form to snarl at her, galloping over on all fours. She prepared to engage him with the Sword of Divine Elements, but he again ignored an agonizing stab to strike her at full force with two fists shrouded in Shadow Punch.

The castle once again shook with the impact, this time hard enough to make Leos lose his balance. He could’ve sworn he spotted some rubble falling from the ceiling, as well. That was until he realised that it kept going, continual rumbles of the room and the palace around them, soon followed by the crumbling of the ceiling. His eyes widened and panic took over as the ceiling fell apart like a poorly constructed puzzle.

“My palace?” Marshadow said, his voice weak and fizzled. He gawked up at all the damage, making easy work of punching or destroying parts of them ceiling that threatened to fall on him.

Meanwhile, Rune and Ariala had to force themselves to their feet once they realised what was happening, scrambling over to Leos. Ariala did her best to hold a Reflect shield together, and although her barrier protected their bodies, they were soon buried in rubble and huge chunks of magical rock coloured like an eclipse.

It felt like minutes until the destruction of Marshadow’s palace stopped, but once it did, all mouths were brought to the floor. The entirety of the palace had been destroyed, reduced to nothing but large chunks of eclipse coloured rock. These rocky platforms floated in the air, the flaming lights that surrounded their textures now flowing underneath them like propulsion jets that kept them in the air.

The rest of the world was made up of the golden trails of light and glitter that Leos had summoned before, all of it spiralling toward a single spot in the sky. It was like the whole group had been transported to a realm of conflicting colours; a beautiful backdrop of sparkling lights and heavenly sky stained by the ruined palace and its sludgy, dark, flaming auras.

The reason for the palace’s collapse was at least apparent. The Dragon Weapon, Zygarde Complete, was soaring across this realm with free reign. The four, snake-like wings trailing behind it were smoking to signify their recent use, and the way Zygarde was flying, it was as if it was trying to reposition itself so that it could attack Marshadow. In fact, that’s exactly what it was doing, as it stopped to loom over the ghostly god from a spot far above it.

“You,” Marshadow said, livid in tone. He was on a stone platform barely big enough for himself to stand on, but he didn’t look too bothered by what he was staring up at. “Don’t get cocky just because you’re a god as well. Your powers don’t compare to mine!”

Leos and his family were jaw-dropped by the spectacle. Zygarde coolly ignored the remark, pointing one of it wings down at its target. The wing opened up like the mouth of a snake, and a huge amount of rainbow coloured energy swirled within, charging up a Dragon Pulse attack. It was fired without mercy, but that only triggered Marshadow’s movements, forcing him to leap to another platform as the attack engulfed his prior position completely.

Marshadow kept jumping from platform to platform, leaping great distances until he was within range of realistically attacking the giant dragon type. Each jump left behind that horrible, black, sludgy blood that was leaking from his body the whole time, but it didn’t seem to hinder him at all. With a final jump straight towards Zygarde’s chest, Marshadow cupped both his fists together at his sides and thrust them together, releasing countless ghostly arms in an overwhelming Spectral Thief attack.

“Zygarde! Not again!” Ariala cried, shifting back.

They had full view of the giant as the Spectral Thief arms clawed their way all over Zygarde’s body, smothering it in Marshadow’s colours. Unlike before when the attack had taken control of Zygarde however, the attack vanished from it after a few moments, showing only signs of lingering damage.

“It resisted it?” Rune said. Leos blinked and then looked around for an answer, realising in seconds.

“Those lights are the aura we’ve gathered. Zygarde destroyed the castle so that we’d be fighting within our aura. Like this, Marshadow can be beaten, and his powers don’t work,” he said, turning back to the battle at hand.

“I suppose that works. But how do we get you to use your Zenryoku Arte in these conditions?” Rune said.

“The same way Marshadow is,” Ariala said, drawing their focus back to the fight.

Marshadow hadn’t even questioned the resistance to his powers, instead keeping up his spirit. He kept jumping from platform to platform at almost random, while Zygarde swerved around the sky, both combatants flying at high speed throughout the arena to get into a good position to attack each other. The moment they did, their fists or special attacks collided. Shadow Punch met Zygarde’s fists, Shadow Ball met Dragon Pulse, and all other forms of attack with deadly intent, all crashing against each other with enough force to vibrate the whole world around them. Despite Marshadow’s size and his melting form, he was able to hold his own against Zygarde, some of his attacks even winning out against the giant’s.

“Even with all of this, Marshadow is still this powerful, though,” Ariala said, sounding the slightest bit disheartened. Rune clicked his fangs and clenched his fists.

“Come here, boy!” he said, scooping up Leos before the Oshawott could get a chance to respond. He stomped his feet and surrounded them both in Aqua Jet, using the move to fly from platform to platform in similar vein to Marshadow.

“Rune! Argh,” Ariala cried, sticking a hand out. She swallowed her fears and gave chase, having to crouch and carefully plan her move before jumping. Thanks to her wings and lightness, she was able to float right over to another platform.

“Now this is an exercise. A god versus a god, an opponent truly worthy of my skill level!” Marshadow said, smiling again as his fists collided with Zygarde’s. He used his speed and size to his advantage, punching back twice before Zygarde could rear back for another punch. The direct hit tilted Zygarde’s body so that Marshadow could land on its knee, where he sprinted up past its head just as it righted itself, grabbing a hold of one of its wings.

Lingering in the air a bit, Marshadow kept his grip tight and used the momentum of his fall, as well as all of his strength, to pull Zygarde over his head. To everyone’s surprise, he had enough strength to pull Zygarde completely, flipping with it once before tossing the enormous dragon overhead into the world below.

His moment of triumph was short lived however, as Rune crashed into him not even a second later. Rune’s Aqua Jet was inaccurate, but it did push him across the air, where he only had the time to gawk at Rune’s cupped fists. The Dewott hammered him down as hard as he could, sending Marshadow flying.

“Wait that worked?” Leos gasped.

“The water,” Rune said, skidding to a halt on another platform. Marshadow righted himself in the air and skidded to a halt on another platform, snarling at them. His melting form kept bleeding, creating an ugly puddle where he had skidded.

“Why are you still alive?” Marshadow roared, surrounding both fists in Shadow Ball attacks. He started firing them at a rapid pace, forcing Rune to Aqua Jet away again.

“We need to get close enough for you to strike him down for good,” Rune said, realising where he was about to land. Marshadow had zipped over to the platform he was heading towards, both arms surrounded in Spectral Thief. Just as he cursed Marshadow’s speed, a Moonblast smothered the god and turned its attention to Ariala, who was surprisingly close to them. She was flying with her wings, although she wasn’t gaining any altitude.

“You as well?” Marshadow said, becoming even more furious.

He leapt after her, throwing her into a slight panic. Rune and Leos landed, both in the mind to use Water Pulse at the earliest chance to try and stop him from aiming after Ariala, but Zygarde soaring in between the combatants intercepted everything. Ariala wound up latching onto Zygarde, though she was so surprised that she couldn’t even hold on properly.

“Leos, ready your Zenryoku Arte,” Rune said, finally putting him down.

“Wait what? But I’ll never hit him in all of—”

“Just do it! You’ve got one shot at this,” he raised his voice, using Aqua Jet to leap away again. Leos could only stick a hand out to stop him, but with how fast everything was moving, he decided not to question it and try Rune’s gamble. He crossed his arms, stomped his feet, surrounded himself in aura, and then observed the battle.

What followed was just as unplanned and crazy. Rune and Marshadow kept flying across the platforms to try and attack each other with their physical attacks, occasionally stopping to attack with Water Pulse or Shadow Ball. All the while Zygarde and Ariala soared through the air, firing special attack after special attack in hopes of wearing down their target. There were direct hits, dodges, clashes that had to be won, even moments of fearful combat where the combatants landed on the same ground and had to hack at each other from close range.

And the whole time through the battle, Leos’ heart was heavy. Whenever an attack hit Marshadow, he hoped that would be it and that the god would falter, letting him finish it. Every time attacks clashed, he prayed that Marshadow would lose and he’d get a chance to strike.

But it just wasn’t happening. Marshadow’s vulnerable appearance made no difference to his ability to contend with all these opponents. Three on one, all with a legendary status that made it possible to harm him, and yet he just kept going, blocking, dodging, destroying every attempt they made to bring him down. And unlike Rune and Ariala who were crying out and roaring with each attack they took and dealt out, Marshadow wasn’t making any sound or showing any hints of fatigue. The rate they were going, Leos wouldn’t get the chance to target Marshadow at all, and that kept his fear at its peak and his eyes watering.

Minutes later, Rune and Ariala were on Zygarde’s back, having to be carried across the darkening world. The stone platforms were getting destroyed, reduced in number so much that they would have to jump off Zygarde, fight Marshadow in mid-air, and then be caught by Zygarde again to avoid falling. It made no difference to Marshadow though, as he leapt off or shrunk into every shadow he could, melding with the tiniest bits of rubble to gain footing before jumping off into the air again.

“Damn it, give up already!” Rune roared at the top of his voice, clashing with Marshadow’s fists yet again. They met face to face this time, butting their heads together as their fists and weapons pushed against one another. But Marshadow screeched, his face shrouded in maddening joy. This made Rune lean back, and he knew he wouldn’t be avoiding this next hit.

But a new attack struck them both, a heavy tornado that shook them both off balance. Rune cried out as he was helplessly flung into the air, while Marshadow fell backwards, knowing he was heading towards another rock that he could sink into.

“What?” Marshadow hissed, realising that the surprise attack didn’t come from Zygarde or Ariala. It was a tornado of grey wind, and it lingered for a little while. Another one appeared right in front of him, and before he had time to react, a dark Meowth sprung from within, holding his claws back and ready to use Night Slash. Marshadow didn’t block it, and Meowth’s attack sent him flying right through the rock that he intended to land on.

“He’s right in front of you!” Tapu Lele’s jovial voice called out.

Marshadow spun around during his fall, eyes widened at the sight of Tapu Lele physically holding up Mirror. The Absol raised its head and let out a Dark Pulse from its mouth, hitting from point blank to send Marshadow straight in the opposite direction.

“That’s Charle? Tapu Lele and Mirror?” Ariala cried, surprised to see them all. Zygarde showed no surprise, catching Charle before he fell, while one of his wings opened up to let out a Dragon Pulse. Marshadow could only turn around and cry out once again as the storming energy blast engulfed him completely.

“Charle?” Ariala said.

“No time to chat, your highness. Time to pay this guy back a whole plate of revenge!” Charle replied, getting ready to leap off Zygarde again.

Leos couldn’t believe it, even though it made sense. The aura in the area freed Zygarde, so it was only a matter of time before the other Pokémon that were under Marshadow’s control would wake up. But to have them join the battle, that was a miracle he didn’t realise he needed.

Observing more closely, Charle still had the dark colouration he’d developed through his years under Marshadow’s control, while Tapu Lele was still covered in damage, cracked shell parts, and more. She could still carry the blind Mirror without trouble, though.

“What… what is happening to my body?” Marshadow said, his voice muffled by gurgles and echo more than ever. He examined himself with a fearful look before staring up at his enemies, who weren’t holding back in their oncoming onslaught. “Th-this doesn’t end here. This can’t- this is not the way- this ends!”

But his words fell on deaf ears. Zygarde stopped a good distance away, but glared down at him alongside all the other Pokémon, who were just as beaten down and furious with him. He gave them a panicked shiver and then masked it with an attempt to laugh, trying to jump towards them.

His body would no longer let him, however. His arms were dripping constantly, smothering the floor below him in sludge. He could barely make out the shape of his legs, which were mostly squashed in with the rest of his sludgy waist. He still maintained his dark colour scheme, but the only part of his body that seemed stable and maintaining a form was his head, and even that was engulfed in fiery aura that failed to mask his melting lips and eyes.

“Leos!” Rune and Ariala called out.

“_They’re right. This has gone on for long enough,_” Leos said to himself, glaring at Marshadow’s sorrowful state. He wiped his eyes, tensing his body to renew his aura. “_It’s time to bring this to a close._”

“Mother, Father, quickly! Before he tries something!” Leos shouted, crossing his arms.

“Go for it,” Rune said, doing the same.

“Do you best,” Ariala said, doing her best to cross her arms as well.

“What? No, don’t you dare,” Marshadow shouted, his eyes widening. He raised his sludgy fists and held Shadow Ball attacks in them, but they took much longer than usual to charge. They were hardly at the size of a regular Pokémon’s Shadow Ball after a few seconds, filling Leos and his family with confidence in their act. He’d been bleeding even since the aura had struck him, and finally, he was too weak to stop them now.

“All together now. Nobody left out in the act!” Charle cheered, copying their movements. Tapu Lele just watched from a distance, keeping a hold of Mirror.

All the Pokémon that crossed their arms had an aura around them flare up, and the symbol of the Aries star sign appeared in front of Leos briefly. They all unfurled their arms in perfect sync, stretching them forward and crossing them over again. Once they did, the aura around Leos spiked, flowing just like the flames around Marshadow.

“St-stop! I can end it all. You’re fools. You’re only fighting the inevitable! I c-cannot… this is not… the way I want this to…” Marshadow said, straining between words to continue charging his attack.

He didn’t stop rambling, but Leos and his group ignored every word, carrying on with their movements. The trio tucked their arms in and crouched, spinning and unfurling as they rose back up to pose in the shape of the Aries star sign. Their synchronization was perfect, and it fuelled Leos with a blinding, explosive gush of golden light, comparable to that which struck Marshadow before. The energy kept streaming from Rune and Ariala for a while as well, all until it began to strain them and they fell on one knee. At that point Leos flashed, swiping his Razor Shell aside to cut the energy flow.

He glared at Marshadow for a moment more, just hoping for that one signal of mercy from the dark god. Marshadow didn’t beg or plea or show anything other than confidence however, beginning to growl and roar in expectation of the continued battle.

“In the end, you’re pitiful,” Leos said, shaking his head. Upon stretching his feet out, countless clones of himself spread out around him, all of which dove toward Marshadow with double-sided Razor Shells made of golden light. Each one took a stab at Marshadow, some getting knocked away by his melted arms which held Shadow Balls, while many cut him up ever further, each slash tearing away at what little of his body wasn’t sludge.

It all happened in the blink of an eye as well, degrading the ghostly god until he was nothing more than a puddle of black and grey substance with arms and a head desperately trying to maintain form. Yet still Marshadow continued to fight back, punching and throwing those Shadow Balls at the army of Leos clones slicing him to nothing. Leos himself tensed up after a few seconds, enlarging his blades until they were twice his height, and then dove down toward Marshadow

“Go Leos!” everyone shouted at the top of their voices.

With their shouts and enthusiasm backing him, Leos roared triumphantly, stabbing the ground just below the Marshadow. With all his strength summoned up, he pulled his sword up in a wide arc in front of him, ripping the blade through the ground, then the puddle of Marshadow’s body, until it was finally slicing through his head, free and pointing toward the heavens. When the Razor Shell had fully sliced him in half, the flames around Marshadow’s head disappeared in a flash, revealing his wounded, melted, and terrified face.

Marshadow let out another heart-wrenching screech, left with both arms raised and his eyes wide in agony. A white glow lined the centre of his body from head to toe where he had been cut, and the liquid appearance of his body solidified, becoming flaky and fragile. He attempted to utter words, but nothing but struggled breaths and weak noises came out. In the end, his body split before he could say anything, bursting into black particles which filled the air all around.

Leos stayed in the same pose for a while, keeping his golden blade pointed upward in expectation of some kind of reformation. When he was sure that nothing else was going to happen, he warily pulled back and stared at where Marshadow had just been, his Razor Shell fading back into a normal scalchop again.

“Is it really over?” he said.

The uncertainty in his voice was shared by everyone else, who watched on, unmoving. The mixture of dark and gold that had illuminated the area during their battle had begun to fade, returning them to the shimmering world that surrounded Marshadow’s ruined palace.

“The ruins!” Ariala cried, pointing down.

Leos turned his attention to broken platforms, worried as they disintegrated right before his eyes, including the platform he was currently stood on. He spun around to look for a way out, finding Zygarde ten steps ahead already. The Dragon’s arm was held out to let him climb on, so he scrambled over and joined his parents on its back.

Together, the group stared and watched in awe as the ruins faded away completely, leaving nothing but the spiralling streams of glittering, golden aura. As natural colour began to take over the scenery, a heavy layer of white clouds lined the area below them, while the streams of aura were difficult to look at with the amount of sunlight baking everything. Staring down below, the distant lands of Faernia below them could just about be made out, foggy thanks to the distance.

The sight may have been heavenly, but the reality of what had just happened hit Leos like a truck. They must have been on the border of space, as he could hardly gather a breath of air he desperately needed. He was freezing cold, and even though he hadn’t done much of the fighting himself, his body ached all over. Soon enough he collapsed, his last sight being the streams of aura bathing the world around him.

…

It felt like hours before Leos came to but when he did, he sprung right awake, filled with energy. He was laying back on cold, stony ground, staring up at a deep, black, starry sky. He shook himself off and sat up to find his parents, relieved to see them getting up just as easily as he was.

“Mother, Father!” he said.

“Not so loud, please,” Ariala moaned, raising a hand. Rune watched her until she looked comfortable and then smiled at Leos.

“Well well. For the first time in a while I can say that this is a good morning,” he said. Leos raised an eyebrow. “For the first time ever, I’m waking up beside my wife and my son. And for two, you’re calling me Father instead of Rune.”

“What? I,” Leos mouthed, looking away.

“Never mind that, you oaf. It isn’t even morning. Where—” Ariala said, glancing around. She stopped and gawked quickly, and Leos and Rune joined her when they spotted Tapu Lele watching over them all. But the normally pink goddess had a very pale, ghostly blue colour scheme around her, and looked as weak as a Magikarp. She was still battle worn as well, covered in large cracks and marks of damage.

“Tapu Lele!” Ariala cried.

“Do not fret for me, your highness,” Tapu Lele replied, sounding as weak as she looked. “Hear me now. You have all done exceptionally.”

“What do you mean? What’s happening?” Leos said. “Yo-you’re the one that saved us!”

“Marshadow is no more, and his influence is gone. As is our rule over Etheria. For the first time in many a thousand years, the baton is passed unto you,” she said, shutting her eyes. “When gods pass away, they return to the part of nature from whence they came. Many generations later, they will be reborn… for you see, we Tapu govern this world when are reborn. Should the world not require our guidance and power, we will sleep.”

“It’s like what Shaymin told me,” Leos whispered.

“All of the gods that protected Etheria are now part of the planet, and their blessings will be cast in silence. This is our gift to you; our reprieve. It is down to you, your highnesses. You fought for your chance at freedom from our rule; now lead your world to the peace which you so rightly deserve. Should we awaken in a world where our blessings and powers are no longer needed, the events of this genealogy will not transpire ever again.”

“So if we fail, you’ll go back into power,” Leos said. Tapu Lele didn’t move or make a sound, so he laid a hand on his chest and nodded. “You have my word, Tapu Lele. I’ll do everything in my power to see this through in my lifetime. Etheria will no longer rely on the blessings of the Tapu. We’ll make our own fate.”

The goddess didn’t say anything else. She shut her eyes and tucked her arms into her shell, closing up before fading into nothing right before their eyes. The trio watched in awe until she was nothing but barely visible particles which faded into the air, leaving them in the middle of Fairy Hill. Around them were the unconscious bodies of the Pokémon that Marshadow had taken, minus Zygarde.

“Argh, the heck man. I feel like I slept on a Graveler,” Charle grumbled as he stood up. Rune and Ariala exchanged glances and watched him get to his feet, soon followed by a just as grumpy Master Lin.

“H-huh? Wait a minute, why are you alive?” Leos gasped at him. The human-esque monster stood up and flinched back in just as much surprise, but he didn’t say a word. He examined himself in disbelief, barely making a sound. Mirror soon stood as well, his unexpectedly young voice coming through.

“Wait, if those two are alive, then does that… could that mean?” Rune gasped.

All eyes turned to Diantha, who was still face flat on the ground. But surely enough, seconds later, she began to squirm and groan in discomfort. Rune flinched forward but Ariala stopped him with an arm, continuing to observe.

With a moan and a slow, childish stretch, Diantha sat up. She blinked and shook herself off a bit and then looked around, stopping when she saw all the Pokémon gawking at her. She locked eyes with Rune, but neither said a word.


	37. What Next?

“We started with the restoration of the damaged towns and villages. Everywhere that was attacked by the spectres or damaged during the war is being repaired, with priority given to the Pokémon’s homes,” Ariala said, walking a little behind Rune. “The restoration is going pretty smoothly. It’s like the areas where we would normally harvest materials have restocked themselves, so we have plenty to work with.”

Rune couldn’t help but snicker, keeping his hands tucked behind his head. His head fur was messier than before, but all of it was flung back and went down to shoulder length. “That’s the Tapu’s reprieve for you. Gifts and blessings galore, all without a lousy devout in sight.”

“Rune, don’t say something like that,” she said. “There are many Pokémon who would still prefer to keep their faith in the Tapu. They taught us many respectable values and ideals to live by. We can’t just change that way of life.”

“I know I know. It’s no different here,” he said, scratching a tree as he passed it. Woodland surrounded them on all sides and the suns rays shone through the leaves overhead, keeping the forest floor well lit. Even that was rather soft and pleasant, as if well curated by a gardener – some plants and mushrooms were growing here and there amongst the roots of the trees, keeping everything colourful and natural. “Any news on you know who?”

“We haven’t heard from Master Lin, if that is who you mean. He returned to the Stardust Treasury, but activity there has gone… quiet, to put it simply. I wish to believe he won’t try anything again, but I’m yet to visit and investigate for myself,” she said. She slumped forward a bit and her stomach growled, making her partner giggle again. “Is there a particular reason you asked me to come out like this? I haven’t eaten breakfast.”

“Because it’s pretty bad that we haven’t ever had breakfast together or anything. I think so, anyway. You becoming queen just pushed me all the more to organize the occasion.”

“That’s- Queen Magearna is still the one giving the orders, you know. She has stepped down, but she’s still to guide my activity. And if you wanted us to eat together, why bring me to… wherever we’re going?”

“Because I wanted to surprise you. Ah, here we are,” he said, coming to a stop just as they breached the woodland. A short hill below them let them overlook a large facility built of pretty white metal, similar to the buildings of Faernia. A colourful field of corn and berries was fenced in around the facility, and not a Pokémon was in sight. “There. That down there. You wouldn’t believe what that is.”

“It’s a field. We have those all over Faernia.”

“… I should’ve said you wouldn’t believe what that _used_ to be. That was once one of our breeding grounds. It’s now a farm where Pokémon are paid to grow and harvest berries, which they then get to sell to all the nearby habitats.”

“Wait, when did we get on an airship? We’re on Eris right now?” Ariala said, glancing back at the forest. There were a few Pidgey, Spearow, Foonguss, Caterpie, and other shy, forested Pokémon spying on them. Many hid when she looked back at them.

“We’re on Eris right now. That’s right: in the span of three months, we’ve got farms, forests, sunlight, wind, the whole mess. So er, let’s hurry up and go take our pick, huh? What do you fancy?”

“That’s- Rune, I appreciate it, I really do, but please do not neglect to tell me all the details. How did we get here? And how in the world are you coping?”

“We got here via a makeshift bridge that was built to go between the two planets. It uses Magnagate technology, warping Pokémon to and fro with ease. That way we can get carriages and stuff through. It’s so seamless that you didn’t even notice we’d gone through it,” Rune said, tucking his arms behind his head again. “As for how we’re coping with all the changes… the same way the Faernians cope? There really isn’t much else to it.”

“Rune!”

“Alright alright. Don’t take your hunger out on me. Yeah we’re in the process of getting rid of our breeding grounds and such. Breeding Pokémon and slaughtering them for their meat is our biggest sin right now. But not everyone’s on board with the sudden erasure of meat dishes. Some Pokémon just _need_ to eat meat, after all. Myself included.”

“That isn’t something that can just be gotten rid of, though.”

“I know I know. We’re thinking of maintaining a law in which the feral Pokémon outside of towns and locales can be hunted. That way Pokémon can work for their own food. It’s complicated. But hey, on a more positive note, that forest we just passed through – we’re looking to name it. The council are in favour of calling it Aska Forest.”

“You’re so positive. Alright then, what about Leos? I haven’t heard from him since he visited you a while ago.” Ariala sighed, finally making her way down the hill. Rune raised his fist and jogged after her.

“He went to the Second Country with Prem and Mirror. Something about trying to find a way to link the two planets to the core. I admit I didn’t understand that one bit. But Nier and that lot went with him, so he’s in good paws. From what I could tell he seemed really happy, too. Nothing I should get involved in.”

Ariala opened her mouth to reply, but out came breath of dismay. She slowed down her walking until her stomach growled again, making her blush.

“That’s the other thing I wanted to talk about, actually,” he said, not looking back.

“… My stomach?”

“Good one. But I mean like, yeah we’ve got a lot of work to do. And I know we promised the Tapu that we’d see it through. But now that things are calming down a lot I… I miss my friends,” he said, looking away. “I see Diantha run off every morning, sunny as a Charmander in a children’s park, and I realise I never got the chance to do all that. Leos almost didn’t get the chance do that. I know we’re royalty, but I don’t want it to just be work work work, you know? There has to be time for love, too.”

“… So you feel it too, huh?” she replied, looking away as well. “Married for sixteen years, and knowing each other for far longer than that, yet I don’t know a thing about you. Wait, is that really why you wanted us to have breakfast together?”

“Just to get to know each other. Yeah I know, not very masculine, huh?”

Ariala stopped dead in her tracks, letting him take the lead for a moment. He didn’t stop for her, so she took a deep breath and walked quickly to catch up. “So, what’s your favourite colour?”

“H-huh? What?” he replied. She smiled at him and held his hand, forcing him to walk at the same pace as her. “E-er, red, to be honest. But not like lava or fire, sort of like that uh… wow, I don’t know how to explain that.”

“You sure it’s not pink?” she giggled. He made sure he was holding her hand properly, unable to hide a light blush. “Pink is mine. Known that for a long time.”

“Ew no. Nothing against your fur, but pink makes me think of fairies too much.”

“Ew? I daren’t invite you to my room, then. There’s pink everywhere, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“No no, I don’t hate the colour, it’s just… why do _all_ fairies have to be pink?”

“They aren’t all pink! There’s Gardevoir and Azumarill, they aren’t even close. And just then, I thought you were bothered by stereotype.”

“Okay, you got me there. Well now it’s my turn: what’re we eating? Tomato salad? Custap soup? I’m still new to this fruit thing, so tell me your favourite.”

“Don’t let it bother you, but simple food. Apple pie’s an unhealthy favourite.”

“Wait, you guys have apple pie, too?”

“Of course we do! Not eating meat doesn’t mean everything’s green. Mince pies, ice cream, chocolate cake – I’m rarely allowed the sweets, but they became my favourite anyway. You wouldn’t believe how many times I’ve been told off for getting Nier to sneak them into my room.”

“Ahaha, trust that old Meowstic to do that. I used to do the same with Diantha before I started my training, actually. She had so much trouble losing weight when I started training. She’d get all the sweets to herself then, so she really piled it on.”

“Wait really? You’d never guess, looking at her now.”

“Yeah! We snuck all kinds of sweets. Though we were a little more naughty and er… look I don’t drink, but Father’s wine cellar, let’s just say that was our little secret.”

“Oh goodness, alcohol. I’m afraid you lose me on that one. Priestesses weren’t allowed to drink.”

“Oh no I regret every moment, haha. The odd glass of fine drink never hurts, but that’s become rarer than a luxury for me. Even so, I was always more of a juice kind of guy.”

“Juice and not water? You really aren’t masculine.”

“Hey! Who’s the one generalising now, huh?”

“I kid I kid! I’m the same, though. I’m fine with water, but with no taste around, I just get so bored of drinking. If Eris gets to grow any exclusive berries, you’ll have to let me try them.”

“The feeling’s mutual. I missed my chance to try all the Faernian cuisine after all!”

…

…

_…Fin…_


End file.
